


The Bat & Cat begin

by BH52



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), Gotham (TV), Green Arrow (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Baby BatCat, BatCat, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gotham, Other, selina kyle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 84,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BH52/pseuds/BH52
Summary: Young BatCat love story. Bruce doesn't push Selina away at the hospital. Truths are revealed, the big question is asked, heroes rise, old friends are re-united.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever BatCat fanfic I started writing. I've been working on it since the end of Gotham S3 and put a lot of time into it so I hope you enjoy it. and preemptive apology for over-specifying who's speaking

Bruce Wayne sat in a hallway outside a recovery room in Gotham general hospital that thanks to his actions was occupied by Alfred Pennyworth.

Bruce heard very light footsteps approaching as he slowly looked to see Selina Kyle walking towards him with an envelope in her hand.  
Selina softly said "Bruce"  
As the young billionaire looked at her with mixed emotions in his eyes and body language, Selina asked "I heard about Alfred, is he gonna be ok?"  
Bruce said "Go ho-"  
Selina suddenly pulled him over to her and pressed her lips against his.

15 mins later.  
Their lips parted and starting to feel back to his old self, Bruce asked "Just wondering, does this mean you are my girlfriend?"  
As she tilted her head, Selina cheekily replied "Hmm, you know what? I just might be your partner"  
Bruce's eyes lit up as he held Selina close.  
Bruce softly said "I love you, Selina"  
Selina replied "Hmm, you know what? I love you too, Bat"  
Bruce asked "Bat?"  
Selina replied "Thought it's time you got a real street name, what do you think?"

With a smile, Bruce said "It's perfect"  
Selina replied "It'll keep you out of trouble and sorry about telling you to "go home" and that "you don't belong here". I was a jerk"  
Bruce replied "Apology accepted"  
Selina said "You were right you know, we're the same. I didn't see it for a long time but we are" and kissed him.

As she walked out of Alfred's room, Lee said "Alfred's awake, you can see him now"  
Bruce said "After you, milady"  
Selina walked in followed by Bruce.  
Alfred asked "Selina? Master Bruce"  
Selina asked "You ok?"

Alfred asked "I was so harsh on you and yet you came to visit me or is it Bruce you're here for? You cheeky little minx"  
Selina replied "Both" before passing Alfred the envelope.  
A surprised Alfred said "I didn't realise I was so important to you, Selina" then read the card.  
"Alfred: I'm not be good at showing it but I do care about you, you're the closest thing I got to a dad. Hope you get well soon"  
Alfred said "Thank you very much, you both have grown so much and I couldn't be prouder"  
Bruce said "We'll let you rest, the doctors here can take care of you"  
Alfred replied "Very good, Sir. I imagine I'll see you soon and please look after yourselves" then left

Bruce & Selina went to Selina's apartment to collect her stuff then went to Wayne Manor.  
Bruce took a shower after which he put on a pair of black briefs and went to his room to find Selina lying on his bed in her underwear with a cute smile.  
Bruce asked "What's going on? Selina"  
After kissing him passionately, Selina replied "I thought you might feel lonely in this big bed all by yourself so I decided to keep you company"  
Bruce said "Thanks, Cat" before a pillow softly hit him in the arm.  
Selina said "Pillow fight" then started a pillow fight which she was winning until Bruce gained the upper hand then she lay back with her arms above her head while almost out of breath.  
Taking the chance to exact his revenge, Bruce said "Bad kitty" pinned her down and tickled her.  
Selina happily said "Hahaha B hahaha I hahahahaha I hahahaha surrender hahahaha to hahaha you hahaha I'm hahaha your hahaha very hahaha ticklish hahaha lil hahaha kitten hahaha"  
Bruce said "You're so cute, my lil kitten"  
Selina nuzzled his face while purring affectionately.  
Selina said "You know, when you jump across rooftops you look like a bat, flying through the air, you're my Batman"  
Bruce replied "And you're my Catwoman" then they looked into each other's eyes and kissed passionately.  
As their lips parted, they fell asleep in the warm embrace of each other.  
The next night, Selina got Bruce to wear a new outfit (Bruce: black leather pants, black leather coat, black utility belt, leather gloves, long sleeve black shirt, black hood (Arrow style), concealed kevlar, black combat boots, tactical goggles with red tinted lenses)  
Selina said "Very badass".

(using their street names & normal names)  
While they were in the Narrows, they decided to stop by Sonny's drug lab.  
A window smashed and the room was covered in smoke then something began incapacitating Sonny's band of merry losers, screaming & bodies hitting the floor were heard from within the smoke.  
A knife pierced Sonny's hand before being pulled out making him drop his gun then he was knocked out cold.  
Cat entered, grabbed a bag and filled it with several bundles of cash that were on a nearby table.  
BatCat left the building.

While on a rooftop, Selina asked "Was this satisfying? You were badass"  
Bruce replied "Yes" kissed her then they went home to add some kevlar and a black cat themed mask to Cat's loadout/outfit and she kept her hood up.

Afterwards, they went back to Gotham, Narrows district.  
BatCat saw 4 thugs attacking 2 kids so Bat threw a bat-shuriken piercing the hand of a thug making them drop their knife while crying out in pain and clutching their hand as the other thugs stopped and turned around shortly after a smoke pellet was dropped so they couldn't see.  
The kids took the chance to get away as they got out of the smoke and ran for it, Bat engaged & incapacitated all of them while using a bat-dagger to fend off knives.

BatCat went back to Wayne Manor.  
After taking a relaxing bath together, BatCat helped each other dry off before getting dressed.  
Selina asked "Did you enjoy yourself?"  
Bruce replied "Yes but I didn't expect or want a vigilante persona since nothing draws attention, especially the bad kind faster than a vigilante, I'm no hero but moving on, I loved being out there with you"

As she kissed him, Selina asked "Where'd the weapons come from?"  
Bruce replied "I made them myself"  
Selina said "They're cool but not as cool as you, B"  
The young couple had spaghetti for dinner.  
Selina said "Thanks for dinner, B" and kissed him passionately.

When their lips parted, they made their way to bed.  
Selina said "You're very handsome"  
Bruce replied "You're very sexy, Selina" and kissed her

BatCat changed into pj's then snuggled up to each other on their bed and kissed.  
Bruce said "Goodnight my love"  
Selina replied "Goodnight" and slept peacefully in Bruce's arms.

(Time skip: 3 days later)  
Bruce & Selina caught a taxi to the hospital.  
(Bruce: black jeans, black shirt, gray hoodie, black trench coat & black combat boots. Selina: black jeans, gray shirt, black hooded leather jacket & black combat boots)

As BatCat entered the recovery room, Alfred said "It's nice to see you, Master Bruce, Selina"  
Bruce asked "How're you?"  
Alfred asked "I'm on the mend, you've been behaving I trust?"  
Selina replied "Always"  
Alfred said "An unwelcome visitor's here"  
Selina asked "Who?"  
Alfred replied "Your poor excuse for a mum"

Selina was furious as she and Bruce turned around to see Ms Kyle walk in but stop dead in her tracks when she saw Selina's furious facial expression.  
Selina asked "What're you doing here?"  
Ms Kyle replied "I came to see y-"  
Selina slapped her in the face and said "Bull sh**. Get out!"  
Ms Kyle left but got arrested her on the way out.

Bruce asked "Selina, with Alfred as my witness I have a question"  
Alfred thought "Young love....oh bloody hell"  
Bruce said "Selina, you make me whole, you're my home, my light in the darkness, I love you Selina, you're everything to me. I-" sung "Runnin' home to you" by Grant Gustin, got down on 1 and pulled out a small box which he opened to reveal a ring.  
Selina covered her mouth with both hands.  
Bruce affectionately asked "Selina, will you marry me?"  
After 20 seconds of keeping him in suspense, Selina cheekily replied "Hmm, lemme see....will I marry you? My answer is......" after keeping him in suspense a bit longer, "Yes".  
Alfred said "Congratulations"  
BatCat replied "Thanks"  
Bruce said "Imagine how impressive this'll look on your resume, "the cat burglar that stole Bruce Wayne's heart", I love you"  
Selina replied by passionately kissing him then they took a taxi home to Wayne Manor.

While they entered the kitchen, Bruce asked "Hungry?"  
Selina replied "Very" then they had dinner and went to bed.

(Time skip: 5 days)  
Bruce & Selina invited some people over to Wayne Manor for a private party, the guest list would be unsettling for Alfred.  
Guest list: Ivy Pepper, Barbara Kean, Harvey Bullock, Tabitha Galavan, Maria "Fish" Mooney, Lucius Fox.  
BatCat decided to have a no guns policy.

BatCat engaged in conversation with their guests and gave Harvey permission to record the party on video  
A little while into the party, BatCat got everyone's attention.

Bruce said "Good evening Ladies & Gentlemen, for those of you whom don't know me, my name's Bruce Wayne and I'm sure you're wondering why I've invited you here tonight. It's because I have a special announcement"  
The guests looked eager to hear the news.  
While holding hands with Selina, Bruce said "Selina and I are engaged"  
Everyone was speechless.  
"Thank you for coming, I hope you've enjoyed yourselves and hope you have a nice night"  
Everyone congratulated them then started to leave.  
Harvey finished recording and gave them a copy.

After the party, BatCat went to bed.  
Selina said "Love you, B" kissed him then they fell asleep in each others arms.

In the morning, Selina asked "Does Bat wanna go to Gotham or Bruce Wayne?"  
Bruce replied "I'll go with Bat, tonight. I wonder who attracts more attention: Bruce Wayne or Bat?"  
Selina said "Bruce does" then suited up.

In the evening, they walked around the Narrows, heard someone yell for help and what sounded like multiple fists hitting someone around a corner.  
Bat said "Let's check it out"  
Cat nodded as she walked around the corner to see 4 thugs with brass knuckles attacking an old man.

The thugs pushed the old man down to the ground then 2 bat-shurikens pierced their shoulder blades, a smoke pellet dropped, from within the smoke, the thugs were startled by what they would soon discover was their worst nightmare.  
Amongst the smoke, the old man ran as the thugs tried to fight BatCat but couldn't see a thing.  
The 2 attacking Bat used knives as well as brass knuckles and the 2 attacking Cat had the same.  
Amongst the smoke, Bat using a bat-dagger easily fended off knives and avoided the brass knuckles before brutally incapacitating the felons whom couldn't even see what they were fighting in the smoke.  
Cat using her cat-like agility effortlessly avoided several knife strikes and since her opponents couldn't see a thing, she managed to trick 1 of them into punching the other before she incapacitated them.

10 mins later  
Bat said "let's do something simple, low profile"  
Cat replied "Sounds good"  
BatCat decided to go to an old building that had a few drug labs & money launderies inside, silently making sure there was nobody home when they carefully picked the lock of a money laundry.

BatCat quietly entered, closing the door behind them carefully. Cat put some packs of money into her bag then they quietly climbed down the fire escape and saw a thug with a briefcase go into a room on a lower level.

Bat said "I'll be right back"  
Cat replied "It's probably a trap"  
Bat said "If it is, I have you as backup. And I'm League of Shadows, they're out-classed"  
Cat asked "Wait, what?"

Bat walked into the room which closed behind him as 4 thugs appeared and circled him.  
1st thug said "Look what we have here, a thief or maybe it's some copycat of the guy in Star city"  
2nd thug said "Hood's the wrong colour, freak"  
As he pulled the hood down, the 3rd thug said "He's just a kid"  
1st thug asked "What? No way"  
2nd thug said "Wait, I think I've seen this kid somewhere"  
4th thug said "We got you right where we want you, punk"  
Bat replied "Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you"  
While getting up in Bat's face, 4th asked "Any last words?"  
Bat replied "Jose Quesada, Yuri Kovar, Johnny Saint, Marvolo Swanstrom. You have failed this city" then punched the 4th thug in the face.

1st thug said "Son of a" drew a gun and pulled the trigger as Bruce suddenly used the 2nd thug as a shield before pushing the body into them sending the 1st thug to the floor as Bruce without thinking, grabbed the gun and shot them and the 4th thug.  
3rd thug tried to run with Bruce in pursuit whom threw a knife from a nearby table into their leg making him fall to the ground and groan in pain then grabbed and put him in a headlock.  
3rd thug pleaded "Wait, please, you don't have to do this"  
Bat coldly replied "Yes, I do. Nobody can know my secret" snapped their neck, dropped the body, pulled the hood up, took a deep breath and left.

After arriving home and changing into casual clothes, Bruce asked "I'm glad we didn't have to fight people all night. I don't want to be a vigilante, how much did we get?"  
Selina replied "Haven't counted yet, me too"  
Bruce said "Selina, I need to tell you something about when I went into that room by myself"  
Selina asked "B, what happened? What did you do?"  
Bruce replied "I ran into 4 thugs, I made a choice, I'll have to live with for the rest of my life"

Selina asked "Did you kill them?"  
Bruce replied "Yes and I know I shouldn't have"  
Selina asked "Why'd you kill them?"  
Bruce replied "They saw my face, I wasn't thinking clearly, I don't think I'm completely back to my old self. I'd usually feel guilt but I don't"  
Selina said "C'mere you damaged soul" wrapped her arms around him, kissed him passionately then they fell asleep in each others arms.

In the morning, Bruce said "I love you"  
Selina replied "Love you too" kissed him then said "Hey, B" Bruce asked "Yes? Kitten"  
Selina replied "I'm sexy and you know it"  
Bruce said "You're sexy and I know it"  
They looked deeply into each others eyes full of love & affection before they decided to have something to eat.  
Bruce prepared fruit salad, burgers & refreshments.

While eating, Selina asked "You're a man of many talents, B. What's not to love?"  
Bruce replied "I talk in third person a little bit"  
Selina said "It's cute"  
Bruce replied "Thanks, my beautiful burglar"  
Selina said "Anytime, handsome" and kissed passionately then went to see Alfred.

As BatCat entered the recovery room, Alfred said "Master Bruce, Selina It's good to see you"  
Bruce replied "How are you?"  
Alfred said "On the mend, I got a visit from Fox. He said you hosted a party, did a very fine job of it"  
Selina replied "We were very careful"  
Alfred said "All went well, didn't it"  
Selina replied "Yes"  
Alfred said "I'm glad everyone behaved, even yourself, cheeky little minx"

As she walked in, Lee said "Alfred, your latest X-rays show you're almost completely healed and you may head home whenever you feel up to it. however I recommend taking it easy over the next few days"  
Alfred replied "Thank you very much, I will"

  
After they got home, Alfred sat down in a recliner with a sigh of relief.  
BatCat went to their room to watch some TV and saw a news report.  
Reporter said "In other news: an assassination attempt in Star city was prevented by the Emerald Archer".

Selina said "I'm gonna talk to Tabitha about getting some training"  
Bruce said "Not sure I'd choose her as a mentor but she's a perfect choice for yours.It's a great idea"  
Selina asked "You trust her?"  
Bruce replied "Yes" then Selina made a phone call.

(3 months later)  
Bruce said "I think we could do with an upgrade for our suits, I know a guy, making suits is his specialty"  
Selina said "Cool, let's talk to him about it"  
Bruce replied "I'll text him now" then got out his phone.  
(start txt messages)  
Bruce: "Hey, I need your help with something that I'd like to stay between us"  
Cisco: "You & your fiance want me to make you suits"  
Bruce: "Yes, did you vibe off my text?"  
Cisco: "I vibed your future suits so I know exactly what I'm making"  
Bruce: "Thanks"  
(end txt messages)

Bruce said "He's gonna let me know when the suits are finished"  
After kissing Bruce, Selina replied "New suits are so gonna be badass"  
Bruce said "So, the crime rate seems to have reduced so either criminals of certain types are scared or cops are getting better at their job"  
Selina replied "Maybe just a little on the cop bit"

Alfred knocked on the door and said "Master Bruce, Selina dinner has been prepared and we have a guest whom shall be joining us tonight"  
Bruce said "We'll be there in a flash"  
After kissing Bruce, Selina said "Let's see what's for dinner and who our guest is"  
Bruce replied "After you, my cute lil kitten"  
Selina kissed him and purred affectionately on their way down to the dining room.

BatCat walked into the dining room to see Cisco Ramon with 2 packages.  
Bruce said "Selina this is Cisco, Cisco this is my beautiful fiance, Selina"  
Cisco said "Nice to meet you, Selina"  
Selina replied "Ditto"  
Cisco said "I have gifts for you"  
Selina replied "Let's take them upstair to our bedroom, we can open them after dinner"  
Cisco said "Sounds good, wait you two are sharing a b-, nevermind"  
While eating dinner, Cisco asked "How'd you meet?"  
Bruce replied "Selina came to live with us for a while because she witnessed my parents murder, all kinds of crazy things have happened since"  
Selina asked "What do you do? Cisco"  
Cisco replied "I work at STAR Labs and it's awesome, I've also built equipment and tech for CCPD, what about you?"  
Selina mischievously said "I'm the cat-burglar that stole Bruce Wayne's heart and first kiss" Cisco's jaw dropped.  
Bruce said "It's true, Selina stole my heart and my first kiss and I loved it"  
Alfred asked "Would anyone like some refreshments?" BatCat & Cisco replied "Yes please"

After dinner, BatCat & Cisco went to BatCat's bedroom.  
Selina opened her gift to see a new suit, tried it on and looked into the mirror.  
Cisco said "Selina, your cat-suit has a few tricks and is 70% lighter than your current loadout, bult-in voice changer, tactical vision or the cat's eyes, smoke & gas filters, x-ray vision can't see through the suit. I added some tools, the gloves have retractable claws with multiple uses, boots don't make a sound and a whip, suit's abrasion, radiation & heat resistant, conceals heat signature, has multiple colour scheme options, anti-reflectant, self repairs and has nueral shielding"  
Selina said "It's purrfect" Bruce was very impressed with his suit while trying it on.

Cisco said "The bat-suit has some tricks too and is 70% lighter than your loadout, built-in voice changer, tactical vision, smoke & gas filters, x-ray vision can't see through the suit. I improved some of your tools too, your gauntlets have blades, remote jammer for guns & tech, a cape for when you wanna cast the bat's shadow and you can glide distances, suit's abrasion, radiation & heat resistant, conceals heat signature, has multiple colour scheme options, anti-reflectant, self repairs, includes nueral shielding and of course you have a bat symbol on the chest, what do you think?"  
Bruce replied "It's excellent, and speaking of bats: my father wore a bat-suit like this to a halloween party one year. Don Falcone and some goons tried to rob a charity fundraiser, dad intervened. I've got a video of it so let's go to the screening room"  
BatCat & Cisco went to the screening room to watch the video.

Afterwards, Selina asked "That's your father? He's quite the caped crusader"  
Bruce replied "Yeah, I must be the version from darker & brutal stories maybe from comic book writers & artists like Scott Snyder, Tom Taylor & Frank Miller or I might be in a movie directed by Tim Burton & Zack Snyder"  
Selina playfully said "You can be from any type of story you like because I love you either way" then they left the screening room.

Cisco said "Thanks for the hospitality. I hope you both enjoy your gifts"  
BatCat replied "You're welcome" before Cisco left.

BatCat made their way to their room, locked the door behind them and changed into their pj's.  
Bruce said "This brings new meaning to one day postage"  
Selina replied "Yep but moving on. Bruce, you look handsome"  
Bruce said "You look stunning as always beloved, you're purrfect. I love you so much" and passionately kissed her.  
Selina asked "How'd that geeky, awkard, innocent, sweet, weird, cute kid become the man I love?"  
Bruce replied "I'm not sure how but what I do know is meeting you is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me" then kissed her passionately.

Selina said "Feeling's mutal handsome. Alfred doesn't call me "Ms Kyle" anymore, must be on first name basis or building up to start calling me "Mrs Wayne" or because he called she whom must not be named "Ms Kyle" as well"  
Bruce asked "Probably building up to calling you "Mrs Wayne", shall we debut the new suits tomorrow wait a few days? Should we tell Alfred?"  
Selina replied "Let's see what happens then decide and yes we should tell him, better from us than someone else"  
Bruce said "Agreed, as for right now, get over here" then playfully pulled Selina over to him before kissing his beloved fiance and hugging her.  
Selina affectionately purred at Bruce while they snuggled up to each other and slept peacefully in each other's warm loving embrace.

The next morning, BatCat kissed each other good morning before they made their way down to the dining room for breakfast to find Alfred had prepared pancakes.  
Bruce asked "Good morning, Alfred, did you sleep well?" Alfred replied "I slept well, how about yourselves? What'd Master Ramon give you?"  
Selina replied "We slept amazingly well, we slept together" Alfred was speechless as she quickly added "Not like that, we're just sleeping in the same bed, we've been doing it for a while, sleeping in the same bed"

Alfred asked "Thank you very much for being clear, Selina, what'd Master Ramon give you?"  
Bruce replied "My plans to protect Gotham, I've accelerated them"  
Alfred asked "What'd Master Ramon give you in relation to this?"  
Bruce replied "We'll show you what we've been wearing and using then show you the upgrades"  
Alfred asked "We? Master Bruce, I told you to keep Selina out of it"  
Selina replied "I'd be in no more danger than usual"  
Alfred said "That's a valid point"

BatCat showed their suits to Alfred whom looked slightly unsettled then showed him the tools they'd been using.  
Alfred commented "Nice to know the tools you made were up to the task"  
Bruce replied "I've also been using a voice changer"  
Alfred said "Well that's just lovely"  
Selina put on the Catwoman suit. Alfred asked "Does kitty want a ball of yarn?"  
Catwoman purred in response before they turned the lights off and suddenly a shadow was cast over Alfred whom almost had a heart attack.  
Alfred said "Bloody hell"  
Catwoman said "That's my purrfect Batman"  
Batman replied "Creative as ever. Catwoman"

Alfred said "You even have codenames. Just remember there's a time for masks and there's a time for Bruce & Selina"  
BatCat replied "We will"  
Bruce & Selina decided to walk around Gotham (Bruce: black pants, black shirt, gray hoodie, black leather waist coat, black combat boots. Selina: outfit from the S3 finale hospital scene)

As he heard gunfire. Bruce asked "Really?" then he and Selina walked around the corner to find Zsasz aiming guns at a man whom tripped backwards in an alley.  
Bruce commanded "Hold!"  
Zsasz replied "He owes $500 to Don Falcone. I'm here to collect it"  
Bruce asked "Will he be happy if you fail? He may see killing who you were asked to collect from as failure"  
Zsasz replied "That's actually a good point"  
The man got up and ran away as fast as he could.

BatCat went to a chinese take-out place for lunch and ordered chicken & rice  
Bruce asked "Enjoying your meal? Cat"  
Selina replied "Yeah, are you?"  
Bruce nodded then asked "Does my feline fiance require refreshments?"  
Selina replied "Lemonade"  
Bruce asked a waiter "Excuse me? Can you please get some lemonade for myself and my fiance?"  
Waiter replied "Coming right up and congratulations"

As he walked over while trying not to trip over, a reporter asked "Mr Wayne. Clark Kent, Daily Planet. May I ask you some questions?"  
Bruce replied "Please just Bruce"  
Selina said "Yeah, you can ask a few questions" and smiled.

After sitting down, Clark asked "How'd you 2 meet?"  
Bruce replied "We met after my parents were killed, Selina was a witness, Jim Gordon had her stay at Wayne Manor"  
Selina said "Pretty much"  
Clark asked "That's a lot to take in, when did you share the first kiss?"  
Selina replied "I stole Bruce's first kiss a couple of weeks after meeting him"  
Bruce said "She kissed me and I loved it" then Selina kissed him.  
Clark asked "When did you get engaged?"  
Bruce replied "A few weeks ago"  
Selina added "He sung to me before proposing"  
Clark replied "That's nice"

Bruce asked "Are there any questions that aren't about my love life?"  
Clark asked "There's rumours of masks in the city, care to comment?"  
Bruce replied "Only ones I know of are wearing GCPD SWAT gear, don't believe everything you hear"  
Clark asked "May I record a statement to my next question?"  
Bruce said "By all means"

After pressing record, Clark asked "Mr Wayne, may I please get a statement regarding the crime rate reduction in Gotham?"  
Bruce replied "I'm glad my home's safer or at least when people run the statistics, it seems that way. I hope with funding from the Wayne foundation, causes like the salvation army can shelter, find homes for and feed the homeless, orphaned, at risk & less fortunate. Hopefully making Gotham's citizens less vulnerable & susceptible to a suggestion such as crime being the only way to survive. This is our city. Our home and we can make it's future brighter by standing together, united"  
Selina smiled.  
Clark stopped recording.

Clark said "Thank you for your statement, Bruce. I'm sure your parents would be proud of the man you've become" Selina said "I'm sure they'd be very proud just like I am" Bruce replied "Thank you"  
Bruce said "If you ever need help, don't hesitate to reach out. I hear you're quite the Man of Steel" and gave Clark an I know your secret smile before they exchanged contact details.  
Clark said "It was a pleasure meeting you, I better get back to Metropolis faster than a speeding bullet" and left.

BatCat finished their drinks before Alfred picked them up.  
Selina said "This has been an interesting day and it's the purrfect night to debut our new suits"  
Bruce replied "Agreed, my dad's got a passage leading to a cave that's been set up as a base, a Batcave"  
Selina asked "I've been around our house so long and there's still a few surprises? Cool"  
When they had dinner, Selina said "That looks great, Dad" Alfred replied "Thank you, my darling daughter" Bruce just looked confused before Selina kissed him to snap him out of it before eating their dinner.  
BatCat suited up as Batman & Catwoman then walked into the garage to find a matte black car and 2 motorcycles, one bat themed, the other cat themed.  
Batman said "To the Batmobil"  
Catwoman replied "This is purrfect but let's test these some other time"

Later  
BatCat watched over Gotham Narrows from a rooftop and heard someone calling for help as they got cornered in a dead end alley by 2 thugs with knives.  
Batman said "I've got this"  
He cast the bat's shadow over the thugs who turned around but a smoke pellet prevented them from being able to see as a bat-shuriken hit them both in the hands they were holding their knives in before amongst the smoke the sound of fists hitting the thugs, 1 of them was heard hitting the ground hard and screaming in pain.  
2nd thug was terrified.  
Suddenly they were sent into a wall before Batman used his grappling hook to get out of the smoke and to a rooftop before the smoke cleared then once more cast the bat's shadow as the person he saved ran away.

BatCat moved around a few rooftops before they saw from a rooftop, a male felon disguising himself with a bandana worn like a mask and wearing a fedora, they were armed with a revolver in an alley.  
They saw a man, woman and their young son whom had just walked out of a nearby theater walking down an alley.  
The felon said "Hands up, folks" and aimed the revolver at them, Batman could see the look in the child's eyes, the same eyes Bruce Wayne had *that* night.  
Batman threw a bat-shuriken knocking the revolver into a nearby rubbish bin then cast the bat's shadow over the felon whom looked up in terror as Batman descended upon them with a scowl, punched them, grabbed them by the collar proceeding to kick them into a wall, pulled the felon's mask off, repeatedly punched him in the face, caught him by the wrist and threw him across the alley into a wall then grappled away.

Catwoman said "You had things purrfectly under control"  
Batman replied "Gotham's worst will learn they're not in control, they have failed this city. They can't run or hide from me, the way things were unfolding in that alley. I gave someone else what you know who needed that night. It was no hero, it was an avenger"  
Catwoman said "Avenge all you want but you're my hero" and purred affectionately.  
Batman replied "Let's do something that's more your style, I can't have my favourite partner getting bored, I forgot to bring my kitty a ball of yarn"  
After kissing Batman, Catwoman said "Love you too".

BatCat went to a money laundry in the warehouse district so Catwoman could do her thing while Batman kept an eye on the outside using detective mode and stayed on comms so he could let her know if anyone was coming.  
Catwoman used her claws to carefully pick the lock to the security systems control box before shutting down the alarms and security cameras then accessed the override for the doors so they were unlocked.  
Catwoman entered carefully using her cat's eyes to make sure she was clear and filled her backpack with a few bundles of cash before making a silent exit, she was good to go and got back to the rooftop Batman was watching her from without trouble.

Catwoman asked "Shall we head back to the Batcave? Bat-Agent will no doubt expect us to check in, this time I'll help with the heroics if we encounter trouble"  
Batman said "Good idea, Bat-Agent should know we gave him a codename"  
Catwoman replied "Purrfect, let's go"

BatCat got back to the Batcave unseen, changed into the clothes they wore before they left.  
Selina asked "Know what's awesome?"  
Bruce replied "Wha-" he was cut off by Selina kissing him.  
Selina said "You are, we should let Alfred know we're back"  
Bruce nodded in agreement then went to the front door and rung the doorbell.  
Alfred promptly made his way to the door and opened it to see Bruce & Selina.  
A relieved Alfred asked "I'm glad you're both home, was it a productive night?"  
Selina replied "It was interesting, don't worry we finished our homework"

With a smile, Bruce added "Our grades are so high you can find them if you look up in the sky"  
Alfred replied "Good to know your studies are paying off"  
Selina said "I'm hungry"  
Bruce added "Me too"  
Alfred led them to the dining room for desert, he'd prepared vanilla slice to have with ice cream.  
While eating, Selina said "We thought of a codename for you"  
Alfred asked "What might that be?"  
Bruce replied "Bat-Agent"  
Alred said "Well it's got a nice ring to it don't it"  
Bruce replied "My kitten came up with it"  
Selina purred.

Alfred said "I'd suggest you get some sleep, we should pay a visit to the board of Wayne Enterprises, might be time for them to learn about you being engaged"  
Selina asked "Is there still a board or is it just Bruce & Fox? We don't know how many of them were in the Court of Owls"  
Alfred replied "We'll just have to see won't we, you cheeky little minx"  
Selina said "I haven't heard that in a while, Dad"  
Bruce started laughing.  
Selina said "I better take my Bruce to bed or he'll be up all night and asleep during the meeting, good night, dad"  
Alfred replied "Goodnight"

Selina grabbed Bruce's arm and they went up to their bedroom locking the door behind them then changed into their pj's.  
Bruce said "You look amazing, Selina"  
Selina asked "Don't I always? You look very handsome, Bruce"  
Bruce replied "Thanks, beautiful" and kissed his fiance.

Selina said "I love you, Bruce Wayne"  
Bruce replied "Love you too, Selina"  
Selina asked "No last name for me?"  
Bruce replied "Love you, Selina Wayne"  
Selina said "That's better. Now c'mere" and pulled him over to her as they slept peacefully in each others loving arms.

In the morning  
BatCat had pancakes with strawberries and other fruits for breakfast then got dressed for their meeting with the board.  
(Bruce: black suit pants, black suit shirt, black suit vest, black shoes, engagement ring) (Selina: black dress, silver cat themed necklace, black shoes, engagement ring) (they'd been wearing the rings since the proposal anyway)

Alfred drove BatCat to Wayne enterprises to find paparazzi waiting for them.  
Selina commented "This is gonna be amusing"  
Bruce said "First time around paparazzi, especially in the spotlight can be uncomfortable, if you'd like to make the big announcement another time, that's ok"  
Selina replied "Hey, I'll be fine. I've been shot at for at least half my life by now, had lots of close calls and cameras aren't scary but thanks anyway" before kissing Bruce.  
Bruce stepped out of the car and held the door for her while helping her out of the car.  
Several reporters talking over each other said "Mr Wayne! (various sterotypical paparazzi dialogue)" while photographers started taking photos.  
To Bruce & Selina's delight, a familiar face was in the front row.  
Bruce asked "Mr Kent, do you have any questions?"  
Clark asked "Bruce, how's it feel to be engaged to the woman you love?"  
Selina said "Spoiler alert, we hadn't made the announcement yet"  
Clark replied "Sorry"  
Bruce said "Mr Kent, any description I can give to begin to comprehend this feeling would be an extreme oversimplification"  
Clark asked "Selina, how do you feel about being engaged to Bruce? What're some things you love about him?"  
Selina replied "There's no better feeling, he's 1 of the best friends I've ever had, he's passionate, loving, selfless, brave, caring, compassionate, he'll help you even when everyone else's given up on you, he's pretty much a great guy. He's legit with all that regardless of whatever BS the paparazzi tell people, you can quote me on that"  
The press were speechless.  
Bruce said "We have an important meeting with the board so for questions, that's all folks"

They walked into Wayne Enterprises holding hands then went to the top floor where the board held their meetings.  
Bruce asked "Good morning, Jessica, we have a meeting with the board, can you please tell Mr Fox we've arrived?"  
Jessica asked "Name, please?"  
Bruce replied "Bruce Wayne"  
Jessica said "Mr Fox is waiting for you inside, Mr Wayne"  
Bruce replied "Thank you, Jessica and please just Bruce"

BatCat walked into the board meeting room holding hands.  
Bruce adressed "Good morning. Ladies & Gentlemen of the board of Wayne Enterprises, today I have an exciting, special and very important announcement to make"  
The board looked eager to hear what Bruce had to say.  
As he held Selina's hand, Bruce said "I'd like to introduce you to someone very special to me, the love of my life that makes me whole, Ladies & Gentlemen, this is Selina, my fiance"  
The board congratulated them.  
Selina passionately kissed Bruce then they left the building.

BatCat stopped by GCPD.  
Jim asked "Did you see anything unusal last night?"  
Bruce replied "This is Gotham"  
Harvey said "Good point" before BatCat left the building.

Bruce asked "Are you having a nice day? My dear feline fiance"  
Selina replied "Yeah" then they went home.

After walking inside, Bruce asked "Alfred, do you have the files I asked for?"  
Alfred replied "Indeed, I have Master Bruce, reaching out to Amanda Waller while nice to see her again was at a bad time but I've convinced her to give me certain files"  
Bruce said "Thank you, Alfred"  
Selina asked "Who's Amanda Waller?"  
Alfred replied "An old friend, I met her during my time at MI6 and long story short she's complicated, pretty much everything related to her and her work is classified"  
Selina asked "You were MI6? Cool"  
Bruce said "Let's go over the files in the study" then went to the study with Selina and sat on opposite sides of a desk so they were facing each other.

Selina curiously asked "What're these files for?"  
Bruce replied "I thought it'd be a good idea to make some new friends, friends with special skills & abilites just in case. I'm sure they'd like to know someone's got their back if they need help"  
Selina playfully said "We're making super friends"  
Bruce laughed

BatCat looked over some of the names on the files.  
Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, Clark Kent/Kal-El, Nate Heywood/Steel, Jay Garrick/The Flash, Ray Palmer/The Atom.  
Selina said "We know some of these names and codenames"  
Bruce replied "We know Clark, haven't met the others but I know of them, I had suspicions of who they were behind the masks and under the hoods, those suspicions have been confirmed, we should also invite Cisco"  
Selina said "Great work, detective. I'm hungry"  
Bruce said "To the kitchen" then raced to the kitchen. Alfred gave them sandwhiches, fruit salad, corn chips and lemonade.

BatCat said "Thanks, Alfred"  
Alfred replied "My pleasure"

Afterwards, BatCat went to their bedroom and changed into a plain black t-shirt & pants.  
Bruce asked "Would you like to watch a movie?"  
Selina replied "Lead on, handsome"  
Bruce said "To the screening room" then they raced up to the screening room.  
Bruce chose "The Mark of Zorro" as they climbed into a couch/bed then pulled a blanket over them.

Selina asked "Are you gonna be ok watching this?"  
Bruce replied "Everything up until that point in the alley was a truly special and precious memory to me, it 1 of was the best days of my life, getting to spend the whole day with my parents. I thought I'd create another memory so special and precious while sharing it with someone very special and precious to me, you"  
Selina said "Thanks" kissed him, snuggled up to him while enjoying the movie and had dinner afterwards.

(Time skip: 6 weeks)

While swinging across rooftops, BatCat saw 4 assailants that were trying to grab Ivy in a side street which BatCat won't let happen.  
Batman waited for a dramatic approach, Catwoman silently walked up and said "Step away from her or get scratched" the assailants shoved Ivy to the ground then drew knives. 1st assailant asked "Who the hell are you supposed to be?"  
Catwoman replied "I am Catwoman, hear me roar"  
1st assailant asked "Think you can stop us?"  
Catwoman replied "Yes, we can"  
Multiple bat-shuriken pierced the assailants hands making them drop the knives then the bat's shadow was cast over them as they looked up in horror as Batman descended upon them.  
While they were distracted, Ivy got clear.  
BatCat fought the assailants. Batman struck 2 of the assailants in multiple pressure points before punching both of them in the gut, sent them crashing into a wall.  
Batman growled "Try something like this again and you're dead" knocked them out cold, meanwhile Catwoman used her cat-like agillity to dodge hits before countering with scratches, punches & uppercuts then used her whip to trip the last 2 assailants whom fell to the ground and landed on their backs before Catwoman knocked them out cold.

Catwoman asked "Are you alright?"  
Ivy replied "I am now, who's the ninja?"  
Batman said "I'm Batman"  
Ivy replied "Thanks for saving me" hugged them then BatCat vanished  
While going across rooftops, Catwoman said "Thanks for helping me save Ivy"  
Batman said "I'll help anytime, she's my friend too"

BatCat returned to the batcave, changed back into their normal clothes then informed Alfred they'd returned.  
Bruce asked "Does my cute lil kitten require refreshments before bed?"  
Selina replied "Yes please"  
BatCat went to the kitchen, had a drink then went to their bedroom, changed into their pj's and got into bed.

Selina asked "Who's Batman gonna be?"  
Bruce replied "A symbol & weapon against those who prey on the innocent"  
Selina said "That sounds like Batman, as for Bruce Wayne, he's got a mission of his own" then kissed him.  
15 mins later, their lips parted.  
Bruce said "Love you, Cat" Selina replied "Love you too, B" before hugging him.

After playfully hitting Bruce with a pillow, Selina said "Pillow fight" Bruce replied "You're gonna get it now, my cute lil kitten" Selina purred and they had a pillow fight which Bruce was winning.  
Selina said "This was a ba-" and was cut off when Bruce gently pinned held her arms above her head.  
Bruce asked "Did I win? Lil kitten"  
Selina playfully replied "Nope"  
Bruce asked "I have ways of making you say it my love, now are you gonna say it?"  
Selina playfully replied "I won't break easily"  
Bruce began to playfully torture his feline fiance making her laugh.  
5 mins later, Selina said "Hahaha B hahaha I hahaha give hahaha yes hahaha you hahaha win"  
Bruce asked "Thanks beautiful, did you do this knowing I'd win?"  
Selina replied "Maybe" and kissed him then they held each other close and fell asleep in each others arms.

Sunday (8:30am)  
Bruce made pancakes for breakfast.  
Alfred asked "Good morning. Master Bruce, Selina, sleep well?"  
Selina replied "Yeah, did you?"  
Alfred asked "I did thank you, Selina. Master Bruce would you like to send your Super Friend requests as Bruce Wayne or Batman?"

Bruce asked "Selina, which persona should I go with and would you like to join the team if one's formed?"  
Selina replied "Go with Batman. And yes"  
Bruce said "I have photos of an old team as well"  
Selina replied "Let's have a look"  
BatCat went to the study to look at photos of a team comprised of Flash. Blue Beetle. Wildcat. Atom. Black Canary. Arrow & Batman.

Bruce said "That Batman costume, it's my father"  
Selina asked "Some of these codenames are from our super friend request list, speaking of which how should we send them?"  
Bruce replied "Alfred's got Jay's contact details since they're old friends, we met Clark. Cisco will already know he's invited"  
Selina asked "How we gonna send them?"  
Bruce replied "Not sure yet, we should figure out when's best to send them, if we deliver them personally or draw less attention, be mysterious send them a letter or note"  
Selina said "Depends who we reach out to" Bruce nodded in agreement before he recieved a text.  
Cisco: "I'm in"  
(end txts)

10:00AM  
Bruce asked "Alfred we'd like to send the Super Friend requests and can you please call Jay? I think it's time we met and I can introduce him to Selina"  
Alfred replied "Right, I'll invite him for afternoon tea"  
Selina said "Thanks"  
Alfred replied "You're most welcome"  
Bruce said "Thank you, Alfred"  
BatCat went to another room and turned on a TV while Alfred made a phone call.

(1:20pm)  
Alfred walked in and said "Jay will be here "in a flash" amusing pun ain't it"  
Bruce replied "Thanks, Alfred"  
The doorbell rung before Alfred opened the door to let Jay in.

Alfred said "Good afternoon, Jay"  
Jay replied "Nice to see you again, Alfred"  
Bruce said "I'm Bruce Wayne, this is my fiance, Selina"  
Jay replied "Pleasure to meet you both, congratulations"

Selina said "Thanks, Jay"  
Alfred said "Bruce & Selina have some very important questions, let's sit down shall we" they sat down in the living room.

Bruce requested "Jay, may I have some help with something? It's very important"  
Jay asked "What do you need help with?"  
Bruce replied "I'm putting together a team, I'd like you on this team"  
Jay asked "That's quite the request and I'm glad you reached out but I'm retired. Do you need a hand contacting the others?"  
Bruce replied "I understand and that'd be great. I have some letters that I need to send"  
Jay said "I'll be back in a flash" raced across the country and returned within seconds.

Alfred provided some refreshments & sandwhiches.  
Jay said "Joan's expecting me home soon, we have guests coming to dinner tonight so I'll take my leave. Thank you for the hospitallity" and raced home to Keystone.

  
Meanwhile  
Star City: Arrow cave/Quiver  
Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance, Dinah Laurel Lance, Rory Regan, Curtis Holt, Thea Queen, John Diggle, Helena Bertinelli & 2 Roy Harpers entered the Quiver.

Attatched to the G.A suit they found a note that read "Gotham City, you'll know where, Tuesday, 7:00PM" (Bat symbol underneath text).

Thea asked "Someone wants to meet Green Arrow in Gotham? Can I come?"  
Oliver replied "It's adressed directly to me, whoever sent this, knows who I am. If Digg & I are absent for a few days, Star City still has all of you to protect it"  
Thea asked "Why's Digg get to go?"  
Digg replied "My secret identity's his bodyguard, I'm meant to be anywhere he is"  
Oliver said "Yep"

Metropolis: Clark Kent's apartment  
As he entered his apartment with a bag of grocerries in 1 hand and his phone in the other, Clark said "Yes, Lois of course we're still on for dinner tonight, wouldn't miss it, I-"  
Clark froze upon finding a letter with a bat emblem on his fridge.  
Lois asked "Clark? You still there?"  
Clark replied "I'll call you back" and hung up.

Star City: Palmer Tech, Ray Palmer's lab  
Ray was repairing a damaged circuit under a micro-scope.  
Anna said "Take a short break, there's a letter for you" and held it under the microscope.

  
(3:30pm)  
Bruce asked "Shall we go to into the city? My cute lil kitty"  
Selina replied "Sounds purrfect, handsome"  
Bruce said "Let's roll" then Alfred dropped them off.

BatCat looked around Gotham plaza before heading to the food court for something to eat.  
BatCat ordered burgers  
When they sat down to eat, Bruce noticed Ray Palmer nearby, eating sushi.  
After walking over, Bruce said "Ray Palmer, Bruce Wayne"  
Ray replied "Hello, Mr Wayne"  
Bruce asked "Please just Bruce, would you like to join us?" and indicated to where he and Selina were sitting.  
Ray replied "I'm not 3rd wheeling on a date, am I?"  
Bruce said "Not at all"

As he sat with BatCat, Ray said "Hi, Ray Palmer"  
Selina replied "Selina Kyle, people call me Cat"  
Bruce said "Bruce Wayne, but you both already knew that"

Selina asked "What do you do? Ray"  
Ray replied "I'm CEO of Palmer tech, an engineer and a scientist so I get to create, design & build some pretty cool stuff"  
Bruce said "Cool"

Ray asked "What do you do? Cat"  
Selina replied "I'm a cat-burglar that recently made the biggest score in history. Bruce Wayne's heart"  
Ray was speechless.  
Bruce added "It's true Selina also stole my first kiss, I loved it just like I love her"  
Ray replied "Congratulations. I better get going, my wife's meeting me at the theater"  
Bruce exchanged contact details then Ray left.

(5:10pm)  
Selina asked "What's next?"  
Bruce replied "Let's find the exit so Alfred can pick us up, shops close soon"  
Selina said "Sure"  
Alfred drove them home.

(8:30pm)  
Alfred had prepared dinner for the young lovers  
Alfred asked "Anything interesting happen today? Master Bruce, Selina"  
Selina replied "Met Ray Palmer, nice guy"  
Alfred said "Very good to have friends in high places, I'll just be in the next room watching the telly".

Alfred turned on the TV to watch a film on channel 52 when it was interrupted by a news report.  
Valerie Vale said "We interrupt this program to bring you this emergency report, moments ago, 10 armed gunmen stormed the Gotham Monarch Theater, taking 4 hostages, 2 of whom have been identified as Ray & Anna Palmer. We now go live to the scene with Vicki Vale"  
Vicki asked "Detective Bullock, can we get a statement on the events unfolding?"  
Harvey replied "Ms Vale, for your safety please stay back behind the line".

As he promptly made his way to the dining room, Alfred said "There's a hostage situation at Gotham Monarch Theater. 10 gunmen, 2 of the hostages are Dr Palmer and his wife"  
Bruce said "To the Batmobil" then BatCat suited up.

Later  
BatCat arrived at the scene and grappled to a rooftop.  
Batman said "We can't risk the hostages lives, stay on comms and activate your Cat's eyes, go around the back"  
After kissing Batman, Catwoman replied "See you inside, handsome"  
Batman switched colour scheme to matte black & dark blue then activated detective mode and saw 4 gunmen on the roof, only 1 with communications, they had 2 hostages: Ivy & Barbara.  
Batman silently ziplined to the roof onto a vantage point then used a jammer to disable the communications of the 1st gunman whom had an M16 while the 2nd, 3rd & 4th gunman each had a revolver.  
Batman also used his jammer to disable the M16.  
The 3 revolver wielding gunmen were walking around the rooftop while the M16 user was watching Barbara & Ivy before the bat's shadow was briefly cast.  
Batman quickly and silently incapacited the felon with a strike to a pressure point in the neck then indicated for Ivy & Barbara to keep silent.

Batman went after the 2nd gunman using a bat-shuriken to disarm them before he incapacited them quickly before he saw the 3rd and 4th gunman walking across the roof towards Ivy & Barbara.  
Batman disarmed them using bat-shuriken's then sent the 4th gunman onto their back with a low kick, gave the 3rd an uppercut then struck multiple pressure points before knocking them out cold.  
Batman walked over to free Ivy & Barbara, the 4th gunman had barely gotten back up, struggled to stand, tried to aim his revolver and got shot with an arrow knocking him out.

As he freed Ivy & Barbara, Batman said "Green Arrow, welcome to Gotham, there's 2 more hostages inside, it'll be mutually beneficial if we work together to free them"  
As he appeared, G.A said "Do not make me regret this"  
Batman replied "Nice to meet you too" then over comms asked "Catwoman, status?"  
Catwoman over comms replied "I've made a purrfect new friend whom helped take down 2 of the gunmen while they were patrolling the higher levels, "Spartan" I didn't see his name on our super friend request list"  
Batman said "Green Arrow and I are on our way, Spartan's a friend of his"  
G.A said "I'm so glad the Atom's not here, he doesn't shut up about team-ups"  
Barbara & Ivy laughed.

Batman said "Let's find Catwoman & Spartan, we finish this together, no killing"  
G.A replied "Fair enough"  
Batman, Catwoman, G.A & Spartan met up on one of the higher levels.  
Batman said "Ivy, Barbara stay up here until we give you the all clear"

While using cat's eyes, Catwoman said "Found the Palmers, they're behind the counter in the foyer sitting down, zip-cuffed to each other, the last 4 gunmen have revolvers. 1 has comms, they're directly in the middle of the ground floor below us"  
Batman said "Take positions below and get ready, keep Ray & Anna out of the line of fire"  
Spartan said "Let's do it"  
Batman used his remote jammer to deactivate the hostile comms while the others took positions then the lights went out.  
7th gunman asked "What happened to the lights?" before multiple bat-shuriken disarmed them then a light from a higher level turned on and the bat's shadow was cast.  
7th gunman exclaimed "Holy crap!"  
8th gunman asked "What the hell's that?"

As he, Spartan & Catwoman appeared, G.A said "You have failed this city"  
Batman glided down.  
(6/10 already defeated)  
G.A used a boxing glove arrow to knock the 8th gunman out, Catwoman used her whip to trip the 9th gunman then used the vulcan neck pinch to render them unconscious, Spartan shot the 10th gunman with a rubber bullet which hit the right pressure point to render them unconscious, Batman gave the 7th gunman an uppercut before striking a pressure point rendering them unconscious.

Batman gave Ivy & Barbara the all clear, the lights came back on and they freed Ray & Anna.  
Ray said "Thanks for the assist"  
BatCat, G.A & Spartan stealthily made it back to the batmobil after G.A quickly retrieved his arrows then GCPD entered and took the gunmen into custody.

Spartan said "I gotta get 1 of these"  
Batman over comms said "Bat-Agent we'll be having guests in the Bat-Cave so suit up"  
Bat-Agent replied "Very good, Sir"  
Alfred put on something so he was suitably disguised and dressed to fit the name Bat-Agent.  
BatCat, G.A & Spartan arrived.  
Bat-Agent said "Good evening Batman, Catwoman. All went well, I trust"  
Batman replied "Yes"  
Bat-Agent asked "Pleasure to make your aquaintance, whom am I adressing?"  
G.A replied "Green Arrow"  
Spartan said "Nice to meet you sir. I'm Spartan"  
Bat-Agent said "I've prepared food & refreshments for you"  
G.A replied "Uh, thanks?"  
Then they sat at the bat-dinner-table.

While having some water, Spartan said "Word gets around faster than an F-22. I heard about you, Batman "The Gotham Bat". I didn't think you were real"  
Batman replied "I'll be anything Gotham needs me to be"  
Spartan asked "Any advice for others?"  
Batman replied "It's not your past or who you are underneath, it's what you do that defines you"  
Catwoman said "Purrfect advice, handsome" before kissing Batman.  
G.A said "Nice"  
Batman said "I follow your efforts in Star City, you do efficient work"  
Spartan replied "Thanks"

G.A asked "Question, how'd you know my base's location and my secret identity?"  
Batman replied "Likely candidates have advanced combat training, are in peak physical condition, estimated equipment cost suggests resources, wealth & tech and I included people with time MIA. Like you, Ollie"  
Spartan looked schocked.  
G.A said "Not sure wether to be impressed or not"  
Spartan said "We better go"  
Bat-Agent replied "Pleasure to have you"  
Catwoman said "To the Batmobil" then drove to Gotham.

BatCat stopped to let G.A & Spartan out.  
Batman said "If you ever need a hand-"  
G.A interrupted "If you say you'll "be there in a flash" I will fight you"  
Catwoman laughed.

Batman said "If you need help, I've got your back"  
G.A replied "Thanks"  
After BatCat drove off, Spartan said "We need 1 of those".

BatCat returned to the Batcave and changed before going upstairs, to their room.  
Bruce switched on the TV to channel 52 where they saw the news.  
Valerie said "For those of you just tuning in, the curtains have drawn on the hostage situation at the Gotham Monarch Theater as the hostages were rescued by person or persons unknown".

After switching off the TV, Selina said "We should get some sleep" kissed Bruce then said "Goodnight, Bruce Wayne"  
Bruce replied "Goodnight, Selina Wayne" and they slept peacefully in each others arms.

The next morning (Monday)  
BatCat went down to the dining room for breakfast, Alfred prepared pancakes and cut up various fruits to have with them.  
BatCat said "Thanks, Alfred"  
After eating, the young lovers got dressed in their casual street clothes then went down to the Narrows district to meet up with Ivy and go somewhere to catch up, they met at a bar.

Bruce asked "I saw the news last night, are you alright?"  
Ivy replied "I am now, thanks B, it was terrifying, this coming from a Narrows kid who's seen mob wars is really saying something"  
Selina said "We're glad you're ok"  
Bruce said "I was very worried, if you ever need anything we are and shall always be here for you, Ivy"  
Ivy replied "Thanks" then hugged BatCat.

10 mins later.  
As Oliver & Dig entered the bar and sat near them, Bruce said "Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne"  
Oliver replied "Mr Wayne it's nice to finally meet you"  
Bruce asked "Please just Bruce, you must be Dig. Would you like to join us?"  
Oliver asked "Sure, Dig?" Dig replied "Area's secure so you're safe to proceed and yes please"  
Oliver & Dig joined BatCat & Ivy at their table.

Bruce said "Selina, Ivy this is Oliver & Dig"  
Selina asked "What do you do for a living? Ollie"  
Oliver replied "I'm currently Star City's Mayor"  
Ivy asked "It true you were missing for 5 years?"  
Oliver replied "Yes"  
Selina asked "What do you do? Dig"  
Dig replied "I'm Oliver's bodyguard and he gets into lots of trouble, how about you?"  
Selina cheekily said "I'm the cat-burglar that stole Bruce's heart"

Dig was speechless, Ivy smiled, Oliver said "Cool"  
Bruce said "Selina also stole my first kiss and I loved it just like I love her" Selina kissed him.  
Dig replied "Mazel Tov"  
Bruce said "Thanks"  
Selina said "Bruce proposed in a really romantic way"  
Oliver asked "How'd he do it?"  
Selina replied "He sung to me then got down on 1 knee and asked me to marry him, it was really sweet"  
Oliver said "Mazel Tov"  
Bruce replied "Thanks, Ollie. If you need anything, don't hesitate to reach out" then exchanged contact information.

Oliver said "Thank you, I better go since I promised Speedy that I'd call her to check up on her, not Speedy the vigilante, Speedy's what I call my little sister, Thea. I also have a meeting to prepare for"  
Dig said "I can vouch for that"  
Bruce said "Tell her, I said "hi"."  
Oliver & Dig left.

Ivy asked "Can I come over?"  
Bruce replied "You're always welcome anytime you want for as long as you want, our home's your home"  
Selina nodded in agreement.  
Alfred picked them up and took them to Wayne Manor.

Bruce asked "Would you lovely ladies like to watch a movie?"  
Ivy replied "Yes please"  
Bruce said "To the screening room"

Afterwards, Bruce asked "What'd you think of the movie?"  
Ivy replied "It was really cool"  
Selina said "Definitely a great movie"  
Alfred asked "Have you been enjoying yourselves?"  
Bruce replied "It's been a nice day, we met Oliver Queen and his bodyguard"  
Alfred asked "The Mayor of Star City? Well it's certainly an interesting social circle you've started building ain't it, did you all behave yourselves?"  
Selina replied "We're always on our best behaviour, Dad"  
Ivy asked "Did you call Alfred "Dad"?"  
Selina replied "Yep, he's the closest thing I've got to one"  
Ivy said "He does have that aura"  
Alfred said "Thank you very much, Ivy. I must say I'm quite relieved that you're alright after last night gave us quite a scare"  
Ivy said "Thanks Alfie, it means a lot" and hugged him.

Alfred said "I'm here for you if you ever need help or someone to talk to"  
Ivy asked "Thanks, can I please stay the night?"  
Bruce replied "You're always welcome to stay anytime you like for as long as you like but I might have to go out for a while, Wayne enterprises stuff, it can get really busy"  
Selina said "B might be called into work"  
Ivy replied "Fair enough"

Bruce said "In the event this happens we've been having dinner early" Ivy gave thumbs up.  
Selina said "Sometimes I go with him depending what's going on so it might be just you and Alfred for a while. I'm hungry"  
Alfred replied "Right, well I'll get dinner started"

The 4 of them had burgers, sausage rolls & fruit salad for dinner.  
Afterwards, Alfred said "If anyone would require seconds there are plenty, alternatively we could preserve them for tomorrow"  
Ivy eagerly yet innocently asked "Please, Sir, may I have some more?"  
Alfred replied "You're quite welcome to"  
Ivy enthusiastically said "Thanks, Dad"  
BatCat were surprised.

Alfred sung "Anything for you dear, consider yourself at home, consider yourself part of the family, we've taken to you so strong, it's clear we're going to get along, consider yourself at home, consider yourself part of the family"  
Ivy asked "Did we just make Oliver Twist musical references?"  
Alfred replied "Indeed we did, I'm also 100% sincere" before Ivy hugged Alfred.  
Ivy asked "Can we watch another movie?"  
Bruce replied "To the screening room"

BatCat & Ivy raced to the screening room.  
Bruce selected "The Mark of Zorro"

Bruce said "This movie's responsible for 2 of the greatest, most treasured memories of my life so it feels only right to share the creation of such memories with people I love and hold dearest, you, my new family"  
Ivy replied "Thanks, B" and hugged him.  
Selina purred happily, kissed him and pressed play.

Afterwards, BatCat & Ivy went to BatCat's room then changed into PJ's which for Ivy since she didn't bring any was her underwear & bra.  
Selina decided to wear the same, Bruce had no idea how to react to this development.  
Ivy asked "How long've you been sleeping together?"  
Bruce replied "Since before we got engaged"  
Ivy was speechless.

Selina added "Not like that, we've been sleeping in the same bed not the other type of sleeping together yet"  
Ivy suddenly hit Bruce with a pillow and said "Pillow fight"  
Selina replied "You're gonna regret starting one with B" they started a pillow fight.  
A few mins later, Ivy said "Ok, ok you can stop now"  
BatCat stopped.  
Ivy said "You were right, starting pillow fights with B are a bad idea"  
Selina replied "What he did afterwards last time was amusing"  
Ivy asked "What'd B do last time?"  
Selina replied "Tortured me in a harmless way that made me smile & laugh"  
Ivy asked "What kinda torture does that?"  
Bruce asked "Want a demonstration?"  
Ivy obliviously replied "Sure" instantly regretting it.  
BatCat tickled Ivy for 5 mins before she said "Stop please, no more"  
Selina said "That's how he tortured me"  
Ivy replied "I'll keep that in mind" and smiled mischievously.

Ivy asked "Would it be weird if we slept in the same bed tonight?"  
Selina replied "Not really"  
Bruce said "If you'd like to, you can if that's fine by this cheeky lil kitten" Selina purred.  
Ivy replied "Thanks"  
BatCat & Ivy fell asleep with Bruce in the middle, Selina on his right, Ivy on his left.  
Alfred got quite a surprise when he came to wake them for breakfast in the morning.

(Tuesday) (10:00AM)  
Alfred said "Master Bruce, Selina, Ivy. I've prepared breakfast for you, promptly get dressed and make your way to the dining room"  
Bruce replied "Thank you, Alfred" then they got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.  
Alfred prepared toasted sandwiches & fruit salad.  
Ivy said "Looks great, Dad"  
Selina said "That's my line"  
Alfred said "Thank you"  
Bruce asked "Have there been any calls or messages?"  
Alfred replied "Master Kent called, he's in Gotham for a few days and has asked to meet with you, I've arranged for him to join us for lunch"  
Bruce said "Thank you, Alfred"

(12:00PM)  
As his friend entered, Bruce said "Clark, it's good to see you"  
Clark replied "Nice to see you too"  
Selina said "Hi"  
Clark replied "Hey, Selina"  
Bruce said "Clark, Ivy"  
Clark said "It's nice to meet you"  
Ivy replied "Nice to meet you too"  
Bruce asked "How can I help you?"  
Clark replied "I have some interviews & meetings in Gotham and was hoping to get some advice, it's my first time meeting with these people"  
Bruce said "Just relax, think positive. Even if you're not sure about someone: still try talking to them, confidence is the key"  
Clark replied "Thanks. Bruce" and wrote down the advice.

Bruce said "You're welcome"  
Alfred walked in and said "Lunch is ready"  
Selina & Ivy replied "Thanks, Dad" and raced to the dining room.  
Noticing Clark's facial expression, Bruce said "Alfred's like a father figure to us, to the extent that Selina & Ivy call him "Dad", you get used to it"  
Clark replied "That's really something" before they went to the dining room.  
Alfred had prepared sandwhiches & sausage rolls.  
Clark said "Thank you. Alfred"  
Alfred replied "You're welcome"  
Clark said "I'd best be off, I have a few things to do, it was nice to see you all"  
BatCat & Ivy said "Bye"  
Alfred said "Take care"

(3:00PM)  
BatCat & Ivy went for a walk around the Narrows and found themselves near the mayor's office, out the front where they encountered Sonny and his crew.

As he noticed them, Sonny said "Wayne, you son of a bitch, how much money you got on you?"  
While getting into a fighting stance, Bruce asked "You already know you'll lose but if you insist, we'll do things the hard way. Before we get started, does anyone wanna walk away?"  
Oliver & Dig came up to them.  
Oliver asked "Need any help? Bruce"  
Bruce replied "Hey Ollie, I've got this but sure" then asked "Still wanna fight?"  
Sonny and his crew fled.

Bruce said "Thanks, guys"  
Dig replied "I'm sure you could've handled it"  
Bruce said "I could definitely handle it, they're cowards, they run from a fight with anything close to even odds"  
Selina said "B's a badass fighter"  
Bruce replied "I'm always badass" before Selina kissed him.  
Bruce asked "Selina, Ivy shall we?" then moved on.

(3:50PM)  
After walking a bit more, BatCat & Ivy went to visit Tabitha whom opened the door and asked "What brings you by?"  
After sitting down, Selina replied "Just in the hood, thought we'd stop by, also got a rep to uphold so gotta make sure people don't think I've gone soft, might not have to steal much anymore but gotta keep the street cred, so does Bruce"  
Tabitha asked "Bruce has street cred?"  
Bruce filled her in.  
Tabitha said "And all they write about's the Prince of Gotham that seems to have an eternal light in their heart"  
Bruce replied "To find that light I had to survive crucibles, my most recent being abducted & brainwashed" and filled her in about it.  
Tabitha said "That's a lot for you to go through yet you're a good person. And sorry for abducting you"  
Bruce replied "Apology accepted, I held no grudge"  
Selina kissed him, Ivy said "Aww"  
Bruce said "Thanks for having us, I have an important meeting tonight which I'd best prepare for, you're welcome to come by anytime"  
Tabitha replied "Thanks"  
BatCat & Ivy left.

(4:30PM)  
After BatCat & Ivy got home, Alfred asked "Interesting day so far?"  
Selina replied "We almost got into a fight because Sonny and his pals showed up while we were outside the Mayor's office, 2 friends showed up before a fight could begin"  
Alfred asked "Who showed up?"  
Bruce replied "Ollie & Dig"  
Alfred said "Well that's nice to hear and speaking of fights, when we get home at least an hour of training, it's good excercise and keeps you sharp"  
Bruce replied "Agreed"  
They went to the training room.

(5:30PM)  
After training, BatCat had a shower then got dressed.

(6:00PM)  
Alfred prepared spaghetti for dinner  
Ivy & Selina said "Looks great"  
Bruce said "Selina and I have a very important meeting to attend tonight, at 7. We'll be discussing some new partnerships so it'll be just you and Alfred until we get back"  
Ivy replied "I hope it goes well"  
Bruce said "Thanks, Ivy"

(6:30PM)  
BatCat finished dinner, Ivy was having seconds.  
Bruce said "We've gotta go, our meeting starts soon"  
Ivy replied "Good luck"  
Selina said "Thanks" raced to the Batcave to suit up then BatCat drove away in the Batmobil.

(7:00PM)  
BatCat grappled to a rooftop across from the GCPD precinct.  
Batman asked "If it's alright, can you please go ahead? I'll catch up"  
Catwoman replied "Gonna make a dramatic entrance? Handsome"  
Batman said "You know me so well, I won't be long"  
Catwoman replied "Purrfect" kissed him, made her way over to the roof then the recruits arrived.  
Spartan asked "Is that everyone? Wait, where's-"  
Batman emerged.

Atom said "Woah"  
Batman said "The reason I've asked you here is it would be mutually beneficial in the event any of us ever need help: we have allies, if you're willing, we can stand united as part of something greater, something more"  
G.A said "I know at least some of you have my back so it's only fair I have yours"  
Catwoman said "Purrfect"  
Steel said "Count me in"  
Spartan said "I'm in"  
Vibe said "I'm in"  
Atom said "I'm so in"  
Kal-El said "Not sure how Batman knows my secret identity but I've already worked with some of you" and looked at G.A, "I'm in".

Batman said "Use these to contact each other" and gave them comms devices then they all left.

BatCat returned to the Batcave and changed back into the clothes they had on before suiting up.  
BatCat came through the front door, called "We're home" and made their way to the kitchen which had the lights off.  
When they turned the lights on, they caught Ivy finishing a tub of ice-cream while the freezer door was still open.  
Ivy asked "Hey, how'd it go?"  
Selina replied "Good"  
Bruce asked "Did we miss anything?"  
Ivy replied "Nope" then they went to BatCat bedroom.

Bruce asked "This was a big partnership deal so I feel like celebrating, would you lovely ladies like a drink?"  
Alfred walked in and asked "Meeting went well, did it?"  
Bruce replied "Very well, can you please retrieve some drinks from the wine cellar?"  
Alfred said "Certainly, Master Bruce" and left the room.  
Selina said "Never seen you drink, B" before their drinks arrived. Alfred brought them champagne, mead & soft drinks.

Ivy asked "Do you drink often?"  
Bruce replied "No, this is my first time and I felt it would be for the best to stay sober during the engagement party, it was my first time hosting a party so I wanted to make a good impression. I needed to be responsible and make sure nobody tried to kill each other"  
Ivy said "Fair enough"

Selina asked "How's your drink going? B"  
Bruce replied "Tis awesome just like the both of you"  
Ivy & Selina said "Thanks, B"  
Ivy said "I bet Batman's pretty cute and handsome under the mask"  
Bruce replied "Catwoman's very sexy and Selina's even sexier"  
Selina purred affectionately.  
Ivy said Cool"  
Bruce said "We should probably get to sleep, wether you'd like to sleep in here with us or in the next room is up to you"  
Ivy replied "Thanks, B" then they fell sleep.

In the morning, BatCat & Ivy got dressed then went downstairs for breakfast, Bruce made pancakes.  
(Ivy: green dress, green jacket, red shoes. Selina: black leather gloves, black hooded leather jacket, black shirt, black jeans, black combat boots & goggles. Bruce: black combat boots, black leather pants, black leather trench coat, black shirt, black leather gloves, black shades)

While eating, Ivy said "These are amazing, B"  
Bruce replied "Thanks, Ivy"  
Selina purred and said "They're purrfect, Bat"  
Ivy asked "Bat?"  
Bruce replied "My street name, people might think I'm Batman if I use it though"  
Ivy said "Doubt it, you're too cute to be him"  
Selina asked "What shall we get up to?"  
Ivy replied "I was kinda wondering if I can please stay here with you 2 and Alfred"

Selina said "The more the merrier"  
Ivy said "Thanks, I might need help moving my stuff"  
Alfred walked in and said "Well, we're happy to lend a hand"  
Ivy replied "Thanks"  
the 4 of them went to Ivy's apartment and got her things which Alfred packed into the car.  
Bruce said "We'll see you at home, Alfred"  
Alfred drove off.

BatCat & Ivy were walking through an alley when 5 thugs came up to them with steel rods.  
1st Thug said "Well look at what we've got here boys, it's our catch of the day, 2 babes and oh this must be their bodyguard"  
Bruce sarcastically asked "Could you be any more cliche?"  
1st Thug said "We got a wise guy, time we teach you a lesson punk"  
Bruce said "I've got this" then got into a fighting stance.  
Selina said "Let's give Bat some room" before her and Ivy took a few steps back to give Bruce some room.

1st Thug swung at Bruce whom caught him by the wrist then punched him in the face before disarming him and used a steel rod to strike them in the legs knocking them off their feet followed by a punch to the chest sending them to the ground, the 1st Thug was out cold within 5 seconds.  
The 2nd, 3rd, 4th & 5th thug attacked Bruce with their steel rods but Bruce using 2 of his own which he'd taken from the 1st thug, as escrima sticks countered, parried and blocked all of their attacks before knocking them all out.

As they kept walking, Ivy said "B's a badass fighter"  
Selina replied "Yeah, he is" and kissed her fiance then they found themselves outside Fish Mooney's club.

Bruce asked "Shall we go in?"  
Selina replied "Sure" then went inside and sat down.  
Waiter asked "What can I get for you?"  
Bruce replied "3 lemonades please"  
Waiter said "Coming right up, Mr-"  
Bruce replied "Wayne, Bruce Wayne, please just Bruce"  
Waiter said "Alright then, Bruce. I'll get your drinks" before walking away.  
As she walked up to them, Fish asked "Selina, Ivy, Bruce what brings you by?"  
Bruce replied "Just in the area. Ms Mooney, you're 1 of the most breathtaking women I've ever met"  
Fish said "I love this boy, he's got good manners & charm"  
Bruce replied "Thank you, Ms Mooney"  
Fish said "Call me Maria"  
Bruce replied "Thank you, Maria"

Fish walked away and their drinks arrived.  
Bruce asked "Are you lovely ladies enjoying yourselves?"  
Ivy replied "Yes"  
Selina purred.  
Bruce said "Love you, Cat"  
Selina replied "Ditto, Bat"  
Ivy said "Aww"

Afterwards, they kept walking and found themselves in an area controlled by the Triad.  
Bruce said "I'll be back" then pulled his hood up, walked into a Chinese restaurant and saw the owners being threatened by 2 Triad enforcers and to Bruce's surprise Chien Na-Wei/China White.  
Bruce whistled then Chien Na-Wei and her enforcers turned around to see Bruce standing a few metres away.  
1st enforcer drew a sword.  
Chien Na-Wei said "Kill him"  
Bruce said "This is gonna be fun" before getting into a fighting stance.  
1st enforcer slashed his sword at Bruce whom dodged and swiftly disarmed them before striking them in a pressure point near the lungs, hit another pressure point and hit them in the chest with the palm of his hand with a sped up version of a Tai-Chi move.  
1st enforcer fell to the floor unconscious within a matter of seconds, the restaurant owners, Chien Na-Wei and her 2nd enforcer stared. Bruce said "Cute"

2nd enforcer walked towards Bruce and pulled a handgun then aimed at Bruce whom quickly grabbed a knife from the table next to him and swiftly threw it with expert precision, the knife disarming the 2nd enforcer.  
Bruce side kicked them knocking them off their feet and punched them in the chest sending them to the floor.  
2nd enforcer was out cold.  
Chien Na-Wei said "I'll allow you to live"  
Bruce replied "Funny, I was going to say the same thing" then left the building.

Selina suggested "We could see Babs next"  
Bruce replied "Alright" before they arrived at Barbara's new place then knocked on the door.  
Barbara opened the door and asked "Hey you, what brings you by?"  
Selina replied "Thought we'd stop by since we were in the hood, also got street cred and reps to uphold, can't have people think we've gone soft"  
Barbara asked "I have another guest in the lounge room, would you like to join us?"  
Bruce replied "Yes please, if that's alright" then went to the lounge room and near the fireplace stood a man Bruce recognised.

Selina said "I'm Selina"  
Ivy said "I'm Ivy"  
Ra's replied "I am The Demon's Head, I am Ra's Al Ghul"  
Bruce asked "What brings the leader of The League of Shadows, otherwise known as The League of Assassins back to Gotham?"  
Selina & Ivy were speechless.  
Ra's replied "You, Bruce. For there is something of which I have searched a great many years to find"  
Bruce asked "What?"  
Ra's replied "An heir. You intrigue me and now being under more civil circumstances, I would once more extend to you this offer"

Bruce said "Thanks for the offer, but with all due respect, Ra's. I respectfully decline your offer. Gotham's my home, some deem it beyond saving but I'll never give up on it. When the world's darkest, there comes a beautiful light, warm, reassuring, eternally burning bright. I can't walk away from that"

Barbara, Selina & Ivy were speechless.  
Ra's replied "Very well, I shall not presume to believe I can change your mind. I truly respect you" kissed Barbara then left.

Barbara said "You give quite a speech, Bruce"  
Bruce replied "Thanks"  
Selina purred then kissed him.  
Ivy asked "Did you write that down somewhere or do they just come to you?"  
After parting lips with Selina, Bruce replied "They just come to me"  
Barbara asked "Anything interesting happen today besides this?"  
Bruce filled her in.  
Selina purred and said "Thanks for having us"  
Barbara replied "Take care"

They kept walking around the Narrows and went to 1 of Selina's old hangouts.  
1 of the older kids asked "Cat, it's been a while, who's he?"  
Selina replied "KC, this is Bat"  
KC asked "What've you got for street cred? Bat"  
Bruce replied "You wouldn't believe me if I told you"  
Selina said "See you around"

BatCat & Ivy went home.  
Alfred asked "Anything interesting happen today?"  
Bruce filled him in.  
Alfred said "Well that's lovely, by the way Master Ramon visited while you were out and left some gifts, I have placed them on your bed"  
Bruce replied "Thank you, Alfred, I wonder what he left us"  
Selina said "Let's find out" before she, Bruce & Ivy ran up to the BatCat bedroom.

They found some kind of watches on the bed so Bruce tried his on and read a note from Cisco that read "Here's a little something inspired by some comics I was reading, PS: Please just this once say "It's Morphin time" when you try it out"

Bruce said "This should be interesting, I have no idea what's gonna happen but I'll try it out, Cisco wants me to say a particular phrase just this once before using this. I might need some room"  
Selina & Ivy got onto the bed to give Bruce some space.  
Bruce said "It's Morphin time" and morphed into Batman.

Ivy said "Your friend sent you a batsuit"  
Selina said "Look in the mirror"  
Bruce replied "Cool" and de-morphed.  
Selina tried her "cat-morpher" and morphed into Catwoman.  
Ivy asked "You sure B's not Batman? He could've been fighting crime when you had that meeting"

Bruce said "I can honestly say we really did have a meeting but if I was a billionaire by day, vigilante by night, that really would make me a superhero, having important meetings would be a far more believeable than suddenly going fishing at random hours after taking a phone call, that'd be a really fishy excuse"  
Ivy & Selina laughed.  
Ivy said "B's definitely too cute to be Batman"  
Bruce asked "Would you lovely ladies like some refreshments or like to watch a movie?"  
Ivy & Selina replied "Yes" went to the kitchen to have some soft drinks then went to the screening room to watch a movie.

They watched "Deadpool" then went to BatCat bedroom.  
Ivy said "That was hilarious"  
Selina replied "Yep it was"  
Bruce said "Glad you lovely ladies enjoyed it"  
As he entered, Alfred said "It's time for at least 1 hour of training"  
Selina replied "Ok" then went down to the training room.

After training, BatCat had a bath together, Ivy had a shower in a seperate bathroom then had dinner.  
Afterwards, Bruce said "I'm gonna go for a late night jog"  
Selina replied "I'll come with"

BatCat went to the Batcave and suited up.  
Batman said "Let's go"  
Catwoman replied "Purrfect handsome" and purred affectionately.

BatCat arrived in Gotham Narrows district and patrolled from rooftops when they saw from the rooftop, a copycat vigilante.

Batman silently glided down landing behind them without making a sound.  
As he turned to see BatCat, copycat vigilante said "Crap"  
Batman said "Go home"  
Copycat vigilante replied "I'm trying to help you"  
Catwoman said "Shut up and go home, amateur"  
Batman warned "Don't let us find you out here again".  
BatCat grappled away and continued patrol.

Later  
After they drove home, they went to their room.  
Selina said "Hey, we're back"  
Ivy happily replied "Cool"  
Bruce asked "What would you lovely ladies like to do?"  
Selina purred affectionately.  
Ivy suggested "Truth or Dare"  
Selina said "Sure"  
Bruce replied "Ok"

Ivy asked "T or D? B"  
Bruce answered "Truth"  
Ivy asked "First girl you dated?"  
Bruce answered "Selina"  
Selina asked "T or D? Ivy"  
Ivy answered "Truth"  
Selina asked "Ever tried to flirt with B?"  
Ivy answered "Once or twice but I'm not sure he realised it was flirting cause he's so darn innocent"

Selina asked "T or D? B"  
Bruce replied "Truth"  
Selina asked "Besides me, how many girls have you dated?"  
Bruce answered "None"  
Selina purred affectionately.  
Bruce asked "Ivy, T or D?"  
Ivy replied "Truth"  
Bruce asked "Is Ivy your real name or a nickname?"  
Ivy answered "Real name's "Pamela" but I prefer Ivy"

Bruce said "Nice name"  
Ivy replied "Thanks"  
Selina asked "T or D? Ivy"  
Ivy replied "Truth"  
Selina asked "Ever met someone that looks like you or someone you know?"  
Ivy answered "There was this creep that besides how he talked, acted, moved and had emo hair, he looked like B. It was scary, like really scary"  
Bruce filled Ivy in.  
Ivy was speechless.  
Bruce asked "Shall we keep playing or do something else?"  
Ivy initiated a group hug.  
Selina said "We should probably get to sleep"  
Ivy asked "Can I sleep in here with you tonight?"  
Selina replied "Sure"  
Bruce said "The more the merrier" then put on their pj's and fell asleep.

In the morning, after breakfast, Alfred said "You've been invited to a party this evening at 6:00"  
Bruce said "Thank you, Alfred"  
Ivy asked "What're we up to today?"  
Bruce replied "We could go for a walk"  
Selina said "Cool"  
Ivy said "Sounds good" and went to the city.

While they walked around the Narrows, they went to Fish Mooney's club and sat down.  
Fish came up to them and asked "What brings my 3 favourite youths by?"  
Bruce replied "It's nice to see you Maria, you look lovely today, we stopped by for some lunch"  
Fish said "Thanks, Honey" and walked away before a waiter took their orders.

After BatCat & Ivy returned home, Alfred said "I suggest the 3 of you prepare for the party this evening"  
Bruce said "Cat, Ivy to the bathrooms" then ran upstairs with Selina & Ivy.  
Later, BatCat & Ivy were dressed to impress.  
(Bruce: black suit jacket, black gloves, black suit pants, black suit shirt, black bowtie, black dancing shoes. Selina: black dress, silver cat themed necklace, black dancing shoes. Ivy: emerald dress, red dancing shoes)

BatCat, Ivy & Alfred walked to the car.  
Bruce said "I'll drive"  
Alfred replied "No"  
Bruce said "I know how"  
Alfred replied "Not tonight, Sir"  
Bruce said "Aww"

Selina & Ivy laughed at Bruce's antics while they drove to the party.  
As they expected it was a red carpet event with lots of paparazzi.  
They didn't even know the name of the building, it was where most of these things were held and there was going to be dancing.  
They knew some of the guests will be elite although it was also a public event so anyone can attend.

Alfred got out of the car, opened & held the door for them and they made their way onto the red carpet.  
Dozens of reporters talked over each other with various sterotypical dialogue while photographers took photos.  
BatCat & Ivy stopped for some photos with BatCat sharing a kiss and some of Bruce with his arms around the waists of the lovely ladies he had with him before they went inside.

Staff member asked "Names please?"  
Bruce replied "Bruce, Selina & Ivy Wayne"  
Staff member replied "Enjoy the party"  
Selina & Ivy looked at Bruce in confusion until he showed them the invitation, Ivy said "I didn't see that coming"  
Bruce said "Sounds like the newly engaged couple adopted a ward"  
Selina & Ivy laughed while they made their way to the dance floor and noticed some of the guests were familiar faces including to their surprise, Ra's Al Ghul.

Rachel Dawes came up to them and said "Bruce, it's been a long time"  
Feeling uncomfortable, Bruce awkwardly replied "Huh? Oh hey, Rachel. I guess it has, I've been very busy recen-"  
He was cut off as Selina suddenly pulled him close and passionately kissed him, Ivy laughed.  
Rachel said "Looks like you've been really busy"  
Ivy asked "Gonna introduce us? B"

Bruce joked "System software update ready to install, shutting down" Ivy laughed.  
Rachel said "Rachel Dawes, nice to meet you"  
Ivy replied "Hi, I'm Ivy"  
Selina said "Selina, people call me Cat. I'm Bruce's fiance" Rachel was speechless.  
Bruce said "Software update complete. Selina's my fiance"  
Rachel replied "What about Ivy?"  
Ivy said "We're good friends"  
Rachel asked "What do you do? Selina"  
Selina replied "I'm the cat-burglar that stole Bruce's first kiss and his heart"

Rachel was speechless.  
Bruce happily added "It's true, this cute cat-burglar stole my heart and my first kiss and I loved it just like I love her" Selina purred affectionately before passionately kissing Bruce.  
Rachel said "She's a criminal, someone like *her* can't possibly be a good inf-"  
Bruce interrupted "Stop, you don't know her, you don't know what we've been through together, things change, I changed. If you're gonna be like this: stay away from me"  
Rachel took the hint and walked away.

Selina kissed Bruce then they made their way to a table near the bar and sat down.  
Waiter asked "Refreshments?"  
Bruce replied "Lemonade"  
Waiter said "Coming right up"  
A man with gray hair, a moustache, dark brown eyes and wearing a pair of brown tinted glasses said "Bruce, it's so good to see you again"  
Bruce replied "Nice to see you too"  
Stan Lee said "Mazel Tov on the engagement, Excelsior"  
Bruce replied "Thank you"

Oliver, Dig, Roy 2 & Thea came up to them.  
(Roy: black dancing shoes and a dark red tux with black lining. Thea: black dress & dancing shoes).  
Bruce said "Ollie, Dig it's nice to see you"  
Oliver replied "Bruce, Selina, Ivy this is my sister Thea and this gentleman is Roy Harper"

Roy 2 said "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Wayne"  
Bruce replied "Please, just Bruce. Likewise, Roy"  
Thea said "So this is Bruce Wayne, he's much cuter in person, nice to meet you. Bruce"  
Selina kissed Bruce then purred affectionately.

Bruce said "Nice to meet you, Speedy"  
Selina said "Selina Wayne, Bruce's fiance, taking the last name early. People call me Cat"  
Roy 2 & Thea replied "Nice to meet you, Cat. Congratulations"  
Ivy said "Ivy Wayne, apparently their adopted ward or something. Nice to meet you Roy, Speedy"  
Roy 2 replied "Nice to meet you Ivy, that's a lovely dress you're wearing tonight"  
Ivy said "Thanks, Roy"  
Thea said "Nice to meet you, Ivy then asked "When did you get engaged, Cat?"  
Selina replied "Not long ago, Bruce sung then got down on one knee and proposed" Thea smiled.  
Roy 2 said "That sounds nice"  
Selina replied "It was purrfect"  
Oliver said "It was nice seeing you again" then left for the dance floor.

As he came over, Ra's asked "Enjoying yourselves?"  
Bruce asked "So far, you?"  
Ra's replied "I recently reclaimed an artifact from the first time I bathed in the Lazarus pit. It is a dagger, I have walked this earth over 2000 years. I need you to use this dagger to kill me and end my curse"  
Bruce said "I vowed not to kill but I also made a vow to help people and save them. In this case: it's a morally gray area but I will do this for you"  
Ra's replied "I know this is difficult for you and I thank you, if you woul'd permit it, I would request to come to your home tomorrow, this is certainly not the time or place"  
Bruce said "Very well"  
Ra's replied "I show my grattitude and take my leave" and left..

Bruce said "You look very beautiful, Selina"  
Selina replied "You look very handsome, Bruce" kissed him then they danced with each other.

Alfred picked BatCat & Ivy up after midnight and took them home.  
Bruce said "In the morning, Ra's is coming here. He's asked me to kill him. I don't want to but I suspect there's an or else that's not an empty threat"  
Alfred replied "Oh bloody hell, thank you for the heads up, Master Bruce"  
Selina said "I better take B to bed"  
BatCat & Ivy went upstairs and changed into pjs.

Ivy asked "Can I sleep in here with you guys, tonight?"  
BatCat replied "Yes" before they got tucked into bed with Bruce in the middle, Ivy on his left, Selina on his right.  
In the morning, BatCat, Ivy & Alfred had breakfast.  
Selina noted "Invitation listed all 3 of us as Wayne"  
Alfred asked "Did it, now?"  
Bruce replied "Sounds like the newly engaged couple have adopted a ward"  
Selina & Ivy laughed, Alfred was speechless.

Alfred answered the door and before him stood Ra's carrying a golden box, he was accompanied by another man.  
Alfred asked "I was informed that you would be coming today and the reason. Shall I call Master Bruce? He's presently entertaining company, who's this?"  
Ra's replied "Mr Pennyworth that would be greatly appreciated, this is Ducard, I apologise for the incovenience and for all of the trouble I have caused for yourself and Bruce"  
Alfed said "Right, well I suppose I accept your apology, I might say it's a rather strange sensation dying and coming back to life, I'll call Master Bruce"  
Alfred called "Master Bruce, we have visitors"  
BatCat, Ducard & Ra's went outside then Bruce stabbed Ra's through the chest with the dagger and Ducard took the remains.

BatCat & Ivy had some refreshments.  
Bruce asked "What would you lovely ladies like to do today?"  
Selina suggested "Maybe we could go to a club, naturally it'll be in the Narrows"  
Bruce replied "Sounds good"  
Ivy said "Cool".

BatCat & Ivy walked around the Narrows and went to a club and on their way to the door a bouncer stepped in front of Bruce.  
Bouncer said "Unless you're here with a regular, know the password or have some serious street cred you don't go inside so easily"  
Bruce replied "My street cred will suffice"  
Selina said "He's also with me"  
Bouncer said "Have fun, Cat"  
Selina replied "Thanks"

They went through the door and sat down.  
Bruce asked "Roy?"  
BatCat & Ivy looked to see Roy 2 at a table near them.  
As he sat with them, Roy 2 asked "I didn't expect to find you in a place like this, what brings you here?"  
Bruce replied "On the streets call me Bat, just hanging out, Cat suggested coming here, you?"  
Roy 2 said "I'm meeting a supplier for drugs running around the Glades, friends of mine have been hurt by it"  
Bruce whispered "So you're doing detective work? I can help with that, the supplier may be expecting you to have a benefactor with you"  
Roy 2 replied "Thanks, I actually hadn't thought about that. I'd appreciate it"  
Bruce whispered "This will help, it's from an associate of 1 of your associates, it isolates & identifies components of any compound or element" and gave Roy 2 a small device.  
Roy 2 said "Nice" and quickly put it away.

10 mins later.  
A dealer said "Follow me"  
Roy 2 replied "My client's coming too"

They went to an underground parking lot where a limo was waiting with 2 enforcers, 1st enforcer opened the door to the limo and out stepped Tyler Branford.  
Tyler asked "Glad you could make it, who's this gentleman? Who are these fine young ladies?"  
Roy 2 replied "This gentleman is my client"  
With a scowl, Bruce in a deep voice and accent said "Their names aren't your concern and my patience is little. Now get to the point or I'll snap your neck"  
2nd enforcer brought a briefcase and opened it to reveal dozens of clear zip lock bags filled with white powder.

Bruce said "I hope for your sake, your product's worth it, you wouldn't want to dissapoint me"  
The power was cut followed by an arrow hitting hood of the limo which blew up and multiple smokescreen arrows covered the area in smoke.  
Bruce activated tactical vision on his shades to see Selina & Ivy had gotten clear and were outside the area of the smoke so in the cover of the smoke and the dark, used the bat-morpher and became Batman.  
Batman activated detective mode and saw within the smoke Tyler going for a gun while Roy 2 was fighting the enforcers.  
Batman threw a bat-shuriken which pierced his hand making Tyler drop the gun before he could turn safety off.  
Tyler groaned pain, Batman said "Tyler Branford. You have failed this city!" used his batclaw to pull Tyler towards him then gave him a powerful uppercut knocking him out cold.  
Batman proceeded to use the batclaw to pull the 2nd enforcer away from Roy 2.  
2nd enforcer yelled "Aaah" and a fist them in the chest then directed them to the ground and they were out cold.  
Roy 2 gave the 1st enforcer a series of punches to the chest and an uppercut that knocked them out cold.  
With the smoke still thick, Bruce deactivated the bat-morpher and went over to Selina & Ivy.

When the smoke cleared, Roy 2 said "That didn't quite go as planned but it worked out"  
Bruce said "That shuriken's consistent with Batman's M.O but I didn't see him" and pointed to a bat-shuriken.  
Roy 2 asked "Is he a friend of yours?"  
Bruce replied "I was about to ask that about Red Arrow, these arrows are consistent with his M.O"  
Ivy asked "What now?"  
Selina replied "Let's split before something else happens"  
The 4 of them left after Roy 2 took the briefcase

Alfred picked them up from a couple of blocks away.  
Bruce said "Alfred this is Roy"  
Roy 2 said "Nice to meet you"  
Alfred replied "Likewise"  
They arrived at Wayne Manor and went to the dining room for something to eat.  
Afterwards, Roy 2 asked "Any chance I could get a ride back to my apartment? I have a date"  
Alfred replied "Certainly, Mr Harper"  
Alfred & Roy 2 left.

That night.  
Selina playfully asked "Can my world's greatest Detective please help me solve an important case?"  
Bruce asked "What's the case? Beatiful"  
Selina replied "The smell of food's coming from somewhere and I need your help to find it"  
Bruce said "I've deduced that it's coming from the dining room and has been prepared by a tall man with gray hair that looks like Sean Pertwee and has excellent cooking skills, this can only mean one thing, it's time for dinner"

They made their way down to the dining room where Alfred had prepared pasta.  
Selina & Ivy said "Thanks, Dad"  
Alfred replied "You're most welcome"  
After dinner, BatCat went to their room and locked the door.  
Bruce said "You're very sexy"  
Selina replied "You're very handsome" then undressed to their underwear.  
Bruce asked "Any ideas about what to do tomorrow? My cute lil kitten"  
Selina replied "Not sure but as for right now get over here" playfully pulled Bruce over to her and hugged him.

5 mins later, Selina's arm had fallen asleep.  
Bruce went to move his hand which was resting on her waist and playfully tickled her belly causing her to laugh.  
Bruce said "That's a cute laugh, lil kitten"  
Selina purred affectionately and kissed him.  
Bruce said "Sweet dreams, Cat"  
Selina replied "Sweet dreams, B" and they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning, BatCat kissed, got dressed and made their way to the dining room for breakfast after which BatCat & Ivy got dressed into their street clothes.

BatCat & Ivy were walking around the Narrows and stopped when they saw Sonny and his crew/band of merry losers attacking KC.  
Bruce growled "If you wanna fight that much. I'll be your opponent" Sonny mockingly replied "Aww, look it's rich boy Brucey to the rescue"  
2 of Sonny's crew walked over with steel rods and tried to hit Bruce whom dodged effortlessly, gave the 1st crew member an uppercut that knocked him to the ground and out cold then caught the 2nd by the wrist and gave him a punch to the face before striking a nerve point near the lung causing them to drop a steel rod he was holding which Bruce caught in his right hand before knocking them out.  
3rd crew member tried to punch Bruce whom caught the fist with his hand and moved iy forward causing them to groan in pain, punched him in the face then grabbed him by the collar and threw him into a wall, all 3 crew members were out cold.

Sonny went to pull a gun as Bruce swiftly threw the steel rod he was holding which disarmed Sonny before Bruce punched him in the rib, gave him an uppercut, used a sped up version of a tai-chi move to use the palm of his hand to knock Sonny off his feet then directed his hand downwards so Sonny landed on his back.  
Bruce said "As they say in Star city. You have failed this city" and punched him in the face so hard words describing the sound of impact appeared, knocking him out cold.  
Bruce asked "You ok?"  
KC replied "Yeah, thanks"

Later. BatCat & Ivy went back to Wayne Manor where Bruce got changed. (Bruce: green hooded leather jacket, pants, gloves & tactical shades, black combat boots) then they went back to the city.

BatCat & Ivy found themselves inside an archery practice building.  
Ivy asked "What're we up to, here?"  
Bruce replied "Mischief" before they went over to the practice area and Bruce equipped himself with an emerald green bow, green quiver & arrows with green fletchings then found Oliver practicing with a bow while Dig watched.  
BatCat & Ivy walked over.

Dig joked "Mr Queen, lookout. It's the Green Arrow!" before an arrow flew past Oliver hitting the bullseye of a practice target.  
Oliver slowly turned around before Bruce in a deep voice joked "Oliver Queen, you have failed this city"  
Ivy & Dig were speechless until Selina purred affectionately at Bruce before kissing him.

Bruce asked "Like my suit? Ollie"  
Oliver asked "Yeah but uh, why the G.A suit?"  
Bruce replied "I stopped 4 punks attacking a friend earlier, I'd even threw an escrima stick sized steel rod to knock a gun out of a guy's hand then I went home, changed into this outfit and here we are"  
Oliver said "Sounds like you could be the next Green Arrow"  
Bruce replied "I'm good just being me"  
Dig said "Fair enough"  
Selina kissed Bruce passionately.  
Ivy said "I'm hungry" then they went to a snack bar for food & refreshments.

Later.  
Oliver & Bruce were even in the number of bullseyes they had, they weren't keeping score but Dig was.  
Suddenly they heard a thug threatening the person at the snack bar counter with a gun.  
Bruce asked "You want me to be G.A? Shut off the lights and consider this a test run"  
Oliver replied "We'll cover you"  
Bruce nodded as the lights shut off.

As he silently made his way over to the snack bar and fired an arrow at the thug knocking the gun out of their hand before they had the chance to turn the safety off, Bruce in a deep voice said "You have failed this city!" and punched the thug in the face then struck a pressure point rendering him unconscious before the lights came back on.

Oliver asked "Would you like a ride home?"  
Bruce replied "Yes" then went to a limo.  
Bruce said "I'll drive"  
While trying not to laugh, Oliver replied "No"  
Bruce said "I know how"  
Oliver replied "No"  
Bruce in a deep voice joked "You've failed this city" then they laughed at Bruce's antics while Dig drove them to Wayne Manor.

Alfred opened the door as BatCat, Ivy, Oliver & Dig entered.  
Dig said "John Diggle, you can call me Dig"  
Oliver said "Oliver Queen"  
Alfred replied "Pleasure to meet you both, Alfred Pennyworth"  
Selina joked "We found out Bruce's secret"  
Alfred asked "What secret?"  
Bruce replied "I am Green Arrow" then Oliver & Dig left.

Alfred asked "Exciting day was it?" Selina filled him in.  
Alfred said "Right, well I'm glad you all had a nice time and speaking of time, it's time for supper" then they made their way to the dining room for dinner.

Afterwards.  
Bruce went to the BatCat bedroom, locked the door behind him, found Selina waiting in her underwear then he undressed to some black briefs, got in bed with his feline fiance and kissed her passionately.  
20 mins later, their lips parted as Selina said "Goodnight, B, love you"  
Bruce replied "Goodnight, Cat, love you too" and they fell asleep in each others warm embrace.  
In the morning, BatCat got dressed then had breakfast with Alfred & Ivy.

BatCat & Ivy decided to walk around the city and found themselves at the Sirens club.  
They went inside and sat down at a table near a wall so they had comfortable seating that was similar to a couch.  
Tabitha walked up to them and asked "Hey you, what brings you by?"  
Selina replied "We were hungry, figured we'd come by"

Bruce said "My street name's Bat"  
Barbara asked "As in Batm-"  
Selina interrupted "B's way too cute to be him. I called him "Bat" because when he jumps across rooftops he looks like a bat"  
Tabitha replied "That's cute"  
Bruce said "Both of you look breathtaking as always"  
Barbara asked "Thanks, did you have fun at that party the other night?"  
Selina replied "Mostly"  
Bruce said "We saw our friend, Oliver Queen"

Tabitha asked "You know Oliver Queen?"  
Selina replied "Yep"  
Bruce said "It was nice to see you both"  
Selina said "We should probably get moving"

They left the building, kept walking and passed a side street where they saw Clark and a girl being mugged.  
Bruce noticed the safety was still on.

As he walked over, Bruce said "Don't do this"  
After turning to Bruce and aiming the gun at him with shaking hands, mugger replied "I don't have a choice"  
Bruce said "There's always a choice, don't let your past mistakes define you, they will only define you if you let them, you can start over, be better, it's not too late to make the right choice, all you have to do is give me the gun"  
The mugger handed Bruce the gun and walked away.

Clark said "Thanks, Bruce. I owe you 1"  
Selina kissed Bruce.  
Clark said "This is Lois Lane"  
Lois said "Nice to meet you, Mr Wayne"  
Bruce replied "Please just Bruce, these lovely ladies are Selina & Ivy"

The 5 of them went to Wayne Manor.  
Alfred said "I see you've brought company"  
Bruce replied "Alfred, this is Lois Lane"  
Alfred said "Pleasure to meet you, Ms Lane"  
Lois replied "Nice to meet you too, Alfred"  
Clark asked "How was the party the other night?"  
Bruce replied "Alright"  
Ivy said "The invitation listed all 3 of us as Wayne. I was surprised to be invited let alone listed as a Wayne"  
Lois replied "That's interesting"

As he looked at his watch, Clark said "It was great to see you but we'd better get going, we're interviewing Mr Queen, I doubt tardiness makes a good impression"  
Bruce replied "I believe Ollie would call that the fine art of being fashionably late"  
They laughed a bit then Clark & Lois left.

Bruce asked "Would you lovely ladies like some refreshments?"  
Selina & Ivy replied "Yes" before racing to the dining room then went to the training room.

(3 weeks later)  
Ivy asked "Saw a projector in the study, can we see what's on it?"  
Selina asked "Sounds good, B?"  
Bruce joked "Fair warning, it may be educational"  
Selina purred, kissed Bruce and pressed play  
Afterwards, Ivy went to stand up and accidentally knocked a book off the desk, an MP3 fell out of it and landed on the floor.  
BatCat thought "Uh oh"  
After handing it to Bruce, Ivy asked "Does your MP3 have any good songs?"  
Bruce replied "It's my father's but he usually had his music playing through the record player" indicated to a record player near the door then looked at Selina whom nodded.

Bruce said "You were gonna find out sooner or later if you haven't figured it out by now so you might as well hear it from us"  
Ivy asked "Wait, oh my god, is Selina pregnant?"  
While blushing, Selina replied "No, I'm definitely not pregnant"  
Ivy curiously asked "Ok, what cha telling me?"  
Bruce replied "This" and pressed a button to reveal a passage behind the fireplace.  
BaCat & Ivy went down the passage into a dark area then switched the lights on revealing the Batcave.  
Ivy was speechless and in awe, they walked over to where the suits were on display.

After walking in, Alfred said "Oh, bloody hell. I see you've, er, discovered my little secret, yes, I admit it. I am Batman" then they all laughed a bit.  
Ivy asked "Wait, this mean you really are?"  
BatCat replied "Yes" Ivy said "I still think B's too cute to be him"  
Bruce said "You can't tell anyone"  
Ivy replied "I still don't believe it and I'm seeing it, B's still too cute to be him, secret's safe with me"  
Selina said "Purrfect" Ivy said "Thanks for the saves" before hugging BatCat.

Ivy curiously asked "If I hadn't accidentally found that mp3 player, were you ever gonna tell me?"  
Bruce replied "This needed to be a decision we made together, we were waiting for the right time to tell you, we didn't even tell Alfred at first" then went upstairs, closing the entrance behind them.

They went to BatCat bedroom.  
Ivy asked "How long you been training for this? B"  
Bruce replied "I started training after my parents death because I never wanted to feel helpless or powerless again, the training was mainly for discipline, self defense and to blow off steam"  
Selina said "You had more steam than a steam engine" then kissed Bruce.  
Ivy said "I'm hungry"  
Selina replied "That used to be my line" then they raced to the kitchen where Bruce cooked dinner for them.  
Ivy said "Holy delicious cooking"  
Bruce replied "Glad you're enjoying the Bat-chef's cooking"  
Ivy asked "How many other people know besides me and Alfred?"  
Bruce replied "Not many" then checked his phone.  
Ivy asked "What's going on?"

Bruce replied "We're going to Star city"  
Alfred said "Right, well we can stay at the loft we own there, it's on the top floor of the building so it should be suitable"  
Selina asked "You have a loft in Star city?"  
Bruce replied "Yes"  
Ivy said "Cool"  
Bruce asked "Should I use a different colour scheme?"  
Ivy replied "Add some blue"  
Selina said "Good idea" before they went to bed.  
In the morning, they got dressed, had breakfast and got ready to go,

They arrived in Star city when Bruce's phone rang, caller ID: Oliver Queen.  
Bruce said "It's Ollie" and answered the phone.  
(call start)  
Bruce said "Hi, Ollie"  
Oliver replied "Bruce, I need a favour"  
Bruce asked "What's up?"  
Oliver replied "I need your help, how fast can you get to Star City?"  
Bruce said "I'm already here"  
Oliver asked "Can you meet me at my office?"  
Bruce replied "Sure, we'll stop by where we're staying first, what time suits you?"  
Oliver said "12:00 is good if that's convenient"  
Bruce replied "We'll be there, Ollie" (call end).

Alfred asked "What's that about? Master Bruce"  
Bruce replied "Meeting Ollie at 12:00"  
Alfred said "I might suggest wearing something a bit more formal"  
Ivy replied "That's a good idea"  
BatCat, Ivy & Alfred arrived at the loft, got their stuff sorted then BatCat got changed.  
(Bruce: black trench coat, black suit pants, black suit shirt neatly tucked in, black shoes. Selina: black dress, black shoes)  
Alfred dropped BatCat off at Mayor Queen's office.

They entered and went to a reception desk.  
Bruce said "Excuse me, we're here to see Oliver Queen"  
Receptionist asked "Name please?"  
Bruce replied "Bruce Wayne"  
Receptionist said "Yes, there you are, he's sent someone down to show you to his office"  
Bruce replied "Thank you"  
A man with short black hair said "Mr Wayne, Rene Ramirez"  
Bruce replied "Please just Bruce, nice to meet you, Rene"  
Rene said "Oliver asked me to escort you to his office"  
Bruce replied "Please lead the way"

BatCat & Rene went to Oliver's office.  
Rene said "Oliver, your 12:00 is here"  
Oliver replied "Thank you, Rene"  
BatCat entered the room and saw Dig, Thea & Roy 2.  
Oliver said "Thank you for coming"  
Bruce asked "How can we help?"  
Oliver replied "I'd like to talk to you about it in private"

Bruce said "I keep no secrets from my family either way, an honest family's a healthy family"  
Oliver asked "Do you have complete trust in Selina?"  
Bruce replied "Of course I do" Selina smiled.

Oliver said "Follow me, what I'm about to ask of you will make more sense after I show you"  
BatCat, Oliver, Thea, Roy 2, Dig & Rene stepped into an elevator.

When the elevator stopped, everyone got out and BatCat saw multiple suits on display including earlier versions of suits, suits of predecessors, a salmon ladder, several computers, a tennis ball cannon, weapon racks with bo-staffs, cross bows, guns & bows on display and a green trunk.  
A blonde woman with glasses and a man with black curly hair turned around from chairs they were sitting in, a man with short black hair, 2 blonde women, a brunette woman and another Roy except with a metal arm came up to them.

Oliver said "Bruce, Selina meet Dinah Laurel Lance, Sara Lance, Felicity Smoak, Curtis Holt, Rory Regan, Helena Bertinelli & Roy Harper, there's 2 of Roy"  
Bruce replied "He has an identical twin, doppelganger or clone. I'd say the latter"  
Roy 1 said "I'm the original, you've met my clone"  
Oliver said "Now that introductions are out of the way let's get down to business"

Bruce asked "How can we help?"  
Oliver replied "There's a man from Gotham that's come to Star city for black market sales, I thought since Gotham's your city, you'd like to help bring him to justice, Detective"  
Bruce said "Joe Chill, currently an arms dealer in black market weapons, his accomplice is Jack Napier and Chill uses the same gun. Oh, and Batman's coming"  
Oliver replied "Cool"  
Bruce said "Always wondered what the Quiver looks like"

Oliver asked "You already know?"  
Bruce replied "Want me to prove it?"  
Thea said "$20 says he's bluffing"  
Bruce replied "I never bluff. Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow. Fill me in on the details about taking down Joe Chill, I'll see to it Batman knows"  
Oliver handed Bruce a case file, went over the plan then BatCat left the building.  
Alfred picked them up and they went to the loft.

BatCat changed into their street clothes and decided to look around Star city with Ivy.  
Roy 2 met up with them so he could show them around. Bruce asked "Where's a good place to hang out?"  
Roy 2 replied "Verdant, a club run by Thea. I work there too, gotta make a living without stealing like the other Roy had to growing up. I did too or at least I was given all of his memories & skills. I'm not the original but Thea didn't reject or shun me when she found out"  
Bruce said "I was cloned by the Court of Owls"  
Roy 2 asked "Was your clone anything like me?"  
Bruce filled him in.  
Roy 2 said "Ouch"

A girl with short black hair asked "Yo, Abercrombie the sequel, where's your manners?"  
Roy 2 asked "Sin, are you ever gonna stop calling me that?"  
Sin replied "Not a chance, Boba Fett"  
Roy 2 said "Everyone this is Sin, Sin this is Bat, Cat & Ivy, they're friends from Gotham city"  
Sin asked "Bat?"  
Bruce replied "It's my street name"  
Sin asked "What's your real name?"  
Bruce asked "Who am I? You really wanna know? I'm Bruce Wayne"  
Sin said "Abercrombie the sequel never mentioned he knew Bruce Wayne"  
Bruce replied "We met recently, give him a break"

Sin asked "What's new? Pussycat"  
Selina purred & nuzzled Bruce's face. Sin said "Cute".

Roy 2 asked "Would you like to come with us to Verdant?"  
Sin replied "I was already heading there, Abercrombie the sequel" before they walked into the club and sat down.  
Sin asked "What do you do for a living? Cat"  
Selina replied "Cat-burglar, I made the best score in history, I stole Bruce Wayne's heart and first kiss"  
Bruce said "It's true, Cat stole my heart and my first kiss, I loved it just like I love her, we're engaged"  
Sin replied "Mazel Tov"  
Roy 2 said "Trouble at the counter"  
Bruce said "I got this" and walked over.

Bruce said "Back off"  
A thug went to punch Bruce whom caught the fist in his hand, quickly bent their fist backwards then hit them in a pressure point rendering them unconscious.  
Selina, Ivy & Roy 2 smiled while Sin was speechless.  
Bruce sat down before they had some soft drinks.

2 hours later.  
Alfred picked BatCat & Ivy up then took them back to the loft.  
Bruce asked "We have a hot tub, would you lovely ladies like to join me?"  
Selina & Ivy replied "Yes" before they got changed into swimwear/bathers.

(Bruce: black swim trunks, Selina & Ivy: swimsuits)  
They relaxed in a large hot tub with the bubbles turned on.  
Selina asked "Enjoying our stay in Star city, Ivy?"  
Ivy replied "Be more fun if it was for pure pleasure, not business"  
Bruce said "Agreed"  
Ivy suggested "Wanna do truth or dare?"  
BatCat replied "Sure"  
Ivy asked "Truth or dare? B"  
Bruce replied "Truth"  
Ivy asked "Who's your first crush?"  
Bruce answered "Selina"  
Selina purred affectionately while nuzzling his face.  
Ivy asked "Truth or dare? Cat"  
Selina replied "Truth"  
Ivy asked "First kiss?"  
Selina answered "Bruce" then asked "Truth or dare? B"  
Bruce replied "Truth"

Ivy cheekily asked "First girl you saw with no clothes on?"  
Bruce answered "Selina and I loved what I saw"  
Selina purred then asked "Truth or dare, Ivy?"  
Ivy replied "Truth"  
Selina asked "Ever wanted to kiss Bruce?"  
Ivy answered "Yes"

Bruce asked "Truth or dare, Cat?"  
Selina replied "Truth"  
Bruce asked "Do I kiss as well as I fight?"  
Selina answered "Yes"  
Bruce asked "Ivy, truth or dare?"  
Ivy replied "Truth"  
Bruce asked "How'd you feel when the party invitation listed you as a Wayne?"  
Ivy answered "I was really happy about it, you 2 and Alfred are so welcoming & loving, you're more like family than my parents ever were"  
BatCat smiled then Ivy initiated a group hug during which Selina mischievously undid Ivy's top so it would fall off.  
Ivy noticed and did the same to Selina.  
Bruce had no idea what they'd done.

After winking at Ivy, Selina cheekily said "Bruce, close and cover your eyes, we have something special to show you but it's a surprise"  
Bruce closed his eyes and moved back.  
Ivy said "Open them"  
Bruce opened his eyes and his jaw dropped, he was speechless as the lovely ladies he had in present company laughed at his priceless facial expression.

Selina asked "Truth or dare, B?"  
Bruce replied "Truth"  
Selina cheekily asked "Who's goods look better? Mine or Ivy's?"  
Bruce nervously answered "T-there's no right answer to that, uh, is there?"  
Ivy said "B's between a rock and a hard place"  
While looking down, Selina cheekily replied "Hard place's between his legs" Ivy laughed.  
Selina asked "Like what you see?"  
Bruce answered "Yes"  
Selina & Ivy hugged him.

Bruce said "You've been a bad kitty"  
Selina purred.  
Bruce asked "Truth or dare? Ivy"  
Ivy answered "Dare"  
Bruce said "Dare you to torture Selina"  
Selina thought "Uh oh" before being tickled.  
15 mins later, Bruce & Ivy stopped torturing Selina, got out of the hot tub and got dressed.

BatCat looked over the file Oliver gave them while Ivy was watching TV then Alfred said "It's time for dinner"  
After eating, Bruce's super friend communicator went off.  
Bruce said "It's Green Arrow"  
(call start)  
Batman said "Go ahead"  
G.A replied "It's almost time"  
Batman said "We'll be there"  
(call end)

Bruce said "Time to suit up"  
Selina replied "Purrfect"  
Alfred said "Be careful"

BatCat suited up.  
Batman used matte black with blood red eyes & blood red bat symbol.  
Catwoman went with a matte black & dark gray colour scheme.

BatCat met with G.A, R.A, Ragman, Arsenal & Wild Dog in the warehouse district where Chill & Jack Napier would soon meet clients.  
Overwatch & Mister Terrific operated from the Quiver over comms.  
Spartan, Huntress, Speedy, Black Canary & White Canary were on other assignments.

Batman over comms asked "NO killing, do I make myself clear? And that goes double for Wild Dog"  
Wild Dog over comms replied "Yeah, yeah. I get it"  
Batman over comms said "Focus and follow instructions or you'll sleep in the kennel"  
Wild Dog over comms replied "Hilarious"  
G.A over comms said "We have movement, get ready"

2 black vans, a limo and a truck pulled up.  
Venza, 3 guards, 3 drivers, Chill & Napier stepped out of the vehicles.  
After they walked a few metres away from their vehicles Chill said "Welcome gentlemen, you're gonna love what we've brought you tonight"  
Venza said "Let's see what you've brought us, Mr Chill"  
1 of the guards was holding a case and opened it revealing a semi-automatic firearm with a curved clip.  
Chill said "30 crates, 5 guns in each crate, usually $20,000 per crate but I'll give you a discount, $25,000 for the entire shipment"

Venza asked "You scared of the dark or something?"  
Chill replied "No, not the dark, it's something else. $25,000 in cash and don't forget the $20,000 in drugs, that's the price for the entire shipment, deal?"  
Venza said "Deal" went to shake hands then their vehicles suddenly blew up.

Chill asked "What's going on?" then an arrow flew past him as he turned around to see G.A & Arsenal.  
2 of the guards and the 3 drivers were heard screaming before Chill, Napier & Venza turned to see Ragman & Wild Dog.  
The last guard was heard crying out in pain before Chill, Venza & Napier turned around to see R.A & Catwoman then the bat's shadow was cast.

G.A said "You have failed this city"  
Chill went for a gun but a bat-shuriken disarmed him then Batman used the batclaw to pull Chill towards him and gave Chill a powerful punch to the face that sent to the ground hard.  
Venza & Napier tried to make a run for it before a blast from Arsenal's cybernetic arm stunned Venza.

While using her whip to trip Napier and pull him back, Catwoman said "Jack Napier, you have failed Gotham city" and knocked him out cold with 1 hand, the other slipped in and out of his pocket.  
Ragman said "It's so cool G.A reached out, you're awesome"  
BatCat replied "Likewise"  
Arsenal said "SCPD are coming, let's make sure Venza and his pals can't get away"  
Ragman replied "I got this" wrapped Chill, Napier, Venza and their goons up then they left the scene.

Meanwhile at the Quiver.  
While going through data on her computer, Felicity exclaimed "Oh my god! Curtis, I was going through our information on Joe Chill and found something"  
Curtis asked "What?" Felicity in a shocked tone replied "Frack, this feels Brick all over again. Chill used the same gun in a 6 year old shooting but"  
Curtis asked "But what?"  
Felicity replied "The victims from 6 years ago. Thomas & Martha Wayne. Joe Chill killed Bruce's parents"  
Curtis asked "Wasn't a man named Matches Malone the killer?"  
Felicity replied "He thought he did it as he'd done similar shootings, he could've easily lost track and believed himself to have done it"  
The elevator opened as BatCat & G.A entered.  
Felicity & Curtis noticed the bat's shadow cast over them.  
As they turned to see Batman behind them, a startled Felicity exclaimed "Oh frack!"

Batman said "Put a copy of the evidence connecting Chill to the Wayne murders into a case file, this is personal"  
G.A asked "Personal?"  
As he took off his cowl, Bruce replied "Because I am the son of the man, Chill murdered"  
As he took off his hood, a shocked Oliver asked "Bruce, are you ok?"  
Bruce replied "Ollie, you're a billionaire dressed like Robin Hood asking a billionaire dressed like a bat if they're ok"  
Oliver said "Good point"  
Catwoman kissed Bruce then purred affectionately.  
Bruce put the cowl back on and changed default colour scheme to matte black and a brighter more saturated shade of blue with white eyes & black bat symbol.  
Felicity gave BatCat the case file.  
Batman said "I don't want my identity revealed to the rest of your team"  
Oliver replied "Ok" then BatCat left.

BatCat returned to the loft and said "We're back"  
Ivy asked "How'd it go?"  
Selina replied "Purrfectly"  
Bruce said "Overwatch found out something about Joe Chill, they gave us a case file for it"  
Alfred asked "What?"  
Bruce replied "Matches Malone didn't kill my parents, Joe Chill did"  
Alfred's eyes widened.

Ivy asked "You ok? B"  
Bruce replied "I feel at peace"  
Selina purred affectionately before kissing her beloved.  
When their lips parted, Bruce said "Caught you pick-pocketing Napier when you took him down"  
Selina mischievously sung "You've gotta pick a pocket or 2"  
Alfred said "And you wonder why I've called her a "cheeky little minx" all these years"  
BatCat & Ivy laughed.  
Selina said "I'm hungry"  
Alfred replied "I'll get the ice cream"  
Selina & Ivy said "Thanks, Dad"

After eating, Bruce asked "I feel like celebrating, would you lovely ladies like a drink?"  
Selina & Ivy replied "Sure"  
Alfred got some drinks.

After taking a sip of her drink, Ivy asked "What're we gonna do now case's closed?"  
Bruce replied "We can stay a bit longer just for pleasure"  
Ivy said "Yay"  
Selina asked "Enjoying your drink?"  
Bruce replied "It's nice but kissing you is nicer" and kissed his feline fiance.  
Ivy said "Aww" then finished her drink and poured another.  
Bruce asked "What should we do tomorrow?"  
Ivy suggested "Could go to Verdant"  
Selina said "Sounds good"

In the morning  
After breakfast, BatCat & Ivy got dressed and left the loft.

BatCat & Ivy walked towards Verdant and saw a thug aiming a shotgun at Sin.  
As he silently crept up on them, Bruce said "Back off"  
Thug said "Get lost, I've got a gun"  
Bruce replied "Last chance, back off"  
Thug went to turn around and aim the shotgun before Bruce hit the shotgun out of their hand and gave them an uppercut that sent them back a few metres and onto the ground and caused them to groan in pain before they got up and pulled a knife.

Bruce sarcastically said "That's original" dodged a slash from the knife before grabbing the thug by the wrist that was holding the knife and kicking them in the chest before they dropped the knife which he caught in 1 hand before punching them in the rib knocking them off their feet then directing the fist downwards before knocking them out cold.  
Bruce asked "Hey Sin, you ok?"  
Sin replied "Hey Bat, all's good"  
Ivy said "Cops are here"

BatCat, Sin & Ivy looked to see SCPD's Dinah Drake.  
Bruce said "Morning"  
Dinah replied "I saw the whole thing"  
Bruce said "Make sure they get a fair trial, by the book"  
Dinah asked "Why're you giving me orders? You're not any form of law enforcement"  
Bruce replied "You do your job and I won't have to"

BatCat & Ivy arrived at Verdant without running into more trouble and sat at a table and talked.

  
2 hours later  
They moved on and went back to the loft.  
Alfred asked "How's your morning?"  
Selina replied "It was fine"  
Ivy asked "Can we use the hot tub?"  
Bruce replied "Sound great"  
Selina said "Purrfect" before they changed into their swimwear.

Bruce turned the bubbles on and they relaxed in the hot tub.  
Ivy asked "B, was it unexpected, weird or awkward when you saw my goods?"  
Bruce replied "Unexpected? Yes, awkward & weird? No, I may get in trouble for saying but they were nice"  
Ivy said "Thanks, B"  
Bruce asked "Are you lovely ladies enjoying our stay in Star city?"  
Ivy replied "It's relaxing & fun" Selina nodded in agreement.

Later, they got out of the hot tub, got dressed, decided to watch a movie then Alfred prepared curry for dinner.  
Ivy & Selina said "Looks great, dad"  
Alfred replied "Glad to hear it"  
Afterwards, Alfred said "Pack your things, in the morning we're headed back to Gotham"

BatCat went to their room and got ready for bed.  
Bruce said "You're beautiful, Cat"  
Selina replied "You're handsome, B" kissed him and said "Goodnight, Bruce Wayne"  
Bruce replied "Goodnight, Selina Wayne"  
BatCat fell asleep in the warm embrace of each other.

In the morning  
BatCat, Ivy & Alfred had breakfast then drove to Gotham.

Sometime later, they arrived & unpacked their things.  
Selina said "Let's go to the city"  
(BatCat & Ivy: street clothes)

BatCat & Ivy went to the Sirens and sat down.  
As she walked over, Barbara asked "Hey you, what brings you by?"  
Selina replied "Thought we'd stop by, detective B's got a friend that finally closed an old case"  
Barbara asked "Which case?"  
Bruce replied "My parents, Joe Chill killed them. I'm not officially at liberty to give any details on the other case"  
Barbara asked "And un-officially?"  
Bruce replied "Un-officially: I'd like to say that you look lovely, today"  
Barbara said "Thanks"  
Selina said "I'm still hungry" then someone took their orders.

(2 hours later)  
Tabitha walked over and asked "Having a nice time?"  
Selina replied "So far"  
Bruce said "You look very nice today"  
Tabitha asked "Heard about the new policy Penguin's brought in? License for crime"  
Bruce replied "He'll need to be able to keep tabs on who has a license and will no doubt want some of the profits"

Tabitha said "That's a quick deduction"  
Selina said "He's not just any detective, he's my world's greatest detective" before purring at Bruce.  
1 hour later  
BatCat & Ivy left the building.

They went to 1 of Selina's old hangouts and saw KC and various other people around their age from the streets.  
KC walked over and asked "Hey, what brings you by?"  
Selina replied "We were in the neighborhood, thought we'd stop by"  
Selina asked "Been up to much?"  
KC replied "The usual"  
Bruce said "Batman & Catwoman caught my parents killer"  
KC replied "That's big news"

Bruce asked "We were out of town for a few days, we miss anything?"  
KC replied "Riddler's been doing an impression of Penguin down in the arena, word is Penguin's trynna keep track of who can commit crime with some permit rule he's introduced"  
Bruce said "I heard"  
Selina said "Nice seeing you but we should probably get going"  
KC replied "See ya"  
BatCat & Ivy left.

Alfred picked them up and took them home.  
Alfred asked "Anything interesting happen today?"  
Bruce replied "Penguin's started giving out licenses for crime"  
Alfred said "Oh, bloody hell"  
Ivy innocently said "I'm hungry"  
Selina added "Me too"  
Alfred said "I'll prepare something"  
Selina replied "Thanks, Dad"  
Bruce said "To the dining room" before they raced to the dining room and sat down.

Bruce said "I need to pay a visit to Mr Penn, he's most likely keeping Penguin's list of names"  
Ivy asked "Gonna team up with anyone?"  
Bruce replied "I'll ask G.A if I can borrow Overwatch"  
Selina said "That'd be interesting"  
Bruce said "I'll call him now"

(call start)  
Bruce said "I need Overwatch to remotely access the computer of Arthur Penn whom works for Penguin who's started a license for crime. I need to know if the list of names of people registered for is on his computer"  
Oliver replied "She found nothing on Penn's computer since apparently he doesn't have one, neither does Penguin"  
Bruce said "Thanks. I'll also need to borrow her skills soon"  
Felicity said "Anytime, anywhere"  
(call end)

As they saw the news report, Bruce said "Chill & Napier got at least 30 years in jail with no chance of parole or bail"  
Selina replied "Hey, the system actually works for once"  
Ivy asked "Wanna watch a film?"  
BatCat replied "Sure" before they raced to the screening room.  
Afterwards, Bruce said "I'd better take my feline fiance to bed"

Selina purred then BatCat went to their bedroom, got changed into their PJ's and got in bed.  
Bruce asked "It's been an interesting day, did you have fun?"  
Selina replied "It was nice, maybe tomorrow we could go see Nygma's impression of Penguin"  
Bruce said "That sounds like fun"  
Selina asked "Do you think anyone we know will be there to see Nygma's act?"  
Bruce replied "There might be some people you know that I haven't been introduced to yet"  
Selina said "True" before kissing Bruce.

20 mins later  
Their lips parted, Selina said "Think we better get to sleep"  
Bruce said "Bats are nocturnal"  
Selina laughed and replied "Bats may be but even you need sleep"  
Bruce said "Goodnight, my love"  
Selina replied "Goodnight" then they fell asleep in each others warm, loving embrace.

The next morning.  
BatCat kissed each other good morning then went downstairs for breakfast.  
BatCat said "Morning"  
Alfred replied "Morning"  
Ivy said "Morning"  
Bruce said "I'll prepare breakfast"  
Alfred replied "Very good, Sir"

Bruce made pancakes.  
Selina & Ivy said "These are great, B"  
Bruce replied "It's nice to know you're enjoying the bat-chef's cooking"  
After breakfast, BatCat & Ivy got dressed.

BatCat & Ivy went to the arena so they could watch a few fights and see Nygma's impression of Penguin, to their surprise they noticed Lee Thompkins was there in charge of first-aid for the contenders.  
They found some seats and Bruce took off the shades then Nygma walked over.  
Bruce asked "Ed, how're you?"  
Nygma replied "I'm well thank you, what brought you here?"  
Bruce said "Cat suggested we come and I thought it'd be fun"

Later, they left the building and walked around the Narrows.  
Bruce asked "What now?"  
Selina replied "We could go to the Sirens"  
Ivy said "Sounds good"

BatCat & Ivy went to the Sirens and sat down.  
Tabitha walked over and asked "You keeping out of trouble?"  
Selina replied "Always"  
Bruce said "You look lovely, Tabitha"  
Tabitha replied "Thanks"  
Ivy said "I'm hungry".

Later  
Bruce asked "Where shall we go now?"  
Selina replied "How about we go see Fish?"  
Ivy said "That sounds good"

They walked towards Fish's club and ran into 5 thugs from the Street Demonz gang, 1 of them had chains, the others had iron rods.  
1st SD thug said "Money now or get hurt"  
Bruce said "You don't want any of this so please let us pass in peace"  
1st SD thug said "Not a chance"  
Selina said "He tried to warn you"

1st SD thug swung a chain at Bruce whom caught it with his left hand and pulled it towards him along with the 1st SD thug before he punched them in the face sending them flying a few metres back and to the ground.

2nd SD thug tried to hit Selina with an iron rod but using her cat-like agility Selina dodged it then caught them by the wrist and disarmed them then she proceeded to swipe kick them knocking them to the ground before using the iron rod to knock the 2nd SD thug out.

3rd SD thug tried to hit Ivy whom dodged then punched them in the face before kicking them in the ribs sending them off their feet to the ground before punching them in the face knocking them out.

4th SD thug went to attack Ivy from behind but Selina quickly used the chain and swung it so the chain wrapped around their leg before pulling on it so they were suddenly off their feet and landed on the ground and they groaned in pain before Selina knocked them out.

5th SD thug tried to attack Bruce with an iron rod but Bruce quickly picked up an iron rod and used it to block before he countered another strike and disarmed them before he caught the 5th SD thug by the collar before letting go of the iron rod he was holding then punched them with the impact landing a split second after he let go of their collar sending them flying back a few metres crashing onto the ground, out cold.  
Ivy said "Another one bites the dust" before they kept walking and made it to Fish's club with no further trouble.

They went inside and sat down before Fish walked up to them.  
Fish said "If it isn't my 3 favourite youths"  
Bruce replied "Hello Maria, you look lovely"  
Fish said "Thanks, Honey"  
Selina asked "What are your thoughts on Catwoman & Batman?"  
Fish replied "They've certainly made things interesting, no complaints, they're not dropping bodies"

Bruce said "They caught Joe Chill whom killed my parents"  
Fish asked "Are you ok? Honey"  
Bruce replied "Yeah"  
Fish said "That's lovely, Honey" and hugged him.  
Bruce replied "Thank you, Maria. Chill pulled the trigger but the Court of Owls aimed the gun"

Fish asked "Hmm, who told you the Court of Owls was behind it?"  
Bruce whispered "Ra's Al Ghul"  
As a chill ran down her spine, Fish asked "How do you know that name?"  
Bruce replied "It's complicated"  
Fish said "Please be careful, Honey"

(2 hours later)  
They moved on and went to one of Selina's old hangouts (let's call it the Shelter)  
Bruce overheard some kids talking about Penguin's goons raiding their homes.  
KC came up and said "Hey"  
BatCat & Ivy replied "Hey"  
KC said "Penguin's sending goons to raid homes in the Narrows"  
Bruce replied "It's good to see you but there's something I need to do" and left.

(1 hour later)  
Alfred picked them up and took them home.  
Bruce said "Alfred, Penguin's goons have been raiding homes in the Narrows"  
Alfred asked "What're ya gonna do about it?"  
Bruce replied "We need the list of names for the licenses"  
Alfred said "Right, well it's time for at least an hour of training"  
BatCat & Ivy replied "Sure".

(1 hour later)  
Selina said "I'm gonna invite Tabby over"  
Alfred replied "Lovely"  
Bruce said "It'll be dark soon so let's have dinner"  
Alfred replied "Certainly, Master Bruce"  
After eating, Selina called Tabitha whom agreed to come over to teach her a few more things with the whip while Bruce suited up and went to Gotham.

(45 mins later)  
Batman zip-lined to the roof of a building and on his way to Penn's office.  
Batman over comms said "Overwatch, I need you to shut off the power, alarms and security in these co-ordinates"  
Overwatch over comms replied "Done" then the building's power went out.

Batman over comms said "Thank you"  
As he heard Penn talking to himself while filling out forms. Batman silently walked into the office unnoticed and said "Arthur Penn, you have failed this city!"  
Penn was so startled he fell off his chair.

Batman said "You have a list of all the licenses you've given out. Give it to me"  
Penn nervously replied "I can't-"  
Batman shouted "Whoever you fear! Fear me more!" took the list and left the building undetected.

(1 hour later)  
Batman returned to Wayne Manor undetected, zip-lined to the balcony and quietly made his way to BatCat bedroom. Bruce placed the list on a bedside table then got changed into his street clothes before he went downstairs to the front door.  
Bruce called "I'm home" and made his way to the dining room where he found Selina & Tabitha.

Bruce said "Good evening"  
Tabitha replied "Hi"  
Bruce asked "Having a nice night?"  
Tabitha replied "Yes, Selina's a natural with a whip"  
Bruce said "Cool"

Tabitha said "Thanks for having me but I'd better get going"  
BatCat said "Bye"  
Tabitha left.

BatCat went to their bedroom.  
After walking in, Ivy mischievously asked "How'd you go finding Santa's naughty list?"  
Selina laughed.  
Bruce replied "I have it"  
Selina said "Purrfect"

Ivy suggested "Could make a copy of the list just in case"  
Bruce replied "Good idea"  
After walking into the room, Alfred said "I see you're back, Sir"  
Bruce asked "Alfred can you make a digital & physical copy?"  
Alfred replied "Certainly, Sir" and left the room.

Ivy said "I'm going to bed, goodnight"  
BatCat replied "Goodnight, Ivy"  
Ivy left the room.

BatCat got changed into their PJ's and climbed into bed.  
Bruce said "You look gorgeous this evening"  
Selina replied "And you look handsome"  
Bruce said "Love you"  
Selina replied "Love you too, B"  
Bruce said "Goodnight, my beloved Cat"  
Selina replied "Goodnight, my beloved Bat"  
They fell asleep in each others arms.

In the morning.  
BatCat kissed each other good morning and went to the dining room.  
Bruce made breakfast.  
Ivy came downstairs after being woken by the smell of food.  
Bruce said "Good morning, Ivy"  
Ivy replied "Breakfast smells good, you sleep well?"  
BatCat said "Yes"

As he entered the room, Alfred said "I see you've made breakfast, Master Bruce"  
After breakfast, BatCat & Ivy went to the city.

Sometime later  
They went to the Sirens and noticed Roy 1 & Rory sitting near them.  
Bruce said "Roy, Rory, nice to see you"  
Roy 1 replied "Likewise, Bat"

Selina asked "What brought you here?"  
Roy 1 replied "Ollie-Wan Kenobi sent us"  
Bruce asked "First time in Gotham?"  
Rory replied "Yes"  
Selina said "We better show them around" before they left the building.

They walked around the Narrows.  
Roy 1 said "Reminds me of the Glades, a district not many of the rich or powerful care about, before I met Oliver, it felt like nobody except me cared about the people of the Glades"  
Selina replied "I had that same feeling before I met and got to know the real Bruce"

2 brass knuckles wearing thugs came up to them.  
1st thug said "We got licenses, hand over your cash or get hurt"  
Bruce replied "Don't do this"  
1st thug said "Give us your cash, punk"

Bruce said "Please let us pass in peace"  
1st thug replied "Not happening, cash now or get hurt"

Bruce asked "I tried asking nicely. May I have a dance partner?"  
Selina replied "I'll dance with you"  
Rory, Roy 1 & Ivy stepped back.

1st thug tried to throw a punch at Bruce whom effortlessly dodged, countered with an uppercut that knocked them off balance then swipe kicked them to the ground before knocking them out cold.  
Selina using her cat-like agility dodged a hit from the 2nd thug and countered with a punch to the face before tripping them then knocking them out.

Selina said "I'm hungry"  
Ivy added "Me too"  
Roy 1 asked "Where should we go?"  
Bruce replied "We could eat at the house"  
Rory said "Yes please"

Alfred picked them up and took them to Wayne Manor.  
Bruce said "Alfred this is the original Roy Harper & Rory Regan"  
Roy 1 & Rory said "Nice to meet you"  
Alfred replied "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Harper, Mr Regan"  
After eating, Rory said "Thanks"  
Selina asked "Did we miss anything while we were out? Dad"  
Alfred replied "The 3 of you have been invited to attend a party this evening, 6 o'clock at the Sirens"  
Ivy & Selina said "Thanks"  
Roy 1 said "We better get going" before Alfred dropped them off.

Bruce asked "Would you lovely ladies like to join me in the pool?"  
Ivy & Selina replied "Yes"  
before they raced to their rooms to get changed into their bathers before going down to the pool.

Bruce asked "Are you lovely ladies enjoying yourselves?"  
Ivy replied "Yes"  
Selina said "Looking good, B"  
Bruce replied "Thanks, beatiful"

Ivy said "It'd be a good idea to have a place in the city as a spare base and place to stay"  
Bruce replied "I do have a loft on the top floor of 1 of the buildings I own in Gotham so we can use that"  
Ivy asked "Think the press are gonna try making us seem like a love triangle?"  
Selina replied "Wouldn't be surpised"  
Bruce innocently asked "What's a love triangle?"  
Selina replied "Probably something like if I loved both of you romantically and you loved both me and Ivy in that way and Ivy loved both of us in that way"  
Ivy said "That'd be random"

(1 hour later)  
Alfred said "Right, well that's a good idea ain't it. I'd suggest packing some things to keep there for when you decide to stay there"  
Selina said "We should probably take care of that now"  
Bruce replied "Agreed" before they packed some clothing into suitcases.

Alfred drove them to the loft and sorted their stuff.  
Ivy said "Maybe we could stay here for a while, see how it goes"  
Bruce replied "Great idea"  
Selina said "Purrfect"

Bruce said "Maybe we could see how it goes just the 3 of us"  
Selina replied "Sounds fun"  
Ivy said "Sure"

Alfred said "I thought that was the plan, I'm glad you're becoming more independant but should you need me, I'm one call away"  
Bruce said "Thanks"  
Alfred said "Don't forget about the party this evening"  
Bruce replied "Thanks for reminding me, I put a reminder in my phone, I'll need to drive"  
Alfred replied "Right, well I'll leave you to it" then left the building.

Bruce asked "What would you lovely ladies like to do?"  
Ivy replied "Should we be getting ready for the party?"  
Selina said "Yeah we should, there's a huge hot tub sized bath in 1 of the bathrooms and the only shower's in the same room"  
Bruce asked "What're you suggesting?"  
Selina replied "To save time, the 3 of us could use the hot tub sized bath together"  
Bruce blushed an overkill amount.

Ivy asked "What do you think? B"  
Bruce replied "Ok"  
Selina said "Put your bathers on cause I'm the only one that gets to see what's below the utillity belt"  
Ivy laughed.  
Bruce asked "What've I gotten myself into?" and went to get changed.

Ivy asked "Think this might be going a bit far?"  
Selina replied "No" before they got in.

Afterwards, BatCat & Ivy went to their rooms and got dressed.  
Selina said "Looking good, B"  
Bruce replied "Thank you, my beautiful burglar" and passionately kissed her.  
Selina said "It's almost time, let's get ready to go"  
Bruce got in the drivers seat, said "Shift into turbo" and drove to the Sirens.

Bruce parked across from the club, helped Selina & Ivy out of the car as they made their way through the door, found some seats and saw familliar faces including some from Selina's old hangouts.  
Bruce saw Clark at a table nearby.  
(Clark: blue suit jacket with black lining, blue suit pants, blue suit shirt with black lining tucked in, red tie, red belt, red shoes, red gloves, glasses)

Bruce said "Nice suit, Clark"  
Clark replied "Hi Bruce, Selina, Ivy"  
Selina & Ivy said "Hey, Clark"

Bruce asked "What brings you to Gotham?"  
Clark replied "I heard about Penguin's recent actions towards the Narrows district, Mr White asked me to write about it"  
Bruce said "I'll e-mail you some details but off record"  
Clark asked "Understood, what's your position on the vigilanties?"  
Bruce replied "I think they're here to help, they saved Ivy twice so I'm glad they're around, they brought my parents killer to justice"

Clark said "A friend of mine met them, he thought they were cool but he felt intimidated by Batman, actually he was terrified"  
Selina asked "Was he intimidated by Catwoman too?"  
Clark replied "Yes but he got quite a shock when he saw Batman's red eyes"  
Bruce said "He's worn some blue recently"  
Clark said "That's interesting, change in colour scheme could mean change in personality"  
Bruce replied "Maybe some colour schemes are for stealth"  
Clark said "Makes sense"

Bruce asked "Is your friend the Kryptonian?"  
Clark replied "You know him?"  
Bruce said "An associate does"  
Clark replied "Oh"

Bruce asked "How've you been?"  
Clark replied "Busy with work" Bruce said "Fair enough"  
Clark said "It was nice seeing you" and walked away.

(1 hour later)  
Tabitha walked over and asked "Hey, are you having fun?"  
Bruce replied "We are, you look lovely this evening, Tigress"  
Tabitha said "Thanks"  
Selina asked "We miss anything?"  
Tabitha replied "Penguin heard about Nygma's act, he's pissed"  
Bruce said "Sounds like one angry bird"  
The 4 of them laughed.

Bruce asked "Anyone with a licence to crime causing you trouble?"  
Tabitha replied "Not yet but they're annoying"  
Selina said "Fair enough"  
Barbara walked over and said "Hey you"  
BatCat & Ivy replied "Hi"

Barbara said "Glad you could make it"  
Bruce said "Barbara, you look lovely, tonight"  
Barbara replied "Thanks"  
Ivy said "Think Penguin's fake cops just walked in"

They saw 6 men in GCPD uniforms but the badges had the wrong numbers for officers which wasn't something easily noticed, the uniforms didn't have name tags and their guns weren't regulation or standard issue firearms.  
Bruce said "They're not cops, this could be trouble, an attempt to discredit the GCPD"  
Barbara said "That's typical"  
1 of the fake cops fired a gun into the air and everyone stopped, moved out of the way and stared.  
Bruce noticed Clark had slipped away.

1st fake cop said "Hand over your valuables and nobody gets hurt"  
Bruce said "Hey!"  
1st fake cop asked "You want something?"  
Bruce replied "Stand down"  
1st fake cop asked "What the hell's wrong with this guy? Can't he see we have guns?"  
Bruce replied "What you have are bullets, when you've run out, it's over for you, I won't let you hurt these people. Now stand down!"

Everyone stared at Bruce as the fake cops aimed their guns at Bruce whom didn't flinch.  
As they opened fire, a blue & red blur moving at super speed appeared in front of Bruce and caught all of the bullets in a hand until the guns were empty and the fake cops were startled.  
1st fake cop exclaimed "Superman!" before Bruce punched their face, swipe kicked them and dodged a punch from the 2nd fake cop then grabbed them by the arm and lifted them over him and sent him crashing into the 1st fake cop whom had just barely stood up so they were both on the ground.

3rd fake cop drew a knife and tried to slash at Bruce whom dodged and struck pressure points in their wrist making them drop the knife which Bruce caught by the handle in his right hand and punched them in the jaw then used a sped up version of a tai-chi move to hit them in the stomach which sent them off to the ground landing on their back.

Superman used freeze breath to trap the 4th & 5th fake cop in ice.  
Bruce saw the 6th fake cop load green bullets into a gun so he swiftly threw the knife which disarmed them before they could turn the safety off which sent the gun onto a nearby table.  
6th fake cop tried to punch the Man of Steel in the chest but his hand shattered upon contact.  
Superman asked "If bullets don't work, right? Why the punching?"  
While backing away, 6th fake cop said "You weren't supposed to get in the way, we got licences, cops can't interfere" before being knocked out cold.

Bruce said "Nice timing"  
Superman asked "You okay?"  
Bruce replied "Yeah, you?"  
Superman said "I'm good, it was nice having help, never had a side-kick before"  
Bruce joked "Haha, oh? Oh? I'm your side-kick?"  
Superman replied "You're the one without powers"

Bruce joked "I thought you were my super side-kick, they always show up right on time"  
Superman replied "Touche"  
Bruce said "It's nice to finally meet you"  
Superman replied "Likewise"  
Vicki Vale appeared and asked "Can I get a photo of you shaking hands?"  
Bruce & Superman agreed.

Afterwards, Superman said "It was nice to meet you but duty calls"  
Bruce replied "See you around"  
Superman left faster than a speeding bullet, taking the fake cops with him.

Everyone got back to the party while Bruce carefully sealed the licences, guns, ammunition & knives from the fake cops into zip-lock bags before he put them into brief cases that he kept in the car.  
Selina said "You need suits like this but bulletproof"  
Bruce replied "I love that idea but not as much as I love you" and kissed her.  
Clark ran over and asked "I heard gunfire, what'd I miss?"  
Bruce replied "Clark, glasses"

As he quickly put his glasses on, Clark asked "What'd I miss?"  
Bruce replied "Fake cops in stolen uniforms tried to rob the place, I stood up to them. Superman was here too"  
Clark said "You ok?"  
Bruce replied "I'm fine"  
Clark asked "Can I please get a statement on how you feel about him?"  
Bruce replied "Superman's a beacon to the world, he doesn't just save people, he helps them see the best parts of themselves"  
Clark said "He'd appreciate that" and walked away.

Selina said "You made a super-friend"  
Fish walked over and asked "Having a nice night?"  
Selina & Ivy replied "Yes"  
Bruce asked "Good evening, Maria. You look breathtaking as always, are you enjoying yourself?"  
Fish replied "Charming as ever, Honey. I'm having a nice time, you were very brave earlier"  
Bruce said "Thank you, Maria"  
Selina purred and kissed him.  
Bruce said "Love you, Cat"  
Selina replied "Love you too"  
Sometime later, they drove back to the loft.

After they entered, Bruce asked "Did you lovely ladies enjoy yourselves?"  
Ivy & Selina replied "Yep"  
Bruce asked "Hungry? I can make something"  
Selina & Ivy replied "Yes please"

After eating, Bruce said "I think it's time you for patrol"  
Selina replied "Purrfect"  
Bruce asked "Would Catwoman like to come or is it just Batman tonight?"  
Selina replied "Catwoman's coming too" then suited up

BatCat were traveling across rooftops when they saw a thug with an M16 aimed at an 8 year old girl & KC.  
Batman used the jammer to disable the M16 and cast the bat's shadow over them before gliding down to them.  
The thug slowly turned around to find Batman standing behind him.  
Thug said "Holy crap it's Batman, stay away, I've got a licence so cops can't interfere"  
Batman asked "Do I look like a cop?" Thug replied "Stay back or I'll shoot"

Batman said "No, you won't so please put the gun down before someone gets hurt, you don't need to do this, don't let your past define who you become, let me help you"  
Thug asked "Why would you try to help me?"  
Batman replied "Everyone deserves a second chance but wether they choose to take it is their choice, what do you choose?"  
Thug said "I'll take that chance" then put the gun down and walked away.

Batman asked "Are you alright?"  
KC asked "Yeah, thanks, is it really you?"  
Batman grappled to a rooftop where Catwoman was waiting for him.

Catwoman asked "That was well handled & heroic, shall we keep moving?"  
Batman replied "Not yet, we have company. I know you're there, Kal"  
Superman flew down to them.  
Batman asked "You were watching that, weren't you?"  
Superman asked "How'd you know?"  
Batman replied "A 3rd shadow, nobody was behind us so it was obviously someone flying above us"  
Superman said "Touche, there's a tornado in Kansas so I'd better fly up, up and away" and flew away faster than a speeding bullet creating a sonic boom in the process.

BatCat returned to the loft.  
Ivy asked "Any trouble?"  
Selina replied "No"  
As BatCat entered their bedroom, Bruce said "You're so gorgeous, Cat"  
Selina replied "And you're incredibly handsome, B"  
Bruce said "Goodnight, Selina. Love you"  
Selina replied "Love you too" then they shared a kiss and fell asleep in each others arms.

In the morning, they had breakfast then put on their street clothes and went for a walk around the Narrows.  
They walked past a news agent and saw the front page. Selina said "That made front page quickly"  
Selina replied "Purrfect"  
Bruce said "Thank you, beautiful" kissed his feline fiance then decided to go to the Shelter and ran into Roy 1 & Rory on the way.

Roy 1 said "Hey"  
Bruce replied "Hey"  
Selina asked "We're on the way to a place we hangout sometimes, wanna come?"  
Rory replied "Sure" then went to the Shelter and heard people talking.  
KC came over and said "A lot of people saw what you did last night, you got major respect & street cred for that"  
Bruce replied "Just doing the right thing"  
Selina said "Purrfect"  
KC said "Batman saved me last night by convincing someone not to shoot me"  
Bruce asked "You ok?"  
KC replied "Yeah, first time I've ever seen Batman up close, I didn't think he was real but he is"  
Selina said "Yeah, great seeing you but we'd better get going"  
BatCat, Ivy, Roy 1 & Rory left.

(1 hour later)  
The 5 of them went to Fish's club for something to eat.  
Fish walked over to them and said "BatCat, Ivy it's good to see you"  
Bruce politely replied "Hello Maria, you look lovely"  
Fish said "Thanks Honey, flattering as ever, I see you've brought friends"  
Rory said "Rory Regan"  
Roy 1 said "Roy Harper"  
Fish replied "Name's Fish Mooney"  
Selina asked "Did you enjoy the party?"  
Fish replied "I did, I have to say Bruce was most impressive" Bruce said "I was just doing what felt right"  
Fish replied "I'm sure you were. Honey" before walking away.

(2 hours later)  
The 5 of them went to the arena to watch some fights.  
Nygma walked over and said "Hello"  
Bruce politely replied "Hello Edward, how are you?"  
Nygma said "I'm well, I saw what you did last night at the party, very brave, most heroic"  
Bruce replied "I was just doing what felt right"  
Nygma said "It's nice to know false cops are no longer defiling the uniforms. Penguin's put a bounty on me but the people of the Narrows have got my back"  
Bruce said "I've got your back as well" before there was the sound of a flamethrower going off.

Firefly said "In the name of Penguin, hand over Nygma or you all burn"  
Selina replied "Come on, Bridget, don't do this, you're from on the Narrows"  
Firefly asked "And I couldn't be happier to get out, what brought you back? Cat"  
Selina replied "I have friends, family here, that's why I'm back, this city's family. And family protect each other"  
Bruce smiled proudly.

Firefly said "Penguin's right about this place, it's a sewer"  
Bruce replied "That may be how you see it now but it doesn't always have to be"  
Firefly asked "Why's billionaire Bruce Wayne in the Narrows? You don't belong here, rich boy"  
Bruce replied "That's not my name! My name's Bat. I'm here cause like Cat said "This city's family and family protect each other", you don't know who I am, you don't know what I am, what I can do, what I've done and what I will do to protect family"  
Firefly said "You won't kill"  
Bruce darkly asked "Wanna bet?"  
Everyone was speechless.

Firefly said "Bored now, hand over Nygma"  
Bruce replied "Tell Penguin he's not getting Nygma, if he's got a problem with that: he can go f*** himself"  
Firefly said "This isn't over"  
Lee said "Hey, Firefly" and shot her.

Nygma said "That was brave"  
Bruce replied "Just doing the right thing".  
BatCat, Ivy, Rory & Roy 1 left.

After driving to GCPD, Bruce got 2 briefcases out of the car.  
BatCat & Ivy walked over to Jim & Harvey whom were at their desks.  
Harvey said "There's something you need to know, Cat. It's about your mom"  
With an eye roll, an unimpressed Selina asked "Ugh, what is it?"  
Jim replied "She's been asking to see you"  
Selina asked "Unbelieveable, she abandons me for 11 years, came back to ruin my love life, used me, abandoned me again and now wants to see me? I don't wanna see her"  
Harvey replied "Fair enough"  
Bruce asked "Did my super side-kick leave you 6 idiots in GCPD uniforms last night?"  
Harvey replied "Oh, yeah"

Bruce said "I have evidence for you related to last night's fake cop incident" and gave them the briefcases.  
Jim asked "Harvey, can you please take this to forensics?"  
Harvey replied "Sure"

BatCat & Ivy left the building.

(2 hours later)  
BatCat & Ivy went back to the loft then they changed into their bathers and got in the hot tub.  
Bruce asked "Is there anything special I can do for you?"  
Selina replied "Sing for me"  
Bruce asked "Any song in particular?"  
Selina replied "Runnin' home to you"  
Bruce complied.

Afterwards, Selina said "Thanks for singing to me, love you"  
Bruce replied "Love you too" then kissed her passionately.  
When their lips parted, they noticed Ivy smiling at them then they got out of the hot tub and got dressed.

Ivy said "Nice singing voice"  
Bruce replied "Thanks"  
Selina purred affectionately and kissed him before the phone rang.  
Caller ID: Alfred.  
(call start)  
Bruce asked "What's up, Alfred?"  
Alfred replied "There's a fundraiser performance tonight, 6:30 at the Haley's Circus"  
Bruce said "Thank you, Alfred"  
(call end).

Ivy said "This is gonna be interesting"  
Selina replied "Agreed" then a breach opened and Cisco stepped through.  
Ivy was speechless.

Bruce said "Cisco"  
Cisco replied "Hey Bruce, sorry for not messaging or calling ahead"  
Bruce said "Ivy, this is Cisco"  
Ivy said "Hi"  
Cisco replied "Nice to meet you, Ivy"  
Bruce asked "What brings you by?"  
Cisco replied "I saw the news last night so I made you a special bulletproof formal suit + an upgraded version of your tactical shades" and gave Bruce a suitcase.  
After opening it, Bruce said "Nice" and tried on the suit.

Cisco said "I also have a bat-laptop for you, it's for when you're not at the main Batcave and need to use the Bat-computer" then gave Bruce a laptop.  
Cisco said "I better go, see ya"  
BatCat & Ivy replied "See ya"  
Cisco opened a breach and left.

Selina said "We should get ready soon" then got ready to go.  
(Bruce made the bulletproof formal suit his default formal event clothes)

(6:20 PM)  
They arrived at the show grounds and parked the car before they went to find some snacks and their seats after paying for their tickets and making some donations, while they were looking for their seats they ran into Roy 1, Rory, Cisco & Nate.

Cisco said "Bruce, Selina, Ivy this is Nate"  
BatCat & Ivy said "Hey"  
Nate replied "Nice to meet you all"  
They found seats near each other up the back so they could see the whole stage and slip away un-noticed just in case.

Nate asked "Bruce, how'd you 2 meet?"  
Bruce handed him a card.  
Nate said "A lot of people must ask if you need to write it down"  
Selina replied "You have no idea"  
Bruce said "Hey, Ray"  
The others gave him a confused look then saw Atom shrunk down to the size of a lego mini-fig land on his hand.

Bruce joked "What's up? Ant-Man"  
Ray replied "Atom and do the words "secret identity" mean anything to you?"  
Selina asked "Why're you in the suit?"  
Ray replied "Incase something bad happens and I can get a great view"

(15 mins later)  
The ring master said "Ladies & gentlemen, boys & girls of all ages, welcome to the Haley's Circus charity fundraiser performance by our very own Flying Graysons! Performing extraordinary feats!"  
The audience cheered and gave a round of applause as acrobats climbed up to the platforms to begin their performance.

(2 hours later)  
Bruce got a text from Alfred.  
(start texts)  
Alfred: "Sir, Jerome Valeska escaped earlier. Gordon's said to tell you not to pursue him by any means. I on the other hand see fit that you be aware of the present danger and if you choose to go after Valeska, you have my support"  
Bruce: "Thank you, Alfred"  
(end texts)

Someone in a top hat using a microphone said "Good evening Gotham, we interrupt your regularly scheduled spectacular performance for a very special announcement" then took of his hat.  
Jerome asked "I'm back, did you miss me?"  
Some of his followers entered.  
2 with flint-locks, 1 with a cross-bow & arrow, 2 with knives, 1 with a pair of swords and a video camera, 2 more with spears came through the entrance and closed it behind them.  
(8 followers & Jerome)  
The camera holding follower was recording.  
Jerome continued "Know what my favourite type of audience is? A captive audience, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha"

After taking the shades off, Bruce said "Don't do this"  
Jerome excitedly asked "Oh, be still me heart, can it be? Bruce, darling, it's been so long since our last play-date, take up thy sword for a duel to which I challange you"  
Bruce said "This is between us, you don't hurt these people"  
Jerome said "Why Bruce, it's as if you don't trust me"  
Bruce replied "I don't" then walked down to the ring.  
1 of Jerome's followers handed him a sword.

Jerome said "Let's make this a special treat for the sci-fi fans in our audience"  
Bruce replied "Fine"  
Jerome said "With your end, hope shall be extinguished forever, on this night falls the last light"  
Bruce replied "You can't win, Jerome. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine"  
Jerome swung his sword at Bruce whom countered by blocking then slashing at Jerome whom blocked and their blades clashed between strikes.  
Jerome said "Impressive, most impressive" then slashed at Bruce whom parried & countered.  
The audience was in awe.

Jerome & Bruce took a step back from each other.  
Jerome slashed at Bruce whom parried & countered while their blades clashed several times.  
Bruce cut Jerome's sword clean in half then punched him in the face sending him to the ground and stood over him with the blade pointed to his throat.  
Jerome said "Good, I can feel your anger, I am defenceless, strike me down with all of your hatred, embrace your anger, end me"  
Bruce punched Jerome in the face then asked "You wanna get nuts? Let's get nuts" and began punching Jerome in the face until he started coughing up blood.  
As Jerome went to get up, Bruce said "Jerome Valeska, you have failed this city" then punched him so hard words describing sound of impact appeared.  
Jerome was out cold.

The cross-bow wielding folllower went to aim at Bruce when an arrow went through their weapon.  
Arsenal & Ragman appeared.

Arsenal said "Sorry we're late"  
Ragman wrapped up the followers in the ring.  
Atom returned to normal size, blasted the spear wielding followers and opened the doors before flying down to the ring with the unconscious followers.

Arsenal said "We'd be here sooner but-"  
Bruce interrupted "You were right on time, thanks for the assist, and nice suits"  
Ragman said "Thanks" before quickly leaving as GCPD entered.

Harvey asked "Did Jerome hurt anyone?"  
Bruce replied "No because I stopped him, again. You're welcome"  
Harvey said "Important thing is nobody's hurt and our boy here saved the day"  
Selina purred at Bruce.

Jim scolded "I told you not to go after him and don't you dare say "I didn't find him, he found me". I have half a mind to press obstruction charges"  
Selina smugly said "Oh, shut up. Gordon"

Jim asked "Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?"  
Bruce replied "I'd like to make a citizens arrest"  
Harvey joked "Jim, instead of obstruction charges, offer the kid a badge"  
Selina hissed "Hell no! No-one's making my Bruce a cop"  
Ivy laughed then left with BatCat.

BatCat & Ivy returned to the loft.  
Bruce asked "Aside from Jerome crashing the party, did you have a nice night?"  
Selina & Ivy replied "Yes" then got ready for bed.  
Ivy asked "Can I sleep with you tonight?"  
BatCat replied "Of course you can" then got in bed.  
Bruce in the middle, Ivy on his left, Selina on his right.

(10:00AM)  
They had breakfast then got dressed into their street clothes.  
Bruce asked "What shall we do today?"  
Selina replied "We should see if Alfred's ok" then the doorbell rung.  
Ivy said "I'll get it"  
As the door opened, Alfred said "Thank goodness you're all safe, I got quite a scare"  
Bruce asked "Are you alright?"  
Alfred replied "I'm well, thank you"

Bruce said "I need to confront Penguin about something"  
Alfred asked "What might that be?"  
Bruce replied "Penguin let Valeska out of Arkham"  
Alfred said "My word"

Bruce asked "Batman's gonna confront him about it, does Catwoman want to come with Batman to confront Penguin?"  
Selina replied "Yes"  
Ivy said "I'll go for a walk while you talk to the angry bird"  
BatCat replied "Have fun"  
Alfred said "I'll come with you"  
Ivy replied "Thanks, Dad"  
Bruce said "Suit up".

Later  
BatCat were traveling across rooftops but stopped when they saw some GCPD officers engaged in a gun fight against some of Penguin's thugs in one of his safehouses.  
BatCat zip-lined to the roof and quietly went through a door leading to the top floor.  
Batman asked "I'm activating detective mode, can you please activate the cats eyes? Please stay on comms if we get seperated"  
Catwoman activated the cats eyes.  
Batman activated detective mode then heard a familiar voice from a room where the sound of gunfire was coming from.

Barbara said "Just let us go!"  
Batman asked "I've got this, can you please keep an eye out for any back-up? If you do, I'll overlook stealing, it's your method of evidence collection"  
Catwoman replied "Deal"  
Batman silently entered the room to see Barbara & Tabitha tied to chairs.  
8 thugs armed with shot-guns were shooting at GCPD from the windows.

Batman used a bat-dagger to free Barbara & Tabitha before they carefully left the room and met Catwoman in the hallway.  
Batman used his batclaw to pull the 1st thug away from the window and gave them an uppercut that sent them crashing into the 2nd, 3rd & 4th thug.  
5th, 6th, 7th & 8th thug turned around in fright and quickly got away from the window and aimed their shot-guns at Batman.  
5th thug exclaimed "Holy Crap! It's Batman!"

The thugs tried to fire their shot-guns but to their dismay their guns were empty.  
5th thug tried to punch Batman whom dodged then struck a pressure point in the back of their neck rendering them unconscious then grabbed them by the collar and threw them into the 6th & 7th thug.  
8th thug tried to slash at Batman with a machete that was blocked by a bat-dagger before Batman disarmed them, punched them in the face, grabbed them by the collar, knocked them out cold and threw them into a wall while leaving a bat-shuriken behind.

Batman walked into the hallway to see Catwoman, Tabitha & Barbara as well as 6 of Penguin's thugs whom were unconscious.

Batman asked "Are you alright?"  
Barbara replied "Yes"  
Catwoman asked "Why'd they have you tied up?"  
Barbara replied "Me, Tabby & Sofia fell into a trap set by Penguin & Carmine. Entitled bitch got off the hook, we took the fall and here we are, + Tabby killed Penguin's mom once upon a time"

Batman asked "Tigress, why get involved in this?"  
Tabitha replied "Penguin tried to kill us, we wanted revenge"  
Barbara asked "Shouldn't we get moving? Which exit?"  
Batman replied "Front door"  
Tabitha said "Cops will shoot at whatever walks out the door"  
Catwoman replied "They'll stop, we're on good terms with them, for now"  
Barbara said "Yay" then went down to the front door.

BatCat stepped outside to see police cars, 2 SWAT vans, 4 officers, 2 SWAT teams and Harvey.  
Harvey ordered "Hold your fire"  
As he approached Harvey, Batman said "Several of Penguin's thugs are on the upper levels, I'd like to make a citizens arrest of them"  
Barbara & Tabitha walked out.  
Harvey said "Ok, you better go before I'm ordered to arrest you"  
BatCat kept moving.

(1 hour later)  
While traveling across rooftops, Batman said "We should try out the Bat-cycle & Cat-cycle soon"  
Catwoman replied "Purrfect idea, handsome"  
Batman said "Time to confront the angry bird" then made their way to Penguin's office and zip-lined to the balcony.

Penguin's office was through the door.  
2 guards & Penn were standing, Penguin was sitting at his desk, they had their backs to the balcony and open windows.  
After discreetly activating a device tapping into Gotham's radio channels and crossing his arms, Batman said "Penguin"

Penguin, Penn and the guards were startled as they turned around.  
Penn & Penguin stepped onto the balcony.  
Penn said "Penguin sees no one without an appointment"  
Batman said "This is about Jerome Valeska's appearance at the Haley's Circus, last night"

Penn asked "What does this have to do with Mr Cobblepot?"  
Batman replied "Someone let him out of Arkham and his last visitor was Penguin"  
Pengiun said "Fine, yes. I let him out. Kill this freak, now!"  
Penguin's guards exclaimed "Boss! You're on the radio!"

Penguin backed away, pulled a gun then went to pull the trigger but Catwoman used her whip to pull the gun out of his hand.  
With a terrifying scowl, Batman said "Oswald Cobblepot. You have failed this city!" and punched Penguin in the face knocking him out cold.  
BatCat cut the feed and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

(1 hour later)  
BatCat were travelling across rooftops when they saw a man with short black hair in a black suit on a rooftop then zip-lined over to him.

Malcolm said "So you're the local masks. I must say I like the suits and no offence but I thought you'd be taller"  
Batman said "Malcolm Merlyn"  
Catwoman asked "What brings you to Gotham?"  
Malcolm replied "Curiousity, I recently learned I have a daughter named Selina. You may know her as Bruce Wayne's fiance, I'd like a chance to at least meet her"  
Catwoman said "That's fair but she may not welcome you with open arms as part of the family"  
Malcolm replied "She doesn't have to like me but I want Selina to at least know the truth"  
Catwoman said "Show us the proof and we'll see if she's willing to meet you"

Malcolm handed over a file containing positive results for genetics tests.  
Catwoman said "If she agrees to meet you, she's going to bring Bruce with her"  
Malcolm replied "The more the merrier, if she agrees to meet me, here's my number so she can contact me" and gave them his contact details.  
BatCat kept moving.

After BatCat returned to the loft, Selina asked "Did you know about Merlyn being my father?"  
Bruce replied "I promise you that if I knew, I would've told you"  
Selina said "Good" and kissed him.

As their lips parted, Selina said "This has been a busy day, handsome"  
Bruce replied "Yes, it has"  
Selina said "Merlyn must've been what mom wanted to see me about"

Bruce asked "What are you gonna do about him?"  
Selina replied "I guess he deserves to at least meet me"  
(start text messages)  
Selina: "Merlyn, I'll meet you at the Sirens club"  
Malcolm: "Thank you"  
(end text messages)

BatCat arrived at the Sirens then sat down.  
Barbara & Tabitha walked over and asked "Hey, how're you?"  
Selina replied "Good, you?"  
Tabitha said "Had an interesting morning"  
Bruce said "Both of you look lovely"  
Barbara replied "Thanks".

As he walked over, Malcolm said "Hello, Selina. My name's Malcolm Merlyn"  
Selina replied "You claim to be family"  
Malcolm said "Your father"  
Tabitha & Barbara were shocked.

Selina asked "How long'v you known?"  
Malcolm replied "1 day. Maria Kyle didn't tell me she was pregnant all those years ago, I had an affair with her while I was in mourning"  
Selina said "She never told me who my father is. abandoned me for 11 years and only came back to get Bruce's cash since she found out we're a thing"  
Malcolm replied "I'm sorry that I haven't been here for you but I'm here now and hope to be a part of your life, if you'll let me"  
Selina asked "What do you think? B"  
Bruce replied "He deserves a chance, family's important"  
Selina said "I'll give you a chance + even though you haven't been around, there's still been a father figure looking out for me. Alfred"  
Malcolm replied "I'm glad to hear it"

Bruce's phone vibrated.  
Caller ID: Thea Queen.

(call start)  
Bruce asked "Hello?"  
Thea replied "I misplaced Malcolm, he learnt that Selina's his daughter"  
Bruce said "Well, this is awkward"  
Thea asked "Is he with you right now?"  
Bruce replied "I'll put it on speaker so you can talk to him"  
Thea said "Ok"  
Bruce said "It's for Malcolm"  
Malcolm asked "Why do I feel like I've been called into the Principal's office?"  
Thea replied "Because you had plans to meet me and Tommy but didn't show up" (call end).

Barbara said "Awkward"  
Malcolm said "I think that's my que to leave" and left.  
Selina said "Wow, it's been a strange day"  
Bruce asked "What happens now?"  
Selina replied "I'm hungry"  
Barbara said "I'll get someone to take your orders"  
Later

BatCat went back to the loft to get the car and drove to Gotham Plaza to get grocceries.

Later  
BatCat went back to the loft and found Ivy having a bowl of chips.  
Selina said "We're back"  
Ivy asked "Had a good day?"  
Selina replied "It was interesting, saved Tabby & Babs from Penguin's lackeys. Penguin got arrested, we learnt Malcolm Merlyn's my father"

Ivy said "Sounds like you've been busy, yay, more family"  
Bruce asked "How's your day going?"  
Ivy replied "Great"  
Bruce asked "How many arrows do you think Speedy's shot at Malcolm over the last few hours?"  
Selina replied "A lot"  
Bruce said "Malcolm's also Thea's father, they had lunch plans which he didn't show up for. She wasn't happy"  
Ivy replied "Wow"  
Selina said "Yeah"  
Bruce said "It's gonna get dark soon so I'll cook dinner, can't fight crime on an empty stomach if we go on patrol tonight"  
Selina replied "Purrfect"  
Ivy said "Yay"

(7:30PM)  
Bruce cooked pizza for dinner,  
Afterwards, Selina asked "Wanna use the hot-tub?"  
Selina & Ivy replied "Yes" before they put on their bathers.  
Bruce asked "Are you lovely ladies having a nice time?"  
Selina & Ivy replied "Yes"  
Ivy asked "Have you thought about setting a date for the wedding?"  
Selina replied "It's been a really long day so we might have that discussion some other time"

Bruce said "Agreed"  
Ivy said "Fair enough"  
Selina said "Looking good, B"  
Bruce replied "You look gorgeous, Selina" and kissed her passionately.  
Ivy said "Aww"  
Bruce said "Love you, Cat"  
Selina replied "Love you too, B" before they got out of the hot tub and got ready for bed.

(8:30AM)  
After breakfast, Bruce asked "What would you lovely ladies like to do today?"  
Ivy asked "Have we been invited to any parties or events?"  
Bruce replied "I'll check my phone for any invitations" and checked his messages, "We've been invited to a ball tonight at 7, the Wayne foundation charity ball"  
Selina said "Definitely going, that's where we went for our first date"  
Bruce said "We were so innocent & cute back then, more or less on the innocent part"  
Ivy laughed.  
Selina said "We're still the cutest"  
Bruce replied "Things were so simple back then, boy billionaire in love with a cute cat-burglar from the streets, like Alladin in roles reversed" then they laughed a bit and left the building.

(1:00PM)  
BatCat & Ivy went to Fish's club for lunch.  
Fish walked over and asked "Having a nice time?"  
Bruce replied "We are thank you Maria, you look lovely today"  
Fish said "Thanks Honey. I'll have someone take your orders"  
Selina replied "Thanks" before a waiter took their orders.

Ivy asked "Who's that with Clark?"  
Clark sat at a nearby table with a blonde haired girl.  
Bruce said "Hey, Clark"  
Clark asked "Hey, Bruce, can we join you?" indicating to himself and the blonde haired girl.  
Bruce replied "The more, the merrier"

Clark and the blonde girl sat with them.  
Clark said "Bruce, Selina, Ivy. This is my cousin, Kara"  
Kara said "Hi"  
BatCat & Ivy replied "Hi"  
Kara said "It's nice to meet you"  
Bruce replied "Likewise"  
Selina kissed Bruce.  
Kara asked "How'd you 2 meet?"  
After being filled in, Kara said "Oh, well that's colourful"

Bruce asked "Are you in Gotham for the Wayne foundation ball?"  
Clark replied "Perry asked me to cover it and I thought I'd show Kara around"  
Kara asked "Any advice for the first time in Gotham?"  
Selina replied "Keep a good grip on your wallet, masks protect Gotham"  
Kara said "Noted"  
Bruce said "Clark's friends with said masks"  
Kara replied "He didn't tell me"  
Clark said "I'm sorry, I was just trying to protect you"  
Kara replied "I can protect myself"

Selina said "We had a similar chat, a while ago"  
Bruce replied "I should've shut up before I said I was trying to protect you, I think that's where things went wrong"  
Selina said "I got the point but in the company we had, I couldn't be seen as vulnerable or forgiving and had no idea what note you were talking about"  
Bruce replied "Understood, I'd hoped to apologise privately"  
Kara asked "What happened?"  
Selina filled her in.  
Kara said "Ouch"  
Clark said "We should probably go so I can show Kara around" then left with Kara.

(3:30PM)  
BatCat & Ivy returned to the loft, put on their bathers and got in the hot-tub.  
Ivy said "Group hug" then hugged BatCat.

(4:30PM)  
Bruce said "I'm glad I have this, friends, family, happiness, love, trust, hope, light. I wasn't sure where my path would lead but I knew that I didn't want to be a cold hearted, cruel, brooding, un-trusting, monster consumed by darkness"  
Selina replied "I'm glad too"  
Bruce said "If I didn't have your support when I killed Ra's, I don't think I'd have coped as well if at all or been able to move on, thank you for being here for me"  
Selina replied "You'd do the same for me" and kissed him passionately.  
Bruce fondly said "I love you"  
Selina replied "Love you too"  
Ivy said "Aww"

Selina suggested "Since the ball's in a couple of hours we should get ready, we're already in this massive bath, it'd save time to ditch the bathers"  
Bruce said "You're evil"  
Selina replied "Evil's sexy"  
Bruce asked "What've I gotten myself into?"

(6:00PM)  
BatCat & Ivy got out of the hot-tub, dried off and got dressed before having pizza for dinner.  
Bruce asked "Had a nice day?"  
Ivy & Selina replied "Yes"  
Bruce said "Good" then they changed into the formal event clothes.

(7:00PM)  
They arrived out the front of the building where the ball was being held.  
Bruce helped Selina & Ivy out of the car and gave a valet the keys so they could park the car, they heard various stereotypical paparazzi dialogue and posed for some photos.

BatCat & Ivy went inside, made some donations then went to the dance floor.

While dancing with Bruce, as she looked around, Selina said "Everyone's staring"  
Bruce replied "Let them stare, I've got the most beautiful woman in the room in my arms" kissed her and resumed dancing then BatCat sat down.

Clark & Kara walked over.  
Bruce said "Good evening Clark, Kara"  
Selina said "Hey"  
Clark & Kara replied "Hey Bruce, Selina"  
Bruce asked "Do you like Gotham so far?"  
Kara replied "It's interesting"  
Clark asked "How's your evening?"  
Bruce replied "It's alright, yours?"  
Clark said "So far so good" then Ivy walked over.  
Ivy said "Hi"  
Clark & Kara replied "Hi"

Clark said "Bruce knows Superman"  
Bruce replied "He's my super side-kick"  
Kara asked "Wait, what?"  
Bruce replied "Little joke between me and him".

(9:00PM)  
The 6 of them went to the roof and looked at the view of the city and the full moon.  
Ivy said "It's so peaceful tonight, Gotham looks beautiful"  
Clark said "I better get back to the party, I'm supposed to interview guests"  
Kara said "I'll come with you" and went downstairs.

(11:30PM)  
BatCat & Ivy decided to call it a night and returned to the loft.  
Bruce asked "Did you lovely ladies enjoy yourselves?"  
Selina & Ivy replied "Yes" before they got ready for bed.

8:30AM  
In the morning, they had breakfast and put on their street clothes.  
Ivy asked "Experiment going good?"  
Bruce replied "Yes it is"  
Selina said "Cool"  
Upon a knock on the door, Ivy said "I'll get it" looked through the peephole to see Alfred then opened the door to let him in.

Alfred said "Good morning. Ducard came by the Manor looking for Bruce, something about being given a few things by Ra's Al Ghul"  
Bruce asked "What things?"  
Alfred replied "He didn't share that information with me, he's requested to meet with you in person to discuss it"  
Bruce said "Alright, they can meet us at the Manor" before they drove to Wayne Manor,

(12:00PM)  
The 5 of them sat in the living room.  
As he placed a trunk on a table and opened it, Ducard said "Try this on".  
Bruce stepped into another room, put on the armour, pulled up the hood then emerged.  
Ducard held out a sheathed sword which Bruce drew.  
Alfred, Selina & Ivy were speechless.  
Ducard said "Having passed trials of the League, you will have influence among them as you are 1 of us" and left.

Alfred said "Right, well I might say that armour's not something I'd suggest wearing to the supermarket"  
After taking the hood off, Bruce joked "I plan to sneak up on Harvey and tap him on the shoulder" before changing into his street clothes.  
Bruce said "I think we should take the bat-cycle & cat-cycle out for a spin at some point since we'll need transportation when we suit up in the field not at the primary base or take the bat-mobil"  
Selina replied "True"

Alfred said "Right, well you'll need to take the ones you choose with you on your way back though I might drive Ivy back since it would draw less attention"  
Ivy replied "Good point"  
Bruce asked "Bat-cycle & cat-cycle or Batmobil?"  
Selina replied "We're gonna need somewhere they're kept that won't draw attention" before Bruce got a text.  
(start texts)  
Cisco: "I forgot to mention the Bat-cycle & Cat-cycle have an incognito mode"  
(end texts)

Bruce said "Cisco says the bat-cycle & cat-cycle have an incognito mode"  
Selina replied "Cool"  
Alfred said "I'm surprised Master Ramon didn't mention this earlier but it's good he's included such a feature, you still need to wear a helmet and proper protective gear"  
Bruce replied "You mean leather, guess I just need a helmet"  
Selina asked "Let's get going, you gonna keep that ninja suit around the house or the loft?"  
Bruce replied "The loft could use a few decorations, nothing says welcome like armour & weapons on display"  
Ivy laughed.

Alfred said "Right, well I'll put those in the car and pack some of your training gear"  
Selina replied "Thanks, Dad"  
Bruce said "It's a good idea to keep a bat-suit & cat-suit at the loft"  
Selina replied "Purrfect"

(1:30PM)  
Alfred packed some things into the car and drove Ivy back to the loft.  
BatCat put helmets on, made sure their motorcycles were incognito mode then rode into Gotham.

BatCat arrived at the loft to find Alfred had placed the League armour in a glass display case against a wall, the sword sheathed on the belt of the armour.  
Selina said "That's gonna take some getting used to"  
Ivy replied "Yeah it is. I'm gonna go, I got a date"  
BatCat said "Have fun and call if you need us"  
Ivy left.

Selina asked "Wanna go to the Sirens?"  
Bruce replied "Walk, drive or ride?"  
Selina said "Ride" before they rode to the Sirens.

(2:00PM)  
BatCat sat down.  
As she walked over to them, Barbara said "Hey, you"  
BatCat replied "Hi, Barbara"  
Bruce said "You look lovely today, Barbara"  
Barbara replied "Thanks" before a waitress took their orders.  
Tabitha appeared.  
Bruce said "Hey, Tigress, you look lovely today"  
Tabitha replied "Thanks"  
Selina asked "Can I get more lessons soon?"  
Tabitha replied "Sure, just let me know when you're ready"

(4:30PM)  
BatCat rode back to the loft, walked in and saw Ivy on the balcony looking over the city.  
After walking over, Bruce said "Hi"  
Selina asked "How's your day going?"  
Ivy replied "Great" then innocently commented "I'm hungry"

(6:00pm)  
Bruce's communicator went off.  
(call start)  
Batman said "Steel"  
Steel replied "Bank robbers, Gotham national, their leader calls himself "Black Mask". I'm helping out some cops, we've managed to get civilians clear, we've set a perimeter and a barricade around the doors but we're pinned down, we're a bit short handed"  
Batman said "We're on our way" (call end).

Bruce said "Trouble at Gotham national bank, Steel's already there, GCPD are pinned down"  
Selina said "Must be really understaffed if they need vigilanties to help stop some bank robbers"  
Bruce replied "Not surprised, the precinct's stormed for a killing spree at least once a year" then suited up.

BatCat made their way to the bank and saw GCPD officers had parked their patrol cars forming a barricade, they were under fire from 8 goons that were guarding the door equipped with M16's & AK-47's.

After stepping over the barricade, Steel using a megaphone said "You have one chance to come quietly or I'll come in there and personally drag you to Blackgate myself"  
Over the bank P.A system, Black Mask asked "Yeah? You and what army? Ya star-spangled idiot!"  
BatCat arrived.

Catwoman said "This one"  
Black Mask over the P.A said "Kill them"  
The goons went to open fire but Batman used his jammer to disable their guns.  
1st goon said "Sh**"  
Steel said "Language"  
Black Mask over the P.A shouted "Damn it!" then came down there himself.

Black Mask shouted "Die!" then pulled 2 hand guns.  
Batman started walking towards Black Mask as he pulled the triggers firing rounds at Batman until his clips were both empty then Batman gave him an uppercut knocking him to the ground.  
Catwoman said "Time to see who Black Mask really is" and removed the mask.  
As he arrived on the scene, Jim said "Roman Sionis"  
Roman said "I would've gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for you meddling masks"  
Batman said "Roman Sionis, you have failed this city"  
GCPD took Roman and his goons into custody.

Catwoman asked "We're gonna split, you coming?"  
Steel replied "Yeah" then left.

(6:30pm)  
Steel asked "Hungry? I could go for burgers"  
Batman replied "I forgot my bat-credit card"  
Catwoman laughed, Steel said "I can't tell if you're joking"  
Catwoman asked "Purrfect but who's buying?"  
Steel replied "I'll pay for it" before getting in a car.

(7:00pm)  
BatCat returned to the loft.  
Ivy asked "How'd it go?"  
Selina replied "We went for drive-thru afterwards"  
Ivy joked "And you didn't get me any? Rude" before Bruce recieved a text from Alfred.  
(start texts)  
Alfred: "You've been invited to a costume party this evening at the club owned by Ms Mooney, 8:30pm"  
Bruce: "Thank you, Alfred"  
(end texts)

Bruce said "We've been invited to a costume party tonight hosted by Maria Mooney at 8:30pm"  
Selina replied "Purrfect"  
Ivy suggested "Could wear the super suits to the party, be fast in case something happens and at a costume party nobody will think it's the real deal"  
Bruce replied "That's a great idea" then had dinner and took showers.  
(Ivy: green crop top, green jacket, green skin-tight pants, red shoes, green gloves, green domino mask, earrings) Bruce: Batsuit, Selina: Catwoman suit)  
Bruce asked "Shall we?" before they got in the car and put their seatbelts on.  
Bruce said "Autobots, roll out" and drove to Fish's club.

(8:30pm)  
BatCat & Ivy entered the club to see a lot of people dressed as various pop-culture characters, they walked over to a table near the bar and sat down.  
Bruce said "I see Clark & Kara".  
(Clark: Superman suit. Kara: blue, short sleeved crop top with the House of El family crest, red skirt, gold belt, red cape, red boots)  
Bruce asked "Care to join us?"  
As they walked over and sat down, Clark asked "Have we met?"  
Bruce quietly replied "Yes we have, Kal, Supergirl"  
Clark had a shocked look on his face.  
Kara quietly asked "How'd you know?"  
Bruce replied "Glasses & combed hair's not a great disguise"

Fish walked over and asked "Having a nice time?"  
Bruce replied "We are thank you, you look lovely this evening"  
(Fish: red low-cut sleeveless crop top, black leather pants, black boots, black belt, a lightsaber hung from her belt)  
Fish said "Thanks, Honey" and walked away.

Roy 1 walked over in his Arsenal suit and said "Hey"  
Clark & Kara replied "Hi"  
Kara asked "The arm actually metal?"  
Roy 1 replied "Yes"  
Kara said "Ouch"  
Bruce said "From this point, let's call each other the names of the characters we've come as, if they have one, it'll be fun" and everyone agreed.  
Arsenal asked "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are? Supergirl"  
Superman raised an eye-brow.  
Ivy went to the dance floor.

Catwoman cheekily asked "How many of your girlfriends from the Daily Planet did you bring, Superman?"  
Supergirl laughed.  
Superman replied "No comment"  
Arsenal asked "May I have this dance? Supergirl"  
Supergirl replied "Sure" then went to the dance floor.

As he saw Catwoman holding a wallet, Superman asked "Is that my wallet?"  
Catwoman cheekily replied "Maybe" then opened the wallet, said "Oh" and handed back the wallet.  
Batman said "Please try not to practice on our friends"  
Catwoman replied "No promises"  
Superman asked "You're condoning this?"  
Batman replied "Old habits are hard to break, it's a useful skill, not condoning it, detectives need to collect evidence"  
Superman said "I'm not sure if I agree with this"  
Batman asked "Would it help if I said she can only do it to bad guys?"  
Superman asked "Ok, I- did you just take my wallet?"  
Catwoman innocently asked "Would I do that?"  
Batman said "Bad kitty" Catwoman purred.

Superman asked "Can I please have it back?"  
Catwoman handed back the wallet.  
Nate walked over in his Steel suit and said "Nice suits"  
Catwoman replied "Thanks, we're calling people the name of people they're dressed as"  
Steel said "Cool, I'll participate"  
Batman said "Man of Steel meet star-spangled Man of Steel"  
Steel & Superman said "Hi"

Catwoman noticed Tabitha nearby (Tabitha: black skin-tight catsuit, fingerless gloves, black boots, her whip on her belt).  
Catwoman said "Evening, Tigress"  
Tabitha asked "What's new?"  
Catwoman replied "Your protege, Selina. Malcolm Merlyn's her father"  
Tabitha said "Interesting" and walked away.

Superman asked "Did I hear right about Merlyn?"  
Catwoman replied "It shocked us too"  
Steel said "We got drive-thru earlier, it was fun"  
Superman asked "And you didn't invite me?"  
Batman replied "It's drive-thru, not fly-thru"  
Superman said "Touche" then they laughed.

Catwoman playfully said "You're our super friends"  
Supergirl, Ivy & Arsenal walked over and sat down.  
Ivy said "I'm tired"  
Batman asked "Would you like to stay longer or shall we go?"  
Catwoman replied "Time to go"

BatCat & Ivy drove back to the loft.  
After entering and getting ready for bed, Bruce said "I love you"  
Selina replied "Love you too"  
Ivy said "Goodnight"  
BatCat replied "Goodnight"

In the morning, BatCat & Ivy had breakfast and put on their street clothes.  
Bruce asked "What would you like to do today?"  
Selina replied "I think it's time I talked to her, it'll be a relief"  
Ivy asked "You gonna be ok?"  
Selina replied "Yeah"  
Bruce said "Ok" then they drove to Blackgate.

Upon entering the right room, Selina said "I'm here to see Maria Kyle"  
Cash replied "Sign here, please" then a form was signed.  
Cash said "Please take a seat near the glass so you can talk using the phones"

As she sat down, Selina said "Heard you wanted to talk. If it's about Merlyn, I know"  
Ms Kyle replied "I kept it from you all these years to protect you from him, you have no idea what he's capable of"  
Selina asked "You lied and kept secrets to protect me from what? The truth? You're full of sh** and you f***ing abandoned me" then hung up.

On the way to the car, Selina said "I'm hungry"  
Bruce replied "I saved enough for burgers" then asked "Would you like to drive this time?"  
Selina replied "Sounds purrfect" and drove to the drive-thru at Big-Belly Burger then went back to the loft.  
Ivy asked "Selina, how ya feeling?"  
Selina replied "I'm relieved that I did that, it's cleared the air"  
Bruce said "Purrfect"  
Selina replied "Hey, that's my line" and kissed him.

Bruce said "I love you"  
Selina replied "Love you too"  
Ivy said "Aww"  
Bruce asked "Where shall we go today?"  
Selina replied "Let's see Fish"  
Bruce asked "Walk or drive?"  
Selina replied "Walk" before they left the building.

(10:30AM)  
BatCat & Ivy went to Fish's club and sat down.  
As she walked over, Fish asked "Having fun?"  
BatCat & Ivy replied "Yes"  
Bruce said "You look lovely, Maria"  
Fish replied "Thanks honey, sweet as always" and walked away.

After BatCat & Ivy ate, Malcolm walked over to them.  
Malcolm said "Hello"  
Selina said "Ivy this is Malcolm Merlyn"  
Ivy said "Hi"  
Malcolm asked "Hello, Ivy. How're you?"  
Ivy replied "Good"

Bruce asked "How many arrows did Thea shoot you with?"  
Malcolm replied "Let's just say I'm glad I was wearing League armour"  
Ivy asked "So, you're Selina's father?"  
Malcolm replied "Yes and I must say that it was a pleasant surprise for me though I'm not sure how thrilled Selina is"

Selina said "I'll get used to you, even though you weren't around I had Alfred as a father figure"  
Bruce asked "What brings you by? Malcolm"  
Malcolm replied "I just wanted to see Selina. I'm on my way to a meeting but saw you come in" then left.  
Bruce asked "Anything you'd like to do now?"  
Selina replied "Let's go to the Sirens, see Babs & Tigress" before they left.

(11:30am)  
BatCat & Ivy sat down.  
Barbara walked over and said "Hey"  
BatCat & Ivy replied "Hi"  
Bruce said "You look lovely today"  
Barbara replied "Thanks"  
Bruce asked "Were you at the party last night?"  
Barbara replied "I didn't see you there but I was there for a while"  
Bruce said "I was dressed up like everyone else"  
Barbara replied "Fair enough"

Tabitha walked over and said "Hey"  
Bruce replied "Tigress, you look nice"  
Tabitha said "Thanks"  
Ivy said "I'm hungry" then someone took their orders.

Afterwards, Selina asked "Shall we see Alfred?"  
Bruce replied "Good idea" before they went to the Manor.

They knocked on the door and Alfred opened the door.  
Alfred said "It's good to see you lot"  
Selina said "I found my blood father"

Alfred asked "Who?"  
Selina replied "Malcolm Merlyn"  
Alfred said "Oh, bloody hell"

Bruce asked "Any messages or mail for us?"  
Alfred replied "Master Ramon called and mentioned he may be stopping by the loft"

Bruce said "Thanks, Alfred" before he got a text message.  
Cisco: "I forgot to mention the Batmobil has incognito mode too" (end texts)

Bruce said "Apparently the Batmobil has incognito mode"  
Alfred replied "Well that's bloody brilliant ain't it, Master Bruce. Since you're here we should make sure you've done at least an hour of training"

(2:00PM)  
Bruce put the Batmobil into incognito mode then drove back to the loft.  
Bruce asked "What would you like to do now?"  
Selina replied "Let's see if there's any invitations tonight"  
Bruce said "Good idea" and checked his phone.

Bruce said "We've been invited to a party tonight at 7"  
Selina replied "Purrfect"  
Bruce asked "Would you lovely ladies like to go to a restaurant?"  
Selina replied "Sure"  
Ivy asked "Do we wear formal stuff in case of a dress code?"  
Selina replied "Good idea" then made a reservation, got changed and drove to a restaurant.

(3:00PM)  
After they checked in, a waiter escorted them to their table and took their orders.  
After eating, Bruce asked "Are you comfortable? Cat"  
Selina replied "Not really my thing but I can adapt, it's nice nobody's staring at us like they used to, that's what made things uncomfortable"  
Bruce said "I'm glad you're comfortable"

(5:30PM)  
After returning to the loft, Selina cheekily suggested "To save time, we could use that huge hot tub together"  
Bruce replied "Ok" then they got into the hot tub.  
Selina asked "Like what you see?"  
Bruce replied "Love what I see, family" and kissed her.  
Ivy said "Aww".

(6:00PM)  
They put on casual clothes, had dinner then changed into formal event clothes.

7:00PM  
They parked, went inside and sat down near the bar.  
As he saw Lucius nearby, Bruce said "Lucius, it's nice to see you"  
Lucius replied "Bruce, always a pleasure"  
Bruce asked "How are things?"  
Lucius replied "Running smoothly, please excuse me. I have a special lady friend waiting for me" and walked away.  
Ray walked over. (Ray: black tux, white suit shirt, black bowtie, high-tech belt, black shoes)  
Selina asked "Hey Ray, why the fancy belt?"  
Ray replied "It's to change into my other suit"  
Bruce said "I see Clark & Kara"  
Clark & Kara walked over with 2 men.

Clark said "This is James Olsen & Winn Schott"  
James & Winn said "Hi"  
Bruce asked "First time in Gotham?"  
Winn replied "Yes"  
Selina said "Bruce had to save Clark from a mugger, one time"  
Kara, James & Winn laughed.  
Clark said "I don't see how that's funny"  
Bruce replied "Think it through carefully"  
Clark said "Oh"

Bruce asked "Are you here for an article or is there something powerful friends can help with?"  
James replied "A friend's been abducted, she was in Gotham for a meeting"  
Bruce said "I'll have some friends help find her and run facial recognition"  
Winn replied "Already tried with the security cameras"

Ray said "I'll see if I can do better"  
James said "Thank you"  
Selina asked "Gonna tell us who we're looking for?"  
Bruce replied "I think I already know, James & Kara work at CatCo, perhaps their boss"  
James said "Yes"

BatCat, Clark & Kara said "Excuse me" and left.  
James said "I just remembered I had something to do, it was nice meeting you"  
Winn said "Me too"  
Ray said "I'll run facial recognition from the Palmer satelite, it'll alert my phone"

9:00PM  
While they were moving across rooftops, Batman said "Not everyone will be eager to give us information but always try asking. I haven't had to go bad cop but I might need to, I might go a bit far with that" then changed colour scheme to matte black with blood red eyes & blood red bat symbol.  
Superman asked "Did I mention how terrifying that colour scheme makes you look?"  
Batman replied "I'll need it to if I have to interrogate someone"

Supergirl asked "Does he interrogate people?"  
Catwoman replied "Hasn't come to that yet" and saw a man in matte black armour holding an informant by the collar on a rooftop then the bat's shadow was cast over them.  
Batman said "Guardian, I'll take it from here"

Informant said "Uh-oh"  
Batman asked "Cat Grant's missing, what do you know about it?''  
Informant replied "Cat Grant? So that's who she wanted"

Batman asked "Who wanted her?"  
Informant replied "I can't say, I- agh"  
Batman caught him by the wrist, twisted it and said "I don't have all night so 1 way or another, you're giving me the name, now"  
Informant replied "Ok, I don't know her name but she's a Falcone. I swear to god that's all I know"

Batman shouted "Swear to me!" then Superman placed a hand on his shoulder.  
Superman said "That's enough. I think you've got your answer" then Batman caught him by the arm and threw him across the roof.  
Informant ran.  
Superman asked "Was that really necessary?"  
Batman replied "No"

Supergirl said "I see why he scares you"  
Batman said "I know who has her and where she's likely being kept"  
Supergirl asked "Care to tell us?"  
Batman replied "Sofia Falcone has Ms Grant, most likely in her father's mansion"  
Catwoman said "Let's go"  
Guardian said "I'm coming"  
Batman replied "Fine"

Guardian asked "How do you know it's Sofia Falcone?"  
Batman replied "Don Falcone has only 1 biological daughter, Sofia Falcone"  
Catwoman said "Purrfect"

9:30PM  
They arrived on a rooftop across from Falcone's mansion. Batman said "Kal, scan with your x-ray vision and tell us what you see"  
While scanning, Superman replied "I see 4 guards in the upstairs hallway with shot-guns, a brunette woman in the shower. On the lower level in the living room are 4 guards with shot-guns whom have Ms Grant zip-cuffed to a chair with a black bag over her head"  
Catwoman said "Let me and Girl of Steel take the top floor, you boys can handle the bottom floor".

Supergirl & Catwoman carefully picked the lock to the door on the roof.  
Superman & Guardian went to the 2 front doors, Batman went to the back door.  
Over comms, Superman said "I heard them order pizza from 2 different joints, gives me an idea"  
Batman said "Go for it"  
After knocking on the front door, Superman asked "Did anyone order pizza?"

1st guard said "You stay here while we get the pie and you grab us some drinks from out back" before the front doors opened, Guardian used a taser on the 1st guard.  
Superman quickly hit a nerve point knocking the 2nd guard out.  
Batman struck the 3rd guard in the neck rendering them unconscious then silently entered the living room.  
4th guard was sitting down, eating chips.

Ms Grant said "If Ms Falcone's going to keep me here then I could use a-"  
4th guard interrupted "Shut-agh"  
Batman caught them by the throat, knocked them out cold then came the sound of gunfire and bodies falling to the floor.

Moments later, Supergirl & Catwoman came down to the living room before Batman changed back to default colour scheme.  
Supergirl pulled off the black bag and freed Ms Grant.  
Batman asked "You ok?"  
Ms Grant replied "Thanks, I'm fine"  
Superman said "Mr Kent will be glad that you're alright"  
Guardian asked "Do you need medical attention?"  
Ms Grant replied "No, I'm fine. That handsome Kansas boy's so thoughtful"

Batman asked "Where's Ms Falcone?"  
While trying to keep a straight face, Supergirl said "About that"  
An unamused Batman said "You didn't"  
Superman facepalmed.  
Guardian said "We should make sure her goons can't escape".

Superman & Supergirl rounded up Sofia's unconscious goons then Batman anonymously tipped off GCPD.

Superman said "I'll drop Ms Grant off at GCPD"  
Guardian replied "You do that, I'll go on patrol"  
Batman said "No, you're done for tonight" before they left the building.

After dropping Ms Grant off at GCPD, Superman joined BatCat & Supergirl on a rooftop.  
Batman said "We need to discuss some things"  
Superman replied "I agree"  
Supergirl asked "Why do I feel like I've been called into the principal's office?"  
Superman said "While interrogating that man, you could've broken his hand or resorted to torture"  
Batman replied "And chose not to"

Superman asked "Not tonight, what about next time?"  
Batman replied "If there's a next time, Catwoman can stop me going too far, I also have friends like you to remind me where the line is"  
Superman said "I respect you too"  
Batman said "We need to discuss earlier"

With crossed arms, Superman in a serious tone said "How you left Ms Falcone was dangerous. Kara Zor-El, I have half a mind to tell your mother & sister"  
Supergirl replied "Won't happen again"  
Batman said "It better not or there'll be consequences"  
Supergirl nervously replied "Yes, Sir" and backed away slowly.

10:30PM  
BatCat, Kara & Clark went back to the party to find Ivy then drove to the loft.  
Ivy asked "Did you find her?"  
Selina replied "We did"  
Kara said "She's safe"  
Clark said "I still can't believe you're Batman & Catwoman"  
Selina replied "Believe it"

Bruce asked "Would anyone like a drink?"  
Clark replied "I don't drink"  
Kara said "Alcohol doesn't affect us but he still won't drink"  
Clark replied "It's just in case, better safe than sorry"  
Bruce said "Didn't say alcohol"  
Clark replied "I'll have a soda"

After handing him a can, Bruce asked "Anything hurt after your flight across that rooftop?"  
Clark replied "My pride"  
Ivy asked "Did Batman throw Superman? How?"  
Clark replied "He did, being super strong doesn't mean being super heavy"  
Selina said "Supergirl got in trouble"  
Ivy asked "Why?" Kara whispered into Ivy's ear.  
Clark said "We should be on our way"  
Clark & Kara left.

11:00PM  
Ivy said "Goodnight"  
Selina asked "Shall we go to bed?"  
Bruce replied "Yes" they got changed into their pj's and climbed into bed.  
Selina said "I love you"  
Bruce replied "I love you too" and they fell asleep in each others arms.

9:00AM  
In the morning, BatCat & Ivy had breakfast, put on their street clothes and went to Gotham botanical gardens where there was a festival being held to raise money for nature preservation & restoration.

Ivy asked "This is awesome, who's sponsoring this?"  
Bruce replied "Wayne enterprises, STAR Labs, Merlyn Global, Kord industries & Palmer Tech"  
A man said "Hello, Bruce"  
Bruce said "Alec, it's been a while. Dr Alec Holland these lovely ladies are Selina & Ivy"  
Ivy asked "What do you do?"  
Alec replied "I'm a botanist & biochemist, I've been studying plant growth, looking for a safe way to restore nature's older plants without harming other life"  
Bruce said "Wayne Enterprises found a Lazarus pit, its waters could be used to help your research, of course there'd need to be precautions to prevent forms of life being harmed during re-growth"  
Alec replied "True, there'd need to be a safe place to try using Lazarus to restore plants, away from a civillian population".  
As he appeared, Oliver said "I know a place, an island in the north China sea, Lian-Yu"  
Ivy said "I'm hungry" before BatCat & Ivy left.

They went for Italian food.  
Waiter asked "May I take your order?"  
BatCat & Ivy replied "Pizza"  
Waiter asked "Drinks?"  
Selina replied "3 Lemonades"  
Waiter walked away.

Later, Bruce got a text from Clark.  
(start texts)  
Clark: "My mum's staying in Gotham with me for a few days, would you like to join us for dinnner tonight at 7?"  
Bruce: "It'd be my pleasure"  
(end texts)

Bruce said "Clark's invited us to dinner with him and his mum tonight at 7"  
Selina said "Purrfect"  
Ivy said "This is gonna be fun"  
Bruce asked "What would you like to do now?"  
Selina replied "Barbara & Tigress have another business open, called the Nest"  
Bruce said "Sounds interesting"  
Ivy said "Cool".

(1:00pm)  
They walked through the Narrows and made it to the Nest with no trouble, entered the building, went upstairs and through an open door.  
Barbara asked "What brings you to the Nest?"  
Selina replied "Thought we'd have a look around"  
Barbara asked "You wanna know what we sell?"  
Bruce replied "Yes, please"  
Barbara pressed a button as false walls turned, revealing various weapons & equipment on display.  
Bruce asked "Need help with finances?"  
Everyone looked at him in surprise.

Barbara asked "What's the catch?"  
Bruce replied "In return, I want to know what's being brought into Gotham, the weapons, tech, etc"  
Barbara said "Fair enough, we have a deal"  
Selina said "Alfred's gonna freak out"  
Barbara asked "Gonna use an alias?"  
Bruce replied "Matches Malone"  
Barbara said "Done"  
Selina said "This'll be interesting" then left.

(4:00pm)  
BatCat & Ivy went to the arena and watched some fights.  
A voice said "Bruce Wayne attends fight club, potential participation & involvement, pending"  
Bruce replied "Catherine Grant, not so secretly in love with Clark Kent"  
Ms Grant said "Touche"  
Selina smiled.  
Ivy asked "Gonna introduce us?"  
Bruce said "Ms Grant meet Selina & Ivy"  
Selina said "People call me, Cat"  
Ms Grant replied "How cute"  
Bruce said "Yes, she is" and kissed Selina.

Ms Grant said "I should've brought Olsen to take photos"  
Bruce replied "No, it's not paparazzi friendly here and neither of us want Jimmy to get hurt"  
Ms Grant said "You have a point" and walked away.

(7:00pm)  
BatCat & Ivy put on the formal clothes, drove to Clark's apartment then Bruce knocked on the door.  
After letting them in, Clark said "Everyone this is my mum, Martha Kent"  
Bruce politely said "It's a pleasure to meet you"  
Mrs Kent replied "Clark speaks so highly of you that you're practically family"  
Bruce said "Thank you"

Selina asked "Any funny stories about Clark or his alter-ego?"  
Mrs Kent replied "One time when he wore the tights, they tore in the lap area, he was so embarrassed, he insisted he wear red trunks on the outside" everyone laughed.  
Kara said "He also had a leather jacket phase and an emo, brooding phase with an all black outfit"  
Selina innocently said "I'm hungry"  
After dinner, Bruce's phone vibrated, Caller ID: Ollie Queen.  
Bruce politely asked "May I please be excused?"  
Mrs Kent replied "Of course"

(call start)  
Bruce asked "Ollie. I'm at an important dinner, what do you need?"  
Oliver replied "We need to talk, alone"  
Bruce asked "Where?"  
Oliver replied "Meet me at (location) in 10"  
Bruce said "I'll be there"  
(call end).

Bruce said "I'm sorry but I need to go, thank you for having me"  
Clark replied "Thanks for coming"  
Bruce left.

After Batman arrived on a rooftop, G.A said "You've been busy"  
Batman asked "What's going on?"  
G.A replied "Jim Gordon's now Captain of the GCPD. Barnes is dead"  
Batman said "Tell me about the killer"  
G.A replied "He's well trained, masked, outfit's owl themed"  
Batman said "Talon, the Court of Owls are gone, maybe using his skills for his own goals"  
G.A replied "Talon's your fight, Gotham's your city, your rules, I'll help when asked"  
Batman said "Thanks" then left.

Bruce went to the loft.  
Selina asked "What'd Ollie need?"  
Bruce replied "There's good & bad news, good news is Jim's now Captain of the GCPD. Acting alone, a Talon killed Barnes"  
Ivy asked "Why?"  
Bruce replied "Unclear"  
Selina said "Let's suit up"  
Ivy said "I'll call Alfred"  
BatCat left.

While travelling across rooftops, BatCat saw Guardian questioning a young man.  
Batman said "Guardian, let him go. I'll take it from here"  
Guardian replied "I'm asking what he knows about the murder of Captain Barnes"  
Batman said "I'm aware of the murder, the killer's a Talon of the Court of Owls"  
Guardian asked "Who of the what?"  
Young man recited "Beware the Court of Owls that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite & lime, they watch you in your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word about them or they'll send the Talon for your head"

Batman asked "What do you know about Barnes's death? Did you see anything?"  
Young man replied "I saw Talon standing over the body with a heart in his hand. I got out of there as fast as I could"

Batman asked "Is there anything you noticed? Any distinct features about Talon? Anything familiar in his movement?"  
Young man replied "He moved easily, flexible like an acrobat, had good aim, left handed.  
Batman said "Thanks"  
BatCat left.

While traveling across rooftops, BatCat saw Atom who's suit was damaged with Talon near the church.  
After casting the bat's shadow, Batman said "Atom, we'll take it from here"  
Atom asked "Who're you?"  
Talon replied "Talon"  
Atom asked "Ok, what do you want?"  
Talon replied "Those whom have been judged need fear me, there are loose ends from the Court of Owls to erase"  
Batman asked "Captain Barnes?"  
Talon replied "He was an executioner of the Court but drove himself to insanity, his involvement with the Court came after being affected by the Tetch virus furthering his madness"

After activating cat's eyes, Catwoman said "Something's up with his vitals"  
Talon replied "I was ressurected yet still unliving" threw a smoke pellet and vanished.

Atom said "I- I don't feel so g-" and passed out.  
As she checked Atom's vitals, Catwoman said "He's been poisoned"  
Batman replied "The poison the Court of Owls favour, the only antidote's found in the church, don't ask" picked Atom up, carried him into the church and lay Atom down on a stone table.  
Catwoman asked "What's he need?"  
Batman replied "He needs to drink holy water" then removed Atom's helmet.  
Using a goblet, Catwoman poured the waters into Ray's mouth.

Ray awoke, coughed and said "Oh, thank God" then passed out.  
BatCat left with Ray and drove back to the loft.

After they entered the loft, Bruce lay Ray down on a spare bed.  
Ivy asked "What happened to Ray?"  
Selina replied "He was poisoned, he's taken an antidote, he's asleep"  
Bruce said "It's been a long night, we should get some rest" then they went to bed.

In the morning, BatCat & Ivy had breakfast.  
As he saw Ray slowly awaken, Bruce said "Hey"  
Ray asked "Bruce?"  
Bruce replied "Yeah"

Ray said "My suit, there's recording tech in my helmet, it recorded my chat with a guy called Talon and took a photo"  
Selina replied "We know, we'll look at it but you need to rest"  
Ray asked "Wait, how'd I get here?"  
Bruce replied "We found you passed out in your suit and brought you here"  
Selina asked "You hungry or can I eat the last stack of pancakes with strawberries, ice-cream & honey?"  
Ray replied "No way, I'm starving".

After eating, Ray said "Thank you"  
Bruce said "You should call Anna, she's no doubt worried"  
Ray replied "My suit monitors my vitals, soon as they stabilised, she was alerted so she knows I'm ok" then there was a knock on the door.  
Selina answered the door as Alfred said "Good morning everyone, oh bloody hell, Dr Palmer's had a right rough night by the looks of it"  
Ivy asked "Any invitations?"  
Alfred replied "A party tonight hosted by Ted Kord at 7. I'll take Dr Palmer to where he's staying in the city"  
Ray said "Thank you"  
Alfred & Ray left.

Bruce said "Batman should deliver the evidence to GCPD"  
Selina replied "Catwoman's coming too".

BatCat arrived at GCPD and saw Detective Harper on the roof.  
Batman said "Detective Harper"  
As she drew her gun, Harper replied "Freeze, vigilante. No sudden moves"  
Batman said "I have information for you about Barnes's murder"  
Without lowering her gun, Harper asked "What kind of information?" Before being given a case file before a smoke pellet dropped and BatCat vanished.

While traveling across rooftops. Catwoman said "The whole Talon thing's really got you on edge"  
Batman asked "Aren't you?"  
Catwoman replied "Of course I am and I'll be there by your side to help you"  
Batman said "Thank you" and hugged her.  
Catwoman said "Let's do something to relax, being too tense can affect how well we handle things"  
Batman replied "True" before they returned to the loft,

(1:30PM)  
Bruce asked "What would you like to do?"  
Selina got a text from Thea,  
Thea: "I'm in town with our brother, you and Bruce wanna meet Tommy?"  
Selina: "Sounds good, was gonna meet him sooner or later"  
Thea: "Meet us at Ms Mooney's club"  
(end texts)

Selina said "We're meeting Thea and my brother at Fish's club"  
Bruce replied "Sounds good" then left the loft.

BatCat arrived at Fish's club, sat down and were joined by Thea and a boy with short dark hair,  
Thea said "Bruce, Selina this is Tommy Merlyn"  
BatCat said "Hi"  
Tommy replied "It's a pleasure to meet you"  
Selina asked "Did father tell you about me straight away?"  
Tommy replied "I was the last to find out"

Selina said "When I met him for the first time, Speedy called and said he didn't show up to lunch with you, sorry about that"  
Tommy asked "How'd you meet?"  
Bruce handed him a card.

Tommy said "Wow"  
Bruce joked "Expecting a CW show intro?"  
As she walked over, Fish said "It's nice to see you"  
Bruce politely replied "It's always a pleasure Maria, you look lovely"  
Fish asked "Thanks, Honey, who're your friends?"  
Selina replied "They're family on my father's side, I learned my father's name"  
Fish curiously asked "Oh? Who's the lucky gentleman blessed with having you as a daughter?"  
Selina replied "Malcolm Merlyn"  
Fish said "Hmm, Selina, Honey, I've always thought of you as my daughter"  
Selina said "This is my brother & sister, Tommy Merlyn & Thea Queen"

Tommy & Thea said "Nice to meet you"  
Fish replied "Likewise"  
Bruce asked "How've you been? Maria"  
Fish replied "I've been fine, how about you?"  
Bruce said "I've recently been under lots of stress, a case that's opened up really has me on edge so I'm taking a break to clear my head"

Fish asked "You ok? Honey"  
Bruce replied "I will be, I like your dress"  
Fish said "Thank you" walked away then a waitress took their orders before they saw a report on a nearby TV.

Valerie said "Last night. Johnathan Crane was abducted from his cell in Arkham Asylum, GCPD are urging anyone with information to contact them".

Thea said "I have a bad feeling about this"  
Selina said "Me too"  
Tommy asked "What's Crane got that someone could want?"  
Bruce replied "A narcotic gas that affects the mind and senses, showing people their fears"  
Tommy said "Well that's terrifying"  
Thea said "That's the point"  
Selina said "C'mere, B" and kissed him passionately.

Bruce said "Love you, Cat"  
Selina replied "Love you too"

Tommy said "We should go clubbing tonight, celebrate the newest additions to the family"  
Bruce replied "We've already been invited to a party tonight hosted by Ted Kord"  
Thea said "Tommy forgot we were too"  
Bruce said "See you there" then recieved a text.  
(start texts)  
Unknown: "The Shadows gather in the Nest"  
(end texts)

Bruce said "I'm sorry, something's come up. I need to go to an important meeting, alone"  
Selina asked "Who's meeting?"  
Into her ear, Bruce whispered "The League"  
Selina replied "Be careful" and kissed him.

Bruce returned to the loft, suited up in League armour and arrived at the Nest unseen & unheard.

Barbara stood in the middle of the room as lights flickered and the League of Shadows appeared.  
A League member asked "Where is he? Where is the Demon's Head?"  
Barbara replied "She is right here" then raised her glowing hand "I am the Demon's Head"  
A League member asked "Where's Ra's?"  
Ducard replied "At rest, before you is his chosen succesor"

Barbara said "That's right, now kneel"  
A League member said "Heresy, women serve but not lead"  
Some of the League members drew their weapons then the lights flickered and the sound of steel clashing and bodies falling unconscious were heard.

As he stood with his back to Barbara and his sword drawn, Bruce said "Ra's chose her to lead and you will obey. Now, kneel before The Demon's Head"  
As the League kneeled, Barbara asked "They kneeling before me or him?"  
Ducard replied "They kneel before you, loyalty of the League's Dark Knight symbolises worthiness"  
Barbara said "Works for me, a ninja army"  
Nyssa replied "The League's so much more, shaping history, this power's not to be squandered which is why father should've let me lead the League, this is the first time a woman's lead it"  
Barbara asked "And you are?"  
Nyssa replied "I am Nyssa. Daughter of Ra's Al Ghul, Heir to the Demon"  
Barbara said "Oh, joy"  
The lights flickered and the League vanished.

Bruce returned to BatCat Loft  
Selina asked "What's up?"  
Bruce replied "Barbara's now leader of the League of Shadows. And Ra's wasn't a 2000 year old virgin after all. He has a daughter, Nyssa"  
Selina said "C'mere" kissed him, purred then nuzzled his face.  
Bruce said "Nice kitty"  
Selina said "While you were out, I got another lesson from Tigress"  
Bruce replied "Cool"  
Selina said "This has been an exciting last few years"  
Bruce replied "Agreed".

(7:00pm)  
BatCat & Ivy arrived, entered the building and saw Thea, Malcolm & Tommy nearby then Bruce saw their host.

Bruce said "You go ahead, I'll catch up"  
Selina replied "Don't be too long"  
After walking over, Bruce said "Ted Kord, Bruce Wayne"  
Kord asked "Has it been so long we need re-introductions?"  
Bruce replied "Good point"  
Kord asked "How are you?"  
Bruce replied "I'm good, it's been a pretty wild, eventful & interesting last few years, last time we saw each other was in Switzerland"

Kord said "True"  
Bruce said "In any case, thanks for providing sponsorship for the fundraiser the other day"  
Kord asked "My pleasure, it's been years, we really gonna be all business?"  
Bruce replied "No, I'm just obligated to talk business at least once when I'm at something like this or make it look like I am"  
Kord said "Me too"  
Bruce asked "Would you like to meet my fiance?"  
Kord replied "It'd be my pleasure" then walked over.

Bruce said "Good evening"  
Malcolm replied "Bruce"  
Bruce said "Ted meet Malcolm, Tommy, Thea, Ivy and my fiance Selina"  
Kord said "Nice to meet you"

Malcolm asked "May I borrow Bruce for a moment?"  
Bruce replied "Of course" and went to another room.  
Tommy whispered "Uh-oh".

Selina said "It's been an interesting last few weeks"  
Kord asked "How so?"  
Selina filled him in.  
Kord said "Oh"  
They saw Clark & Mrs Kent nearby then Bruce & Malcolm returned.  
Clark said "Good evening, everyone"  
Bruce replied "Clark, Mrs Kent it's nice to see you"

Malcolm cleared his throat.  
Bruce said "Allow me to introduce Ted Kord, Malcolm Merlyn, Tommy Merlyn & Thea Queen"  
Mrs Kent said "It's nice to meet you all"  
Thea replied "Likewise"

Tommy said "If anyone's suddenly feeling cold: it's because my dad's secretly a Dementor" then Thea slapped his arm.  
Malcolm said "Very funny"  
Bruce asked "Are you enjoying your stay in Gotham?"  
Mrs Kent replied "It's an interesting change of scenery"  
Clark said "We're used to our farm in Smallvile"  
Malcolm replied "I'll be sure to buy more products from Kansas"  
Mrs Kent said "Thank you, Mr Merlyn"  
Malcolm replied "Please call me, Malcolm.

As she walked over, Ms Grant said "Bruce Wayne meets Malcolm Merlyn & Ted Kord"  
Bruce replied "We've met before"  
Clark said "It was nice to see you but I should probably take mom back to the apartment, it's been a long day" then left with Mrs Kent.

Ms Grant said "I'd like to borrow Malcolm for an interview"  
Malcolm replied "Fine" then walked off.  
Tommy said "So, this just feels awkward right now"

Sometime later  
Bruce said "I'm sorry, something's come up, we need to go"  
Kord replied "Thanks for coming"

BatCat left, suited up, drove to the GCPD and grappled to the rooftop.  
As he saw Harvey, Batman asked "Harvey Bullock, we have a common enemy. Is there anything you can tell us about Talon?"  
After jumping from being startled, Harvey said "I shouldn't be telling you this but it went on a killing spree"  
Catwoman asked "Who're the victims?"  
Harvey replied "Joe Chill, Lou Moxon, Tyler Branford, Chuckie Sol, Maria Kyle, Lazlo Valentine, Silver St.Cloud, Jerome Valeska"

Batman asked "Crane's abduction from Arkham, Talon?"  
Harvey replied "No, thank God"  
Batman asked "Did you say Jerome Valeska's dead?"  
Harvey replied "Talon ripped his heart out. Tetch's missing too"  
Batman asked "Anything else?"  
Harvey replied "Something was wrong with the cameras"  
After turning around, Harvey asked "Why would-" and turned back to see BatCat had vanished.

BatCat traveled across rooftops and saw Wild Dog whom was holding an informant by the collar.  
Catwoman asked "The hell's he doing here?"  
Batman replied "Let's find out" before the bat's shadow was cast.

Batman said "Wild Dog, stand down"  
Wild Dog said "This scumbag has information about a shipment for some sweetheart called Sofia Falcone"  
Batman asked "My city, my rules, got it?"  
Wild Dog replied "Fine, fine, you take it from here"

As he held the informant by the collar, Batman asked "Ms Falcone's shipment, what do you know about it?"  
Informant replied "Screw y-agh" was caught by the throat and held over the edge of the rooftop.  
Batman said "Now, tell me about the shipment. I may not decide to kill you but Friday 13th here might, he has a temper and a habit of ignoring orders"

While struggling to breathe, Informant replied "The docks, cargo bay 94, there's millions of dollars worth of drugs & black market weapons, just don't kill me"  
Batman asked "Is that everything?"  
Informant replied "There's something else"  
Wild Dog angrily asked "Tell us now or do you need some persuasion?" turned the safety off 1 of his guns and held it to the informants head.

Informant said "She's got her hands on some kinda green rock that glows" then was held by the throat, over the edge of the roof.  
Batman aggresively asked "How much of it?"  
Informant replied "Just a small piece of it, don't know why but it's concealed in lead"

Catwoman asked "Anything else?"  
Informant replied "She's got a hostage on the top floor of the cargo bay. A reporter came snooping around so to get him to back off, she abducted his mom"  
Catwoman asked "Which reporter?"  
Informant replied "Clark Kent"  
Batman broke the informant's arm, knocked them out cold and threw them off the roof into a pile of trash.

Batman asked "Why're you here?"  
Wild Dog replied "I was tracking the shipment, for a moment I thought you were gonna let me shoot that guy"  
Batman asked "I have enough problems to deal with right now so if I let you come with us, it's my rules, you do what say. I won't have you compromise the objective or endangering the hostages, do I make myself clear?"  
Wild Dog replied "Yes, Sir"

As Guardian appeared, Catwoman asked "Why're you here?"  
Guardian replied "I was in the area"  
Batman said "You work with Supergirl, I don't want her or Kal involved"

Guardian asked "Why?"  
Batman replied "Ms Falcone's out, got her hands on something they don't want to be near and they have Clark Kent's mother"  
Guardian said "Crap"  
Batman said "Ms Falcone's thugs may not be the only hostiles we encounter"  
Wild Dog replied "Alright" then went to the docks.

As they arrived, BatCat activated cat's eyes & detective mode and scanned the building.  
Batman said "On the bottom floor, I count multiple weapon crates. On the top floor's a hostage with 2 thugs guarding them. Ms Falcone's in another room. Be careful, flammable & explosive chemicals are in the building"  
Catwoman said "You go downstairs, we'll secure the hostage, stay on comms"

BatCat silently entered through the roof, using the rafters as vantage points, Batman over comms said "Sofia's yours. I'll secure Mrs Kent"

Catwoman over comms said "Good luck" silently entered a room using the rafters, landed without a sound before there was a power surge, crept up behind Sofia's guards and hit them in the back of the necks rendering them unconscious.

Sofia turned around and pulled a gun before Catwoman used her whip to pull it out of her hand sending it across the room.  
Sofia tried to punch Catwoman whom dodged and swipe kicked her off her feet so she landed on her back, a small box fell out of her pocket.  
Catwoman said "Sofia Falcone, you have failed this city".

Meanwhile, during the power surge, Batman silently dropped down from the rafters near open windows and punched the 1st thug, grabbed them by the arm and threw them through the door before throwing a bat-shuriken disarming Lyns whom had an axe.

After grabbing a flamethrower, Lyns said "Stay back or she burns, I'm a bit of a Firefly"  
Batman said "Garfield Lyns, you have failed this city"  
Lyns asked "You order original recipe or extra crispy?" and pulled the trigger on the flamethrower while aiming it at Mrs Kent.  
Batman quickly moved in front of her and used his cape to shield her before an exposed gasline nearby set off an explosion.

Catwoman, Wild Dog & Guardian met outside.  
Guardian asked "Where's Batman?"  
Catwoman replied "He went to secure Ms Kent" then there were multiple explosions from inside.

Catwoman said "No!" then saw Batman & Mrs Kent zipline out of the building and land on a pile of matresses.

Mrs Kent was breathing heavily and looked scared until Batman reassuringly said "It's ok, you're safe now, your're safe. I'm a friend of your son, Clark"  
As he helped her up, a relieved Mrs Kent replied "I figured, the cape"  
GCPD and the fire department arrived.

Harvey asked "What happened?"  
Batman replied "Sofia Falcone abducted Martha Kent. Garfield Lyns caused the explosion, there was an exposed gasline and he tried to burn Mrs Kent"

Catwoman said "Sofia got away when the place started going up in flames"  
Batman replied "Good, we gotta leave some criminals for the cops"  
Jim looked unamused.

BatCat & Mrs Kent got in the batmobil and drove to Clark's apartment.  
As she entered, Mrs Kent said "Clark" and hugged him.  
Clark said "Mom, I was so worried"  
Mrs Kent said "I was rescued"  
Clark asked "By who?"  
As he appeared, Batman replied "Friends"  
Clark said "Thank you" and hugged BatCat.  
Batman replied "Anytime"

Catwoman said "You should know, Sofia got her hands on some green kryptonite, when I confronted her tonight, she was expecting Kara"  
BatCat went to the batmobil and returned to the loft.

After walking in, BatCat said "We're back"  
Ivy replied "Hey" and hugged them.  
Alfred asked "It's damn good to see you. Master Bruce, Selina, busy night?"  
Selina replied "Very" then turned on the news.

Ivy asked "Why'd Sofia take Clark's mom?"  
Bruce replied "Clark was following a story, Ms Falcone wanted him to back off"  
Selina said "Sofia was expecting Supergirl, I got you know what from her"  
Bruce replied "Nice work, partner"  
Selina said "Thanks, B" kissed him then Bruce got a text from Oliver.

(start texts)  
Oliver: "This is complicated, can we meet tomorrow? There is someone who's interested in meeting you, officially"  
Bruce: "Who?"  
Oliver: "How do I explain this? Uh, my wife, Nyssa Al Ghul"  
Bruce: "You married Ra's Al Ghul's daughter?"  
Oliver: "Yes, in the eyes of the League"  
Bruce: "When & where?"  
Oliver: "Fish Mooney's club, 11AM"  
Bruce: "We'll be there"  
(end texts)

Bruce said "Ollie asked to meet, tomorrow at Maria Mooney's club, 11AM"  
Selina asked "Why's he wanna meet?"  
Bruce replied "To introduce his wife. Nyssa Al Ghul"  
Alfred said "Oh, dear Lord"  
Selina said "Talon went on a killing spree, 1 of his victims was Maria Kyle"  
Alfred asked "Are you gonna be alright?"  
Selina replied "Yeah, thanks. Dad"  
Bruce said "Another of Talon's victims is Jerome"

Alfred asked "How do we know he won't return? Again"  
Bruce replied "Harvey said Talon ripped his heart out"  
Ivy said "Ouch"

Alfred said "Right, well we'd better get tucked into bed. I doubt Ms Al Ghul would appreciate tardiness and you've certainly had a long night"  
Selina replied "Great idea, Dad" before they all went to bed.

(11AM)  
BatCat & Ivy arrived at Fish Mooney's club, sat down with Oliver & Dig then Fish walked over.  
Fish said "It's nice to see you all"  
Bruce replied "Always a pleasure, Maria, you look breathtaking as always"  
Fish said "Aww, thanks Honey" and kissed his cheek.

Selina said "Ollie's introducing us to someone"  
Fish asked "Who?"  
Oliver replied "My wife"

As she appeared, Nyssa said "Hello husband, brother, sister in-law"  
Selina asked "Who're you?"  
Nyssa replied "I am Nyssa, Daughter of Ra's Al Ghul"  
A chill ran down Fish's spine upon hearing the name of the Demon's Head and she walked away.

Bruce asked "Is there something I can do for you?"  
Nyssa replied "Some have betrayed the League and mean to bring my father back, to do so requires blood of the one who slew him, they don't understand he wished to die"  
Bruce said "As if there wasn't enough going on"  
Dig said "Agreed"  
Jim & Harvey walked in.

Jim said "Selina, something's happened, it's your mom"  
Selina asked "What?"  
Harvey replied "Your mom was killed. By a Talon"  
Jim asked "You ok?"  
Selina replied "I got people to help me through it so yes"  
Nyssa said "Glad to hear it, sister in-law"  
A surprised Jim & Harvey left.

Nyssa said "We have private matters elsewhere to attend to, elsewhere"  
Selina asked "What kind?"  
Nyssa replied "I have a gift for you" before they went to the loft.

After walking in, Bruce asked "Would anyone like a drink?"  
Nyssa replied "Water will be fine, thank you, brother" before being handed a glass then placing a trunk on the floor.  
Nyssa said "Please open it, sister in-law"  
Selina opened the trunk to see League armour and gave Nyssa a confused look.  
Nyssa said "You stand together with a burning passion that mustn't be denied, any dealings with the League should be made together"  
Selina replied "I don't see them taking kindly to me sudenly among them in a position of power"

Nyssa said "If you seek insight, ask Barbara Kean. Or you can ask Oliver, Al Sah-Him"  
While exchanging glares with Bruce, Oliver asked "When were you gonna tell me, you're in the League?"  
Bruce replied "When it's relevant"

After laughing, Oliver said "Ok, that's fair, I can't really stay mad at my brother"  
Selina asked "You gonna fight?"  
Bruce replied "No"  
Selina said "Good"

As he came through the door, Alfred said "I hope I'm not interrupting"  
Selina & Ivy said "Hey, Dad"  
Nyssa raised an eyebrow.  
Bruce explained "Alfred's a father figure to the extent they call him, Dad"  
Nyssa said "I see"  
Alfred said "I don't believe we've met, Alfred Pennyworth at your service"  
Nyssa replied "I am Nyssa, Daughter of Ra's Al Ghul, Heir to the Demon"  
Alfred said "Lovely"

Oliver said "My wife. Ra's wanted me as his heir"  
Bruce replied "Been there, done that"  
Oliver asked "Dare I ask?"  
BatCat filled him in.

Dig said "Oliver, we better go"  
Oliver & Dig left.  
Nyssa said "It was nice meeting you but I have business elsewhere" and left.

Selina asked "What kinda mischief shall we get up to?"  
After reading a text, Bruce replied "Put on something that makes you look like a gangster, we have an appointment"  
Alfred asked "The bloody hell are you on about?"  
Bruce replied "A contact's keeping me informed about black market goods, I cut a deal, intel in exchange for funding and not telling Jim"  
Alfred asked "Who in their right bloody mind do you know that would do that?"  
Bruce replied "Ollie"  
Alfred said "For the record, I don't approve"  
Bruce replied "I suspected as much"  
Ivy said "You 2 go be gangsters, we'll do something else"  
Selina said "For my alias, I'll go by Irena Dubrovna"  
(Bruce: formal event clothes with shades off + Fedora. Selina: black leather catsuit, black gloves, combat boots, hood, hair down, green tinted goggles/gangster outfits)

Later  
BatCat arrived at the Nest and entered to see Barbara & Tabitha with Oliver & Dig.  
Barbara said "Well this is exciting"  
Tabitha said "We have company"  
Oliver said "Hi"  
Matches & Irena said "Captain"

Tabitha asked "You know each other?"  
Matches replied "Tis small world full of many breathtaking people like yourself and Ms Kean"  
Tabitha said "That's smoother than what all the other guys say"  
Oliver said "I'll bring the cash when that item's ready"  
Barbara replied "Pleasure doing business with you, gentlemen"  
Oliver & Dig left.  
Tabitha asked "Since when's Queen involved with Bratva?"

Barbara replied "We don't need to know"  
Matches said "If you could please pass on the intel. Ms Kean"  
Barbara asked "All business, no play?"  
Matches replied "Business first, play second"  
Tabitha asked "Who's your friend?"  
Irena replied "Irena Dubrovna"  
As she handed over a flash drive, Barbara said "There's some intel"  
Matches replied "I'll have your money wired to you"  
Barbara said "Pleasure doing business with you"  
BatCat left.

Later  
After returning to the loft, changing into street clothes and eating lunch, Bruce said "Wonder if Tigress realised it was us"  
Selina replied "The choice of words and changing our voices might've confused her"  
Bruce said "It's kinda fun playing gangster but it'll be harder around other gangsters"  
Selina aked "Speaking of gangsters, Ollie's Bratva?"  
Bruce replied "Yes"

Selina asked "Is unliving already dead?"  
Bruce replied "Yes"  
Selina asked "Good, know what that means?"  
Bruce replied "Yes" before his phone vibrated, caller ID: Private number.

(call start)  
Bruce said "Director Waller"  
Waller replied "Lucky guess, I'll get straight to the point, an operative in Gotham went dark recently"  
Bruce asked "Who?"  
Waller replied "About that"  
Bruce impatiently asked "Who is it?"  
Waller replied "ARGUS found 514A, he's part of Taskforce X, codename: Talon"  
Selina said "Five's a screwed up creep with no soul that shoved me out a f***ing window"  
(call end).

As she lay on the bed, Selina said "Well, this is f***** up"  
Bruce asked "Anything I can do?"  
Selina hugged him tightly and kissed him passionately.

30 mins later, a sudden draft caused their lips to part and they looked up to see Nyssa.  
As she buried her face in Bruce's neck, Selina mumbled "Please tell me, Nyssa didn't just interrupt us making out"

Nyssa said "My apologies, brother, sister in-law"  
Selina asked "What do you want? We were having a moment"  
Nyssa replied "Johnathan Crane was seen on the outskirts of the city in a forest near a cemetary, however caution is advised, he uses the fear gas"

Selina said "Let's see if any street contacts know something about Crane or Talon"  
Bruce replied "Sounds good"  
Nyssa asked "I take it, you don't want the League involved?"  
Selina replied "If we do involve them, we'll make that choice together"  
Bruce said "I wouldn't have it any other way, partner"  
Nyssa left.

Bruce asked "Where shall we go? What should we wear?"  
Selina replied "Gangster outfits, there's another fight club where some gangsters go and place bets, there'll be Bratva, Butch, Zsasz, Grissom and some Dons"  
Bruce said "I just wish we both had bulletproof outfits for this stuff"

As a breach opened, Cisco said "Your wish is my command" gave Selina a box and left.  
Selina said "That's 1 of his most random visits" then opened the box to reveal an outfit similar in appearance to her earlier attire but bulletproof (set to Selina's default gangster outfit).  
Bruce said "Looking amazing, Cat"  
Selina replied "Thanks, B" kissed him then left the building.

1 hr later  
On the way in, they saw a group of people in a circle cheering while some watched the fights from the bar which also had bets being placed.  
Matches & Irena walked towards the bar.  
Anatoly said "Allow me to introduce myself, Anatoly Knyazev, Bratva"  
Matches replied "Matches Malone"  
Irena said "Irena Dubrovna"

Anatoly said "Come, let us have drink and make friendly wager on competitors"  
Matches & Irena sat with Anatoly at a small table while they ordered a drink.

Anatoly said "I not know why such youthful man & woman are here but with youth comes potential"  
Matches replied "I like to make friends"  
Anatoly said "I give you tip, maybe you make someone happy with favour or kind gesture whom may then invite association, may buy drink as example" then a waitress walked over with a drink.  
Anatoly reached for his wallet when Matches said "Allow me" then payed the waitress.  
Anatoly asked "Do you know what Bratva means?"  
Matches replied "Brotherhood"  
Anatoly said "Very good"

Irena asked "Who're today's fighters?"  
Anatoly replied "Big, pale one who seems to have memory problems goes by Solomon Grundy, he was brought here by man in green tux with glasses"  
Irena asked "And the other?"  
Anatoly replied "He goes by Mon-El"

Matches asked "Who shall we put our money on?"  
Irena replied "Mon-El"  
Matches said "We'll each put $250 on Mon-El"  
Anatoly replied "I put same on Grundy"

Mon-El threw a punch that knocked Grundy off his feet, sending him to the ground then grabbed him by the collar and punched him so hard words describing the sound of impact appeared as Grundy was out cold.

As he handed over $500, Anatoly said "Well, deal is deal, you make good choices. I like you both, really do"  
Matches replied "Likewise, an associate's tracking a new player, maybe you've heard something"  
Anatoly asked "Maybe I have, who they look for?"  
Matches replied "It calls itself Talon"

Anatoly said "Tis monster, we consider contract but not want to send poor souls to death"  
Irena asked "Have you tried John Wick?"  
Anatoly replied "Very funny, we try Fearsome hand of 4, they all dead"

As he appeared, closely followed by Dig, Oliver said "We meet again"  
Anatoly asked "You've met?"  
Oliver replied "Yes"  
Irena said "We'll be on our way"

Matches & Irena left and returned to the loft.

Bruce asked "What's Ollie up to? It's curious how we're in the same place at the same time, twice this morning"  
Selina cheekily replied "Gee, I don't know. Why's a Bratva Captain chillin' with gangsters?"  
Bruce said "Good point, my cheeky lil kitty"  
Selina purred affectionately, nuzzled his face and kissed him passionately.  
2 hrs later.  
Bruce tapped into the GCPD dispatch.

(over radio)  
Harvey said "Near the old cemetary, we got reports of screams from the nearby forest. Harper, Cash & Win were sent to investigate but they failed to check in, something doesn't feel right. Jim's on his way but may need back up"  
(radio off).

Selina said "Sounds like we're going the same place that Nyssa mentioned, maybe the case and disappearance are linked"  
Bruce replied "We'll find out"  
Selina said "I'll drive this time"  
Bruce said "To the batmobil"  
BatCat suited up and drove away.

BatCat made their way through the forest then found Jim.  
Jim asked "Why're you 2 here?"  
Batman replied "Following a lead"  
Jim said "Right"  
Screams were heard from a wooden shack so they went to investigate.

Jim said "I'll go first"  
Batman replied "Stay sharp" then heard more screaming from inside.  
Jim said "I don't know what we'll find but be careful" then pulled his gun while slowly moving towards the door.  
Jim & BatCat entered.

While follwing the screaming, Jim said "Cover me. I'm going in"  
While using detective mode, Batman replied "There's 5 heat signatures in that room, 3 of which have vitals off the charts. Extreme caution's advised"  
Jim said "Right" and kicked the door open to find Harper, Cash & Yin on hospital beds.  
Alec & Lucius were about to administer something using a gun shaped injection tool.

Jim asked "Lucius, Dr Holland?"  
Lucius replied "We suspected someone may have plans for the fear gas so we exchanged notes, created a cure and traced some components in the formula to this place where we found these officers being exposed to fear gas"  
Alec said "We're about to give them the cure that's also an innoculant"  
Batman said "Do it"  
Alec administered the cure as Harper, Cash & Yin calmed down then passed out.  
After activating cat's eyes, Catwoman said "Their vitals have stabilised"  
Jim said "I'll make sure they get medical attention"  
BatCat left.

(10:30pm)  
After going on patrol, BatCat returned to the loft.  
After walking through the door, BatCat said "We're back"

While hugging them, Ivy said "I was getting worried"  
Selina replied "We were following some leads and went on patrol"  
Ivy asked "Anythin' I should know?"  
Bruce replied "Talon's my clone"  
Ivy gasped.  
Selina said "Crane's going by Scarecrow, uses his fear toxin"  
Ivy innocently said "I'm hungry" then Bruce cooked for them.

Selina & Ivy said "Thanks, B"  
Bruce replied "My pleasure"  
Selina said "We should get some sleep soon, it's been a long day"  
Bruce replied "Agreed".

(8:00AM)  
Bruce said "Morning, beautiful"  
Selina replied "Morning, handsome" kissed him then purred affectionately.  
While getting dressed, Bruce asked "Want some breakfast?"  
Selina purred happily as Bruce made pancakes.

After eating, Selina said "Love you, B"  
Bruce replied "Love you too" and kissed her.  
Ivy asked "What're we up to today?"  
Selina replied "Let's see if there's any invitations"

After checking his phone, Bruce said "There's an invitation from Tommy to go clubbing tonight at 9"  
Selina replied "Purrfect"  
Ivy said "Yay"

Selina said "Let's go to the museum, they have an Egyptian exhibit and they love their cats"  
Bruce replied "So do I" while his feline fiance purred happily and nuzzled his face then they went to the Museum.

10:00AM  
After they walked in and went to the reception desk, Bruce said "3 tickets to the Egyptian exhibit please"  
Receptionist replied "That's $20"

After paying for tickets, they walked into the exhibit to see Prof McElroy talking about some of the artifacts and Ted looking at a golden tablet depicting a guardian with a beetle scarab above them.

Bruce said "Ted it's good to see you"  
Kord asked "What brings you here?"  
Selina replied "I did. Egyptians love cats, so do me and B" then someone cleared their throat.  
They looked to see Oliver, Dig & Clark.

Selina joked "Hey it's Justin Hartley, Tom Welling & David Ramsey"  
Bruce asked "Clark, how's your mom?"  
Clark replied "She's alright"  
Oliver said "I'm glad to hear it"  
Clark replied "Thanks, Ollie"  
Selina asked "Can I borrow Ollie for a moment?"  
Oliver replied "Sure" then went into a private room.

Oliver asked "What's up?"  
Selina replied "I know a guy who failed this city and a bunch of others. Cole Clemens, my mom's accomplice"  
Oliver said "Ok"

As they rejoined the others, Selina playfully asked "What'd we miss? Actually nevermind, let's see some of the cats"  
Bruce replied "After you"

A while later, they walked further into the exhibit to see several visitors running for the door as Prof McElroy called "Rejoice for the return of King Tut!"  
Oliver asked "What the hell?"  
Bruce replied "A split personality, he think he's the reincarnation of King Tut"

Ivy asked "Who'd trigger it?"  
Dig replied "Maybe it's a student's prank or someone's using him as a distraction" then heard a loud thud.

On the way out, Oliver asked "Shall we grab a bite?"  
Clark replied "Sure" then went to Big Belly Burger.

1:00PM  
While they ate, Selina asked "How's your wife? Ollie"  
Oliver replied "Nyssa's Nyssa"  
Clark said "I didn't know you were married"  
Oliver replied "It's complicated"

As he looked at his watch, Clark said "I better get going" and left.  
Kord said "This has been interesting"  
Bruce said "There's something you need to be careful of"  
Kord asked "What?"  
Bruce replied "There's an evil clone of me running around, it won't be too easy to tell the difference"  
Kord said "I'd better be going" and left.

1:30PM  
After returning to the loft, Selina asked "Not having it for a while but shall we sort out some future wedding details?"  
While taking notes, Bruce replied "There's usually people listed as a parent of the bride & groom, anyone you'd like to choose to attend as your parent?"  
Selina said "Maria Mooney as my mom"  
Bruce replied "She'll love that"  
Selina asked "Who's gonna be the minister?"  
Bruce replied "If it's ok, I hear Ray's a minister, so is Dig"  
Selina said "Sounds great"  
Bruce asked "Is it just me or is half our social circle just casually able to fill some of the roles in this stuff?"  
Selina cheekily replied "It's just we have some conveniently qualified friends"  
Ivy asked "Can I be in charge of flowers?"  
Selina replied "Of course"

Bruce asked "Who'd be the ring bearer?"  
Ivy joked "Frodo Baggins"  
Selina said "Alfred"  
Ivy asked "Who's taking the photos?"  
Selina replied "Jimmy Olsen could"  
Bruce said "Sounds great"  
Selina asked "Who'll handle the legal stuff?"  
Bruce replied "Laurel's a DA"

Selina said "Purrfect"  
Bruce replied "Yes you are" then his feline fiance nuzzled his face while purring happily.  
Ivy said "Aww" then Bruce recieved a text.  
(start texts)  
Nyssa: "The Shadows gather in the Nest of the Demon's Head"  
(end texts)

Bruce said "Your favourite sister in-law's messaged me"  
Selina asked "What's going on?"  
Bruce replied "The League's meeting"  
BatCat suited up in League armour then left.

3:00PM  
BatCat arrived at the Nest unseen.  
Barbara said "There's a little bastard running around with the face of 1 of ours"  
Nyssa replied "Yes, its very existence dishonors us"  
Sah-Her said "There's subtle differences, it's unfortunate the clone's of my future son in-law"  
Barbara replied "Lovely"  
As he crept up behind Barbara and took off his hood, Bruce said "Hello there"  
As they turned, Barbara & Tabitha were shocked.  
Barbara said "Oh, hey. Bruce"

Bruce said "Demon's Head, Tigress"  
Tabitha said "Hey"  
Sarab said "The family of the Demon unified"  
Ducard replied "As it was foretold thought not in the way we'd presumed it to be"  
Sah-Her said "Funny thing, prophecies"

Ducard said "Out of arrogance, some have betrayed us and seek the clone, they hope to use its blood to ressurect Ra's, they would disturb one finally at rest using a blood ritual but a second death's permenant"  
Tabitha said "The blood part sounds familiar"

After pulling his hood up, Bruce said "Rebirth isn't what Ra's wanted"  
Barbara said "We're done here" then the lights flickered and the League vanished.

BatCat returned to the loft and changed into their street clothes.  
Selina said "By the way, I asked Ollie to keep an arrow on the drawstring for mom's accomplice"  
Bruce asked "Did you ask him to kill him?"  
Selina replied "No"  
Bruce said "Nice kitty"  
Selina nuzzled his face and purred happily while wrapping her arms around him then kissed him,

10 mins later  
Their lips parted as Selina innocently said "I'm hungry"  
Bruce asked "Where shall we eat? Here or somewhere else?"  
Selina replied "Let's get pizza"  
Bruce said "Excellent choice"  
Selina asked "Ride, drive or walk?"  
Bruce replied "Let's ride".

BatCat rode to a pizza joint and sat down.  
Luigi asked "What may I get for you?"  
Selina replied "Surprise us"  
Luigi returned a few minutes later with pizza.  
After eating, BatCat returned to the loft for some training.

9pm  
BatCat & Ivy arrived at a club in the Narrows where they met Tommy, Roy 2 & Thea then got in line.  
As they got close to the door they heard Tommy Elliot and some friends talking to the bouncer.  
Tommy E said "Check again. Elliot, Tommy"  
Bouncer replied "Sorry pal, I checked twice, you're not on the list"  
As he stepped forward, Bruce asked "Is there a problem?"  
Tommy E replied "Bruce? It's been a long time btw, this guy won't let me and my friends in"  
Bruce said "I'll be right back" and whispered to the bouncer before walking over to someone.

Thea asked "Who's he talking to?"  
As he returned, Bruce said "C'mon in"  
Tommy M asked "Did you just do what I think you did?"  
Bruce replied "Buy the club? Yes"  
Tommy E said "Thanks, Bruce" and walked in with his friends.  
Bouncer said "Have fun"  
BatCat, Ivy, Thea, Roy 2 & Tommy Merlyn walked in and sat down.

While drinking a soda, Selina said "You just gave me an idea. I'll ask if I can be business partners with the Sirens club"  
Bruce replied "That sounds great"  
Ivy said "Cool"  
Tommy asked "The Sirens? The club run by the white haired hottie and babe in leather with the whip?"  
Thea replied "Not sure they'll appreciate that description"  
Selina said "They really won't"  
Bruce said "The playboy routine won't charm them, it'll piss them off"  
As she appeared, Barbara said "They're right"

Selina asked "Can I borrow you, Babs?"  
Barbara replied "Of course" and went to another area.

Thea asked "Staying out of trouble?"  
Bruce replied "Always"  
Selina & Barbara returned.

Ivy asked "What're you up to?"  
Barbara replied "Business, pleasurable business"  
Tommy grinned then Thea slapped his arm.  
Barbara said "We're certainly having lots of business ventures together" then heard a commotion at the bar.

Eckhardt & Flass harassing the staff.  
Bruce walked over.  
As he grabbed a waitress by the collar, Flass said "Grissom expects his money by the end of the week"

Bruce said "Hey, leave her alone"  
As he let the waitress go, Eckhardt asked "Or what?"  
Bruce replied "Or I'm gonna have to ask you to leave"  
Flass asked "Who're you?"  
Bruce replied "As of 5 minutes ago, owner of this club so you can get out and don't come back"  
Flass said "Screw you"

As he appeared, Zsasz said "Well, that's just rude"  
Eckhardt said "Oh, Victor, we were just-"  
Zsasz interrupted "Save it, I don't wanna hear your honestly lame excuses, now get out"  
Flass & Eckhart beat it.

Bruce said "I had that"  
Zsasz replied "Oh, I know. I just wanted to have some fun"  
Bruce said "This is nuetral ground, no contracts are to be carried out in here, like in John Wick"  
Zsasz replied "Good policy" and left.

After Bruce walked back over, Roy 2 asked "What was that about?"  
Bruce replied "2 corrupt cops trynna get protection money for Grissom"  
Tommy said "Let's get back to having fun" then went to the dance floor.

Later  
BatCat & Ivy returned to the loft and had some food.  
Bruce asked "Shall we suit up?"  
Selina replied "Definitely" then suited up and left the loft.

BatCat drove to GCPD and grappled to the roof to find Jim overlooking the city.  
After creeping up on him, Batman said "Jim"  
Jim asked "What do you want?"  
Batman asked "Any sightings of Tetch, Talon or Scarecrow?"  
Jim replied "Scarecrow near the harbour, or at least someone fitting the description, it's worth looking into"  
Batman said "I suggest you talk to Flass & Eckhardt about how they've been extorting cash for Carl Grissom"  
As he turned away, Jim replied "The commisoner won't touch them" then turned to see he was alone.

After they drove to the Harbour and entered a building, a projector & camera turned on while sinister music started playing.  
Scarecrow asked "Tell me, what scares you the most? Or better yet, show me" as the doors locked themselves, lights dimmed, a small cloud of fear gas was released with Batman in the radius.  
Scarecrow said "Breathe it in, Batman. Welcome to your nightmare"

As his vision blurred and his vitals spiked, Batman knelt and looked as if he was holding a body, he said "No, not again, wait. Superman don't do it! I know what he took from us and he deserves it but not like this, that's not our call" then saw a fist go through Jerome's chest.  
As he stood, Batman said "You shouldn't have killed him"  
Fear gas Superman replied "I took 1 life to save millions. I- I did it for Lois and...and for mom"  
Batman said "That's not what they would've wanted"  
As he scowled, Batman asked "Why's there blood on your suit? Is that Arrow's?"  
Fear gas Superman replied "He left me no choice"  
Batman said "There's always a choice"

Fear gas Superman said "You have 1 chance to decide where you stand, if you're not with me, then you're my enemy. Humans need strong leadership, we have to save them from themselves by any means necessary"  
Batman replied "If that's how you're doing things, I'll stand against you and fight you with every last breath until I either save you from yourself or die trying" dodged punches from Fear gas Superman and punched him sending him to the ground.  
Catwoman watched in shock.

After getting up, Fear gas Superman said "You can't win this"  
Batman barrel rolled to dodge heat vision, grabbed him by the arm and threw him across the room.

Fear gas Superman asked "What're you without your toys? What're you? Tell me!"  
As he punched Fear gas Superman repeatedly, Batman replied "I am vengeance! I am the night! I am Batman!" then landed a punch knocking Fear gas Superman out.

As he closed his eyes and concentrated, Batman said "You forgot 1 thing Crane, nightmares are just bad dreams and in dreams, you control what you see" then threw a bat-dagger directly into the lens of the camera which blew up.  
Scarecrow said "Impossible" then the projector turned off.

Catwoman hugged Batman, cupped his face and said "Hey, look at me, look at me, it was just Scarecrow's fear toxin"

Batman breathed.  
Catwoman asked "You ok?"  
Batman replied "I need a minute"  
Catwoman said "Fair enough, looked like you saw something pretty intense. I'll drive"  
Batman replied "Good idea, driving under influence is a bad idea"  
BatCat got in the batmobil.

12:30am  
BatCat returned to the loft.  
Ivy asked "How'd it go?"  
Bruce replied "I'm taking a couple of days off, I was exposed to the fear gas"  
Ivy asked "You ok?"  
Bruce replied "I will be"  
Selina kissed him then heard someone on the decking. Selina said "Father"  
Malcolm said "I should've told you sooner, Alfred didn't know but Thomas Wayne, 1 of my best friends in life made me Bruce's godfather"  
Everyone's eyes widened.  
Malcolm asked "You look tired, been working late?"  
Selina replied "Something like that, it's late so we're gonna go to bed"  
Malcolm said "Goodnight" and left.

After closing the door to their room, BatCat undressed to underwear and climbed into bed.  
Bruce said "Goodnight, Cat"  
Selina replied "Love you, B" kissed him, purred affectionately, nuzzled his face, snuggled up to him and slept peacefully in his arms.

9:30AM  
Bruce softly said "Morning, Cat"  
Selina asked "Morning, handsome, how ya feeling?"  
Bruce replied "I slept amazing because you're here with me"  
After 20 mins of kissing  
Selina said "At first it annoyed & startled me a bit but it's really sweet how caring & protective you can be of me. I know it's not cause you think I'm vulnerable, powerless, helpless, defenceless or anything like that, it's because you're a really great friend, my family and I'm so lucky to have you"  
Bruce replied "I'm lucky to have you too" kissed her while he lay on top of her and tickled her belly.  
While chuckling, Selina said "Hahahahaha Bruce hahahahaha" and kissed him while rolling over so she lay on top of him.

9:50AM  
A draft caused their lips to part.  
As she looked up, blushed and buried her face in Bruce's neck, Selina mumbled "Please tell me, Nyssa didn't do this. Again"  
Nyssa said "I apologise for the interruption, sister in-law"  
Selina asked "Do you do this on purpose?"  
Nyssa replied "No, I don't"  
Selina asked "Care to join us for brunch? B's cooking"  
Nyssa replied "It wouldn't hurt to find out how skilled my adopted brother is in the art of cooking"  
Bruce asked "Can you please wait in another room? We need to get dressed"  
Nyssa stepped out of the room.

As he put on a black shirt & pants, Bruce said "That was awkward"  
While putting on a black tank top, Selina replied "Yeah" then they went to the kitchen.

Ivy said "Morning"  
BatCat replied "Morning"  
Ivy asked "Oh, hey, Nyssa. What brings you by?"  
Nyssa replied "I was invited to brunch" Ivy said "Cool"  
After eating, Nyssa said "That was well prepared, brother"  
Bruce replied "Thank you"

10:30AM  
Selina asked "I take it we now have some kinda crisis to deal with?"  
Nyssa replied "The type that begs intervention from your alter-ego. Talon's taken hostages"  
Selina asked "Who?"  
Nyssa replied "Moira & William Queen, Perry White, Susan Williams, Lois Lane, Lana Lang, Iris West, Martha Kent, Vicki Vale, Felicity Smoak"  
Bruce's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.  
Ivy turned on the news.

Valerie said "For those just tuning in, there's a hostage situation in the old Gotham Coliseum, 1 of the hostages is my daughter, hold on, we're getting a feed from inside"  
Talon said "Batman, you'll face me or I'll kill the hostages, you have 1 hour then the city falls".  
Valerie said "Batman, if you're watching this, please save my daughter".

Bruce said "I need to end this"  
Selina replied "You know what'll happen"  
Bruce said "To save this city, it's worth it"  
Nyssa said "You would do what's necessary to save this city"  
Bruce replied "I will always look for another way but when it comes down to it, yes, I will. Gotham's my city, it's my home, my family and I will protect them, now it's personal"  
Selina said "Be careful how far you go with that, B. I love you and the last thing I want for you is to lose what makes you, you"  
Bruce replied "I love you too" then BatCat suited up.

10:50AM  
As they arrived, BatCat saw several police cars and news crews outside.  
Catwoman said "I have a bad feeling about this"  
Batman said "I'll take the direct way in"  
Catwoman replied "I'll find another way in"  
Batman said "Be careful, he may not be alone"  
Catwoman replied "Noted"  
Batman said "Whatever happens, I love you"  
Catwoman replied "Love you too" then kissed him.  
Batman grappled to the roof and saw Talon in the center of the oval while the hostages were zip-tied to front row seats with a big screen and cameras nearby.

10:55AM  
After gliding down, Batman said "Well, here I am"  
As it turned, Talon said "I knew you'd come"  
Batman asked "What do you want?"  
Talon replied "Fight to the death, glass of wine, Gotham's rebirth, not necessarily in that order" and turned away, "It's just me, 1 life to save millions, just 1, you'll either kill me or you'll die with your city, Gotham's fate now rests in your hands"  
Batman asked "Tell me....do you bleed? You will"

Talon threw a knife at Batman whom dodged while he threw a bat-shuriken which Talon blocked before Batman dodged a punch then countered.  
Talon jumped back and grabbed a bow from a nearby weapons rack and fired an arrow which Batman caught and cast aside.  
Talon cast aside the bow and drew a sword while Batman drew the bat-sword and blocked a slash from Talon's sword and countered with a strike which was blocked.  
As Talon struck back, its attack was parried before he lunged with a strike that Batman dodged, countered and knocked Talon back then countered another attack.  
Talon lept back before throwing a knife which was caught and thrown back as it cut the side of its forearm before Batman sheathed his sword and landed a punch to Talon's face knocking it to the ground.

As it got up, Talon said "You're good, let's see how you handle this" pulled a syringe containing a green fluid then injected itself with it.  
Talon said "I'm beyond human now"  
Batman dodged a kick, barrel rolled over to the arrow he'd previously discarded, grabbed it while dodging a punch then shoved the arrow into Talon's eye, jumped over it while kicking it in the back, throwing a smoke pellet and activating detective mode in the process before grabbing the bow and fired an arrow through its knee then the smoke cleared.

As it pulled the arrow out of its eye, Talon said "There's only 1 way this ends, Batman. Either you die or I do"  
Batman caught an injection arrow containing a blue fluid that was fired from somewhere then barrel rolled back and fired the injection arrow into Talon's neck then caught a punch, hit it in the face with the bow and cast it aside then landed an uppercut sending it to the ground.

As it got up and pulled its mask off, Talon said "If you don't strike me down, I will slaughter everyone you love, Gotham will burn then Metropolis. He whom stands as a beacon of hope shall bring fear & destruction upon loss of his world once m-"  
Talon was cut off as a blade went through its chest.

Batman said "Indian Hill, subject 514A. You have failed this city" then pulled out the sword.  
BatCat vanished, taking Talon's mask with them.

  
1:00PM  
After a quick visit to the bat-cave and returning to the loft, Selina said "That must've felt weird"  
Bruce replied "Yeah"  
Selina got a call, caller ID: Least despised cop.

(call start)  
Selina cheekily asked "What's up? Jimmy boy"  
Jim replied "Jimmy boy? Not even gonna ask"  
Selina asked "What do you want?"  
Jim replied "I have some terrible news. I'm truly sorry, Selina. Bruce's dead" (call end)

Selina said "This screws things up for you, you know"  
Bruce replied "We'll see" then had some refreshments. "You know we can fence the stuff we took from the bad guys"  
Selina asked "Which fence?"  
Bruce replied "I'll re-introduce myself to that fence we went to, that time"  
Selina said "I doubt he'll be expecting to see either of us, especially considering what happened last time and the city thinks you're dead"  
Bruce replied "If he tries something like last time, he'll regret it" then changed into their street clothes with kevlar underneath.

2:00PM  
As they discreetly entered the factory, BatCat went to a dimly lit room where they saw Clyde the fence sitting at a table with 2 guards standing on both sides of him while a bouncer guarded the door.

Clyde asked "Cat, it's been a long time and I'm surprised to see you here. No hard feelings about last time?"  
Bruce said "You sold us out to assassins for a quick buck, pull a stunt like that again and you'll regret it, call me Bat" then dumped a small pile of valuables onto the table.  
Clyde asked "How much?"  
Selina replied "$500.000"  
1st guard said "You trippin' Homie"  
Bruce asked "$500.000's the a discount price, do we have a deal?"  
Clyde replied "$500"  
The lights flickered as a voice said "Well, you're a right ole cheapskate you are, mate. They offered you a nice deal, ya sorry bastard"

Clyde asked "Who the hell are you?"  
Constantine replied "Name's John Constantine. And you mate, are taking that deal of theirs, and yer can throw in $10.000 for me" moved his hand then said something in another language.  
Clyde said "Get them their cash"  
After being paid, Bruce said "Pleasure doing business with you"  
Constantine said "Now, you sorry gits are gonna take a nap" then left with BatCat.

3:30PM  
While walking through the subway, Selina asked "Thanks for that but what exactly was that back there?"  
Constantine replied "Oh, that was magic. Love"  
Bruce said "We haven't been introduced"  
Constantine replied "Oh, I know who both of you are, mate, now lift up yer shirts, I got a gift"

Bruce asked "More magic?"  
Constantine replied "Yes"  
BatCat briefly lifted their shirts as Constantine recited an incantation and symbols appeared on the right hand side of their stomach's.  
Selina asked "What's this do besides make a badass tattoo?"  
Constantine replied "It's a protective spell, Love. It'll make you both immune to toxins, poisons, disease and the like"  
Bruce said "Thank you"  
Constantine gave BatCat his card then left.

BatCat briefly & discreetly went to the loft, dropped off the cash and changed into their gangster outfits before going to a private club in the Narrows.

5:00PM  
As they went inside and sat down, Matches said "I recognise some of these people"  
Irena replied "Not surprised"  
As he walked over, Anatoly said "My favourite youthful Americans"  
Matches asked "Anatoly, how are you?"  
Anatoly replied "I am good, yourselves?"  
Irena said "We're good"  
Matches said "Talon's been eliminated"  
Anatoly replied "Excellent news this is. I see on tv, a very scary and highly skilled warrior defeated that monster. I need drink, please have one with me"  
After their drinks arrived, they toasted "Prochnost".

7:30PM  
BatCat entered the loft as Selina said "We're back"  
While hugging them, Ivy asked "Where've you been?"  
Selina replied "We got rid of some second hand stuff, saw a magic show then had a drink with an associate"  
Bruce asked "What'd we miss?"  
Ivy replied "Cops came by, they said you were dead, B" and hugged him.

With a cute smile, Selina said "I'm hungry"  
Bruce replied "I'll take care of that" and cooked pizza for dinner.  
Selina said "Thanks, B. You're the best" while nuzzling his face and purring affectionately then got a text from Oliver.  
Oliver: "If you're near a TV, turn to channnel 52. I'm about to hold a press conference" (end texts)

Bruce switched to channel 52  
Valerie said "In light of this morning's hostage situation, Oliver Queen's about to issue a statement"  
Oliver said "Talon took hostages including my mother, my son and a good friend of mine, their lives could've been lost but in that moment rose a protector to whom I say thank you, thank you for saving my family".

Selina said "That was nice of Ollie"  
Bruce replied "Yeah"  
Ivy asked "So, the whole city thinks B's dead?"  
Bruce replied "Looks that way"  
Selina said "C'mere"  
BatCat went to their room, closed the door behind them and changed.  
Bruce said "You're absolutely breathtaking, Cat"  
Selina purred happily and nuzzled his face while snuggling up to him as she slept peacefully in his arms.

10AM  
Selina softly said "Hey, B"  
Bruce replied "Hey" and kissed her passionately.  
After having pancakes for breakfast, Selina said "We need a few days off"  
Bruce asked "Agreed. What would you like to do?"  
Selina replied "I think we could just stay in today, have some rest and also the city thinks you're dead so it's not gonna be easy to do stuff"  
Bruce said "Love you, Cat" and kissed her.

12:00PM  
After going into their room and pulling Bruce next to her on their bed, Selina purred softly, kissed him passionately then nuzzled his face.  
Bruce said "Love you, Cat"  
Selina replied "Love you too, Bat" and hugged him while she gently pressed her lips against his as her shirt came off while she lay beneath him.  
When their lips parted they cuddled before having some lunch.

2:30PM  
As he lay on the bed with Selina, Bruce said "I hate to spoil the moment but something doesn't feel right"  
While kissing him, Selina softly replied "You're wondering if you did the right thing, it happens when you make tough calls"  
Bruce said "Thank you, for telling me what I needed to hear"  
Selina purred softly while nuzzling his face.

Bruce's phone vibrated, Caller ID: Classified.  
(call start)  
Waller said "For your convenience, I'm using a secure line"  
Batman asked "What do you want?"  
Waller replied "Thank you for eliminating Talon, I realise it must've been difficult for you to take a life"  
(call end)

4:00PM  
While they sat on a couch, Selina asked "What now?"  
Bruce replied "I think I need some tech to disguise my face, the city thinks I'm dead, maybe I should keep it that way for a few days"  
Selina asked "What about Alfred? It'd break his heart to think you were dead"  
Bruce asked "Good point, do we have any tranq or sedative tools? I feel like we could use some, less people get hurt and more energy left for people that won't go down easily"  
Selina replied "You mean enhanced or meta?"  
Bruce said "That too"

Selina said "Once upon a time, I tried avoiding feelings & attatchments. I figured not having then made me strong until I met you and realised that stuff's not weakness, it's what gives you strength. You changed my life for the better, I love you so much" and kissed him passionately.

4:30PM  
Upon there being a knock on the door, Bruce stepped into another room while Selina looked through the peephole.

As she opened the door, Selina said "Hey, bro"  
Tommy asked "Hey, sis. Can I come in?"  
Selina replied "Yes" and closed the door behind him.  
Ivy walked into the room.

Tommy asked "Is Bruce, Talon?"  
Selina replied "No"  
Tommy asked "So he's alive?"

As Bruce appeared, Tommy hugged him and said "Had to be sure. Gotham & Star city have all kinds of weird stuff + there's 2 of Roy"  
Bruce replied "Fair enough"  
Tommy said "There's something that you should know about our father if you don't already know. He loves us in his own way but a few years ago, he did something that took took years for people to even try and start to forgive him"

Ivy asked "What?"  
Bruce replied "The Undertaking"  
Tommy said "Selina, our father tried to destroy the Glades district"  
Selina asked "Did you know? B"  
With a hint of guilt, Bruce replied "I felt it wasn't my place to tell you, I didn't know him, all I knew was you'd just met your father. I didn't want to ruin any chance you had of getting to know him. Despite what he's done in the past, it means something that when he learnt about you, he wanted to be there for you"  
With a grin, as she tilted her head, Selina said "You sentimental nerd" then hugged Bruce tightly.  
Tommy asked "Should I be on my way out?"  
Selina replied "Nah, c'mere" and pulled him & Ivy into the hug.  
As they ended the hug, Bruce kissed Selina.  
Tommy left with a grin.

9:30PM  
BatCat & Ivy had dumplings for dinner.  
Bruce said "The other guy should probably talk to Gordon"  
Ivy said "Be careful"  
Bruce replied "Hey, it's me"  
Selina said "And that's why we get worried"  
Bruce replied "Love you too" and kissed his feline fiance.  
Selina said "After this, no super suits for a few days unless I say so. We're taking some time off"  
Bruce replied "Ok" and suited up.

10:30PM  
As he grappled to the rooftop and crept up behind Jim, Batman cast the bat's shadow.  
As he turned, a startled Jim asked "Are you ever not going to do that?"  
After getting no response, Jim said "Bruce's dead, he left behind a fiance because of you"  
Batman asked "Detective?"  
Jim replied "It's "Captain" now. People tell me, you can't be trusted, you're a criminal, a menace"  
Batman asked "What do you think?" then dodged a punch.

Jim said "I think you're a vigilante who murdered my friend"  
SWAT teams burst through the door to the rooftop.  
Batman said "You're making a mistake"

An authorative voice ordered "Stand down. Now!"

As he turned to see Waller, Jim asked "Who're you?"  
Waller replied "That information's classified, all you need to know is I'm your superior and I'm ordering you to stand down, you're done here"  
Jim said "Stand down, the Feds have this" then left with the SWAT teams.

Batman asked "You didn't do that just for fun, did you?"  
Waller replied "Actually I did, it's rather amusing but moving on. I'm here to tell you, we've taken precautions with the deceased operative's body, even tracked down Strange and he gave us everything, all the information relating to Indian Hill"  
Batman asked "Now I owe you a favour?"  
Waller replied "Actually we're even, unless you and your partner are willing to work with me. As freelance agents, you'll have a handsome fee, a contact in high places, access to some of our files & resources, we can help each other"  
Batman said "I'd like some time to discuss it with my partner first"  
Waller replied "Of course, I'll be in touch" then noticed she was alone on the rooftop.

11:00PM  
As he entered the loft, Selina called "Bruce, c'mere"  
He entered their bedroom, saw Selina lying on their bed in her underwear, smiling adorably then she pulled him onto the bed and took his shirt off.  
Bruce said "Love you"  
Selina replied "Love you too" purred happily and nuzzled his face.

Selina asked "How'd it go with Gordon?"  
Bruce replied "Oh, the usual, he un-friended and tried to arrest me then Waller showed up and offered us a job at ARGUS, good pay, access to some resources, a friend in high places, stuff like that"  
While kissing him, Selina asked "Hmm, what'd you say?"  
Bruce replied "I'll discuss it with you first" and kissed her.  
Selina said "Let's take it"  
Bruce replied "C'mere" and hugged her while they slept peacefully in each others arms.

8:00AM  
Bruce said "Morning, beautiful"  
Selina replied "Morning, handsome" and kissed him.  
Bruce asked "So, how're we spending today?"  
Selina replied "First, you're getting a haircut. I'm not letting you have emo Spider-Man 3 hair"  
Bruce said "Ok"  
After breakfast, Selina cut his hair then they got into the hot tub.

9:00AM  
While sitting in his lap, Selina said "I'm glad I kissed you all those years ago. Love you, B" and purred happily.  
Bruce replied "Love you too"  
Selina asked "Think we could visit another city for a few days?"  
Bruce asked "Any in particular?"  
Selina replied "National city"  
While rubbing her shoulders, Bruce said "Sounds great but there's still the matter of how people think I'm dead"  
While purring happily, Selina replied "Hmm, that feels good, I should've got you to do this sooner. And as far as we know it's just this city who thinks you're dead"

Bruce said "Well, reporters and other press saw what they think is me be killed by a vigilante + it was on TV"  
Selina replied "We'll think of something"  
Bruce joked "I have an idea, I'll wear glasses and use hair gel"  
As she laughed, Selina replied "No"  
Bruce asked "Too soon?"  
Selina replied "Yep"

As he tickled her, Bruce asked "Who's a good kitty?"  
While laughing happily, Selina replied "Hahaha me hahaha I'm hahaha a hahaha good hahaha kitty hahaha" then kissed him and nuzzled his face.

11AM  
As BatCat got dressed, Selina asked "Ever thought about contact lenses with facial recognition and the detective mode stuff?"  
Bruce replied "I have 2 sets ready + eye colour's changeable"  
Selina said "Purrfect"  
Bruce replied "Yes you are" placed a small case on a coffee table and opened it.  
Selina said "Cool"  
Bruce put them away.

After yawning and entering the room in red pj shorts and a green bra, Ivy said "Morning"  
BatCat replied "Morning"  
Selina said "I gave B a haircut"  
Ivy replied "Cool"  
Selina asked "Aren't you forgetting something? Like a shirt?"  
Ivy replied "It was hot weather last night"  
Selina said "I'm hungry" then had lunch.

1PM  
Selina asked "We're thinking about a trip to National city, wanna come?"  
Ivy replied "Yes"  
Bruce said "I'm still legally dead"  
Ivy asked "Isn't Laurel a DA?"  
Selina replied "Good thinking" before there was a knock on the door.  
Bruce stepped into another room.  
Selina answered the door.  
Malcolm said "I understand Tommy told you about the Undertaking"  
Selina replied "And Bruce pointed out despite everything you've done, it means something that as soon as you learnt about me, you wanted to be there for me"

Malcolm asked "And where is he?"  
Upon walking in, Bruce said "Malcolm, it's good to see you"  
Malcolm replied "It's good to see you too. I hear you're an impressive archer so I took the liberty of having a bow and some special arrows made for you in case you desire a change of style"

Bruce asked "Does it come with a suit?"  
Malcolm replied "I think you have enough suits"  
Bruce asked "How long'v you known?"  
Malcolm replied "A few days"

Selina said "I'm surprised you haven't crossed paths as enemies"  
Malcolm replied "Day's still young"  
Bruce asked "I take it you're not so pleased, I brought Selina into it?"  
Malcolm replied "I had initial concern as any father would"  
Selina said "Cool"

Bruce asked "How can we help?"  
Malcolm replied "2 Merlyn Global orphaned, under privilaged and at risk youth outreach centres brought to my attention that some of the youths were abducted. By Triad"  
Selina said "Sh**"  
Bruce asked "Do you have any leads on a location?"  
Malcolm replied "They also took Tommy, you can find them by following the signal from some tracers from membership cards and Tommy's phone has GPS, I also have my satelite running facial recognition, I have some darts for you, tranq darts"  
Bruce replied "Thank you"  
Selina said "We're helping those kids"  
Bruce said "Back to action" and suited up.

1:30PM  
BatCat traced the signal to a warehouse by the peer that had no electricity and silently made it to the rooftop.  
As he activated detective mode, Batman said "Several heat signatures in the locked basement. 8 heat signatures on the ground floor" then silently entered.  
From the rafters, they saw 3 enforcers, Chien Na-Wei and 4 people zip-cuffed to chairs with black bags over theirs heads.  
Catwoman said "I'll keep an eye out for backup and see if there's an access panel to the basement"  
Batman replied "Let's try out Dark Archer's darts" then threw a dart at the 1st enforcer.  
Chien said "Get him out of my sight"  
2nd enforcer dragged them outside as BatCat descended and silently landed just as the 3rd enforcer pulled off the black bags to reveal Tommy Merlyn, Jim Gordon, Jervis Tetch & Harvey Dent.

Jervis asked "Who is he that enters the fray? Has a gallant knight come to save the day?"  
Chien and the 3rd enforcer turned as a tranq dart put the 3rd enforcer to sleep while one thrown in the other direction put the 2nd enforcer to sleep.

Chien said something in Mandarin, drew a gun then a bat-shuriken disarmed her just as the safety clicked off before a swipe kick knocked her to the ground.  
Batman said "Yield"  
As she got up, Chien replied "You'll have to kill me" pulled a spare gun, went to pull the trigger as her gun was knocked out of her hand then she pulled a knife and slashed at Batman whom blocked and parried with a bat-dagger, disarming her.  
Chien said "I hear GCPD want you behind bars but why waste potential, the Triad could use someone of your talents, you'd be a worthy asset"  
As he countered a kick and knocked her to the ground, Batman replied "Tempting"

As she got up, Chien said "If you change your mind, the offer shall remain open"  
As he dodged & countered a punch, knocked her back and held her against the wall with a bat-dagger to her throat, Batman said "Chien Na-Wei. You have failed this city!" and struck a pressure point rendering her unconscious then he freed Jim, Tommy & Dent.

As he walked up to Batman, Dent said "I said my plan would w-"  
He was cut off as Batman suddenly punched him in the face, knocking him out.

Jim asked "Was that necessary?"  
Batman replied "Yes. And the other abductees are in the basement, let's get them out of there"  
As she appeared, Catwoman replied "Purrfect idea"  
Batman said "We'll get them out, you 2 stay with Chien Na-Wei, her henchmen, Tetch & Dent"  
Tommy replied "Yes, sir"  
Jim said "This doesn't give you a free pass, nothing's changed between us"

As BatCat went down to the basement, Batman said "Allow me" then kicked open the door as several frightened youths tried to hide.  
Sin exclaimed "Holy crap!"  
Catwoman asked "Everyone ok?"  
Macky replied "Yeah, thanks"  
Catwoman said "C'mon, let's get you outta here"

BatCat and 20 youths came up from the basement.  
Jim asked "GCPD, is everyone ok?"  
Billy replied "Yeah"  
While making eye contact with Tommy, Batman said "Your father sends his regards"  
As he turned, Jim noticed BatCat were gone.  
Sin asked "That happens to you a lot, doesn't it?".

  
2:30PM  
BatCat stopped by Wayne Manor.  
Selina called "Alfred?"  
From another room, Alfred said "Please excuse me. Miss" appeared and looked like he'd seen a ghost as he ran over and hugged Bruce.

Alfred said "Master Bruce. I was so worried. Gordon gave me a right ole scare"  
Selina said "Hi, dad" and joined the hug.  
Bruce asked "Do you have company?"  
Alfred replied "As a matter o' fact, I do. Miss Catherine Grant"  
Bruce said "An old friend offered freelance positions in her special team to some powerful friends"  
Alfred asked "Who?"  
Bruce replied "Amanda"

Alfred said "We'll discuss that some time later on"  
Selina said "We're gonna go to National city for a few days"  
Alfred replied "Right"  
Bruce said "Since we're here, we can talk to Ms Grant, set the record straight"  
Selina replied "Good idea, B" kissed him then they walked into the living room.

As she rose from her seat, Ms Grant said "Bruce Wayne lives"  
Bruce replied "It's nice to see you too"  
Ms Grant asked "If you weren't killed, who or what was?"  
Bruce replied "A clone created by Hugo Strange, he was working for the Court of Owls"  
Ms Grant said "And I thought I'd heard it all"  
Bruce asked "Ms Grant, can you please see to it, people know I'm alive?"  
Ms Grant replied "I suppose I can arrange it to be in the evening edition"

Selina said "Purrfect"  
Bruce asked "We're going to head off soon, are there any last minute questions?"  
Ms Grant replied "How do you feel knowing your parents true killer's finally been brought to justice?"  
Bruce said "I finally feel at peace. After my parents murder, I couldn't sleep, I barely ate. I was so angry, I couldn't breathe. Now I'm finally free".

BatCat left the house and snuck down into the Batcave.  
Selina asked "So, what do we need here?"  
Bruce replied "I thought it'd be a good time to drop off a couple of things and take a few things with us to National city"  
Selina asked "Plan to use your old suit with the bow & arrow, my supervillain father gave you?"  
Bruce replied "The thought had crossed my mind. "Bat-Archer" has a nice ring to it"  
Selina asked "Mix between my father's nickname and yours?"  
Bruce replied "If I start putting "arrow" in my codenames, Ollie would sue"

As she chuckled, Selina asked "What'd an archer with your style look like? Short sleeves, arm bracers, gloves, a Robin Hood style hood with bat ears and a mask or goggles?"  
Bruce joked "Don't temp me"  
Selina said "C'mere" and hugged him.  
Bruce said "Love you, Cat"  
Selina replied "Love you too" kissed him and nuzzled his face before he modified some tools.

4:00PM  
BatCat returned to the loft, packed then BatCat & Ivy got in the car as Bruce took his shades off and began to drive to National city.  
Selina asked "Do we have an apartment or loft in National city?"  
Bruce replied "We have a loft"  
Ivy said "Cool"  
Selina asked "In the same building as anyone we know?"  
Bruce replied "Kara"  
Selina asked "Is that on purpose?"  
Bruce replied "No but it's gonna be interesting having the most powerful girl on the planet next door" before getting drive thru.

6:30PM  
As they arrived, Bruce said "Welcome to National City"  
Selina said "This'll be interesting"  
Ivy said "Cool"  
They parked underneath an apartment building, got their luggage, stepped into a lift and pressed a button.  
They stepped out of the lift to see Kara and a woman with short brown hair in the hallway.

As Kara hugged them, Selina said "Nice to see you too"  
Bruce asked "Who's this?"  
Kara asked "This is my sister, Alex. So, what're you guys doing here?"  
Selina replied "We're taking a much needed vacation"  
Ivy asked "How about we all have dinner together?"  
Kara replied "Sounds great"  
Selina said "Let's say 7"  
Alex asked "Who's place?"  
Bruce replied "You can come to ours, we can order pizza"  
As her eyes lit up and she smiled, Selina said "I love pizza" nuzzled Bruce's face then went into the loft and unpacked.

7PM  
As he let Kara & Alex in, Bruce said "Please make yourselves comfortable" then the doorbell rang.  
Bruce asked "Are we expecting anyone?"  
Kara replied "Oh, sorry. I forgot to ask if it's ok for my boyfriend to join us"  
Bruce said "The more the merrier" and opened the door.

Mon-El asked "Bruce Wayne? It's nice to meet you"  
Bruce replied "Likewise, come in" and closed the door behind him.  
Kara said "Bruce, Selina, Ivy this is Mon-El"  
Mon-El said "Nice to meet you"  
Selina ordered the pizza.  
As he raised a glass, Mon-El said "I just want to thank our hosts for inviting us tonight"  
Selina purred while nuzzling Bruce's face.

Mon-El asked "Is that normal on this planet?"  
Bruce replied "Selina's 1 of a kind"  
Selina added "People call me Cat"  
Kara said "And for good reason"  
Mon-El asked "How'd you meet?" before being filled in.

Bruce said "I was working a case not long ago and went undercover, I heard your name"  
Mon-El replied "I was also undercover"  
Selina said "Try using an alias"  
Mon-El replied "Great idea" before they turned on the TV to see a report of a fire.

Bruce said "This looks like a job for Supergirl"  
Kara took off her clothes to reveal her costume and flew away.  
Selina asked "Isn't the ditching clothes thing awkward?"  
Alex replied "Sometimes"  
Ivy said "Be real awkward if she forgot to wear the costume underneath"  
Mon-El replied "I won't complain if it happens"

Ivy laughed, Alex & Selina rolled their eyes then Kara flew back inside.  
Bruce asked "Anyone want some ice-cream?"  
Selina replied "Sounds purrfect"  
Afterwards, Mon-El left.  
Alex asked "Do you know what Kara does?"  
Bruce replied "She's a reporter & Supergirl" then a loud crash and car alarms were heard.

As she used her super vision, Kara said "These villains love their construction sites"  
Alex said "Let's go" and left with Kara.

Selina said "I know I said no suiting up for a few days but this might need to be an exception"  
Bruce replied "Ok" and suited up. (Batman went with a matte black, dark blue and a black bat emblem for the colour scheme)

BatCat saw a small group of mercs shooting at Alex whom took cover behind a car while returning fire.  
Catwoman said "Those guns aren't shooting bullets like we're used to"  
Batman replied "I can still try the weapons jammer on the guns"  
BatCat activated detective mode and cats eyes, smoke pellets were thrown near the mercs while the weapons jammer succesfully deactivated their guns as the sounds of fists, kicks, cracks of a whip and bodies dropping to the ground were heard.  
Alex turned her attention to the half finished roof.

On the roof, a lightning bolt hit Supergirl knocking her off her feet before being blasted to the edge of the floor and coughing up blood.  
Batman fired his batclaw.  
While looking at Supergirl, Livewire said "Oh, don't look so surprised or do, I didn't plan whatever this is"  
Lightning was at Supergirl whom was pushed out of the way at the last second as someone else took the blast sending them off the edge of the roof before Livewire fled.

As he fell, Batman's vision blurred as someone caught him mid-fall.  
Catwoman asked "Oh god, is he?"  
Supergirl replied "He's still alive"  
Catwoman let out a sigh of relief.

Alex asked "Is that who I think it is?"  
Supergirl replied "Batman"  
Alex asked "And you're Catwoman?"  
Catwoman replied "Yes"  
Alex said "Not sure how long he'll be out but we need to move him" then they got in a vehicle.

Over radio, Alex said "This is Agent Danvers, friendly down, request entry clearance"  
Agent replied "Roger that, Agent Danvers, you're clear to proceed"  
Catwoman asked "Should I ask where we're going or is that classified?"  
Alex replied "The latter" before arriving at an undisclosed location and transporting Batman to the med-bay while passing rooms full of agents.

As he entered the med-bay, a man asked "Alex what're you doing?"  
Alex replied "J'onn, meet Catwoman & Batman"  
Catwoman said "Hi"  
J'onn asked "Why're they here? They don't have clearance"  
Alex replied "They assisted us but Batman took a pretty big hit"  
J'onn said "Her I understand but why him?"

Kara asked "What do you mean?"  
While pointing to Batman, J'onn replied "He carries out a dark reckoning for his city, it's a brutal, violent vision of justice, one we don't share and neither should you"  
Catwoman asked "Where are we?"  
Alex replied "The Department of Extranormal Operations, DEO"  
Kara said "I'll take you back to your place"  
Catwoman replied "I'm not leaving him"  
J'onn said "There's not much you can do here, we'll take care of him and keep you updated"  
Catwoman replied "You better or I'll claw you"  
J'onn said "I'll have some agents keep an eye on your partner"  
Catwoman replied "Thanks".

Later  
As she returned to the loft and walked through the door, Selina said "I'm back"  
A worried Ivy asked "Where's B?"  
Selina replied "He took a pretty big hit, he's getting medical attention but he's as stubborn as he is cute, he'll be fine"  
Ivy asked "And if he's not?"  
Selina replied "I'll drag his cute ass to a Lazarus pit"  
Ivy asked "Think he'll wake up soon?"  
Selina replied "We'll see. I feel bad for whoever's guarding him, they'll probably get hurt when he wakes up".

8:30AM  
Inside the DEO med-bay, 4 agents were on guard duty.  
Batman's eyes shot open as he jumped off the bed, swipe kicked an agent off their feet, grabbed them by the collar and threw them across the room crashing into another agent.  
The last 2 aimed guns which were disarmed by a pair of bat-shuriken.  
Batman dodged a punch, caught the 3rd agent by the wrist, twisted it while flipping them onto a bed and knocking them out.

With their gun drawn, 4th agent said "Sir, please calm down"

As he approached, knocked the gun out of the agent's hand, held them by the throat and pushed them against a glass wall, Batman asked "Where am I? Who're you working for?"  
4th agent struggled to breathe before being sent through the glass.  
As he ran in and raised his hands, Winn said "Wait, stop, you're at the DEO. Supergirl brought you here"  
4th agent was breathing heavily.

Winn said "Not the first time someone's beat the crap out of the agents on med-bay guard duty"  
Batman said "Winn"  
Winn asked "You know me?"  
As he appeared with his side-arm drawn, J'onn said "Step away"  
Batman asked "Nick Fury?"  
Winn said "Oh, Avengers reference"

As he holstered his gun, J'onn asked "J'onn J'onzz. Director of the DEO. Why're you in National city?"  
Batman replied "Trying to take a vacation".

9:30AM  
After discreetly returning to the loft, Bruce said "Well, that was weird"  
After lifting Bruce's shirt to make sure it was the real him, Selina said "I stayed up last night worrying about you" and pulled him into a kiss.

As their lips parted, Bruce said "Love you, kitty"  
Selina purred & nuzzled his face.  
Ivy asked "What're we gonna get up to?"  
Bruce replied "Let's look around and see what happens"  
Selina said "Let's go" before they changed into their street clothes.

10AM  
While walking through an alley towards a bar, entering in and sitting down, they noticed a few different species and Mon-El in the bar.  
Ivy said "This is cool"  
A drunk patron asked "Thought it was getting hot in here, what do you say you and I get to *know* each other? Babe"  
Ivy replied "No" then a punk moved to grab her arm.  
As he quickly rose from his seat and caught them by the wrist, Bruce said "She told you "No" so please be respectful"  
He let go before dodging & countering a punch then hit a pressure point rendering them unconscious.

As he walked over, J'onn said "I don't believe we've been properly introduced" and turned into a green Martian.  
Selina & Ivy's jaws droped.  
J'onn said "I am J'onn J'onnz"  
Bruce replied "I'm Bruce Wayne and this is Selina & Ivy"  
Ivy smiled.

Selina asked "Is it J'onn or John?"  
J'onn replied "J'onn"  
Ivy asked "Where are you from?"  
J'onn replied "Mars"  
Ivy said "That's awesome"  
Selina said "And pretty badass"

J'onn asked "Thank you, Ms-. would you prefer Ms Kyle, Ms Merlyn or Mrs Wayne?"  
Selina replied "Ms Merlyn or Mrs Wayne, taking the last name early cause so much goes on in Gotham, last thing we want is the spotlight from the press and I don't want my mom's name"  
Bruce said "It's nice to meet you"

As he walked over, Mon-El asked "Everything ok over here?"  
Ivy replied "We're good"  
As he put some drinks on the table, Mon-El said "3 sodas on the house"  
Selina replied "Thanks"  
Ivy said "Mon-El's super handsome"  
Mon-El replied "Thank you, you're beautiful"  
While having her drink, Ivy said "Thanks"

12:00PM  
While passing by, BatCat & Ivy decided to drop by CatCo and stepped into a lift.  
Selina asked "You haven't been using mind influence perfume on us, have you?"  
Ivy replied "No, don't need it to know you guys love & care for me like family"  
Bruce said "Not "like" family. You ARE family and ALWAYS will be, we'll always love you no matter what"  
Ivy's eyes lit up like christmas while hugging BatCat tightly before they arrived at the top floor and stepped out of the lift.

After walking over, James said "Hey guys"  
Bruce asked "How're you?"  
James replied "I'm good, what brings you by?"  
Ivy said "We're on holiday, thought we'd stop by"  
James asked "You came to see me?"  
Bruce replied "Yes"  
James said "I'm flattered. I'm about to go on lunch break, I'll show you around, also have a few places to investigate for stories afterwards"  
Bruce asked "Need help?"  
James replied "We'll talk about that" then went to a cafe.

While having a cup of coffee, James said "Thanks for buying me lunch"  
Bruce replied "You're welcome"  
Ivy asked "You look like you've seen a ghost, you ok?"  
James replied "I knew it couldn't be him but Talon having Bruce's face was disturbing"  
Bruce said "If there's anywhere I can go that you can't, I'm happy to help"  
James replied "There's an alien/meta fight club circuit used to entertain the rich"  
Bruce said "I'd blend in"  
Selina asked "B, remember your promise?"  
Bruce replied "I am"  
Selina said "Good" and nuzzled his face.

2:30PM  
On the way back to CatCo.  
BatCat, Ivy & James walked through an alley when and ran into 2 thugs with energy hand-guns.  
1st thug said "Look what we got here" then moved to aim at Bruce who caught them by the wrist, twisted it while he disarmed and swipe-kicked them, caught them by the collar and threw them at the 2nd thug which sent them both to the ground.  
As he knocked them out, Bruce said "Billionaire: 1. Muggers: 0"

3:00PM  
They entered CatCo and saw Cat Grant.  
Bruce said "Hi"  
Ms Grant asked "Bruce, what brings you to National city?"  
Bruce replied "Needed a holiday, my cheeky kitten chose the holiday destination"  
Selina purred and nuzzled his face.

James said "They came to see me, we had lunch together"  
Ms Grant said "How nice" and walked away.  
A girl said "Bruce it's been a while"  
Bruce replied "Lena, this is Selina & Ivy"  
Selina asked "How do you know each other?"  
Lena replied "Fundraisers, there's a gala coming up, I'd like the 3 of you to come"  
Bruce said "Thank you"

Later  
BatCat & Ivy returned to the loft, read the letter then got in the spa.  
Selina said "This kitty can get pretty curious"  
Bruce replied "Curiousity's something we share, that's what gets us into so much trouble"

As she sat in Bruce's lap, Selina said "That's so true, we find & solve mysteries together"  
Bruce joked "And the bad guys would've gotten away with it too if weren't for us meddling kids" before they laughed.

Selina asked "Ever feel like leaving Gotham for good?"  
Bruce replied "Yes and I'd ask you to come with me, I could go anywhere but I'll never truly be happy or whole without you, you're my home"  
Selina hugged him and purred fondly while nuzzling his face.  
Ivy said "That's so sweet"  
Selina asked "If we left Gotham for good, where would we go?"  
Bruce replied "Anywhere we want"  
Selina said "Italy's a nice place + pizza"

Bruce smiled, kissed his feline fiance then tickled her belly and said "Your laugh's as beautiful as the singing of a canary"  
Selina replied "You're sweet" and kissed him passionately.  
Bruce said "Love you, Cat"  
Selina replied "Love you too, B" and purred happily while Bruce gave her a massage.  
Ivy commented "You 2 are the cutest"  
Bruce replied "The 3 of us are"  
Selina said "Always finding a way to include all of us"  
Ivy replied "It's 1 of the things that makes him such a nice guy"  
Bruce said "Thanks, Ivy"  
Selina nuzzled Bruce's face before they got out of the spa, put on pjs, had pizza for dinner and ice-cream then got ready for bed.

9:00AM  
As she awoke in Bruce's arms, Selina softly said "Hey, B" and nuzzled his face.  
Bruce replied "Hey, kitten" and kissed her good morning.  
Selina said "I think we could expand the family"  
Bruce said "We're too young for that"  
A blushing Selina replied "I meant a pet"  
Bruce said "C'mere" and kissed her passionately before Bruce's phone vibrated, Caller ID: Classified.  
(Call start)  
Batman said "Director"  
Waller asked "Have you considered my offer?"  
Batman replied "We'll accept"  
Waller said "Excellent. Welcome to ARGUS"  
(call end)

Selina said "Never thought I'd work for the government"  
Bruce asked "Ditto, what would you like to do today?"  
Selina replied "Let's see when Lena's gala is and it'd be nice to stay in today"  
Bruce said "Ok, the fundraiser's at 7"  
Selina replied "Purrfect, now c'mere you" and hugged him while purring happily before they got dressed and had breakfast.

Afterwards, Selina got call, caller ID: Least despised cop.  
(call start)  
Jim said "It's a relief that Bruce's alive but something's happened"  
Selina asked "What?"  
Jim replied "The camera footage from Talon's attack on Blackgate was recovered but Talon wore no mask during the attack so it looks like Bruce did it"  
An unamused Selina asked "Are you f***ing kidding me?"  
Jim replied "I'm sorry. I thought I should be the one to tell you, the commisioner wants Bruce brought in"  
Selina shouted "Screw that and screw you!"  
(call end)

Selina groaned "Ugh, damn pigs"

Bruce asked "What?"  
Selina replied "They got the video from when fake you went to Blackgate, test tube bastard didn't wear its mask"  
Bruce said "So much for our vacation"

Selina asked "Yeah, this is BS, what if you go to jail?"  
Bruce replied "If I do spend some time in jail while they sort this mess out, Gotham still has you"

Selina said "Not sure if I can do it alone"  
Bruce optomistically replied "You don't have to be. And it'll be ok, we have family & friends to turn to when we need help"

Selina asked "How're you so calm when you're probably Gotham's most wanted?"  
Bruce replied "I have hope"  
Selina smugly said "C'mere you optomistic nerd" and kissed him.

After a knock on the door, NCPD entered and handcuffed Bruce.  
Maggie said "Bruce Wayne, you're under arrest on suspicion of murder, assault, kidnapping, breaking & entering, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law, you have a right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided"  
Kara walked in and asked "Maggie, what're you doing?"  
Selina said "Ditto"  
Bruce was escorted to a patrol car and taken to the precinct.

11AM  
As she and Ivy walked into the precinct and over to the holding cells, Selina asked "WTH?"  
Maggie replied "He's a suspect for a case in Gotham"  
Selina said "And I got told that literally moments before you arrested him"  
Maggie replied "Given your record and who your father is, I don't have to believe anything you say"  
Selina said "That's unfair"  
Ivy said "Sounds like she has a grudge against Malcolm"

Upon appearing, Malcolm said "Speak of the devil and he shall appear"  
Selina asked "Why're you here?"  
Malcolm replied "A father doesn't need an excuse to see his daughter. I came to visit but saw Bruce being taken into custody"

Maggie said "Mr Wayne has to be taken back to Gotham city for the hearing & trial"  
Malcolm asked "Was he granted his phone call and contacted an attorney?"  
Bruce replied "Not yet but I know exactly who I want"  
Selina asked "Who?"  
Bruce replied "Laurel"  
Ivy said "Saw that coming"

Maggie said "The GCPD commissioner requests Wayne be transported by armoured car to Iron Heights to await trial"  
Ivy said "B's not Talon"  
Malcolm added "I can vouch for that"  
Maggie replied "Forgive me if I don't take your word for it, Merlyn"

Malcolm asked "If Bruce did what he's been accused of, do you think he'd have approval to marry my daughter?"  
Maggie replied "I guess not but I still have a job to do, transfer's in 15"

Selina said "Uncuff him, I need to do something".  
As Bruce was uncuffed, Selina launched herself into his arms, kissed him and said "I love you"  
Bruce replied "I love you too, always will. I'm with you till the end of the line"  
Selina said "We'll get through this together and I'll be there for you, every step of the way" before Bruce was taken to an armoured car.

As she exhaled, Selina said "I've had enough of cops for 1 day, let's split" then left the precinct with Ivy & Malcolm.

Mid-day  
While sitting in a pizza joint, Malcolm asked "Is there anything I can do to help cheer you up?"  
Selina replied "Use some influence to make sure B has a decent cell mate"  
Malcolm said "I saw his transfer papers, he'll be cell mates with a doctor from Central City"  
Ivy replied "That's a relief"  
Selina said "Let's pack our stuff, we're going to Central City and we better call Alfred to let him know what's going on, + call Laurel"  
Ivy called Alfred while Selina called Laurel.

(call start)  
Selina said "Laurel, I need your help"  
Laurel asked "What's going on?"  
Selina replied "Bruce was arrested and is being taken to Iron Heights to await trial, he didn't get to make his phone call yet but he wants you to represent him"  
Laurel said "On my way"  
(call end)

1:30PM  
Meanwhile at Iron Heights.  
Warden said "Guards, please escort Mr Wayne to his cell"  
2 guards walked behind Bruce while inmates talked over each other.  
As they stopped in front of a cell, Guard said "Here's your cell and your cell mate"  
Bruce stepped into the cell and the guards walked away.

As he looked at Bruce, Henry asked "I'm Henry Allen. Bruce Wayne? What'd you do to get here?"  
Bruce asked "It's complicated, you?"  
Henry replied "I was framed for my wife's murder, try me"  
Bruce said "I've been framed too, the true culprit's a clone created by Hugo Strange"

As they approached, Guard said "Allen, Wayne, you have visitors" before they went to the visitors area.  
Bruce sat in front of a glass barrier and picked up a phone and sat across from Felicity.  
Felicity asked "How are you?"  
Bruce replied "I'm ok"  
Felicity said "Laurel's agreed to represent you"  
Bruce replied "Thank you"  
Felicity got out of the seat.

Selina sat down and asked "How you doin'?"  
Bruce replied "I'm ok"  
Selina asked "What should I do while you're in here?" Bruce replied "Be strong, be good, you've always been my light, you can be light for others too"  
Selina asked "Gonna pull a Shawshank?"  
Bruce replied "If I try, I'll look guilty + this might be educational"  
Selina said "You nerd, just don't do anything Ollie would do"  
Bruce replied "Haha, noted. I've already made a friend, my cell mate"

Selina said "After you get out and this mess is sorted out, we're planning the wedding some more"  
Bruce replied "I look forward to it. I love you"  
Selina said "Love you too".

2:15PM  
Bruce was taken to a rec room where some inmates were playing cards and lifting weights.  
The inmates stopped to look as Bruce walked in then returned to what they were doing.  
Bruce took his shirt off, approached and climbed a salmon ladder with ease.  
1st inmate asked "Who's the kid climbing that thing like he's training for the olympics?"  
2nd inmate replied "Bruce Wayne, as in Wayne Enterprises"  
3rd inmate asked "He's in jail, why?"  
Between clanging of the bar, Bruce replied "For crimes I didn't commit but there's footage that says otherwise" climbed off the ladder and put his shirt on.  
1st inmate asked "Evil twin?"  
Bruce replied "Yep" and sat down to watch a game of cards.

3:30PM  
After settling into an apartment, Selina said "Thanks for letting us crash here"  
Malcolm replied "Anything for family"  
Alfred said "This is certainly going to take some getting used to, Malcolm"  
Ivy asked "So, what're we gonna do while we're here?"  
Selina replied "Good question"

3:55PM  
Inside Iron Heights, as his cell door opened, Bruce heard a fight down the hall.  
Bruce said "I'll be right back" and ran down the hall to see 4 inmates attacking Detectives Joe West & Patty Spivot.  
1st inmate said "You're lookin' a little hot, babe. I'll help you outta those clo-"

The hallway went pitch black then screamed as a figure in the darkness hit them in the back of the neck rendering them unconscious.  
The figure pushed them into the 2nd inmate whom almost fell over while catching the 1st then got punched in the face.  
A swipe-kick knocked the 3rd inmate off their feet whom then received a punch to their gut mid-fall before vanishing into the darkness.

As they backed away and aimed a gun they'd taken from Joe, 4th inmate asked "Where are you?"  
The figure appeared behind them and said "Here" caught their wrist and twisted it causing them to drop the gun while groaning in pain.  
The figure dodged a punch as if it were a shadow before the 4th inmate suddenly found itself out cold then the lights turned back on.

Bruce asked "You ok?" and helped Joe & Patty get up.  
Joe replied "Yeah, getting rescued by an inmate's a new one"  
Patty escorted Bruce back to his cell.

4:15PM  
Back at the apartment, Selina said "I need to blow off some steam, need a sparring partner"  
Malcolm replied "Allow me"  
Selina said "Thanks, dad"

4:50PM  
There was a knock at the door which Alfred answered and asked "Yes?"  
As he held up his badge, Joe replied "Detective Joe West, CCPD"  
Selina asked "Is Bruce ok?"  
Joe replied "He's fine but there was a fight, he saved my life"

Alfred asked "When's he to be released? I'm no lawyer but shouldn't he be under supervision instead of prison as if he's already serving a sentence?"  
Joe replied "That's a good point, it did seem strange when I heard"

Selina said "I might sick my super villain on someone"  
From another room, Malcolm called "I heard that"

Joe said "I'll be on my way and I'll update you if anything else happens"  
Alfred replied "Thank you, Detective"  
Joe left.

Ivy asked "Think B's ok? There's hundreds of inmates"  
Selina replied "He's not locked up in there with them, they're locked up in there with him, if he wanted to, he could escape easily"  
Malcolm said "I would advise against that, a prison break won't help him"  
Alfred said "I might say I agree"

Selina's phone vibrated, caller ID: Laurel Lance.  
(call start)  
Laurel said "Selina, I have an update for you. I talked DA to DA. Bruce's to be released on conditions of confinement to the grounds of Wayne Manor for now, he'll need to wear an ankle monitor and Dig's been assigned head of security for the premises"  
Selina said "Thanks, Laurel. If you were here right now, I'd hug you"  
Laurel replied "See you soon"  
(call end)

Alfred asked "Good news?"  
Selina replied "Very" before there was a knock on the door.  
Alfred opened to door to Bruce & Laurel.  
The former immediately received a hug from his feline fiance, Ivy & Alfred.  
While hugging Laurel, Selina said "Thanks"  
Laurel said "You're welcome"

Alfred asked "Is Master B to be taken back to Gotham within the next 24 hours?"  
Laurel replied "Yes and I need to be present during the trasfer. I've assured them your co-operation won't be a problem but you'll need to wear handcuffs just in case"

Bruce said "Very well"  
Alfred asked "Right, shall we pack for the return trip, then?"  
Selina replied "Yeah, we probably should, dad"

Malcolm said "This'll take some getting used to. Alfred & I both being called "father" or "dad" by Selina"  
Alfred replied "I might say I agree" then prepared for the trip back to Gotham.

6:20PM  
4 police cars and an armoured car parked in front of Wayne Manor then Bruce was escorted out of the truck.  
After getting out of his car, Jim said "Bruce, please understand, I'm just doing my job"  
Selina asked "Why's Bruce getting this BS, Gordon? The real culprit's dead"  
Jim replied "We still have to go through a few things"

Bruce asked "Are guests allowed? I'd like to know if I can invite some people over for a party"  
Jim replied "The assigned head of security will need to clear that"  
Bruce was fitted with an ankle device then Laurel, GCPD & Jim left.

After Dig entered the lounge room, Bruce said "I'd like to invite some people over"  
Dig replied "Go right ahead, it's your house, note: you're confined to the grounds, not just the house for the time being"

Bruce said "The party's open invitation, anyone can come but as little police presence as possible, GCPD aren't very popular and it's to take my mind off being in this situation"  
Selina asked "Purrfect, having a theme?"  
Bruce replied "Villains & criminals"

Selina said "It's a good thing you're so cute, otherwise I'd never let you get away with that"  
Bruce asked "With what?"  
Selina replied "I thought you were being a smart-ass with that theme but you're just so innocent and got a cute butt"  
Bruce said "You've got the cutest butt"  
Selina blushed.  
Dig cleared his throat, left the room then Selina burst out laughing.

Bruce asked "What?"  
Selina replied "We complimented each other's butts, out of nowhere, at random, in front of Dig and he ran away"  
Bruce said "Ok, yeah, that's pretty funny" and kissed her.

Upon walking in, Alfred asked "Having a little chat?"  
BatCat replied "Thinking out loud"  
Alfred said "If that's the case, perhaps the bedroom's more more suited for it"  
Selina said "C'mon, B"

Bruce said "It's wise to keep crocs, ceramic & glass locked away during the party"  
Alfred replied "I might say that's a good move"  
BatCat ran up to their room, closed the door, jumped onto the bed and kissed passionately.

7:00PM  
BatCat entered the dining room, sat with Ivy & Alfred, saw pizza on the table and noticed Dig.  
Selina asked "Dig, you want a slice?"  
Dig was about to reply when Moira Queen walked in and said "Mr Diggle, I'm sure they won't mind that you were hungry"  
Bruce asked "Mrs Queen?"  
Moira replied "Moira, and you must be Bruce, it's lovely to finally meet you" and smiled at him.

Bruce said "I don't understand"  
Dig replied "I'm head of security for the Queens and supervising you too, I figured it'd be a good idea to have you all under 1 roof"

Bruce asked "How can you look me in the eye without fear or contempt?"  
Moira replied "Oliver explained it wasn't you that did those awful things and he vouches for you"  
Bruce sighed in relief.

Selina asked "Would you like to join us, Moira?"  
Moira replied "That sounds wonderful" and sat with them.  
Bruce said "I'll be having an open invitation party in the near future, I thought I'd let you know in advance"  
Moira replied "Thank you"

Alfred asked "Just to be clear, how many additional people will be living here for the time being aside from the security?"  
Moira replied "Me, Thea, Oliver, Raisa & William"  
Dig said "Raisa's their house keeper and since they're here, she's come with them"  
Alfred said "Right"  
A young boy entered with a guard.

Moira asked "William, would you like some pizza?"  
William replied "Yes please" and sat next to Ivy while grabbing a slice.

Moira said "William meet Bruce, Selina, Ivy & Alfred"  
William froze upon looking at Bruce then saw the light in his eyes as opposed to the cold, emotionless eyes of the clone.

Bruce said "Nice to meet you"  
William replied "Ditto" and added "Wow, Ms Ivy's so beautiful"  
Ivy replied "Aww, thanks" smiled and kissed his cheek.

Selina asked "What're some of your interests?"  
William replied "Vid-games, cosplay, comic books. The Mark of Zorro's 1 of my favourite films"  
Bruce said "I have the DVD if you'd like to watch it, Alfred can show you to the screening room and help you find it"

William asked "That'd be awesome, can I?"  
Bruce replied "By all means"  
William & Alfred left the room.

Ivy said "He's cute, like his dad"  
Upon walking in, Oliver said "Hi"  
Selina replied "Hi, Ollie"

Oliver asked "How're you?"  
Selina replied "Good"  
Ivy said "Great"

Bruce said "I'm having an open invitation party in the near future, "villains & criminals" is the theme"  
Oliver replied "Cool"  
Dig said "I'll put the word out for you"  
Bruce replied "Thank you, maybe it can be tomorrow night, from 7:30"  
Selina said "Sounds good" then the doorbell rung.

Bruce asked "Did anyone order anything?"  
Dig replied "No, stay here" and went to the door before drawing his gun and opened it.

As he walked in with a briefcase, Lucius said "Please don't shoot me. I need to speak with Bruce about some urgent Wayne Enterprises business"  
Dig replied "Put down the briefcase, turn out your pockets then show me some ID"  
Lucius complied before being escorted to the study then Bruce walked in.

Bruce asked "Mr Fox, how may I help you?"  
Lucius replied "Some Wayne enterprises business that urgently needs your attention".  
As he read a file, Bruce said "There's no way in hell I'd let Bunderslaw do this. Tell Lionel Luthor to please leave Wayne labs out of his plans and tell Justin Clayborne to stay the hell away from my company"

Lucius replied "Noted"  
Bruce said "We're about to have dessert and you're more than welcome to join us. It's not every day: the fantastic Mr Fox visits"  
Lucius smiled at the compliment.  
They entered the dining room, sat down and had ice-cream.

Moira said "We have a visitor"  
Bruce replied "Moira Queen, Lucius Fox"  
Lucius said "It's a pleasure to meet you"  
Moira replied "Likewise"  
Alfred asked "To what do we owe the pleasure?"  
Lucius replied "We had some Wayne Enterprises business to deal with"  
Selina asked "The board up to no good?"  
Lucius replied "Well, yes"

Oliver said "I could use some fresh air"  
Selina replied "Me too" winked at Bruce then she and Oliver left the building.

Later  
While jumping across rooftops.  
G.A & Catwoman were chasing a drug dealer then G.A shot a bola arrow tripping them.  
Catwoman used her whip to pull the dealer towards them, kicked a gun out of their hand, said "You have failed this city" knocked them out cold and left them strung upside down from a lamp post.

While moving on, G.A asked "Anyone specific we should pay a visit to?"  
Catwoman replied "Sid Bunderslaw"  
G.A said "I had him in mind anyway"  
They swung to a rooftop across from Wayne enterprises and saw Sid on his phone, using a computer at his office with the balcony door open.  
They had Overwatch listen in on and record the call while remotely copying files without being detected and shut down the security cameras.  
G.A & Catwoman quietly ziplined across.

Over phone, a man said "I'd like access to Wayne Labs if possible so I can proceed. But let me be clear, you're not to do anything that will harm that boy, his friends or his family in any way"  
Sid replied "Of course, Mr Luthor" hung up, sighed, turned off his computer and saw G.A & Catwoman in the reflection.

G.A said "Sid Bunderslaw. You have failed this city"  
Sid grabbed a briefcase and tried to run before Catwoman swung her whip, wrapping it around his arm and pulled it back making him groan in pain and drop the briefcase which opened, spilling documents onto the floor.  
With an arrow on the drawstring, G.A asked "What does Luthor want with Wayne labs?"  
Sid replied "I- I don't know what you're talking ab-agh" then got a kick to the face sending him to the ground before the whip strangled him and an arrow penetrated his right knee.  
G.A grabbed the arrow, slowly started to pull it out and said "Answer me!"

While groaning in pain, Sid replied "You don't understand, he just wants access for a project"  
Catwoman asked "While you and the board take advantage of how the future CEO and majority shareholder might be facing jail?"  
Sid replied "We had to do something to protect the company"

Catwoman asked "Like serve the Court of Owls?"  
Sid replied "We didn't want to but we were scared of them, they had everything to destroy the city, we were under durress"  
Catwoman discreetly activated an audio recording device.  
G.A said "You've quietly been ripping off Wayne Enterprises employees in every division of the country. You're going to give them back their money!"  
Sid said "I- I don't know what you're talking about"  
Catwoman said "There's an untaxed $500 million that says otherwise" and stopped recording  
Sid said "They'll have their money within the hour"  
G.A shoved him against a wall and shot an arrow so close, Sid closed his eyes then opened them to see he was alone then the arrow released sleeping gas.

While watching the city from a rooftop, G.A said "Maybe I should pay Luthor a visit"  
Catwoman said "He sounded pretty clear he didn't want people hurt, especially Mr Wayne, maybe a friend in the press can ask around"  
Over comms, Overwatch said "Hey, Team Arrow-Cat, an arms deal's turned into shot fired, CCTV cams spot 4 copycat Batmen with guns"  
Catwoman said "On it"

G.A & Catwoman zip-lined to a parking lot where they saw the copycats shooting at 4 thugs and some buyers whom were using their cars and a delivery truck for cover.  
The power shut off and an arrow was fired into the truck which exploded.  
Catwoman used a weapons jammer and threw an electro-magnet which drew all the guns to the point of which it landed.  
Catwoman attacked the 1st copycat with her whip, pulled them towards her, used her claws to scratch them then caught them by the throat and kicked them into the 2nd then used her whip to trip the 3rd and kicked them in the head.  
Catwoman punched the 4th in the face, swipe-kicked them to the ground and knocked them out.  
G.A fired arrows which knocked out the thugs.  
G.A & Catwoman left.

10:45PM  
Selina & Oliver returned to the house and Dig's security checked them.  
Selina said "If they try to pat me down or strip search me, they'll have a few people to answer to"  
Dig replied "Turning out your pockets will be fine"  
Selina said "Alrighty then" and placed her keys, a knife and a phone on a table.  
Oliver did the same with his wallet, some keys and his phone.

Dig asked "Is that everything?"  
Selina replied "Yeah. I'll see what B's up to" and stepped into the dining room to see Lena in a black dress & shoes.  
Selina asked "Sup, Lena?"  
Lena replied "I heard about the arrest"  
Selina asked "How're you?"  
Lena replied "I'm alright" then Bruce's phone vibrated and he pressed ignore.

Selina asked "Who was it?"  
Bruce replied "Gordon"  
Selina groaned "Ugh, the hell's he want?"  
Bruce said "Don't know, don't care"

Lena said "I better go before the press learn a Luthor, Merlyn and a Wayne met late at night, they might think we're plotting something"  
Selina said "Nice seeing you"  
Lena left.  
BatCat went to their room and locked the door.

While taking her shirt off, Selina said "Love you, Bruce" kissed him passionately and purred happily.  
Bruce replied "Love you too"  
Selina slept peacefully in his arms.

8:30AM  
After breakfast, Selina asked "Anyone we need to talk to?"  
Bruce replied "Lionel Luthor"  
Selina asked "House arrest made you interested in the company?"  
Bruce replied "I need to get involved sooner or later and as a bonus it'll piss the board off"  
As he entered the room, Alfred asked "What're you up to, Sir?"  
Bruce replied "I wanna talk to Lionel Luthor"  
Selina yawned.

Bruce said "If he's meeting with the board, make it at the same time and use creative language if the board complain"  
Alfred said "Right, well I'll get to it" and left the room.  
Selina said "This'll be fun"  
Upon walking in, Ivy asked "What'll be fun?"  
Selina replied "B's gonna chat to Lionel Luthor"  
Ivy said "Ok" and had a glass of juice.  
Bruce asked "Sleep well?"  
Ivy replied "Yeah, you?"  
Selina said "Yeah, sleeping with Bruce's amazing"

11:00AM  
BatCat, Thea, Oliver, Moira, Ivy & William were in the screening room watching a movie when Alfred knocked on the door and entered.  
As he pressed pause, Bruce asked "Yes, Alfred?"  
Alfred replied "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt but Mr Luthor's arrived for your meeting"  
Bruce said "Please excuse me" then left the screening room and went to the lounge room.

As they shook hands, Bruce said "Mr Luthor"  
Lionel replied "Please, call me Lionel. I was rather interested that you reached out, given your current predicament"  
Bruce asked "I hear you have some interest in Wayne Labs, what're you up to?"  
Lionel replied "You know, it's funny you should ask, it's interesting how our meeting's conveniently booked at the same time as I was supposed to meet the board"  
Bruce said "The meeting time's intentional. I thought it'd be good meet 1 on 1 and speak freely without it reflecting poorly on us"  
Lionel replied "Duly noted. As for my interest in Wayne Labs, I had some notes for you to look at, it's easier explained by reading it" opened a briefcase then handed Bruce some documents.

As he read some documents, Bruce said "With all due respect, I'll politely decline access to my labs for this project"  
Lionel asked "May I ask why?"  
Bruce replied "We don't make weapons, especially the radioactive kind. I want to help preserve & protect all forms of life, regardless if said life's from Earth or not"  
Lionel said "You certainly are an extraordinary young man. Thank you for speaking to me in person, Bruce. Thomas would be so proud" before being escorted to the door. Bruce put away the documents.

11:30AM  
As she entered the study, Selina asked "How's your first private business meeting?"  
Bruce replied "Different to how I imagined, not as boring as I thought it'd be"  
Selina asked "Did you expect a full conference room?"  
Bruce replied "Something like that"  
BatCat went upstairs and ran into Thea whom said "Hey"  
Selina asked "Sup, sis?"  
Thea replied "Not too much, I'm heading to the city to get something, anything I can get you on the way back?"  
Selina said "We're good"  
BatCat went to their room.

11:45AM  
Bruce asked "How long do you think it'll take for an angry board to call?"  
Selina replied "5 minutes, give or take. Also there were some wannabe batmen last night, with guns"  
Bruce said "Not happy about that"  
Selina replied "Ditto" then heard laughing in the next room.

Bruce said "I might test out 1 of our special contact lenses" put in a contact lense, activated x-ray vision, looked through the wall to see Ivy being tickled by William then turned off the x-ray vision.

Selina asked "What'd you see?"  
Bruce replied "William & Ivy playing games"  
Selina kissed Bruce whom said "Love you, Cat"  
Selina replied "Love you too, B" then Bruce's phone vibrated, caller ID: Wayne Enterprises.  
Bruce said "You called it"

(call start)  
Bruce said "You've reached the Wayne Enterprises CEO. I'm entertaining company but don't yet have an assistant to put over-paid tools like you on hold so I'll take your call if it's important"  
Selina covered her mouth to muffle her laughter.  
Mr Earle said "You have some explaining to do"  
Bruce asked "Oh?"  
Mr Earle replied "Why'd Mr Luthor cancel the board meeting for a private meeting with you?"  
Bruce aggressively said "I don't need to explain MY business regarding MY company to you or the board. Don't forget you work for and answer to ME! I wanna know what type of business partners we make. DON'T you dare question MY concerns when it comes to MY company and the people it may affect"  
Mr Earle said "Bruce, please calm down, the board just wanted to know why"  
Bruce asked "We don't make weapons, do you expect me to let Luthorcorp & Clayborne use my labs for that very purpose? Hell no! Not happening!"  
(call end).

An impressed Selina said "Woah, CEO Bruce really showed them who's boss"  
Bruce replied "I can't afford not to which sounds so weird coming from a billionaire. I mean: I won't let my company's resources be used to hurt any form of life"  
Selina said "Always looking out for others"  
Bruce said "That's enough about the company, c'mere" pulled her into a hug, kissed her passionately then they went downstairs for lunch.

Upon noticing a guest, Bruce said "Clark, it's nice to see you"  
Clark replied "Likewise, I'm sorry for not calling ahead"  
Selina said "No need to call ahead"  
Moira asked "What brings you by?"  
Clark replied "I was hoping to ask some questions for the Daily Planet"  
Bruce said "I'm open to answering some questions. I'm not sure about anyone else"  
Clark replied "Perry asked for an article about Talon, since it's your doppelganger, I figured you'd have the most insight"  
Bruce said "Ok, we'll talk after lunch"  
Clark replied "Sounds great" before Alfred & Raisa served lunch.

1:00PM  
As he entered the study with Bruce and sat down, Clark asked "Can you tell me about your clone and the Court of Owls? As much as your comfortable with, anyway"  
Bruce filled him in but left out the parts about Ra's & The League of Shadows.  
Clark asked "How'd you go through all that and emerge such a good person?"  
Bruce replied "I wasn't alone"

Clark asked "How do you feel knowing Malcolm Merlyn's Selina's father?"  
Bruce replied "It means something that when he learnt about her, he wanted to be there for her"  
Clark asked "Are you worried about what he may be up to?"  
Bruce replied "There's always someone to be careful of in Gotham but a super villain father in law's gonna be fun"  
Clark said "Good point, thank you for your time"  
Bruce replied "I'm having a party later, you're welcome to come"  
Clark said "Thank you" and left.

1:20PM  
BatCat, Ivy, Oliver, William & Thea were in the screening room watching a movie when Alfred knocked on the door, entered and said "Gordon's asked to see master Bruce"  
Bruce asked "Am I supposed to care?"  
Alfred replied "You don't have to but he's waiting in the lounge. Sir"  
Bruce groaned "Ugh, fine" and walked to the lounge room before crossing his arms and giving a stern look.

With a scowl, Bruce bitterly said "Make it quick then get out"  
Jim replied "I tried calling but no answer"  
Bruce said "A house-call wasn't needed"  
Jim replied "Please don't take this personally. I'm just doing my job"  
Bruce said "Whatever. Time's up, get out"  
Security escorted Jim off the grounds.

1:25PM  
After entering the kitchen, Bruce asked "Raisa, may I please have some tea?"  
Raisa replied "Coming right up"  
Bruce said "Thank you" and sat down in the dining room with a cup of tea.  
Upon entering the room, Selina asked "Having tea?"  
Bruce replied "Would you like some?"  
Selina poured herself a cup, nuzzled his face and kissed him.  
Bruce said "Love you, Cat"  
Selina replied "Love you too" purred happily and hugged him.

Bruce asked "What would you like to do today?"  
Selina replied "Might see what Tabby & Babs are up to, on 2nd thought, they'll probably be at the party, wanna have a sword fight?"  
Bruce said "Sure" went to a training area, drew swords and began dueling while Oliver, William & Ivy watched.  
William suggested "Why don't Bruce & Dad duel?"  
Bruce & Oliver drew swords then Oliver made the first move.

2:30PM  
After finishing in the training room, Oliver said "That was pretty good sparring"  
Bruce replied "We seem to be evenly matched at everything we do"  
Oliver said "That's a good thing"

William asked "How're you so good?"  
Bruce replied "I've been training for a few years"  
Selina said "His idea of training started with boxing and holding his breathe under water in the pool"

Oliver said "This has been an interesting few years for family"  
Selina replied "Tell me about it. I had no-one then I had Ivy, Bruce, Alfred then I suddenly had more family than I thought possible"  
Bruce said "Love you too, kitty" and kissed her.

As he checked his phone, Oliver said "Please, no. I have a last minute meeting with some public officials"  
William said "We were meant to go to the movies today"  
Ivy suggested "I could go with him"  
William asked "Can we, please?"  
Oliver replied "Ok, but behave"

Bruce said "Both of you be careful and call if you need us, we're just 1 call away"  
Selina asked "Practicing parenting?"  
Everyone laughed a bit before Oliver, William & Ivy left the building.

3:00PM  
After entering their bedroom, Bruce asked "What're we gonna dress up as tonight?"  
Selina replied "We'll figure that out" and kissed him.  
Over intercom, Dig said "Sir, there's a guest that claims to know you. John Jones"  
Bruce replied "Be right there"  
BatCat went down to the living room.

3:10PM  
As BatCat entered, J'onn asked "Mr Wayne, Ms Merlyn, how're you?"  
Bruce replied "Alright"  
Selina said "Ditto"  
Bruce said "I need a favor for a few days" then whispered to J'onn.

Selina asked "What brings you by?"  
J'onn replied "I had some contacts review the crime scenes, footage and retrieve audio with results which will help the case, some rather impressive friends of yours helped out with that"  
Selina said "Cool"  
Bruce asked "Would you like a drink?"  
J'onn replied "I could do with some water"  
Alfred walked in and handed him a glass.

After finishing his drink, J'onn said "Thank you for your time, I just came to deliver the good news. If I may be excused, I have something to take care of"  
Bruce replied "Thank you for coming" then J'onn left.

3:30PM  
Selina asked "How many people do you think are gonna come to the party?"  
Bruce replied "Not sure"  
Selina said "I bet a lot of people will come just for the food"  
Bruce replied "As long as they have a nice time" then they kissed and had some afternoon tea.

7:30PM  
Guests started arriving for the party just as the hired staff finished setting up and security cleared them, BatCat walked down the stairs and outside.  
(Bruce: Lord Drakkon outfit in black + contacts. Selina: ninja outfit + contacts)  
Bruce said "Let's try the facial recognition"  
Selina replied "Sounds purrfect" and turned on facial recognition.

Ivy dressed as Rita Repulsa (2017 version) walked over and said "Lots of people came"  
Bruce replied "Cool" then saw Clark in a black outfit bearing a "Z" on the shield and Malcolm dressed as Darth Vader.

Bruce noted "Anatoly's here"  
Anatoly walked over and said "Pleasure to formally meet you, Mr Wayne"  
Bruce asked "Please just Bruce. Anatoly, how're you?"  
Anatoly replied "I am well, you throw nice party"  
Bruce said "Thank you"  
Anatoly said "Excuse me, there is pretty woman whom I wish to introduce myself to" and walked away.

Ray walked over dressed as Darth Revan, accompanied by a man in a DinoThunder White Ranger suit.  
Ray said "Bruce, Selina this is Ryan Choi"  
Bruce said "It's a pleasure to meet you"  
Selina added "Ditto"

Ryan said "Thank you, it's an honor to meet you"  
Bruce asked "I take it, you're Ray's student?"  
Ryan replied "Yes" then he and Ray walked over to grab snacks.

As they looked nearby, BatCat saw Nyssa in her League armor.  
Selina asked "Do you ever wear anything besides that?"  
Nyssa replied "Not really"

Bruce asked "To what do we owe the pleasure?"  
Nyssa replied "You've thrown a party, I chose to attend"

Selina said "With everything that's gone down, we're just checking if there's an ulterior motive for a visit, coming to a party's a good cover for a meet"  
Nyssa replied "I thought you should know a League member's executed Scarecrow"  
Bruce said "I'm not surprised"  
Selina asked "Gonna lecture on not killing?"  
Bruce replied "No point, the League's also known as the League of Assassins + I'd be a hypcrite" and smiled as he saw several street kids helping themselves to the food.  
Nyssa walked away.

Macky walked over and said "Cat, Bat, cool party"  
Selina replied "Nice to know you're having fun. B's arrest's the first time we've been back to the house in a while"  
Macky asked "If you haven't been staying here, where do you stay?"  
Bruce replied "In the city which honestly feels more like home than this house"  
Macky asked "Was it freaky having a clone?"  
Bruce replied "Yes"  
Macky asked "Who invited a cop?"

Upon seeing Jim, Bruce signalled to some security whom caught Jim by the arms and escorted him off the grounds while several party goers watched & laughed.  
Selina said "Classic"  
Bruce said "Yeah"

Thea walked over holding a lightsaber (Thea: black jeans, black boots, red crop top, red hooded vest, black belt).

Selina said "Hey, sis"  
Thea asked "Having fun?"  
Selina replied "Yeah, you?"  
Thea said "Yes"  
Bruce said "Cool outfit"  
Thea replied "Ditto, Bruce"

Macky asked "Cat's related to the Queens?"  
Selina replied "Me & Thea have Malcolm Merlyn as a father but Thea's a Queen, making Oliver my half-brother or something"

Macky asked "Ok, who was the beauty you were talking to earlier?"  
Bruce replied "My complicated sister"

Macky asked "Sister?"  
Bruce replied "It's a long story"  
Thea said "Have fun, I'm gonna make sure Tommy's staying out of trouble" and walked away.

Bruce offered "I bought a night club recently. I can give you a job"  
Macky asked "You barely know me, why would you give me a job?"  
Selina replied "I told him to hire more people and he's all for helping people, he'll probably give health insurance and stuff too"

Macky asked "Ok, when do I start?"  
Bruce replied "Next week"  
Macky said "Thanks" and walked away.

Bruce asked "May I have this dance, Cat?"  
Selina took his hand and danced with him.  
As she came over, Lois asked "Bruce, Selina can I take a photo of you for the Planet?"

BatCat agreed then Selina asked "Who's Clark come as?" Lois whispered to them.  
Selina asked "You gonna do something funny, B?"  
Bruce replied "Yes"

As he crept up behind Clark, Bruce asked "General, would you care to step outside for a dance-off?" causing people to laugh.  
Bruce & Clark began their dance-off while people gathered around to watch.

Later  
Bruce won the dance-off and shook hands with Clark for good sportsmanship.

While holding a mic and a drink, Bruce said "Attention everyone. I hope you're having a nice time and thank you for helping empty my wine cellar, I really appreciate it-" while guests laughed.  
"And thank you to our amazing staff, you're the best, we really appreciate all your hard work-" raised his glass then several guests cheered and had a sip of their drinks.  
"There's literally enough food to feed an army so you're more than welcome to have as much as you like, and thanks to our friendly security staff without whom we may have had to suffer the company of cops-"  
Everyone except a disapproving Alfred laughed.  
"Thank you for coming, I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening, transportation back to the city's been arranged when people are ready. And hey, look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane, no, it's 1 of the only people in a blue outfit that people like" causing people to laugh.

Alfred walked over, took the mic and said "Right, well I think that's bloody well enough to drink, Sir"  
Bruce asked "In that case, why'd you take the mic, not my drink?"  
Alfred replied "Touche" then everyone got back to partying.

Alfred asked "What exactly was that before?"  
Bruce replied "Just lightening the mood" then turned to Lee.  
(Lee: black pants, red low-cut halter top, boots, bandanna)  
Bruce asked "What's up, Doc?"  
Lee replied "Bruce, that was....unexpected of you. I came to see how you were coping with all the stress the charges might've put you under"  
Selina came up to Bruce, nuzzled his face and said "He's been handling it pretty well"

Lee asked "Is he? From his unexpected & amusing speech: I'd say he's in denial about something. I just wanna make sure he's ok because I care for him"  
Bruce replied "Thank you for your concern, Lee. I've been very forthcoming recently about my feelings in the past, present and some of the most traumatic things I've been through. Also: you look great, been working out?"  
Lee asked "Thanks, yes, and you're avoiding the question, are you ok?"  
Bruce replied "I'm good"

Selina said "I've been keeping him out of trouble"  
Lee asked "Are you sure it's not the other way around?"  
Alfred said "I might say it's neither. Master B and his cheeky little minx are often up to mishief"

Upon appearing, Tabitha said "That's our favourite kitty"  
Barbara said "And that's why we all love her"  
(Tabitha: combat boots, black pants, low-cut top, leather jacket, gloves and her whip hung from her belt. Barbara: silver v-neck crop top, black combat boots, silver pants, belt, a gun holstered on her hip and a sheathed knife)

Lee asked "Selina, what've you been doing with these 2?"  
Selina replied "Tabby's like my sister. Babs & I go way back, known her almost as long as Bruce"  
Barbara said "They were so adorable on their first date"  
BatCat smiled.

Alfred said "Bruce spent over $20,000 to supply a sufficient number of options for Selina to choose from. I spent half the day helping him decide what to wear, the brand, tie or bow-tie, even the colour of his underwear"  
Bruce said "Not sure you had to tell them that last part"

Selina, Lee & Barbara laughed.  
Tabitha grinned and allowed herself to laugh a bit.

Bruce said "That's a nice laugh, Tigress"  
Tabitha replied "Thanks, don't get used to hearing it though. I'm meant to take things seriously"  
Bruce said "Don't mistake serious for brooding" then Selina ruffled his hair.  
Barbara said "He's got a point, Tabby"

Alfred said "You've come a long way, only a few years ago: you were abducting Bruce, now you'd probably hug"  
Tabitha replied "It wasn't personal. I wouldn't hurt him unless he deserved it"  
Barbara said "Go on, Tabby, hug him"  
Tabitha briefly hugged Bruce then said "That was awkward"

Bruce said "I just hope that's not on the front page, tomorrow"  
Selina said "It won't be"

As BatCat went to the door, they bumped into a blonde girl with short hair.  
Bruce asked "Chloe, are you enjoying yourself?"  
Chloe replied "Yeah, thanks, Bruce. Clark says nice things about you"

Selina asked "Gonna introduce me?"  
Bruce said "Chloe Sullivan, this is Selina, my lovely fiance"  
Selina said "Hi"  
Chloe asked "Nice to meet you. How'd you 2 meet?"

BatCat filled her in, Chloe said "That's intense"  
Selina asked "Where're you from?"  
Chloe replied "Smallville. I practically grew up with Clark, we've been friends for so long"

Bruce asked "What was he like, growing up?"  
Chloe replied "A great friend, never gave up on people, very protective, smart, funny, trustworthy, interesting, a bit of a nerd, handsome, cute"

Selina asked "That's how I describe Bruce. Did you like Clark romantically?"  
Chloe replied "Once upon a time, then I was with Ollie. I'll always care about them both but took some space cause I felt like I'd been replaced by Felicity"

Bruce asked "What if I told you: I have some friends that'd love to have someone with your skillset on the team?"  
Chloe replied "I'd be interested to know more"  
Bruce whispered into Chloe's ear then she said "I'll need a workspace"  
Selina replied "We can get you one"

As Oliver walked over and froze, Chloe said "Hi, Ollie"  
Oliver asked "Chloe, it's been a while, you look beautiful, how're you?"  
Chloe replied "Thanks. I'm good. I missed you"  
Oliver said "Likewise, it's really nice to see you"

Chloe asked "How's Felicity?"  
Oliver replied "She's fine, we're not together if you're wondering"

Chloe said "You know I want you to be with someone that makes you happy"  
Oliver asked "What if that's you?"  
Chloe replied "Is William gonna be ok with it?"  
William appeared & hugged her.  
Oliver said "I think that's a yes"

Bruce asked "Having a nice time?"  
William replied "Yeah, thanks for throwing this awesome party and that speech was funny"  
Chloe said "Ditto"  
As Selina purred & nuzzled his face, Bruce said "I love you"  
Selina replied "Purrfect" and kissed him.

After walking over, Moira said "This is quite a successful party, you should be very proud"  
Selina said "He is"  
Oliver asked "Mom, you remember Chloe?"  
Moira replied "It's lovely to see you again, we all really missed you"  
Chloe said "Thank you, Mrs Queen" before they noticed Lionel dressed as Dr Doom causing people to laugh then Moira walked over and talked to him.

1:30AM  
Guests had left, staff cleaned up and everyone went to bed.  
BatCat closed the door to their room.  
While changing, Bruce asked "Did you have fun? Kitten"  
Selina replied "Yeah, best party ever. B, I love you"  
Bruce said "Your love's the greatest treasure in the multiverse"

Selina's heart melted as she kissed him passionately, snuggled up to him, purred happily and slept peacefully in his arms.

8:00AM  
BatCat were woken by knocking on the door.  
Bruce asked "What's up, Alfred?"  
Alfred replied "Breakfast is served, sir. Please make your way to the dining room, we're having pancakes"

BatCat quickly got dressed, raced to the dining room, put a stack of pancakes, some ice-cream & fruit on their plates and sat at the table before pouring some maple syrup onto their food.

Ivy walked in, grabbed some breakfast and said "Morning"  
BatCat replied "Morning"  
Ivy asked "Sleep well?"  
Selina replied "Yeah, always sleep purrfectly when you sleep with Bruce"  
Dig indicated to Chloe whom had just walked into the room.

Bruce said "Good morning"  
Chloe asked "This isn't awkward, is it?"  
Selina replied "It's fine, doubt you're the only party guest that's still here, might find a few people sleeping in the attic, garage, on the balcony or the roof"

Bruce said "Maybe security can see if remaining guests are in need of medical attention, food or a drink of water" before he heard a very light footstep on the roof.

Bruce said "Stay here" and stepped towards the balcony with 2 security guards when Dark Archer smashed through the window while shooting the guards with arrows.

Bruce caught & parried a series of punches, dodged an arrow, managed to disarm him, caught his wrist, swipe-kicked him off his feet, punched him, struck between a rib, pushed him against the railing next to the staircase then knocked him over the railing.  
Dark Archer landed with a loud thud while arrows spilled from his quiver.

As he picked up the bow, came downstairs and drew an arrow back on the drawstring, Bruce said "Don't move".  
Oliver, Selina, Dig, Ivy, Alfred & Chloe came into the room.

Dark Archer stood and took off the hood revealing Malcolm.  
Selina asked "Father?"  
A shocked Chloe asked "He's your father?"  
Selina replied "Yes"

Bruce asked "What was that about?"  
Malcolm replied "I wanted to test you, you passed"  
Bruce asked "You wanted to see how well I'd handle a surprise attack?"  
Malcolm replied "Yes"

Alfred said "Right, well I take it, there's another reason you're here"  
Malcolm said "I tried the front door, apparently entry was denied"  
Selina replied "Not by us"

Bruce asked "What brings you by?"  
Malcolm replied "I had something to discuss with you and Selina in private"  
Bruce said "Alright"  
BatCat & Malcolm went into the study and closed the door behind them.

As they sat down, Selina asked "What's up?"  
Malcolm replied "This" then handed them a notebook.  
As he opened it, Bruce asked "Is this a list of Gotham's worst underworld figures?"  
Malcolm replied "I figured you know who could use some direction"  
Selina asked "Are you planning a Gotham edition of the Undertaking?"  
Malcolm replied "No"

Bruce said "Thank you"  
Malcolm replied "You're welcome. Now I need to go, I have business to take care of" and left.

Selina said "Let's read the book" and opened the notebook.  
Deciding to list a few, Bruce quietly read "Frank Bertinelli. Sid Bunderslaw. William Earle. Aubrey James. Harvey Dent. Molly Mathis. Coleman Reese. Larissa Diaz"

Selina asked "Larissa Diaz? That's Copperhead, the one that came after me, that time"  
Bruce replied "Only cause Dent leaked your name"

Selina randomly asked "Do these pants make my butt look big?"  
Bruce replied "No, yours is perfect" before she kissed him passionately & nuzzled his face while purring happily.

10AM  
After BatCat had some refreshments.  
Alfred said "Right, well I hate to bring this up but it's been a long time since you've done any studying. Master Bruce, I might say we ought to get back in the habit"

As she held Bruce protectively, Selina playfully said "Nooo" and nuzzled his face while purring affectionately.  
Bruce said "You heard my adorable lil kitten"  
Selina suddenly threw a soft pillow at Alfred, grabbed Bruce's hand, ran up to their room and locked the door behind them.  
Alfred sighed "Cheeky little minx, indeed"

As BatCat sat on the bed, Bruce said "You're so cute"  
Selina replied "And loveable"  
Bruce asked "What're we up to now? My lil kitten"  
Selina replied "C'mere" kissed him then he rubbed her shoulders while she purred happily, lay back and cheekily said "I love you so much, B. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. Even though your ego's huge"

Bruce asked "Huh?"  
Selina replied "Not everything's your responsibility, taking too much of that could get you killed. Which by the way: will break my heart and I'd drag your cute ass to a Lazarus pit to bring you back then punch you for dying on me"

Bruce said "I love you too" before lying on top of his feline fiance and making out with her until there was a knock on the door.  
Selina asked "Yes?"  
Raisa replied "Just checking if you need anything, Ms Selina"  
Selina said "We're good, thanks" then heard Raisa walk away.

11AM  
Selina asked "I need a bath, care to join me?"  
Bruce replied "I'd love to, just gotta make sure the ankle device doesn't get wet, don't want security bursting in on us in the bath if it short-circuited"  
Selina said "That'd be so embarrassing" before they got ready and locked the bathroom door so they could bathe un-interrupted.  
As she sat in Bruce's lap, Selina asked "Do you enjoy seeing me like this?"  
Bruce replied "I love seeing you like this, and I love every moment that I'm with you"  
Selina whispered "Maybe when we're alone, in private, I'll always be like this for you, cause you know I'm a very naughty kitty" kissed him, brought his hands to her waist, purred & nuzzled his face.

Later  
After getting out of the bath, drying off and getting dressed, BatCat went downstairs for lunch with everyone.  
While eating, Bruce asked "So, how's everyone after the party?"  
Moira replied "I'm fine, thank you"  
Selina said "Best party ever. I feel great"

Oliver said "A little tired but I had a good time" and exchanged smiles with Chloe.  
Thea said "I swear you and Ollie are the only people who throw a good party when you might face jail"

William said "A bit tired but had a nice time"  
Ivy said "I'm good, party was great"  
Raisa said "I am well, thank you. Mr Bruce"

Alfred said "I might say I disapproved of parts of your speech, last night"  
Selina joked "Oh, that was the PG-13 version" causing everyone but Alfred to laugh a little.

12:30PM  
While BatCat were watching a movie, they paused as Alfred said "A CSI named Barry Allen's here to see you"  
As he stepped into the lounge room, Bruce said "Barry Allen, Bruce Wayne"  
Barry asked "It's a pleasure to meet you. Some evidence I'm going through needs a blood sample comparison, can I get a sample of yours?"  
Bruce replied "If it helps" and rolled up his sleeve before having his blood taken.  
Barry said "Great. I better get this to my lab" and left.

1:00PM  
As BatCat stepped onto the balcony, Bruce said "I love you, Cat"  
Selina replied "Love you too, Bat" kissed him then said "The house's a bit far from the city for me. I'm more of an alleycat than a house cat and I like the loft. I used to move around a lot so I thought we'd have a few places around the city to keep doing that"  
Bruce replied "Sounds great"

Selina said "I'll see if Malcolm wants to come, it'll be good to spend some time with my father and get to know him. He's family after all"  
Bruce replied "Have fun"  
Selina left and met up with Malcolm.

3:00PM  
While in in the backseat of a car, Selina asked "I'm hungry, can we get some food?"  
Malcolm replied "Of course, my daughter, what would you like to eat?"  
Selina said "Let's get pizza"  
Malcolm parked then they got out of the car, walked towards a pizza joint and ran into Lee.

Lee asked "Selina, what're you doing with him?"  
Selina replied "He's my father"  
Lee asked "Your father?"  
Malcolm replied "Yes"  
Lee said "Just be careful"  
Selina replied "I am" and went into a pizza joint.

While having a slice, Selina said "Thanks, father" and smiled.  
Malcolm replied "My pleasure. I certainly have lots of catching up to do"  
Selina asked "After we're finished here, can I introduce you to Fish?"  
Malcolm replied "Alright"  
Selina asked "Was me being your daughter the only reason you tracked me down?"  
Malcolm replied "Yes" before hugging her.

Afterwards, they walked to Fish's club, entered & sat down.  
As she walked over, Fish said "Selina, honey. How nice of you to come by"  
Selina replied "Hey, Maria. I have someone to introduce you to" and indicated to Malcolm.  
Fish asked "And who might this handsome gentleman be?"  
Malcolm replied "Malcolm Merlyn, Selina's father"

Fish said "You're blessed having this lovely young lady as your daughter. I'd certainly be proud to call her mine"  
Selina said "On that topic, there's a favour I want to ask for me & Bruce's wedding, I want you to be there as my mum"

A flattered Fish replied "I'd be honored. Honey" and hugged her while Selina affectionately nuzzled her face.  
Malcolm said "Cat certainly lives up to her nickname"

Selina said "That's the first time you've used my nickname"  
Malcolm asked "Isn't that your preference?"  
Selina replied "Yes, it is"

Fish said "I was at the party, last night. I must say I enjoyed dear Bruce's speech. You 2 are adorable together"  
Selina replied "Thanks, Maria. Funny thing: both you and my birth mum are named "Maria" but you're better"

Fish said "Thanks. Honey. Hmm, your father's certainly a handsome one"  
Malcolm replied "Thank you. You're rather beautiful"

Selina asked "Did I accidentally introduce you to a new romantic partner?"  
After laughing, Fish replied "He's certainly passionate"

Malcolm asked "Would you like to join me for dinner?" earning a surprised look from Selina.  
Fish replied "Hmm, I'd like that. Shall we say tonight at 7?"

Malcolm said "That sounds lovely. If I may be permitted, I invite you to my apartment, I'll make dinner for you"  
Fish asked "How good are you in that area?"  
Malcolm replied "I'll let you be the judge of that" then Fish kissed him.

With a cheeky grin, Selina thought "Hahaha, oh, god. What've I done?"  
Noticing Selina's grin, Fish asked "What's so amusing? Honey"  
Selina replied "Oh, nothing, just admiring my matchmaking" before nuzzling Fish's face.

5:00PM  
Inside Wayne Manor, Bruce & Oliver were training when Alfred walked in causing them to pause.  
Alfred said "Sirs, there's a slightly irritating boy in a red hoodie & goggles at the door"  
Oliver replied "He's a friend, haven't seen him in a while" then they went to the lounge.

Their guest raced in at super speed, shook Bruce's hand and quickly said "Hi, it's nice to meet you, Bruce"  
Bruce asked "Likewise, and you are?"  
Bart replied "Bart. Ollie, CK & I go way back. Fighting crime, kicking ass, looking damn good in not too fancy attention drawing super suits and using codenames"

Oliver asked "What're you doing here?"  
Bart replied "Heard you know who was teaming up with others, wanted to know if we're getting the band back together"  
Oliver said "Not quite"  
Bart asked "Got anything you don't want that I can sell?"  
An amused Oliver said "Subtle"

Bruce asked "To a second-hand store or fence?"  
Bart replied "I don't see a difference but yeah"  
Oliver asked "Did you come here just to ask Bruce if you can take some of his stuff?"  
Bart replied "Not really but worth asking. I don't take stuff from the good guys"

Bruce asked "Your metabolism no doubt burns a lot of energy when you use your speed, are you hungry?"  
Bart replied "Yeah"  
Alfred & Raisa entered and served some snacks, sandwhiches & refreshments.  
Oliver & Bruce said "Thank you, Alfred, Raisa"  
Alfred & Raisa left the room.

While eating, Bruce asked "What're you called? Kid Flash?"  
After laughing, Oliver said "We call him Impulse"  
Bart said "I wanted to be called "Flash" but it's taken"  
Oliver said "We also called our favourite farm boy "Boy Scout"  
Bruce asked "Is this before or after the island?"  
Oliver replied "After"

Bart asked "What do I call you?"  
Bruce joked "Emergency contact for the next time you're in jail"  
Oliver laughed.  
As she appeared, Thea said "Bart, it's been a while"  
Bart replied "Hey, Speedy, it's nice to see you again"  
Thea said "Likewise"

Bart asked "Is it true that Bruce's fiance's also your sister?"  
Thea replied "Yes, it was a nice surprise"  
Bruce said "On both ends"  
Bart said "Great seeing you again, Ollie, Speedy. Nice to meet you, Bruce" then left.

Thea asked "Bruce, is it random having a ward that's older than you?"  
Bruce replied "Ivy's younger than me, she met a meta that can age people"  
As she appeared, Ivy said "True story"

Oliver asked "How'd you look prior to that?"  
Ivy replied "Hair was so long it couldve been cut off and made into a rug or cape and I looked pretty pale. Alfie thought I was unwell, the first time we met"

Bruce said "You've always been beautiful to me"  
Ivy replied "Thanks, B" and hugged him then there was a knock on the door.  
Ivy said "I'll get it"  
2 security guards accompanied her to the door which was opened.

Tommy asked "Can I come in?"  
Ivy replied "Yes" then they went to the lounge room.  
Tommy said "Hey, everyone"

  
Ivy asked "What brings you by?"  
Tommy replied "I wanted to tell Bruce he threw a great party, last night"  
Bruce said "Thanks"


	2. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things were a bit out of my comfort zone so I hope you enjoy.

Ivy asked "What're you up to, tonight?"  
Tommy replied "I'm going to a party and was wondering if you would be my +1"  
Ivy said "I'd like that" and hugged him.

As he turned to Bruce, Tommy asked "This isn't weird, is it? Me asking yours and Cat's friend & ward on a date?"  
Bruce replied "It's not weird, and we hadn't done the paperwork yet even though we plan to but we don't need to sign a piece of paper to welcome her to the family with open arms" making the red-head's eyes light up like Christmas.  
Oliver said "I'm gonna call Laurel, see if there's any updates" and left the room.

Thea asked "Hey, where's Cat?"  
Bruce replied "Her and Malcolm are spending some quality time together and looking at some places for us in the city"

As she entered, Selina added "And I set our dad up on a date, for tonight. Hey Speedy. Hey, Tommy"  
Ivy said "Tommy and I have a date too"  
Selina replied "Have fun"  
Tommy left.

Later  
There was a knock on the door.  
Alfred entered the study to see BatCat reading.

As he cleared his throat, Alfred said "We have guests"  
Upon looking up from a file which he quckly hid in a drawer, Bruce said "Barry, you're a long way from Central City"  
Barry replied "Your blood comparison results came back and you've been cleared of all charges"  
Bruce said "Nice" then Harper entered the room with 2 security guards.

Bruce asked "Vanessa, to what do we owe the pleasure?"  
Harper replied "I'm here to do this" and removed the ankle monitor.  
Alfred asked "Would you like some food & refreshments, detectives?"  
Barry replied "CSI's aren't actually detectives but that sounds great"  
Harper said "Thanks, Alfred" before they went to the dining room.

While having a sandwhich, Barry asked "So, has everyone been ok with your confinement to the grounds?"  
BatCat replied "We managed"

Bruce asked "Did you have fun at the party, last night? I take it you both came incognito"  
Harper replied "I enjoyed it, besides certain parts of the speech"  
Selina said "Oh, c'mon, you can say it was funny, we won't tell Jimmy boy"  
Harper said "Ok, it was pretty funny"

Bruce asked "What'd you come as?"  
Harper replied "Black Cat from Spider-Man"  
Selina said "B loves his cats" then purred & nuzzled Bruce's face.  
Harper replied "I see that"

Bruce asked "How's everyone?"  
Harper replied "They're alright. Thanks for having us but we need to go"  
Bruce said "Thanks for coming. Vanessa, Barry have a good day"  
Barry & Harper left.

Later  
While sitting on their bed, Selina asked "So, where shall we go first? B"  
Bruce replied "Thought we could check out a radio station in an old clock tower that I own. I suspect it had other uses, back in the day"  
Selina asked "You thinking about a new computer lab?"  
Bruce replied "Not exactly"  
Into his ear, Selina whispered "Batcave?"  
Bruce replied "You know me so well, might need another name for it though, 1 that fits a new friend"

Upon entering the room, Alfred asked "Shall I drive you to the city? I take it you'll want to stretch your legs beyond the grounds"  
Bruce replied "That'd be great. I might keep the security team around for a while though cause we do have a habit of assassins in black leather breaking in and or starting a fight"  
Selina joked "Ah, memories" then BatCat put on their street clothes and got dropped off.

  
As BatCat went to a mechanic service by the pier, Selina asked "1 of the cars need a tune up?"  
Bruce replied "No, this is a Bratva base, but I take it you already knew that"  
Selina asked "Yes, so what do we need from them?"  
Bruce replied "Blu-prints they intend to sell on the black market. I want the plans first"  
Selina asked "Where's it from?"  
Bruce replied "Let's just say it's a family matter" then walked in, noticed 2 mechanics pause their work and spotted just who he was looking for.

Anatoly greeted "Wonderful to see you, my friends" and hugged them.  
Bruce asked "May we discuss some business?"  
Anatoly replied "Da, step into my office" then they walked into an office.

Anatoly asked "What can I do for you?"  
Bruce replied "I'm interested in a new toy to really shake things up, if you know what I mean? I'd like to make sure I'm the only one with a very specific piece of tech"  
Anatoly opened a desk and passed over a file.  
With widened eyes, Selina thought "Is that what I think it is?"

Anatoly asked "You know what this is, yes?"  
Bruce replied "Yes"  
Selina asked "How much for all the blu-prints & copies?"  
Anatoly replied "2 million dollars"  
Bruce said "Done" then used untraceable means to transfer the money, shook Anatoly's hand and was handed the file.

On the way outside, Selina asked "What're we up to with this?"  
Bruce replied "We'll talk about that" then arranged for Alfred to pick up the file.

Later  
While walking through the Narrows, Selina said "Please tell me you're not gonna use it"  
Bruce replied "No. I'm just making sure it's kept out of the wrong hands, including mine"  
Selina said "Could've sent someone after them"  
Bruce replied "True but it drew less attention this way"  
Selina said "Fair enough. I guess it'd look pretty bad if people found out, especially cause of what that thing did" then went to the Sirens and sat down.

As she walked over, Barbara said "Hey, you 2"  
Bruce replied "You look beautiful, Barbara"  
Selina asked "Hey, B?"  
Bruce replied "Yes, Cat?" before his feline fiance kissed him.  
Selina smugly said "Just thought I'd remind everyone that you're mine and mine alone"

With a grin, Barbara asked "You 2 are the most adorable couple in the city, how're you?"  
Bruce replied "We're good, how're you and Tigress? You're a rather cute couple too"  
Upon appearing, Tabitha kissed Barbara.

Selina asked "How's the League?"  
Barbara replied "Nyssa's been helpful, not easy to get the hang of my Demon's Head" then looked over Bruce's shoulder.

As he walked over, Harvey said "Hey"  
Barbara joked "Harvey. No Jim? He too busy flashing his badge at everyone?"  
BatCat laughed.

Harvey said "That too"  
Selina asked "You here for a case or a drink?"  
Harvey replied "Both. So, what's it like having a super villain dad?"

With a scowl, Selina asked "WTF?"  
Harvey replied "A few of the other cops each gave me $60 to ask"  
Selina asked "What's it to them? They can f*** off"  
Harvey replied "I knew you'd say that so I took their money anyway" causing everyone to laugh a bit then left.

Barbara said "Your party was great. Tabby & I used 1 of your spare rooms for some fun activities"  
Selina asked "You have a good time?"  
Barbara replied "Yes, it was amazing"  
Tabitha said "You don't need to tell my lil kitten protege about th-"  
Barbara cut her off with a kiss.

As she saw someone limp in, Selina said "Bruce, it's Fox"  
As he turned and ran over to help Fox whom was covered in blood, Bruce called "He needs help, now!"

BatCat sat Fox down on a couch while staff brought over a drink of water and first aid kit.  
As he knelt by the couch and examined Fox's wounds, Bruce carefully used some tools from the first aid kit to take out a bullet then put in some stitches while people watched.

5 mins later  
As he woke up, Fox asked "Bruce? You're a sight for sore eyes"  
Bruce replied "And you're covered in blood"  
Fox said "You should see the other guys. A crew jumped me"

Barbara asked "Did you try taking them on, all by yourself? Foxy"  
As he drank some water, Fox replied "Yes, they were Bertinelli's people. I guess I forgot I'm not bulletproof, 1 of them got the drop on me"  
Bruce said "The important thing's you're gonna be fine. I'll have Alfred pick you up"  
Fox replied "Thanks"

15 mins later  
Alfred arrived and took Fox to hospital while BatCat kept moving.

Later  
As they stopped by the clocktower, Bruce entered a code into a keypad followed by a key, walked in, turned on the power, got into a lift with a keypad lock and pushed a button taking them to the top floor.  
As they stepped out of the lift, turned on the lights and looked around, Bruce shifted and pushed a panel followed by entering a password.  
A wall and some floorboards moved around to reveal all sorts of tech including computers with multiple screens & security cameras monitoring the entire city via CCTV & satelite.  
Selina asked "Who do you think used this, back in the day?"  
Bruce replied "I suspect Fox & dad" and approached the computer.

As he logged in, Bruce said "Let's see who's in it's database"  
Selina replied "Let's also get Chloe down here"  
Bruce said "Agreed" then messaged Chloe.

Later  
After arriving and setting up her own equipment in addition to the tech already setup, Chloe said "I can work with this"  
Bruce said "You'll need a codename and so will this place"  
Chloe replied "I like to call my workspace the Watchtower, and I like the sound of Oracle"  
Selina said "Purrfect"  
As he extended his hand for a handshake, Bruce said "Welcome to the team, Oracle"  
Chloe replied "Thanks"  
Selina asked "Wanna come over for a bite?"  
Chloe replied "Sounds great" before Alfred picked them up.

As he opened the door to the car, Alfred asked "To whom do I have the pleasure of making the acquaintance?"  
Chloe replied "Chloe Sullivan"  
Alfred said "Alfred Pennyworth at your service" and drove them to Wayne Manor.

As they entered the house, Alfred asked "May I get you any refreshments or food?"  
Chloe replied "Yes, please. Alfred"  
After getting some snacks & drinks, Alfred said "Right, well I'll tending to the garden"

As she appeared, Ivy asked "Can I help? The plants love me, I know how to take good care of them"  
(Ivy: green short sleeved crop top, light jeans)  
With a smile, Alfred replied "By all means and per Master Bruce's request: the security team are still around so they'll be able to aid you as well"  
With a cheeky grin, Ivy joked "I'll let you know if I'm attacked by some flowers or if they grow a mind of their own and act like pets or want me to be their queen"  
Selina asked "Were you watching movies about that happening?"  
Ivy innocently replied "Maybe"

Alfred asked "Shall I escort you to the gardening tools, Ivy?"  
Ivy replied "Yes please" then left the room with Alfred.

Selina asked "Shall we show Chloe the you know what?"  
Bruce replied "We're trusting her with our secret so why not?"  
Chloe asked "Do I need to be blindfolded on the way or?"  
Bruce replied "No" then the 3 of them walked into the study, closed the curtains and locked the door behind them.

Chloe asked "Is there a false wall?"  
After a light laugh, Bruce replied "Not exactly" and pressed the button on the mp3, shifting the fireplace revealing the passage which they went down as it closed behind them.

As they reached the end of the passage, Bruce turned on the power to reveal the Batcave making Chloe's jaw drop.

As she walked over to the suits, Chloe said "Nice" then walked over to the armory and examined the tools.  
Bruce asked "Is this a lot to take in?"  
Chloe replied "Yeah"  
Selina said "It was a bit strange to find out my Bruce had this under his house, although it didn't have all this stuff at first"  
Bruce said "Love you too, Cat" and kissed his feline fiance before they went back upstairs.

BatCat gave Chloe a communicator before Alfred dropped her off in the city.

Selina asked "So, what now? B"  
Bruce replied "Shall we train?"  
Selina said "For a bit" nuzzled his face then they changed into training gear and went to the training room.

While they sparred, Bruce said "There's a party tonight that we've been invited to at a Casino, it's also a front for Frank Bertinelli"  
Selina replied "I know the one, let's wait for the right moment to pay him a visit"  
As they paused their spar, Bruce said "Good idea"  
As she pulled him into a hug, Selina cutely replied "All my ideas are good ideas, B" nuzzled his face then he tripped her making her fall on the training mat, landing on her back and he playfully pinned her down.

A surprised Selina said "That was very cheeky, sweetie"  
Bruce asked "Wouldn't you do the same to me, kitten?"  
With a light chuckle, Selina replied "Good point, my adorable nerd. Mind letting me go before someone walks in on us and gets the wrong idea?"

Bruce said "Only if you ask nicely, lil kitten"  
Selina asked "Bruce, Honey, can you please relase me?"  
He got off of her, helped her up then kissed her.

As their lips parted, Selina said "I love you so much, B. Even though you're a cheeky brat that always get us in trouble"  
Bruce asked "Selina, kitten, wouldn't our lives be boring if there were no mysteries for us meddling kids? + we cause some of that trouble, like when I made it rain"  
As she playfully slapped his chest, Selina replied "It's the 1st time your cuteness saved you from my wrath, I'd have yelled at you if you hadn't been so darn adorable with the "saved enough for burgers" line and fixing my jacket"

Bruce said "I'm pretty cute when I'm cheeky"  
Selina replied "Yeah, you are. Now we better tell Alfred we're goin' to that party" then grabbed his hand as they ran to the kitchen while holding hands and saw Alfred helping Raisa finish some cooking.

As he cleared his throat, Bruce asked "Alfred?"  
Alfred replied "Just a minute, Master Bruce. I have to get something out of the oven" and used oven mittens to open the oven and take out a tray of freshly baked cupcakes and put them on a nearby bench where they were to be iced.

As he turned to the 2 teens, Alfred asked "Yes?"  
Selina replied "The party tonight, we wanna go"  
Bruce grinned.  
Selina teased "I bet Bruce gets in trouble"

Alfred said "Right, well I suggest you choose what you desire to wear to this event. Not that you really wear anything besides your specially tailored attire from Master Ramon"  
Selina cheekily said "Gotta get your penny worth"  
Alfred replied "I caught onto that pun, you cheeky little minx"  
BatCat laughed.

Bruce asked "Shall we head to the bathroom, Cat?"  
Selina replied "Let's go, honey" then grabbed Bruce's hand as they ran to a bathroom and showered together.

Later  
After having an early dinner, BatCat changed into their formal event clothes then got into a Pontiac Solstice, put on their seatbelts and Bruce drove to a Casino near the Narrows which they could tell was the right place from the press outside the door.

Bruce helped Selina out of the car then gave the keys to a Valet.  
Bruce escorted his feline fiance inside, kissed her, quickly sent a text to someone then saw Tabitha & Barbara on the next level so they went upstairs to talk to them.  
(Tabitha: black, low cut dress, black shoes. Barbara: black suit jacket buttoned up, black suit pants, black shoes)

Bruce asked "No shirt, Babs?" then Selina slapped his arm.  
With a chuckle, Barbara teased "I love how that's the first thing you noticed. Someone's been checking me out and admiring my figure"  
Selina said "B, that's not a question you ask people"  
Barbara said "Let's give him a break, he clearly doesn't know it's a trend"

Tabitha asked "It took him this long to notice?"  
Bruce said "That's a lovely dress you're wearing, Tigress"  
Tabitha replied "Thanks" then someone passing by shoved Bruce into her.  
They fell to the floor with him landing on top of her.  
It took a moment for Bruce & Tabitha to realise their lips were connected then there were some camera flashes and Bruce quickly pulled away.

While chuckling, Tabitha teased "Mind getting off or do you wanna be on top, tonight?" then noticed his hands were resting on her breasts.  
As he quickly got off of her and helped her up, a blushing Bruce asked "I'm so sorry, Tabby, are you ok? I swear I didn't mean to-"  
As she cut him off, Tabitha replied "Yes, I'm ok, Bruce. You didn't do it on purpose, someone set us up"

Bruce said "Be that as it may, I still feel I owe you an apology for where my hands were. Accident or not: it was inappropriate and I'm very sorry"  
Tabitha replied "Apology accepted" then noticed Barbara & Selina laughing at them.

With a gasp, Selina teased "Falling for other women, B?"  
Barbara teased "Our lovely Tigress even has soon to be married billionaire Bruce Wayne falling for her"

With a sigh, Bruce asked "They're not letting us forget this anytime soon, are they?"  
Tabitha replied "No but at least I know you're still a good kid cause you made sure I was ok, helped me up and apologised"

Selina said "B, c'mere, my adorable nerd" and kissed him.  
Tabitha said "I bet whoever knocked us over's the one that took photos, probably for some tabloid crap"  
Bruce replied "Wouldn't surprise me" then they sat down and had some refreshments which he payed for.

As she came over, a redhead woman in a black dress with red highlights and lots of tattoos said "Long time, no see. Bruce"  
As he rose from his seat and hugged her, Bruce replied "Nice to see you too, Kate"  
Selina asked "Introductions, B?"  
Bruce replied "Kate Kane meet Barbara Kean, Tabitha Galavan and of course my lovely fiance, Selina"

Kate asked "Hey, how're you, Selina?"  
Selina replied "Purrfect, and call me Cat"  
Kate said "Nice to meet you, Cat"

Barbara asked "So, how do you know each other?"  
Kate replied "He's my cousin"  
Tabitha said "That's fun"

Selina asked "Got anywhere to stay? We got room"  
Kate replied "Thanks but I'll be fine, got a place near Wayne tower. Dad & I, that is. It was nice seeing you but I have to go"  
Bruce replied "Tell your dad, we said hi"  
Kate said "Will do" and left.

Selina asked "So, your cousin?"  
Bruce asked "What?"  
Selina replied "She reminds me so much of you"

Bruce asked "Hey, Cat, who'd you set your dad up on a date with?"  
Selina replied "Fish Mooney"  
Barbara & Tabitha smiled.  
Bruce said "That'll be interesting"

Barbara asked "So, your dad and Fish Mooney? That's a fun combo"  
Selina replied "And Ivy's on a date with my brother, Tommy"  
Tabitha said "That'll be amusing"  
Barbara asked "How's Foxy?"  
Bruce replied "He's ok"  
Barbara said "That's great news. I always liked him"

Later  
The power cut, while people looked around to see what was happening, a glass part of the ceiling smashed and what appeared to be Batman descended as people backed away then he used a batclaw to pull Frank out from the crowd and punched him to the ground.  
Selina looked confused while Bruce was very calm since he knew who it was.

Groaning in pain as he got up, Frank asked "Oh, come on. What the hell do you want?"  
As he caught Frank by the throat with his left hand, Batman growled "Justice for all the lives you've destroyed. Frank Bertinelli, you have failed this city!" then punched him in the face using his right hand at the exact moment his left hand let go sending him to the ground.

Some of the startled crowd backed away as 2 guards aimed pistols at Batman.  
With a glare, Batman growled "There's no clean shot with so many innocent people around that could get hurt in the cross-fire"  
The 2 guards seemed to agree and switched to tonfa.  
1st guard tried to hit Batman whom dodged, caught them by the wrist which he twisted then swipe kicked them off their feet and ripped the tonfa out of their hand before using it to hit them in the ribcage sending them to the ground hard making them groan in pain.  
2nd guard tried to swing their tonfa at Batman who effortlessly parried, hit them in the face with the tonfa he'd taken from the 1st guard then gave them an uppercut and caught them by the collar before sending them crashing into the 1st guard who was trying to get up.

With a groan as he stood up, Frank said "Damn vigilante, you can't bring me in, you don't have the authority"  
Indicating to someone behind Frank, Batman replied "He does"  
Quintin Lance said "Frank Bertinelli, you're under arrest for a whole mess of stuff that I'm not gonna bother listing. You know your rights" then other cops took Frank into custody.

As he exhaled, Quintin said "I came all the way from Star City for that arrest, hope it was worth it. And you better go too, I hear GCPD don't like you" then the power surged and Batman vanished.

With a light yawn, Selina asked "B, I'm getting a lil tired. Shall we go?"  
Bruce replied "It's been a big day so we can if you'd like to"  
Barbara & Tabitha said "Goodnight, kids"  
BatCat replied "Goodnight" and left.

On the way back to the house, Selina asked "Who was that dressed like you know who, earlier?"  
Bruce replied "It was J'onn, I asked him to do it"  
Selina asked "Where'd he get the suit?"  
Bruce replied "Benefits of being a shape-shifter"  
Selina said "Right"

Upon arriving at the manner, parking the car and entering the door, BatCat turned out their pockets for the security staff.  
Selina cheekily commented "If I need a pat-down or strip-search, Bruce can do it"  
Deciding to go with it, Dig replied "I'm sure he does it all the time"

From the living room, Alfred shouted "Master Bruce, you come here right now, young man!"  
BatCat quickly ran to the living room to see the butler watching TMZ with the TV on mute.  
Alfred furiously asked "What the bloody hell do you call that?" and pointed to the TV showing photos of Bruce & Tabitha then Selina burst out laughing.  
Bruce replied "Awkward"  
Selina asked "Who're the photos by?"  
Alfred replied "Someone called Linda Lake. And how'd Ms Tabitha react to this rather awkward event?"  
Bruce said "She seemed rather amused by it, as did Babs & Selina"

Selina said "On another topic, I met his cousin. Kate"  
Alfred asked "And how is Ms Kane?"  
Selina replied "She seems nice, lots of ink. She reminds me of B"  
Alfred asked "Anything else happen that I ought to be aware of?"  
Bruce replied "Our host had a rather sudden interruption in the form of his arrest"  
Alfred asked "Did he, now? Who made the arrest?"  
As he walked in, Oliver replied "Laurel's father, assisted by Batman"

As she held Bruce's hand, Selina said "I'm taking my cheeky adorable nerd to bed" then BatCat ran to their bedroom, locking the door behind them.

As they completely undressed, Selina teased "So, what was it like kissing another bad kitty while copping a feel?"  
Bruce replied "Awkward & scary"  
As she lay beside him and cupped his face, Selina asked "What was the scary part, sweetie?"  
Bruce replied "I was afraid of what you'd think of me, I was afraid it'd ruin everything between us and you'd hate me"  
With a sigh, Selina softly said "C'mere, you poor boy" and gently wrapped her arms around him.

As he looked deeply into her eyes, Bruce said "I love you, Cat"  
Selina replied "Love you too, Bat" made out with him while their hands explored each other then they slept peacefully in each other's loving arms.

In the morning  
BatCat passionately kissed each other good morning.  
Bruce said "Good morning, lil kitten"  
Selina asked "Sleep well, B?"  
Bruce replied "It's always amazing to sleep with you"  
Selina said "1 of these days, we're gonna do the other sleeping together and it'll be purrfect making love to you" then kissed him.  
Bruce replied "It'll be 1 of your ultimate scores too"  
Selina said "Yes it will. And for the rec: I'm not annoyed by the thing with Tigress, last night"  
With a sigh of relief, Bruce replied "Cool" and kissed her,

As their lips parted, Selina asked "Bruce, honey, can you be a dear and bring up some breakfast? I wanna have breakfast in bed with you"  
Bruce replied "Of course, kitten" briefly tickled her making her burst into sweet giggles then put on some pjs and went downstairs, returning with a tray with 2 plates of pancakes and shut the door behind him.

While purring, Selina playfully said "My hero's come to rescue me from hunger" then sat up as the sheet fell down exposing her chest before Bruce quickly put the tray on a bedside table and locked the door.

  
Selina asked "Somethin' wrong?"

  
As he sat next to her and passed her a plate with a knife & fork, Bruce replied "Just making sure no-one walks in while your amazing boobs are on display" and started eating.

A blushing Selina asked "That'd be so embarassing. Can you pass the honey, babe?" then was handed a small bottle of honey which she held upside down over her pancakes.

Bruce said "You just give it a light squeeze"

Selina teased "Bet that's not the only thing you'd love to squeeze, B" making him blush.

Selina poured some honey onto her pancakes, kept eating then some honey slid off her last pancake and onto her chest.

 

Selina cheekily asked "Bruce, sweetie, mind licking some honey off my boobs?" making him blush then he complied and she burst into giggles.

When he got all of it, Bruce asked "What's so funny, kitten?"

Selina replied "That tickled, B"

Bruce replied "Oh, ok" smiled adorably then kissed her.

As their lips parted, Selina said "That's probably 1 of the dirtiest things I've got you to do"

Bruce asked "Yeah, what shall we get up to today?"

Selina replied "Let's just chill in the city and see what happens"

Bruce said "Sounds great but let's get dressed first"

Selina teased "Did you think I was gonna run around, naked?"

With a sigh, Bruce replied "No"

Selina smiled adorably and pulled him into a kiss.

BatCat put on their street clothes & BatCat morphers then were accompanied to a car by some of their security and got dropped off in the city.

 

 

While walking down a street, they found themselves in a jewelry store.  
An employee asked "Can I help you find anything?"  
Selina replied "Somethin' cat themed" before being shown a tray of rings, necklaces, bracelets & pendants.  
As a black & gold pendant of a dark purple cat with green eyes caught her eye, Selina asked "How much is that one?"  
The employee replied "$5000"

With an adorable smile, Selina asked "Can we please get it, honey?"  
Bruce replied "Of course we can, kitten" paid for the pendant after making sure they had the right size then Selina kissed Bruce passionately and they happily walked out of the store.

As they kept walking, Bruce said "That's the 1st piece of jewelry I've bought you"  
Selina asked "Where's the engagement ring from?"  
Bruce replied "It's been in my family for 5 generations"  
Selina said "Aww, that makes all this even more special" gave him a quick kiss then they turned a corner to see a teenage boy with mid-length dark hair, in a black short sleeve shirt & blue jeans, his eyes were a bright blue and he looked a lot like Clark.

Bruce asked "Excuse me, have we met?"  
Uncertain, the boy replied "I'm not sure but at the same time it feels like we have"  
Selina asked "You got a name?"  
The boy asked "No. Who are you?"  
Bruce replied "I'm Bruce Wayne and this is my fiance Selina"  
The boy said "Nice to meet you. I'm not sure exactly where I am, I could really use some food though, I haven't eaten in days. I don't remember anything if I even have any memories"  
Bruce replied "You're in Gotham. There's plenty of food at our house"  
Selina asked "Honey, a word please?"

After BatCat stepped away by a few meters, Selina whispered "Are you sure that's a good idea? We don't know anything about him besides that he looks like a friend of ours"  
Bruce whispered "We'll figure that out. In the meantime, our mystery man needs something to eat"  
Selina whispered "Ok, just be careful. I'm getting deja vu"  
Bruce called Alfred to pick them up.

As they got in the car and drove off, Alfred asked "I'm Alfred, who may I ask are you?"  
The boy replied "I'm not exactly sure" before they arrived at Wayne manor and his jaw dropped.

The boy asked "This place's yours, Bruce?"  
Bruce replied "Yeah, it's been in the family for a long time" then they went inside and got checked by the security.

Bruce asked "Alfred, can you please show our guest to the kitchen and provide him with some food?"

Alfred replied "At once, sir" and escorted the boy to the kitchen.

Selina asked "What're you gonna do now, B?"

Bruce replied "I have a call to make" then went to the study and called Clark.

(call start)  
Bruce asked "Missing something?"

Clark replied "Excuse me?"

Bruce said "We have a situation"

Clark asked "What kind of situation?"

Bruce replied "Do you have a Son?"

After falling backwards off a chair, a surprised Clark asked "A Son? Why?"

Bruce replied "Come by my house and see for yourself"

With a sigh, Clark said "I'll be right there"  
(call end)

 

Selina asked "You think they're related?"

Bruce replied "There's some kind of connection"

As he walked into the study, the boy asked "What's going on?" then the doorbell rang.

As he entered the room, a security guard said "Mr Wayne, you have a guest" then Clark walked in.

Bruce said "Leave us"  
The guard left the room then Clark took off his glasses and stopped slouching.

Clark said "Hi, Clark Kent"

The boy asked "You look just like me, are you like my dad or something?"

Clark replied "Not so sure about dad. You'll need a name though, how about Connor? You can use my last name"  
Connor asked "Connor Kent? It'll do. And sorry, Bruce. I might've eaten all your food" causing Selina to laugh.  
Bruce replied "Alfred was planning to do some grocery shopping anyway"

Clark asked "I have some family in the country, Connor. How about we visit them? My parents can give you a place to stay while we figure things out"  
Connor replied "Sounds great"

Clark & Connor left.

Selina said "So, this is just getting weird"  
Bruce asked "So, what shall we get up to?"  
Selina replied "Let's get back to the city" then they got dropped off by the pier.

 

 

While walking by the docks, BatCat stepped back and hid around a corner upon seeing Larissa Diaz with Zsasz in a warehouse.  
While peeking around the corner using the camera on his phone, Bruce zoomed in on them and took some photos while to BatCat's surprise, Larissa kissed Zsasz.

As he put his phone away, Bruce asked "Shall we say hello?"  
After thinking it through carefully, Selina replied "After you, Bat"

As he crept up on them, Bruce said "Hello there"  
Larissa asked "What the hell?"  
Zsasz said "Ditto"

  
Bruce asked "Long time, no see, Larissa, been hired to kill any kids, recently?"  
Larissa replied "What're you- oh, it's you"

Zsasz asked "Kinda busy, what do you 2 want?"  
Selina replied "We were in the hood, thought we'd say hi"  
Larissa said "I doubt it, kid. The hit on you was years ago with a high fee, if you want an apology, fine, I'm sorry. We all do things we're not proud of in my line of work"  
Selina said "I know" before BatCat kept moving.

While they walked down a street, Bruce said "I'm sorry I put you through that"  
Selina replied "B, let it go"  
Bruce said "Ok" then they found themselves at the Flea.

As they slowly walked in, BatCat noticed some people briefly stare at them before going about their business.  
While looking at some custom shirts & jackets, Selina said "Check these out, Bat"  
As he picked up a black shirt bearing a black bat emblem with a dark blue outline and saw a man sitting nearby, Bruce asked "Did you make these? They're really nice"  
The man replied "Thank you and yes, I did. $20 each"  
Bruce said "I'll take 1, and keep the change" handed over a $50, put the shirt in a backpack then BatCat left the building.

  
(5 weeks later)  
In the evening  
After BatCat incapacitated some thugs, interrogated some informants and disabled a shipment of electronically sealed weapons crates, Batman said "Rupert Thorne, you have failed this city" and punched the gangster in the gut then the face before knocking him out cold.

Over comms, Catwoman said "Oracle, objective complete, weapons secure, scumbag down"  
Over comms, Oracle replied "Great, I've sent an anonymous tip, GCPD are en-route"  
Over comms, Catwoman said "Copy that, still no info on Talon's BFF"

Over comms, Bat-Agent said "Ahem, if I may draw your attention away from that for a moment: not everyone's RSVP'd"  
Over comms, Batman asked "Who hasn't?"

 

 

Location: Central City  
After cuffing a man in a bright colored suit & mask, Flash said "It's over, Trickster"  
Vibe asked "Did we RSVP for that wedding?"  
Trickster asked "Ooh, a wedding? Can I come too?".

 

  
Location: Metropolis: Daily Planet  
Lois said "Hey, Smallville. Earth to Smallville"  
As he stopped typing an article, Clark asked "Yes, Lois?"  
Lois replied "Bruce's wedding, are we going?"  
Clark said "Of course we are"  
Lois replied "Then you better RSVP right now, Smallville".

 

  
Undisclosed location: DEO  
Winn asked "Bruce & Selina's wedding's soon, me & James RSVP'd. Do you still need to?"  
Kara replied "Mon-El & Alex are on a mission to drop off some critical intel, as we speak"

James asked "They're at the post office, aren't they?"  
Kara gave an adorable smile.

 

Location, Star City, Merlyn Global.  
Over phone, Malcolm said "No, reschedule the board meeting. I'm going to my daughter's wedding, I've missed so much of Selina's life, I will not miss this".

 

Location: Star City, apartment in the Glades.  
While hugging Roy 1, Sin asked "Ambercrombie classic, you RSVP'd for Cat's wedding?"  
Roy 1 replied "About to, will you be my +1?  
Sin said "Yes" and kissed him.

 

Location: Nanda Parbat.  
After finishing some sparring, Nyssa said "The eve of a wedding is soon upon us. I shall attend, deliver my acceptance of invitiation immediately"  
A League member replied "At once"

 

Back in Gotham.  
After getting back from patrol and changing out of their suits, BatCat walked through the front door and went upstairs.  
Bruce called "We're home" then Ivy ran up to and hugged them tightly.  
(Ivy: green pajama pants and a red pajama shirt with the bottom 3 buttons undone)

With a light chuckle, Selina said "Hello to you too"  
Ivy said "You know I get worried, + I couldn't sleep"  
Bruce asked "Did you have a nightmare?"  
Ivy replied "Yeah"  
Selina asked "You wanna sleep in our bed with us, tonight?"  
Ivy replied "Yes, please"

BatCat went to their room with Ivy, closed the door, changed into some pjs, got into bed with Ivy in the middle and tucked themselves in.  
Bruce softly said "Goodnight"  
Selina & Ivy softly replied "Night, B" then the 3 of them fell asleep while having a group hug.

In the morning  
As she awoke, Ivy said "Thank you for protecting me from the monsters in my nightmares"  
As he gently kissed Ivy's forehead, Bruce replied "No matter how scary the monsters are or what form they take, we'll always protect you"  
Ivy hugged them tightly then they got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

 

After breakfast, Bruce called Oliver.

(call start)  
Oliver said "Morning"

Bruce replied "Morning, Ollie. I have a favor to ask for the wedding"  
Oliver asked "What favor?"

Bruce replied "Will you be my best man?"  
Oliver said "Gladly"  
(call end)

Selina asked "So, we confirmed having the wedding on the mainland, not the CBD, right?"  
Bruce replied "As we agreed"

  
Selina said "Good, it's better for everyone + it's away from Gotham's darkness and the place we booked to stay for a few days after the wedding's got a good view of the whole city from across the water so you can watch over it like a guardian angel"  
Bruce replied "You're my guardian angel" and kissed his feline fiance.

Ivy asked "You 2 are the absolute sweetest, you picked what to wear for your big day?"  
Selina replied "Cisco's tailor making my wedding dress & B's tux as we speak, we separately told him specifically what we wanted him to make"

Ivy said "Maybe he should get a side gig doing that for cash, you've gotta start paying him for this stuff. I doubt it was cheap"  
Bruce replied "We payed him in advance"

Selina asked "B, remember the ground rule for the rehearsal dinner, wedding & reception?"  
Bruce replied "No super suits unless it's an emergency" then Selina nuzzled his face.

Ivy said "I know I say this lots but I love you 2 so much"  
BatCat replied "Likewise"

Bruce asked "So, all the paperwork was finished last week, how's it feel to officially & legally be our ward?"  
Ivy replied "Feels great"

Selina asked "What shall we get up to, today?"  
Bruce replied "Well, tonight's the rehearsal dinner, we'll need to make sure we're ready"  
Selina said "True"

Ivy asked "Do you need to practice anything for tomorrow?"  
Selina replied "I do" waited a few moments and kissed Bruce passionately.  
Ivy joked "Muahaha, my evil plan worked perfectly" making BatCat laugh a little.

Ivy asked "Why'd you 2 not do a bachelor or bachelorette party?"  
Selina replied "We didn't want tabloids & paparazzi all over us so we thought we'd skip those"

Bruce asked "How about we find both of you lovely ladies a dress for tonight?"  
Ivy replied "Sounds great"  
Selina nodded in agreement.  
Bruce asked "Shall we?" then they chose a car and Alfred drove them to the city.

  
After BatCat & Ivy entered a formal wear store, Selina & Ivy went to the fitting rooms to try on some stuff while Bruce waited patiently in the hallway.  
As she emerged in a black dress with purple highlights, black shoes and her cat pendant, Selina asked "How do I look, honey?"  
After his jaw dropped, Bruce replied "You're perfect, Cat" earning him a kiss from his feline fiance.  
Selina said "I'm getting this one, I love it and I can tell you do too"

As she emerged in an emerald v-neck dress with a gap showing her belly and red dancing shoes, Ivy asked "Looking amazing, Cat. What do you 2 think of mine? I'm gonna get it"  
Selina replied "It looks good but it'll be cold tonight so bring a jacket, or else" then briefly tickled Ivy making her giggle innocently.

Ivy asked "So I either bring a jacket or get tickled?" then put on a deep red jacket made of silk.  
Selina cheekily replied "That wasn't the plan but it might be now you suggested it"  
Ivy teased "Ok, mom"  
Bruce asked "Shall we pay for your selections?"  
Selina & Ivy quickly changed back into their street clothes then they payed and Alfred packed the apparel into the car.

While walking down an alley, they found a kitten which ran up to them and purred affectionately while nuzzling Selina's leg.  
Selina asked "I know this kitty, can we take her home with us? Please?"  
Bruce replied "Of course we can" then kissed Selina who smiled adorably before they returned to the car.

As BatCat, Ivy and their kitten got in the back seat, Alfred asked "Who might your little friend be?"  
Selina replied "This is Holly, she's a very cheeky kitty"  
Bruce said "She must take after you"  
Selina replied "Love you too, honey" and kissed her fiance passionately.

  
As they arrived at the house, Alfred said "Perhaps you ought to give a tour to your little friend"

After taking Holly for a walk around the grounds and making sure she was fed and had something to drink, BatCat & Ivy brought her to BatCat's bedroom.  
Ivy asked "Selina, remember the time you slept in your undies and Holly tickled you awake?"  
While gently stroking Holly's back, Selina replied "Cheeky kitty nuzzled my belly and licked my belly button a little"  
Bruce said "That's cute"  
Ivy asked "Shall we start getting ready for tonight? We could take a bath. I mean the 3 of us, not Holly"  
Selina replied "Yeah, probably a good idea. Alfred can keep an eye on Holly"

BatCat & Ivy grabbed some clothes & bath robes then went to the bathroom, locked the door, ran the water, undressed and got in the hot tub.

Ivy asked "Is the 3 of us bathing together still ok or have rules changed?"  
Selina replied "No rule changes"

Ivy said "Just checking" and smiled adorably  
Bruce said "I'm glad"

Selina teased "That's cause you get to see us naked"  
While blushing, Bruce replied "I mean I'm glad you're both comfortable doing this"  
Selina kissed him.

Bruce said "I'm relieved I didn't do a bachelor party, Tommy wanted to hire a stripper, I said NO"  
Selina teased "Good Brucey" and ruffled his hair.

Bruce said "C'mere, Cat" and hugged her while she sat in his lap.

Ivy asked "Do I call you 2 my parents?"  
BatCat replied "If you want to"

Ivy said "I bet people would get the wrong idea if I called Bruce my "daddy" or something" causing Bruce to blush.

While chuckling, Selina replied "People can get the wrong idea about anything"

Ivy said "True, and on another note: I bet the food's great tonight"

As she sat next to Ivy who was sitting across from Bruce, Selina asked "Like what you see, B?"

Bruce replied "Very much"

Selina asked "If you had the chance, would you want both of us at once?"

Bruce replied "I'd never forgive myself for cheating on or taking advantage of either of you"

As she sat back in Bruce's lap, Selina said "You passed, B" then kissed him passionately.

Ivy said "That was cheeky, Cat"

Selina replied "Cheekiness is part of my charm" then nuzzled Bruce.

Ivy asked "How you going, B?"  
Bruce replied "I'm really good" and smiled brightly before kissing Selina.

Afterwards

BatCat & Ivy dried off then put a bathrobe and some undies on then went to their rooms to get dressed for the rehersal dinner.  
(Selina: her new dress, shoes & cat pendant, set to default formal wear. Ivy: her new dress, jacket & shoes, set to default formal wear. Bruce: black suit shirt, black suit pants, navy blue suit jacket, black shoes)

 

As they came downstairs, Alfred noted "You're all looking very fashionable. And I've been asked to inform you that Captain Gordon & Detective Bullock are unable to attend, police work and all" before escorting them out the front where a limo was waiting.

As they arrived, Bruce helped Selina & Ivy out of the limo and went through the doors to see their friends, family & +1's had already started arriving.  
Bruce said "This is where the fun begins"  
Selina & Ivy nodded in agreement.

As he walked over and shook Bruce's hand, James said "It's good to see you all, again"  
BatCat & Ivy replied "Likewise"

As he walked over, Winn said "Hey, thanks for inviting me"  
Ivy replied "It was my idea"

  
As he gave her a quick hug, Winn asked "Thanks, Ivy, that's a beautiful dress. Also, would you like to dance with me?"  
Ivy replied "Thanks and I'd love to" then went to the dance floor with Winn.  
James said "I'll catch you later" and walked away.

As he arrived with his +1, Malcolm said "Good evening"  
Selina replied "Hey, you 2"  
Fish asked "Well, don't you 2 look absolutely adorable?"  
Bruce replied "Thank you, Maria. That's a lovely dress"  
Fish said "Thanks, honey" before BatCat excused themselves to chat to other guests,

As he walked over, Curtis said "Thanks for inviting me"  
Selina replied "Our pleasure"  
Curtis said "To be honest, my invitation was a surprise. I wasn't sure if you guys liked me that much"  
Bruce said "Curtis, you're a good man and I trust you. I'm sure it'd be awesome to work together on a project, at some point"  
Curtis replied "Thanks. Excuse me" then went to a table where food was layed out.

Upon walking over, Clark & Lois said "Hey, you 2. Great to see you"  
As he shook Clark's hand, Bruce replied "Always a pleasure"

Selina asked "How've you 2 been?"  
Lois replied "I've been busy, Clark is.....well, he's Clark"

Bruce said "In any case, I'm glad you could make it"  
Clark replied "I wouldn't miss this if my job was on the line"  
Selina said "I'm sure Mr White will be thrilled, you're getting the exclusive on this"  
Bruce whispered "And also Wayne Enterprises quietly bought the Daily Planet"

Lois asked "How'd Perry react?"  
Selina replied "By yelling "Great Ceaser's Ghost"  
With a chuckle, Clark said "That's Perry"

As she hugged Selina from behind, Tabitha asked "How you doin'? Little sis"  
Selina replied "Hey Tigress, I'm great"

As she approached in a silver dress, Barbara asked "Well, don't you 2 look absolutely adorable?"  
Bruce replied "Thanks, Babs" then heard a spoon tapping against a glass and everyone turned to Alfred.  
Alfred said "Good evening, if I may have your attention, this old man has some things to say about Bruce & Selina"

Alfred continued "I remember I once found them having a food fight, they looked so innocent & happy, Bruce had never looked happier in his life then I saw the way they looked at each other, that was when I knew things would never be the same"

After everyone else said a few words and shared memories, Clark said "I'm proud to be here tonight for Bruce & Selina. I've met all sorts of people but I'm certain that even in a multiverse: there's only 1 Selina. And in the short time I've known him, Bruce's been a good friend, he's proven that while he may not fly, he has the courage, the will, the goodness and the heart of a Superman. To Bruce & Selina" and raised his glass.

Everyone toasted "To Bruce & Selina" before they resumed mingling with each other.

A little while later.

As she came up to BatCat, Nyssa said "Tonight was most insightful about the 2 of you, the choices of cuisine are satisfying, the aura of the room is one of light, the melodies in the music are pleasant, the company is a welcome change"  
(Nyssa: black dress designed with a hood that was wine red on the interior & black shoes)

  
Selina asked "Is that your way of saying you're having fun? It looks like you are"  
Nyssa replied "I'll admit that I am, sister in-law"

Selina said "So, we finally got you out of those ninja robes and into a dress"  
Nyssa replied "Indeed though Sara accomplished an even greater feat"

Bruce asked "Should we ask or is that private?"  
Nyssa replied "The latter"  
Selina said "Alrighty then"

After the party.  
Many of the guests spent the night at Wayne Manor while others stayed in pre-arranged accommodations.  
Following the tradition, Bruce & Selina stayed in separate rooms, making sure not to see each other in the morning.

After drying himself off having just showered, as he opened a suitcase, Bruce said "Oh, that's sweet. Thank you, Cisco"  
Meanwhile, Selina said the same thing when she saw her dress after drying off from a warm bath.

At the church, the guests, photographer, band, minister, groomsman & bridesmaids had arrived and taken their places.  
Upon Bruce's request, Barry stood with the band as he was going to sing "Runnin' home to you".  
(Bruce: black bulletproof tux, black steel capped formal shoes, black bow-tie and a watch that belonged to his father)

As the music started to play and Barry began to sing, the doors opened to reveal Selina in a beautiful black & white dress, black shoes & her cat pendant as she was escorted down the aisle by Malcolm.  
Bruce was in awe of Selina's graceful beauty.

As he and Selina reached the alter, Malcolm gave Bruce a nod of approval.  
Ray asked "Ahem, shall we begin?"  
BatCat replied "Yes"

Ray said "Welcome everyone, I'm more than honored to be residing over Bruce & Selina's wedding. I haven't known them as long as some of you will have but I can tell they're perfect for each other just by seeing their friends & family have come to celebrate their love for one another" and saw everyone smiling.

Ray asked "Before we proceed, does anyone have just cause why these 2 should not-"  
BatCat interrupted "Skip it, Ray"

Ray asked "Ok, would you like to exchange vows?"  
Bruce said "Selina, from the moment I first saw you: I knew you were the one. You've always been the very best part of me. The world around us may change but the 1 thing that will never change is how I feel about you. No matter who you are or what you become, no matter who I am or what I become, no matter how close we grow or how far apart we drift, you'll always be my home. You are, always have been and will always be the light in my life, I love you so much and I promise that will never change"  
Everyone was in awe.

Ray asked "Selina?"  
As her heart melted, Selina cheekily said "I got nothin' that can top that so I'll just say ditto Kiddo" making some of the guests lightly chuckle.

Ray asked "Bruce, do you promise to stand by Selina, to love & cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
Bruce replied "I do"  
Ray asked "Selina, do you-"  
Selina interrupted "I do"

Ray said "Bruce, Selina, it's my great honor to officially announce you Husband & Wife. You may kiss the bride"  
Bruce kissed Selina gently yet ever so passionately, overflowing with pure love & affection.  
Everyone clapped & cheered while James kept recording and took photos.  
BatCat signed the documents making it official legally then everyone went outside for photos of and with the newly-weds and congratulated them.

As he turned to his wife, Bruce asked "How's it feel to officially be Mrs Wayne?"  
Selina replied "It feels great, beloved" and kissed him before he escorted her to a limo which Alfred opened the door of.

As she got in followed by Bruce who closed the door behind him, Selina said "You're the absolute sweetest, B. C'mere and kiss me, Honey" then they passionately made out while the limo pulled away and drove them to their hotel.

  
After he got out of the limo, Bruce carried Selina in his arms to their suite which was opened & closed for them before gently laying Selina down upon the bed then they took their shoes off and he put his jacket over a chair.  
After quickly locking the door to their suite with the key, taking off his bow-tie and closing the door to their bedroom, Bruce asked "What shall we get up to, beloved?"  
Selina replied "Let's start by getting outta these clothes and see what happens" before pulling him into a deep kiss.

Bruce & Selina looked at each other in a way they hadn't before then proceeded to slowly take each other's clothes off.  
She lay beneath him as he gently held her arms above her head and kissed her then she nuzzled him and purred happily.  
As he gently sucked her boobs, Selina said "That feels nice, B" burst into giggles as he tickled her all over then they made out and took the appropriate precautions before making sweet, passionate love to each other while giving into their deepest, most reckless, passionate, loving & intimate desires of each other with nothing held back from each other.

Afterwards  
As she curled up in his loving arms, Selina said "That was amazing, you were purrfect, B" and nuzzled him.  
Bruce replied "Likewise, my cute lil kitten"  
She brought his hands to her boobs which he gently carressed & massaged making her purr happily as she seemed to find it relaxing.

Selina said "You've sure grown over the years, B" and kissed him.  
Bruce said "Your love's my greatest treasure, kitten"  
Selina lovingly replied "Likewise, B. You're my own, my love, my precious" nuzzled him then looked into his ocean blue eyes full of love and kissed him passionately.

As he looked at the clock by their bedside table, Bruce said "The reception's in a few hours"  
Selina asked "Can we stay like this a bit longer? I don't wanna get dressed yet, Honey"  
Bruce replied "Of course we can, sweetie. Reception's being held downstairs in 1 of the halls anyway"  
Selina said "Yay" then kissed him.  
Bruce asked "How do you feel, all curled up in my arms?"  
Selina replied "Safe & relaxed + right now there's the benefit of no fabric hiding us from each other which I love"

Bruce said "That's 1 of my favorite benefits"  
Selina teased "Perv"  
Bruce replied "Says the one that just said she loves it when we're naked in front of each other"  
Selina said "Touche, Bruce Wayne" and nuzzled him then giggled as he tickled her sides with 1 hand while his other hand tickled her belly button.

Selina said "Hahaha B hahaha I hahaha swear hahaha you hahaha love hahaha tickling hahaha me hahaha but hahaha it hahaha relaxes hahaha me hahaha when hahaha you hahaha do hahaha so hahaha all hahaha good hahaha"  
As he paused, Bruce replied "Maybe I just love hearing your beautiful laughter and seeing your adorable reaction" then kissed her.  
Selina said "Or all of the above" and nuzzled him.

Bruce asked "So, before the reception: bath or shower?"  
Selina replied "Bath, wouldn't want the water suddenly going cold on us"  
Bruce said "Good choice" carried her to the bathroom, locked the door behind them then they prepared the bath and got in.

Selina asked "Like what you see? Honey" and smiled adorably before sitting in his lap.  
Bruce replied "I love what I see, kitten" kissed her passionately and wrapped his arms around her.  
Selina said "You know you play innocent but I got you to do some pretty wild & naughty stuff" and nuzzled him.  
Bruce replied "Yes, you did, lil kitten"

Selina said "Must be cause we're all grown up + we're married now"  
Bruce replied "The list of things you stole from me keeps growing, stole my heart, stole my first kiss and now you've stolen my virginity"  
Selina said "3 priceless once in a lifetime scores" then kissed him.  
Bruce replied "Love you too, lil kitten"

Later  
As they helped each other wash and dry off, BatCat got dressed back into their wedding tux & wedding dress then Selina made sure Bruce had combed his hair to her liking and nuzzled him in approval.  
After kissing his beloved Selina, Bruce said "Love you, Honey"  
As she held up her hand to show her ring, Selina replied "I love you too, B" leaned into a gentle yet very passionate kiss then they turned their phones off, held hands and came downstairs to the reception.

Everyone clapped as BatCat walked in then music started playing while the happy couple mingled and shook hands with their guests.

While dancing with his wife, Bruce softly said "Your love's my most sacred & greatest treasure" and kissed her passionately.  
Selina replied "I was gonna say the same thing, B. You're my own, my love, my precious" nuzzled him then they posed for some photos with their guests while putting on some fun hats, masks and other costumes & props.

  
Later  
Bruce returned to their suite with Selina in his arms, closed & locked the door behind them, carried her to their bed which he gently lay her down upon then they undressed to their underwear and tucked themselves in.  
Bruce kissed Selina goodnight as she curled up in his loving arms then they peacefully drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

As she kissed her husband good morning, Selina said "I LOVE you, B" and nuzzled him.

Bruce replied "I LOVE you too, Cat" as they gazed deeply into each other's loving eyes.

"What're we up to, today?"

"Alfred's taking us to meet with Ivy for brunch so we'll need to get dressed soon"

"Ok"

They showered together and got dressed.

(Bruce: black jeans, black turtle-neck shirt, ring, combat boots. Selina: black jeans, black t-shirt, leather jacket, ring)

 

Upon checking his phone, Bruce said "There is a great disturbance in the Force"

Selina asked "What's goin' on?"

"Missed calls & texts from Barry, Fox & Jim + a photo"

 

The doorbell rang.

"That must be Alfred, I'll get it. B"

 

 

As she opened the door, Selina gasped, froze and her smile turned to a horrified look as the barrel of a gun pressed against her stomach.

 

A man they recognised as Talon’s friend, Jeremiah said "Mazel tov, newly-weds" and pulled the trigger causing Selina to fall onto her back with a loud thud then he cast the gun aside.

Bruce screamed "Noooo!" and rushed to her side.

 

Alfred appeared, tackled Jeremiah to the ground and repeatedly punched him in the face until he was out cold then called an ambulance and the cops.

Bruce pleaded "Selina, Selina, stay with me"

 

While cops took Jeremiah into custody, a very worried Bruce & Alfred took Selina to the closest hospital which was in Metropolis.

 

 

As she was rushed into hospital on a stretcher, a scared Selina asked "Bruce?"

As he caught up and came into view, Bruce replied "I'm here, you're in at the hospital"

"Are you gonna leave me?"

"No, I'm gonna be right here"

"You promise?"

"I promise"

The doctors took Selina through another door to operate and a nurse blocked Bruce from going in.

 

"Let me through, please?"

"You need to let them work"

"I promised I'd stay with her, I can't leave her"

"We're not asking you to, we just need you to wait outside the operating room"

"You don’t understand, that’s my wife, we got married yesterday"

"I'm so sorry this has happened to you. Please take a seat and try to calm down, the staff here are going to take good care of your wife"

Alfred sat down with a very worried Bruce before they signed some consent forms.

 

Several hours later

In the evening, Nurses brought a sedated Selina to a hospital room, carefully placed her upon a bed then allowed Bruce to enter the room and sit by her bedside.

Bruce softly said "I'm so sorry, Cat" and kissed her forehead.

 

As he quietly closed the door behind him, Malcolm softly asked "Selina?"

Bruce said "She's sedated, she's just had some operations"

"Oh"

“Why did this have to happen to her?"

 

"You owe it to yourself and to my daughter to punish the one who did this"

"You think I don't know that? Jeremiah will get his, but right now: my wife needs me"

"What about Gotham?"

"What about it?"

 

As she slowly awoke, Selina asked "Bruce?"

Bruce replied "I'm here"

With heavy breathing and tears in her eyes, she asked "Oh, God, I can't feel my legs! Bruce, I'm scared, can you hold my hand?" then her husband gently took her hand.

 

Malcolm said "I'm here for you too"

"Thanks, Dad"

"Do you need anything?"

"To know who shot me, God, he looked like Jerome"

"Jerome's brother, Jeremiah who's now in GCPD custody. I need to go"

Malcolm left the room.

 

"What hospital are we in? It's not Gotham General"

"We're in Metropolis"

Selina sighed in relief.

"Thank God, got some distance"

"I'm glad about that too"

 

"So, is this normal for newly-weds?"

"I hope not"

"I thought you were paranoid for wearing Kevlar most of the time. I take it back"

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Kiss me, it'll take my mind off what's going on"

 

BatCat shared a very gentle yet passionate kiss until the sudden sounds of explosions caused their lips to part.

 

A startled Selina asked "Holy shrap, what was that?"

As he looked out the window, Bruce replied "Gotham's bridges just blew. CBD's cut-off from the main land"

"Must be Thursday"

“Oh, son of a-, the clocktower blew too, and there’s another explosion on the mainland…. it’s our house”

“Oh, come on”

 

A nurse walked in and asked "Excuse me? Mrs Wayne, you have visitors"

"Send them in"

Tabitha & Barbara walked in.

 

A concerned Tabitha asked "How you doin'? Lil sis"

"Besides how I got shot and can't feel my legs, I guess I feel ok for the moment. They did drug me though, so I might not feel so chill when it wears off"

"Anything we can do for you?"

"I need a hug"

Barbara, Tabitha & Bruce gently hugged her.

 

Barbara said "I'm glad to see my baby girl's ok" and kissed Selina's forehead.

"Your baby girl?"

"When you & Ivy stayed with me, it was like having 2 daughters"

 

With a small smile, Selina said "Thanks"

Bruce asked "How'd you get here? Gotham's bridges just blew"

Tabitha replied "We hadn't gone back yet"

"Why'd someone shoot our lil kitten?"

"Unclear"

"We'll check on you again soon, sis"

Tabitha & Barbara left.

 

A bit later, Bruce turned on the TV to see Lois reporting.

 

"Breaking news, the Gotham city bridges were destroyed just 2 hours ago, the culprit's confirmed as Jeremiah Valeska, brother of Jerome. It's unknown how many people were unable to evacuate in time even though they were warned prior. Among other structures, City hall & Wayne Manor were targeted and destroyed as well".

 

After turning the TV off, Bruce sighed.

Selina asked "You ok?" before being hugged gently by her husband who replied "That should be my question to you"

"So, what're you gonna do, B?"

"I promised not to leave you, and I want to keep that promise"

 

"What about the city?"

"How can I protect an entire city? How can I protect it, if I can't even protect the woman I love?"

“You poor fragile hearted boy”

She gently cupped his face and brought him into a kiss.

 

As they entered, a doctor said “Excuse me, Mrs Wayne, it’s advised that you please get some sleep”

“Can my Bruce stay here with me?”

“Ok, he can use the 2nd bed”

“Can we move the beds next to each other?”

“I’ll allow it on the condition that you be careful, Mrs Wayne”

“Yay”

 

Bruce helped the doctor connect the beds then the doctor left the room, closing the door behind themselves.

“It’s hot weather tonight so take off your top, babe”

“As you wish, milady”

He took off his shoes, socks & shirt then climbed into bed and pulled a sheet over himself.

 

“You know, B. I don’t blame you for me being shot”

“I’m relieved, Cat”

“You really swept me off my feet and made my heart melt with those vows, you know”

Bruce smiled.

 

“Will you kiss me goodnight, B?”

His kiss was so gentle yet immeasurably passionate.

“I LOVE you, My precious”

“LOVE you too, kitten”

 

A few days later.

Selina had been put on pain medication as well as had some x-rays, some tests and an MRI done.

She wasn’t too thrilled about a couple of the tests involving needles.

 

In the early afternoon.

Selina asked “Hey, B? I can tell your worried so let’s call Jim and see how things are on his end”

“Ok”

They rung Jim.

 

(call start)

“Jim, it’s Bruce. How are things in the city?”

“Things aren’t great, city’s a war-zone, gangs are claiming turf, estimated a few hundred or a couple thousand refugees. GCPD set up a safe zone but people are scared and losing hope. How’s Selina?”

“Sounds like I got off easy although it’s really shit how I got shot, the day after my wedding + I’m paralysed from the waist down”

“I need to go”

(call end)

 

Bruce asked “Anything you need, kitten?”

Selina replied “A hug, a drink of water and a snack” before being gently hugged by her husband who asked someone to get some food and a drink for his lovely wife.

 

“Thanks for staying with me the whole time we’ve been here”

“You’d do the same for me, kitty”

“I’m not sure if I’d stay the whole time like you’ve been doing”

 

He smiled.

“Hey, B? I think I hear theme music”

“Me too, must be cause the red & blue boy-scout’s saving the day”

BatCat laughed

“I LOVE you”

“LOVE you too”

“Are you ok? Considering all that’s been going on?”

“TBH, I feel pretty shrap about being shot but everyone’s love & support really helped me keep it together, so I’m sorta ok”

“I’m glad to hear it, sweetie”

 

“I’m pretty sure Jeremiah shot me to get to you, after everything else, I guess what did me in was loving you”

He closed his eyes.

“But you know what? I’m ok with that. I LOVE you, B, you’ve always believed in me, seen the very best parts of me. You’ve given me so much, you gave me LOVE, a family and a home. I LOVE you so much”

“I’m grateful that you feel that way”

They kissed then a nurse came in and gave Selina some meds.

 

That night.

As they got ready for bed, Bruce asked “Anything you need, kitten?”

“The ability to walk again, a kiss and to cuddle with my husband, not in that order”

They kissed, cuddled then fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

A few days later.

In the morning, Ivy came to visit and brought Holly with her.

While stroking Holly’s back, Selina said “Hello kitty” before the cat nuzzled her.

Ivy asked “You 2 been alright?”

“So far, B’s been great company & support. Thanks for bringing Holly”

“Anytime, Selina. Alfie got me to bring up a couple of papers for B to read”

 

Bruce read “Government declares Gotham off-limits until further notice. Pentagon ignores plea for aid. Gotham City or Arkham city?”.

 

“Jim’s got his work cut out for him. Harvey too if he’s still in the city”

“Harvey wouldn’t miss the chance to save Jim so many times he could be made Commissioner Bullock”

 

Selina laughed at the thought then Holly snuck under her shirt and nuzzled her belly making her burst into giggles.

“You’re so cute, Cat”

“Thanks, honey”

 

As the weeks went by, Selina’s physical condition was slowly getting better, and her family’s love & support helped her keep it together psychologically, but Gotham’s condition wasn’t improving.

 

Selina asked “What’s going through your mind, B?”

“I feel like I should be there, helping”

“B, I know you want to help, I do too”

“Maybe the other guy could go in for a day or 2, see what’s going on”

“How will he get there & back, B?”

 

As he walked in, Cisco said “I can help with that”

“We better let Alfie know too”

“Does this mean I have your permission for this, kitten?”

Selina passionately kissed Bruce.

“Just come back to me in 1 piece”

“I will”

“You better, and do what needs to be done”

“I’ll get Alfred to watch over you while I’m gone”

“Cool”

Later

Alfred arrived to watch over Selina.

 

Bruce & Cisco breached to the Batcave so Bruce could suit up.

Batman said “Time to go to war”

 

 

After being breached to GCPD’s rooftop, Batman moved out of sight.

 

As he came up to the roof, Jim turned on the light.

Upon creeping up behind Jim, Batman asked “Rough night?”

Jim replied “Is it about to get rougher?”

“That depends if you have a SWAT team waiting for me, again”

Jim holstered his gun.

 

“Touché. Haven’t seen you in a while, were you on vacation or something?”

“Something like that. And I’ll help on my terms”

“I guess I can work with that for the time being. Penguin has a munitions plant downtown, he uses slaves kept off-site, but there should be a few guards”

“Not for long”

Jim briefly turned away.

“What do you mean by-. And he’s gone…. again”

 

 

Batman grappled & zip-lined across the streets to a rooftop across from a factory and activated detective mode.

He saw 2 thugs on the roof with hand-guns. Ditto for 3 on the ground.

 

After quietly ziplining to the top of the rooftop above the door to the stairs, Batman cast the bat’s shadow, startling the 2 thugs who turned around and aimed their guns which were met with 2 arrows on the drawstring of the bat-bow.

“Batman!”

“Oh, crap!”

 

Batman disarmed them then they backed away before.

“You have failed this city!”

“Wait, please, no! Ahhh!”

He fired arrows into their chests, piercing their hearts as they stumbled backward, falling off the roof.

 

As he heard gunfire from below, he glided down and kicked the 3rd thug into the 4th, knocked them out cold and turned his attention to the 5th.

He threw a bat-shuriken to disarm them, caught a punch, forced back their fist which he crushed then picked them up by the throat and threw them into a wall before setting charges, making sure the building was evacuated and blowing the factory to kingdom come before grappling away.

 

 

As he zip-lined to the roof of the Sirens club, Batman dodged a crack of a whip then looked to see Tabitha who exhaled.

“Oh, it’s you”

“How’d you and Babs get back here after the bridges blew?”

“We had a little help”

“Fair enough, I need some information”

“What information?”

“Who to make a priority in taking down, Valeska’s at the top of the list”

“Penguin, Zsasz & Mutants gang leader’s a good start”

“Noted”

“You should get going, you may have helped us in the past, but Babs has a no men policy on our turf”

“That may be interpreted as allowing 1 at a time”

“Good point, I’ll tell Babs you said that. You, Jim, Bruce and maybe Alfred on Bruce & Selina’s behalf are the only guys she seems likely to make an exception for”

“Thank you. I’ll give your regards to the Wayne’s, and send them your love”

“Send them my love? Don’t push it, Bats”

With a smirk, Batman grappled away.

 

After taking down some thugs & informants, while overlooking the city, he saw a gunfight between 4 thugs and a redhead woman in a bat-suit.

As he descended upon the thugs, he threw bat-shuriken’s, disarming them, punched the 1st while dodging a hit from the 2nd, parried a hit from the 3rd, used a bat-dagger to block a knife, caught the 4th by the collar then threw them into the 1st & 2nd then swiftly caught the 3rd by the wrist which he crushed as they cried out in pain before they found a bat-dagger in their gut and fell to the ground then Batman shot arrows into the chests of all 4 thugs.

 

 

As he turned, Batman asked “And you are?”

“Call me Batwoman”

“No, absolutely not”

“Not up to you, my life, my choice”

“Your stance, posture & firearms tell me, you’ve had military training”

“Wow, you could tell just by looking at me?”

“Yes, and we need to talk”

 

The 2 bats grappled to a rooftop then Batman used detective mode to make sure they were alone.

Batman asked “Why’re you doing this?”

“When I was a kid, my mother & sister were murdered, right in front of me. I made a vow not to let that happen again”

“I understand that, more than you know”

“Then help me, the city’s going to crap”

 

“We can help each other, I’m doing recon to see what we’re dealing with. You can fight alongside me tonight as a trial. I want to see what you can do. I don’t usually kill but Gotham’s a warzone right now so for the time being: I’ve adapted my rules for these circumstances”

“Deal”

 

 

Later

After neutralizing some weapons caches, artillery and a munitions factory then rescuing some prisoners, they grappled to a roof.

Batwoman asked “How’d I do?”

“You did good. I need to check in with someone on the mainland”

“Do I get to come with you? If you’re calling in the cavalry, I’m game”

“Fine”

 

As he breached to the rooftop, Vibe asked “Who’s this badass?”

Batwoman replied “Name’s Batwoman”

“She’s with me”

 

 

Later, Bruce was breached to the balcony of Selina’s hospital room and saw her watching the news.

As he stepped into the room with the moonlight behind him, Bruce said “Cat”

Selina asked “How’d it go?” before being gently kissed as he replied “It’s bad but we did some good, tonight”

“We? Wait, you replaced me?”

“No-one could ever replace you, Cat”

“Sorry for accusing you of replacing me”

“It’s partly on me for providing no context. Also Tabby says hi, and sends her love”

 

She smiled adorably at her husband.

“Shut up and kiss me, baby”

He kissed her passionately then got ready for bed and lay next to her as they kissed each other goodnight and slept soundly in each other’s arms.

 

In the morning.

They got a visit from Kate who asked “You ok? Cat”

“Let’s see, I can’t walk, Gotham’s going to crap, and I got shot literally the day after my wedding. I’m not sure if I’m gonna be using “ok” anytime soon but thanks for asking”

 

Kate held up a newspaper.

“Look who’s back, Cat”

“Batman and……Batgirl?”

“Batwoman, actually”

“Hey, B? How about the 3 of us get a photo”

“Sounds great”

The 3 of them got a photo together.

“B, I could really go for burgers. Can you please get me some?”

“Ok, Cat”

After kissing her husband, Selina said “You’re the best, B”

Kate said “I’ll come with” then left with Bruce.

 

 

 

On the way back from a fast food joint, Bruce & Kate were stopped as a van pulled up in-front of them.

4 thugs with guns made them get in before driving to a warehouse and zip-cuffing Bruce & Kate to separate chairs.

 

Upon hitting Bruce’s face, 1st thug said “We’ll get a good ransom for you, rich boy. And we’ll have some fun with this little bitch”

Bruce gave a terrifying scowl.

“No, you won’t, because I’m gonna kill you”

“Hahaha, you’re delusional. You’re zip-cuffed to that chair”

Bruce’s hands came out from behind him, ditto for Kate’s.

“Not anymore”

 

Bruce & Kate hit 1 of the thugs with the chairs, simultaneously dodged hits, used knives to disarm the others, used their own guns against them then cornered the last thug and snapped their neck.

Bruce asked “Kate?”

“I’m sorry, Bruce, but nobody can know my secret”

“We need to go. Is Cat’s food intact?”

“Somehow it’s unharmed and nothing’s missing”

“Great”

 

 

After arriving at Selina’s hospital room and handing the food to his wife, Bruce said “Burger time. I really went to a lot of trouble for your burgers”

“Someone try to mug you for the food?”

“You could say that”

 

“Now that’s dedication to food delivery, you’ve made me a very happy kitty”

“Hell hath no wrath like Selina starving”

“Very funny, Honey. Now kiss me”

He leaned into a gentle, passionate kiss.

“I have no regrets about us, Baby”

“Ditto, Kitten”

 

Selina nuzzled him then happily ate 3 burgers.

“Did I mention, you’re the cutest lil kitten?”

“Thanks. I LOVE you, Bruce Wayne”

“I LOVE you too, Selina Wayne”

BatCat kissed passionately

 

A doctor walked in.

“Mrs Wayne?”

“That’s me”

“I have good news & bad news. While we’ve made good progress: there’s little more, the doctors here are equipped to do but STAR Labs has asked to examine your condition at their facility in Central City, you’ll need to sign some consent forms to approve the transfer, first”

“Great, bring me the forms”

 

After signing forms and being helped into a motorised wheelchair, Selina asked “How fast can this go? I wanna know if it can outrun the Fuzz”

While walking beside her, Bruce replied “You’ll outrun Harvey, unless it’s a race to the last doughnut”

While laughing, she said “He can run pretty fast with the right motivation”

“True”

 

 

Later

They arrived at STAR Labs where staff brought Selina to an observation room.

As she entered the room and approached BatCat, Caitlin said “Hi, Selina. I’ll be helping take care of you while you’re here”

 

Noting the name tag, Selina replied “Hey, Caitlin, you can call me Cat”

“Do you need anything to eat or drink, Cat?”

“I’d love a pizza & lemonade”

“I’ll see what I can do”

 

As Caitlin left the room, Selina said “This is gonna be interesting, B”

“Agreed, Cat”

She affectionately nuzzled him.

“Thanks, B”

“For what, my precious lil kitten?”

“Loving me. You’re the best, B. I LOVE you, my precious”

“Likewise, my adorable lil kitten”

“So, who’s your new friend?”

“I think it’s Kate”

“Wow, you have a real interesting family, B”

“You mean “we” do, kitty”

“Yep”

 

As he walked in, an old man said “Oh, hello”

Bruce said “Professor Stein, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Bruce Wayne, and this is my wife, Selina”

Martin asked “How are you, Selina?”

“I’m managing to keep it together despite being paralysed from the waist down”

“I’ll be assisting with the physics behind some of the technology used for your treatments. Ronald, Cisco & Caitlin will be assisting you as well”

“Cool”

Martin left the room.

 

“B, I could use a shoulder massage”

He gently rubbed his wife’s shoulders while she purred lovingly and relaxed.

“Love you, B”

Barry walked in with pizza & soft drinks and put them on a table near Selina.

 

“Pizza time”

“Thanks, Barry”

They began eating and had drinks.

 

“What kind of stuff’s gonna happen here, B.A?”

“We’re developing a process to cellularly repair damage done to the body & neural connection to the nerves, it’s still in trial phase”

 

“B, does that mean what I think it means?”

“They may be able to help you walk again? I think so”

“When we know for certain that it’s safe, we can give it a go”

“Ok, I’m not very patient with this stuff, but I guess I can try to be cause even the experts aren’t sure”

“Good to know, kitten”

Selina nuzzled her husband who kissed her passionately.

“1 more thing, I don’t know if you got the message, but Bruce’s blood sample was stolen, on the way to being destroyed”

“Thanks for telling us”

Barry left the room.

 

“Can I do anything for my beloved lil kitten?”

She gently held his hand.

“B, will you sing soft kitty to me?”

“Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur, happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr”

 

As she slowly drifted off to sleep, Selina said “Thanks, baby. I LOVE you”

“LOVE you too, kitten”.

 

A couple days later.

Alfred came to visit.

“Alfred, what’s going on?”

“Well, I’ve been given orders to go into Gotham with an old friend, and some other blokes who I’m not particularly fond of or trust because of their reputation but 1 of them knows Gordon”

“Who’s your old friend that’s joining you in the field?”

“Rick Flagg, back in the day: we called him Ricky”

“Who’s the old friend of Jim?”

“Some ruffian called Eduardo”

“Who gave the orders?”

“I haven’t been authorised to tell you that, sir”

“Just stay safe, and if you go near Sirens turf, be careful. Babs & Tigress won’t kill you, but they’ll probably be annoyed to see you in no-man’s land, which is literally their policy for their turf”

“Duly noted, Master Bruce. And Ivy’s in a loft not far from STAR Labs so she’ll be able to visit, as will the cheeky little minx’s cat”

“Thank you, Alfred”

 

As he hugged BatCat tightly, Alfred said “If this is the last time that I see you, I want you to know you’ve made me so proud, you’ve grown so much and this world’s better off now it has the 2 of you in it, I’m as proud as any parent could be”

 

Bruce replied “If we’re leaving nothing un-said, you’ve always been like a father to me, even before that night, you’ve always been there for me, you’ve been a mentor, teacher, a guardian, a protector and a father. Thank you”

 

Selina said “Alfred, you’re coming back in 1 piece, cause you’re 1 badass butler and part of the family”

“I suppose you have a point, there. Mrs Wayne”

“And if you’re lucky, you’ll be back in time to see my first steps”

“Wouldn’t miss it if it was within my power to be present”

“We know, now go save the world, call if you need us, make sure Jim & Harvey aren’t in too much trouble, tell them and Foxy we say hi. Stay safe”

“Yes, ma’am”

Alfred left.

 

“Hey, B, who do you think called him into action?”

“I’m thinking ARGUS”

 

A few days later.

As she entered, Nyssa said “Hello, brother, sister in-law”

“What’s up?”

“I have news on who tried to steal your husband’s blood sample, ex League members have been dealt with and the blood sample destroyed”

“That’s actually some of the best news we’ve heard since I got shot”

“Indeed, and my assistance of Ms Kean’s training in using the Demon’s Head has been most effective”

“Cool”

“Her goal’s short sighted but that’s presently a good thing as it shows little greed”

 

“Let me guess, she wants to rule Gotham’s underworld?”

“You are correct, brother”

“Refresh my memory, you do know I killed your father?”

“Yes, and I carry no grudge. My father’s end was planned long ago which I’ve long since come to terms with, that and he forced me to marry Oliver when Sara’s my beloved”

“Is there anything else you need?”

“Not presently, I have matters elsewhere to attend to”

“Nice seeing you”

Nyssa left.

 

Later

Caitlin asked “Shall we get started with the treatment?”

Selina replied “Sure, anything I need to know first?”

 

As he entered, Ronnie Raymond said “The procedure is going to be in 2 parts and require you to be under anesthetic for the whole time in both phases”

“Ok, the sooner I can walk again: the better. I need to kill someone”

 

“Astonishing, the first thing Mrs Wayne intends to do upon regaining the use of her legs is exact revenge upon the one who paralyzed her”

“Thought that was obvious, Marty”

 

“If I run into him before you do: I’ll punch him in the face for you, Cat”

“Tear him apart for me, B”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to save a small piece of him for you?”

“I’ll let you have at him on my behalf, end the son of a bitch”

 

“I can’t condone this course of action, Bruce”

“I’m not asking any of you to, Ronnie”

“Let’s get started, Science squad”

“After Mrs Wayne signs some forms”

“Alrighty then”

 

Selina signed some forms after thoroughly reading them through.

“Alright, team. Let’s get started on phase 1”

 “Applying the anesthetic gas now”

Once Selina was under and sound asleep, Bruce went to another room so they could work without distraction.

 

Several hours later.

Around 8 in the morning, Selina awoke to see Bruce asleep in a nearby bed and smiled at how peaceful he looked.

As he slowly stirred, Bruce said “Hey, kitten”

Selina replied “Hey, Honey”

“How’re you feeling?”

“I feel kinda funny”

“You will for a while, phase 1 of the treatment was successful”

“Great, how long was I asleep?”

“1 day, there’s also a few hours of observation while they calculate for phase 2, science stuff takes a while”

“I’ll take your word for it, baby”

“LOVE you too, my precious lil kitten”

“Why don’t you come over here and kiss me, baby?”

“As you wish, milady”

He gently yet passionately kissed his lovely wife who purred affectionately and nuzzled him.

“Purrfect, B”

“LOVE you”

“LOVE you too”

 

BatCat noticed Cisco standing in the doorway.

“What’s up?”

“I brought breakfast over”

“Purrfect”

“Yes, you are, honey”

 

After having pancakes for breakfast, Selina had some more x-rays done before BatCat got a visit from Kate.

“How you going? Cat”

“Getting there, I think. Alfred was deployed into Gotham”

“Dad was rather surprised to learn that”

“Bruce, I think you should tell Kate”

“Tell me what?”

 

After a moment, Bruce quietly said “I’m Batman, and I know you’re Batwoman”

Kate asked “How’d you know?”

“There’s a short list of redheads in Gotham, the number of them with military training is shorter, ditto for the ones with access to the technology used and the symbol of the bat being a family legacy mantle. + I saw you fight in and out of uniform”

 

“Show-off. And I didn’t just see you fight, I saw you kill”

“I know, and I feel so torn right now. I feel like the city needs me, but I- how can I protect all those people when I can’t even protect the woman I love?”

“Gotham doesn’t need Bruce Wayne today, it needs someone else, it needs something else. I’ll be ok here for the moment”

Bruce was about to respond when he got a call, caller ID: The Wall.

 

(call start)

“Waller, what’s this about?”

“Your 1st assignment, rendezvous with my operatives then Captain Gordon and assist in restoring order to your city”

“When & where?”

“Just outside Central City, 1 hour”

“Who exactly am I meeting with?”

“There’s operatives already in the field, but I’ve got Flagg bringing in you, Lawton, Cutter, Needham & Saunders. Taskforce X”

“I’ll be there”

(call end)

 

Selina asked “B, what’s that about?”

Bruce replied “Waller’s sending in Taskforce X, she wants me too”

“Well, what’re you waiting for? Suit up, B”

 

“What about you?”

“Ivy & STAR Labs are taking care of me. I might not like it, but other people need you more than me right now, so go save the world”

“You are my world”

She smiled at her husband.

“Aww, c’mere and kiss me my sentimental nerd”

The kiss he gave Selina was overflowing with affection, passion & love.

“You better come back to me in 1 piece, babe”

“I will, kitten. I LOVE you”

“LOVE you too”

 

Bruce stepped into a change room to suit up as Batman, set colour scheme to black, dark grey & royal blue then emerged.

 

“Holy cow, looking good, Batman”

“Black below the waist, grey above the waist + blue cape, boots & cowl. Nice”

“Subtle”

“Batwoman, suit up”

 

 

After leaving STAR Labs through the front door with several scientists & staff looking at them in awe, Batman & Batwoman got on 2 bat-cycles and rode to the rendezvous point.

 

As he approached the 2 bats, a man dressed like a cowboy said “I hear you’re the sheriff around Gotham. It’ll be nice working with you, name’s Vigilante”

Batman replied “Likewise, now saddle up, cowboy”

 

After the 2 bats met the rest of the team, Flagg said “This isn’t your typical taskforce, just remember they’re your new friends”

 

Deadshot groaned “Give me a f****** break, Flagg, this ain’t no “taskforce”. Let’s just call it what it is, welcome to the Suicide Squad”

“Just get ready to go, Floyd”

“I did”

The chopper took off.

 

Cupid said “Hello, lover”

“Carrie”

“Who’s your friend?”

“Batwoman”

“Cute”

 

A man in a spider themed suit said “Call me Black Spider”

Batman replied “I’m Batman”

 

“Alright, listen up, your mission is help Gotham PD restore order to this hell hole of a city. Pentagon don’t know so let’s keep this covert, people”

“Right, because nothing says covert like bright coloured costumes”

“Point taken, caped crusader”

 

As he started playing a ukulele, Vigilante started to sing the ballad of Batman.

Batwoman asked “Is he gonna sing for the whole flight?”

“Depends how many lyrics he can come up with, ma’am”

“Great”

 

“Waller wouldn’t send us in without an agenda, what aren’t you telling us?”

“I’m only relaying what I know. Waller doesn’t tell me much”

“Flagg, you’re full of sh**“

“Whatever, Lawton”

 

As they landed on a rooftop, Taskforce X got out of the chopper.

After checking comms, Flagg said “Alright, listen up. Our orders from this point are simple, 1 of our own, Eduardo’s gone rogue and taken command of a bunch of soldiers. Also, Jeremiah Valeska’s still at large. And lethal force is authorized, until they get confirmation: both locals & army may fire upon you, and someone unidentified blew up a safe-haven for the refugees so let’s also find and make that bastard pay”

“Valeska’s mine”

“Fine by me, Bats. Alright, now let’s move out”

 

The 2 bats, Spider & Vigilante zip-lined to a rooftop and incapacitated some soldiers across from a church.

After using binoculars to look closer, Batwoman said “Well, that’s not creepy at all. They put Wayne into some of those windows, and Valeska’s on others”

Spider asked “That’s disturbing, what’s Valeska’s obsession with Wayne, anyway?”

Batman replied “Wayne’s clone was Jeremiah’s best friend, and he killed Jerome. I assume he wants the real Bruce to be his new best friend, but he went and shot Wayne’s wife”

“Oh, that’s twisted”

“Yeah”

They heard gunfire.

“Heads up, partners. Looks like a bunch of felons got a couple of cops pinned down”

“I’m on it”

1 of 2 cops over radio called “We need help, we’re low on ammo and out-gunned”

 

Batman glided across to 2 cops and 4 soldiers before casting the bat’s shadow mid-air, disarmed the soldiers with some bat-shuriken, glide-kicked the 1st then caught them by the collar and threw them at the 2nd who fell backwards.

As he simultaneously countered & parried knives, Batman kicked the 4th to the ground landing on their back.

He caught the 3rd by the wrist which he bent backwards and broke making them cry out in pain before being caught by the throat and thrown into a wall.

Batman used the batclaw to pull the 4th towards him and gave them an uppercut that knocked them out.

 

As he approached the 2 cops, Batman asked “Are you alright?”

O’Hara exclaimed “Saints preserve us, the caped crusader!”

“I’ll take that as a yes, officer”

“Thank you for your help, would you mind coming to HQ?”

“Some other time, I heard about the soldier, and with Valeska on the loose, you’re short-handed. I’ll see who else’s out there that needs help, and give this to Gordon”

Batman handed over a red cell-phone.

“Genius, a private line to you for help”

 

 

Batman grappled to Batwoman, Spider & Vigilante before the 4 of them moved on.

While using detective mode to scan the interior of a building before hearing gunfire from below and seeing Jim with Harvey, several cops and Penguin, Batman said “Zsasz is in there, he’s mine”

“Woah, Sheriff, sure you don’t need any help with him? I hear he’s a not an easy mark”

Batman smirked.

“Alright, together. Let’s do this, you 3 enter through the staircase and cut off his escape through the door, I’ll go through the window”

“I can do that, partner”

“Move out”

 

On the way up the stairs, Batwoman, Spider & Vigilante ran into Jim.

“What’re you 3 doing here?”

“Same as you”

“I wouldn’t advise you to stop us, you’re short-handed, we’re here to help”

“Fine”

 

 

After noticing everyone below had stopped firing at the window Zsasz was next to, Batman fired the batclaw and zip-line kicked Zsasz in the chest as he’d went to aim his gun out the window.

“Ow, oh…. crap”

After disarming Zsasz with an electric charged bat-shuriken that disabled the gun, Batman growled “Victor Zsasz, you have failed this city”

“I didn’t blow up that building, Bats”

“Never said you did, now stand down and come quietly”

 

As he went for 2 pistols, Zsasz found himself disarmed by a pair of bat-shuriken before being punched in the face and swipe-kicked off his feet, landing on the ground.

“It’s over, Zsasz”

 

After getting up, Zsasz pulled another gun which the batclaw ripped out of his hand.

“How many guns do you even have?”

“A few, and I’m still decked out with knives”

Batman drew an arrow back on the drawstring of the bat-bow.

“Stand down!”

As he rushed in with Batwoman, Spider & Vigilante, Jim said “Don’t do it”

Upon letting go of the drawstring, Batman fired an arrow that knocked another spare gun out of Zsasz’s hand before punching him in the face sending him onto his back with a groan of pain.

 

As he turned to Jim, Batman asked “What’d you think I was going to do?”

“Forget it, I’ll take it from here”

 

After nodding to Jim, the 2 bats, Vigilante & Spider left the building.

 

As she saw someone on a rooftop, Batwoman said “That’s Ecco, Jeremiah’s right hand, and girlfriend”

Batman replied “Let’s make her tell us where Valeska is”

“She won’t say, she’s crazy”

“She will”

 

As the bat’s shadow was cast over her, Ecco said “Uh-oh”

Batman growled “Ecco, where is Jeremiah?”

“Oh, no. I ain’t be telling you nothin’, B-Man”

“If you don’t tell me where he is, or where he’s holed up, you’ll regret it”

“Oh, gee, what cha gonna do? Throw me off a building?”

 

Noting the glare, Ecco gulped and backed away then Batwoman appeared behind her making her yelp in surprise and turn around.

“Oh, c’mon, I’m trynna escape, here”

 

Batman caught Ecco by the throat and held her over the edge.

“There is no escape for you, now tell me where Jeremiah is!”

“Agh, I ain’t telling, you’ll hurt my puddin”

“Why did he shoot Wayne’s wife?”

“Oh, gee, he just wants rich boy to be his best friend, like his clone was, he shot curls to prove a point”

“How will he react to you being dead?”

“He won’t give a crap, bat-brain”

 

“How about we just leave her hanging around for the police? I bet they’re looking for this one”

“Or leave her cuffed in a cell with that Zsasz fella”

“Oh, crap! No, hell no, he’s a total creep, he cuts himself for fun, he’ll freaking skin me alive then kill me!”

“I don’t see a downside, you annoying harlequin”

“Oh, crap. I’ll talk, just don’t trap me in a room with that freak”

“Where’s Jeremiah?”

“He’s going to ACE chemicals”

“Did he blow up Haven?”

“What? No, some d-bag made Riddler do that crap”

“Who was it?”

“How should I know? I didn’t ask while getting shot at”

 

“We better make sure she doesn’t go straight to Jeremiah and tip him off, after we leave”

“Wait, what’s that mean? What cha gonna do to me, B-Man? Oh, nuts”

 

The 2 bats, Vigilante & Spider left after restraining Ecco, taking away any weapons & tools she had on her and tipping off Gordon.

 

Later, as it started to get dark, Vigilante asked “Think Valeska’s gonna be pissed about his little lady friend getting caught?”

Batman replied “I doubt it”

 

 

Meanwhile at STAR Labs.

As she came to give her patient some food and found an empty bed, Caitlin asked “Cisco? Get in here”

After rushing in, Cisco replied “I’m here, what’s going- oh…frack”

Selina was gone!

 

 

 

As the 2 bats, Vigilante & Spider arrived outside ACE Chemicals, Batman used detective mode to scan the building.

“Jeremiah’s in there”

“Do not compromise this operation on a personal vendetta”

“He won’t”

 

Batman pressed a button on his utility belt then the bat-bow & quiver vanished into thin air.

“How did you do that?”

“Long story. I’m facing Jeremiah, alone”

“I can respect that, partner”

“You can tag along and keep any backup he has away”

“We can do that, is this scoundrel wanted dead or alive?”

“Dead”

“Who actually put you in charge?”

“This isn’t up for debate right now, Spider”

“Ok, we’ll talk after”

 

They silently entered the factory and cut the power.

From the rafters, upon laying eyes upon a man in a purple tux with green hair on a bridge above vats of chemicals, Batman over comms whispered “I have eyes on the target, proceeding with confrontation”

“Be careful”

 

As he silently descended and landed behind Jeremiah who was a few feet away, Batman said “Jeremiah Valeska”

While turning around, Jeremiah replied “Well, well, Batman, is it? I was expecting Bruce Wayne, did fate bring you to me, instead?”

“You have failed this city”

“You know, I’m not like my brother. I’m an artist, a builder. Jerome just wanted to destroy and blow things up”

“So, you want to destroy Gotham and rebuild it in your own image?”

“Very good”

 

Batman suddenly threw a bat-shuriken which Jeremiah narrowly dodged and pulled a knife which he slashed at Batman who blocked with a bat-dagger then they began to slash, counter & parry each other’s attacks although Batman had a definite edge studying Jeremiah’s fighting style but figured his own was being studied to find a pattern so he’d switch it up to catch Jeremiah off-guard.

 

After going back a few steps, Jeremiah cockily pulled a double barrel pistol and was about to pull the trigger when the crack of a whip was heard and the gun aimed downwards directly into Jeremiah’s lap while the trigger having just been pulled sent the bullets into him making him cry out in pain and drop the gun over some railing.

“Sorry, I’m late, but I wasn’t invited”

 

Batman & Jeremiah saw Catwoman a few meters away.

“Oh, joy. You brought your sidekick”

“She’s no-one’s sidekick”

As Catwoman suddenly swung her whip which wrapped around Jeremiah’s legs, Batman punched him in the face then the gut before giving him an uppercut sending him onto his back.

As Catwoman approached, she rolled up her whip and hung it from her belt.

“This ends tonight, Valeska”

“No, no, tonight? Tonight, is just the beginning”

 

Jeremiah went to get up as Catwoman shoved him against some railing used a knife to stab him in the lower abdomen several times making his blood splatter everywhere.

Batman pulled Jeremiah away, caught him by the throat and punched him in the face repeatedly while he coughed up blood and a bat-dagger pierced his chest, straight through the heart.

 

Then there was a loud crack as Batman caught Jeremiah in a headlock and snapped his neck before throwing him over the railing, into a boiling vat of chemicals.

 

As he looked to Catwoman, Batman asked “Shall we?”

Catwoman replied “Yeah”


	4. Chapter 4

BatCat left the building and met up with the others, on a nearby rooftop.

 

 

As she walked over, Batwoman said “So, we finally meet”

Catwoman asked “Batwoman, right? Hi”

“Howdy, ma’am. Name’s Vigilante”

“Hi”

 

“Batman, 1 of your weapons has blood on it. What’ve you done?”

“Dealt with 1 of the primary targets, Spider”

 

“Catwoman, how’d you even know where I was?”

“Apparently our tailor put a tracker in the suits”

“Smart”

 

“What now?”

“We better check in with Flagg”

 

(call start)

Over comms, Batman asked “Flagg, you there?”

Flagg replied “Ten, four. What’s your status?”

“Valeska’s down, Zsasz & Ecco are in Gordon’s custody. No wounded operatives”

 

“Impressive work for a few vigilantes, but remember it’s a team, don’t always need to fly solo”

“Understood, do we know why soldiers were firing at police?”

 

“Besides Dorrance being an a-hole? They got new orders”

“What kind of orders?”

“Clean house, everyone in the city’s been declared an enemy of the state”

 

“On whose authority?”

“Not sure yet, rendezvous with the others at GCPD HQ”

“We’ll be right there”

(call end)

 

Catwoman asked “What’re our orders, Agent Batman?”

“We’re regrouping at GCPD, move out”

 

Spider asked “Ok, why do you think you’re in charge? I’m going with it for now but tell us why, why’re you in command?”

“Because I’m Batman”

“Okay, then”

 

 

When they entered the GCPD, the room fall silent before everyone went about their business.

 

As he approached BatCat, Fox said “So, I finally meet you”

“Lucius Fox, of Wayne Enterprises Applied Sciences. I’m familiar with your tech, it’s very impressive. I take it, we have something to discuss?”

“Actually, I was working on something that might be useful to you, it’s a sonar beacon attracting certain winged mammals”

“Nice”

 

Fox gave a sonar beacon to Batman, and Batwoman who was nearby.

 

BatCat went to a private room and locked the door.

 

After taking off the masks, Bruce asked “It’s a miracle, how do you feel”

Selina replied “Different”

“Any pain?”

“No, I’m better… even better than before, in fact”

 

He hugged her gently yet lovingly and whispered “I love you”

“I love you too”

They shared a deep kiss before putting the masks back on and leaving the room.

 

 

 

As BatCat came over to the rest of the taskforce who introduced themselves to Catwoman, Flagg said “Welcome, ma’am. You’re just in time for food rations, then get some sleep. We gotta strap up in a few hours”

“I ate before I came”

 

“Fair enough. Alright, people, listen up. Now Valeska’s out of the way, we can focus on Eduardo. Prof Strange did something to him, to make him stronger, + he has an army and heavy artillery at his disposal, he’s gonna try to clean house, kill everyone in this city, unless we stop him”

“How we doing that, then? Ricky”

 

BatCat looked to see an injured Alfred on a stretcher.

“We’ll figure that out based on circumstances of engagement, Agent”

“Well… it’s better than nothing for you, mate”

“You just rest, I’m surprised you’re not in a coma, or something. That son of a bitch got you because you saved Gordon’s ex”

“Everyone in this city’s a priority, Ricky. Remember that”

 

“I need a minute with Alfred, in private”

“Sure, Bats”

 

 

 

After making sure they had secure privacy, Alfred said “You know you don’t need that in front of me, please take off that mask for a minute”

 

Batman asked “What do you think you’ll see if I do?”

“What I will see… is the face of my son”

Batman took off the mask.

 

“You’ve grown, sir. All those times I’ve tried to protect you and now here you stand… you’re stronger than I could’ve hoped, you’re a good man”

“I’m not as good as you think I am… I broke my vow, repeatedly. I tried to justify it with the current circumstances as an excuse”

“I know, sir. You have taken a few lives in order to protect others… but that’s a choice that soldiers make every time they go to battle… I’m proud of you”

 

“I don’t deserve you being proud of me… I’m a murderer”

“A murderer? No, sir… you are not… you are a hero”

After hugging Alfred, Bruce put the mask back on.

 

 

 

A few hours later.

During a quiet but vigilant sleep in each other’s arms, the eyes of BatCat shot open upon the feint sound of helicopters approaching.

 

A few lookouts yelled “Incoming!” and people started evacuating to see several choppers flying over the city, firing missiles at buildings & vehicles in several districts before flying away.

 

As he watched in horror, Jim shouted “No!”

As he came running over, Harvey said “Jim, look!” and pointed to a truck, heavily armed soldiers and their leader.

 

Batman growled “Eduardo Dorrance, you have failed this city”

“Eduardo? Eduardo is dead, I am… Bane”

 

“Do you know how many innocent people you’ve killed?”

“Innocent people? A city of criminals, scum, gangs, freaks & monsters?”

“The only monster here, is you”

 

“Yes, yes, I am a monster. If the world’s full of monsters, the only way to defeat them… is to become one, yourself. I’ll allow those of you left to live a little longer so you may feel the true depths of your despair… we return to finish you in an hour. Say farewell to your loved ones… take your last meals, your last drinks… put up any attempts of protective measures, it doesn’t matter. I will destroy Gotham, and when your city’s ashes; you have my permission to die”

 

 

“You won’t win this, there are still good people in this city, willing to fight for their home”

Bane and his forces drove away.

 

As he looked around, Jim asked “Is anyone willing to make a final stand with me?”

Almost everyone raised their hand.

“Harvey, you with me?”

“Certainty of death? Small chance of success?... What are we waiting for?”

 

As she arrived with Barbara, Tabitha & Fish, Nyssa said “Your courage is admirable, Harvey Bullock… and you will not face this threat alone”

“We need all the help we can get”

 

As he handed Harvey his badge, Batman said “Keep that close to your heart and it may protect you”

Harvey asked “Is that a metaphor?” then Batman walked away.

 

 

 

As she pulled Batman to the side, away from the others, Catwoman said “Time to call in the super-friends”

“We really need a better name than that”

“If we start having group meetings, we can vote on a better one”

 

 

As Jim came over, Batman asked “You ok, Jim?”

“People are scared, they think hope’s lost, it’s their darkest hour”

“I promise you, however dark & scary the world might be right now, there will be light… there will be light, Jim”

“You know, I never really cared who you were, but if we’re going down fighting, does one of its heroes have a name?”

“A hero can be anyone, even a man doing something as simple and reassuring as putting a coat around a young boy’s shoulders to let him know the world hasn’t ended”

 

“So, I take it you have a plan?”

“I’ll call reinforcements”

“There’s by my estimate only a couple hundred survivors per district, the mainland won’t send anyone. Who’s going to come to our aid, even if we do get a distress signal out?”

“Let’s scout the area to see if others need help first”

 

 

Meanwhile at STAR Labs.

Ivy asked “Hey, Cisco. I got your call, where’s Selina?”

Cisco replied “That’s the thing, since she’s started walking again, suits tracker has her in Gotham, near the GCPD, earlier it was at ACE Chemicals”

“What’re we gonna do?”

“There’s one more thing, this just hit the news”

He brought up a news report.

 

“This is Vicki Vale reporting live from what’s left of Gotham city, in an unprecedented turn of events, the army has launched an unprovoked air strike leaving an unconfirmed number of casualties and civilians injured, the city holds its breath as the events unfold… wait, hold on, there’s…”

As 3 of Bane’s troops appeared on camera, they went to shoot her; but the room’s power surged, and Vicki quickly got behind cover while still recording.

1st troop ordered “Switch to night vision”

 

As they switched on their goggles, they looked around the room before 1 of them exclaimed “Holy crap, it’s Batman!”

As he threw bat-shuriken’s that sliced their loaded ammo clips in half sending the bullets to the floor, Batman caught the 1st trooper by the collar and threw them across the room, into a wall before disarming the 2nd with the batclaw, swipe-kicked them off their feet, punched them in the gut on their way down and knocked them out before the 3rd tried to slash at him with a tactical knife which was blocked by a bat-dagger then Batman disarmed them and caught them by the throat.

 

“Were you really going to murder civilians?”

“Orders are orders”

“Are your orders to destroy Gotham? To murder innocent people?”

“They said it was all criminals & thugs, no-one worth saving, and to clean house”

 

Having heard enough, Batman punched them in the face, slammed them onto a table landing on their back, threw them against the wall and kicked them in the face knocking off their goggles and stepped on their hand as they tried to reach for a gun.

“You came here with an army to murder civilians who asked for help. I won’t let it happen; your orders be damned”

 

“Why do you even try to save this hell hole?”

“There are still good people in this city, good people who’ll fight to save it till their last breath… we won’t back down, we’ll keep fighting”

 

As he knocked the 3rd troop out cold and helped Vicki up, Batman asked “Are you alright?”

“Thanks to you, and this is live by the way”

“We need to move, Bane’s going to lead his troops in for a final assault. Get everyone out of the building and get them to follow you to GCPD, you’ll be safe there for now”

Vicki cut the feed.  
Cisco turned off the TV then Ivy hugged him.

As he walked into the room, Ronnie asked “So, we’re not really gonna let this happen without trying to help, are we?”

“What’s Ronnie gonna do?

“Long story, Ivy”

 

Caitlin said “I’ll stay here with Ivy, in case Selina comes back”

“Good idea, Caitlin. And Selina will come back… her and Bruce”

 

 

Back in Gotham city.

A few hundred civilians (some of which were injured) arrived at GCPD.

 

Over communicator, Batman said “Everyone to Gotham city, immediately. This is a top priority emergency”

(multiple dramatic suiting up & gearing up sequences)

 

 

While loading a gun and noticing the 2 Bats & Catwoman were absent, Flagg asked “Where’d your vigilante friends go, Gordon?”

Jim replied “Said they had something to take care of first, they’ll be here soon”

Heavily exhaling, Lance said “I come to visit this city for a police ball, and this happens, great”

 

While exchanging looks with Penguin, Tabitha said “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry for killing your mum. Silver was dead if I didn’t do it”

After freezing, Penguin asked “You killed my mother to save a child? I- I understand, mother would’ve gladly made that trade”

“What now? We gonna hug it out? Or kiss and make up?”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves”

“That was a joke”

 

Barbara said “Jim’s crazy for trusting you to help, but you’re still looking snazzy, Zsaszzy”

Zsasz asked “You didn’t think I’d miss this, did you? Hot damn, I’m cutting myself, tonight”

“You do realise how creepy & morbid you sound, right?”

“It’s part of my charm”

“It’s disgusting”

 

While shaking Fox’s hand, Nygma said “If we don’t survive this, I want you to know it’s been fun to have you as an intellectual equal and a rival”

Fox replied “Maybe do with a little less chance of death”

“Noted”

 

 

 

While using binoculars, a lookout said “Here they come” as Bane and his forces approached, armed to the teeth and with tanks.

 

While everyone took positions, Jim said “Fire on my command!... for Gotham”

Jim, Harvey, Flagg and their allies opened fire while Bane’s troops returned fire.

 

As some snipers went to take vantage points on rooftops, some members of the League of Shadows appeared and engaged them.

2 tanks focused fire on some lower parts of the wall creating an access point and debris.

 

“They’ve breached the barricade, anyone not providing cover fire up here, try and hold them off below”

 

Bane said “Bring the rest” before dozens of trucks rolled up with hundreds more of his troops.

Harvey groaned “Oh, c’mon!”

 

 

 

Taskforce X helped slow down the forces trying to get through the hole in the wall before there was a high-pitched sound approaching from the skies.

 

An army of bats flew over Bane’s forces and attacked them while the tanks suddenly found themselves upside down and something sent Banes troops trying to breach the wall flying back.

“look!”

 

Everyone ceased fire as they saw someone else coming with the sunrise behind them.

(Insert dramatic theme music)

 

Harvey asked “Jim, is that what I think it is?”

“The cavalry”

 

Everyone looked to see Batman, Batwoman, Catwoman, GA, RA, Black Canary, White Canary, Arsenal, Speedy, Huntress, Spartan, Wild Dog, Guardian, Flash, Impulse, Vibe, Ragman, Mister Terrific, Superman, Supergirl, Martian Manhunter, Steel, Valour, Atom & Firestorm had assembled. Even Jay came out of retirement so he could help.

 

Batman instructed “Superman, Supergirl & Manhunter perform search & rescue in case there’s any injured or imprisoned civilians throughout the city, then take out any additional artillery, regroup and join the fight. Flashes & Impulse catch bullets going towards Jim and his friends. The rest of us will engage Bane’s forces, most of his troops are just following orders so keep the body count to a minimum”

“Let’s do it”

 

As the super friends engaged Bane’s troops, they began to use their respective gadgets & powers to their advantage.

 

While her, Huntress and Wild Dog provided cover fire to the Canaries, Batwoman said “On your left” then White Canary used her staff to knock some soldiers off their feet and incapacitate them.

 

An arrow courtesy of GA collided with an RPG about to fire which knocked back some soldiers with the explosion.

 

While he, GA, Speedy & Arsenal fired arrows, RA asked “So, this is crazy, right?”

Speedy replied “Must be Wednesday”

As he threw his t-spheres around and fought some troops, Mister Terrific said “Hilarious”

 

While covered by Guardian’s shield, Spartan said “This brings back memories”

Guardian replied “Less talking, more trying to stop these guys”

 

 

 

Firestorm, Vibe & Ragman helped Jim’s allies to protect the hole in the wall which they sealed up.

 

As he incapacitated troops, Valour asked “Is it just me or were they shooting like stormtroopers?”

While dodging & countering some troops and hitting them with her whip, Catwoman replied “We’re too close for a clean shot + some of us are bulletproof”

“Good point”

 

Several of Jim’s allies & Taskforce X got on the front lines then there was a very loud shot fired and Harvey reached to feel the point of impact but instead of blood, he felt his badge which wasn’t even dented.

 

Batman saw Bane who was currently fighting Atom.

 

“Your armour can’t save you, I will split the Atom”

 

After dodging a punch then throwing one in response only for his wrist to be caught by Bane, Atom said “Knew you were gonna do that” unclenched his fist and fired a compressed light beam directly into Bane’s face making him let go and be knocked back by a few steps before being hit in the back by a bat-shuriken.

 

 

 

Atom stood back as Bane & BatCat began fighting each other.

While dodging a hit from Bane, Catwoman used her claws to scratch his face which didn’t seem to faze him much then she whipped him in the back before an arrow from the bat-bow found its way into his knee making him grunt in pain.

 

While narrowly avoiding punches from the giant brute, Batman threw a bat-shuriken that flew right past Bane.

“You missed”

 

As Batman smirked, the bat-shuriken hit Bane in the back before exploding causing him to grunt in pain.

“Since when are those explosive?”

“Long story”

 

“You won’t get the chance to tell it. I’ll kill you and destroy the rest of your- “

 

Bane was cut off when a fireball hit him causing him to loudly groan in pain.

As he came out of nowhere, Constantine said “Oh no ya won’t, ya sorry bastard… sorry I’m late, Batsy”

“You’re right on time”

 

 

 

As Constantine joined the others in the fight, Batman noticed Bane’s mask light up mid-fight before he performed a series of punches to Bane’s face while swiftly dodging counter attacks.

 

While using her cat-like agility to dodge a hit from Bane, Catwoman used her claws to damage his mask causing him to grunt in both anger & pain.

“You’ll regret that”

 

Barely managing to catch her by the throat, Bane was about to punch her in the face when 2 arrows hit him in the back and pierced his armour making him groan in pain and release Catwoman from his grip before Dark Archer appeared.

 

Batman said “Eduardo, step away from her. Fight me”

Bane replied “Very well”

 

While dodging punches, Batman used a bat-dagger to further damage Bane’s mask and sever a tube injecting something directly into his vein, then dropped a smoke-pellet making an angry and groaning in pain Bane throw a punch, but nothing was there then a small but powerful explosion knocked him back and the smoke cleared.

Finally landing a solid hit on Batman making him grunt in pain, Bane hit him a few more times and threw him to the ground shocking everyone.

“No!”

 

Bane was about to speak when he was cut off by a powerful punch to the face from Batman who’d gotten back up then drove a bat-dagger into a pressure point of his arm.

 

“What are you?”

 

After a nod from Black Canary, Batman replied “As a friend would say “I’m the justice you can’t run from". And-”

He effectively struck another pressure point which shut down almost the entire body, repeatedly punched Bane in the face then continued “I am the one you cannot escape. The one you cannot kill. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am Batman!”

 

 

While noticing everyone had stopped to watch, Batman growled “Eduardo Dorrance, you have failed this city!” then gave Bane a mighty punch knocking him out cold.

With Bane beaten, the soldiers stood down.

 

As he walked over to the superheroes who’d regrouped, Jim said “Thank you, all of you”

 

Bane was taken into custody.

Most of the soldiers left, but a squad stayed while supplies were delivered by chopper.

Some reporters arrived by chopper and came to get photos and talk to some people while the superheroes performed more search & rescue to make sure they hadn’t missed anyone.

After finishing search & rescue with the super friends, Batman said “Thanks for the assist”

“Anytime, anywhere. You’d do the same for any of us”

“What now? We go our separate ways?”

 

“No, we did good today, we should work together more often. It doesn’t always have to be major threats that bring us together”

“I vote we have meetings, maybe weekly?”

“I second that notion, Superman. Anyone else?”

 

Everyone agreed.

“Won’t we need a group name?”

Focusing his super hearing, Superman replied “I think we already do, and I have a feeling it’s gonna catch on”

“What’re they gonna call us?”

“You’ll see”

“What now?”

“The bridges need to be rebuilt”

“Let’s get started”


	5. Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of filler

While the others helped repair the bridges, BatCat went with Task Force X to check in at ARGUS.

 

Location: ARGUS HQ.

Inside a conference room, Generals Roy Stewart & Sam Lane, Colonel Jacob Kane, and Director Waller were giving a most unamused and furious scowl to a man who’d just been escorted into the room by M.P.

Waller shouted “Eiling! What were you thinking?”

General Stewart asked “What gave you the right? You’ve overstepped your authority for the last time” then the bat’s shadow was cast over the room and everyone saw BatCat.

 

Batman growled “Wade Eiling, you have failed Gotham city”

 

Signalling for the security to stand down, General Stewart asked “To what do we owe the visit?”

“We came to report in, be debriefed, and punch Eiling in the face for what he did to our city”

“Be our guest”

 

BatCat punched Eiling in the face then stepped out of the room with Waller, to collect some stuff, checked for trackers which there were none, then left the facility.

 

An hour later

After making sure they weren’t being followed, then rendezvousing with and returning to STAR Labs with Cisco, Ronnie & Martin; BatCat gave Ivy a big hug.

 

Ivy fondly said “I love you two so much”

“Love you too”

 

“Hey, where’s Alfred?”

“He’s been transported to a hospital back in Metropolis, Bane got to him. How about we go see him?”

“Sounds great, where are we gonna stay while Gotham gets rebuilt?”

“Since Alfred’s already in Metropolis, I think we could stay there”

“Didn’t get to do sightseeing from my hospital bed, sounds fun”

 

“And I’m pretty sure the house’s rubble right now”

“We’ve been so busy taking care of Selina then saving Gotham. I guess we didn’t think about it”

 

“Shall we get a ride to Metropolis, Ivy?”

“Yeah, can we get a limo?”

“We most certainly can”

“Sounds purrfect”

“Can it be one with complimentary drinks?”

“I don’t see why not”

“Yay”

 

BatCat smiled at how happy Ivy looked then lovingly hugged her while waiting for the limo.

 

As their ride arrived, Ivy sat between BatCat and smiled happily while they had some drinks.

 

On the way, Ivy asked “So, if there’s infinite Earths, think there’s one where B fell in love with, and married me?”

“Anything’s possible, and no matter what Earth we’re on; Bruce will always love us”

 

“Yes, I will”

“Yay. You’re the best, B”

“I try”

“Do or do not, there is no try”

“Have you been watching Star Wars with Cisco & Winn?”

“Yes”

“Fair enough”

“Can we go to a toy store, after we visit Al?”

“Of course, we can”

“Yay”

 “Purrfect”

  
  


Later

As BatCat & Ivy arrived at Alfred’s hospital room, Ivy asked “How’re you feeling, dad?”

Alfred replied “It’s been a while since I’ve heard you call me that. I’m doing alright considering that ruffian seems to have broken part of my back”

“Well, the doctors are going to take very good care of you”

“Lovely”

 

As they had a group hug, they looked to see Babitha walk in.

 

Tabitha said “Our little sis’s walking again” then hugged Selina lovingly, as did Barbara.

“I’m ok too, thanks for asking”

 

“Hey, Muffin. How’re you feeling?”

“In some pain due to the broken back, they’ve put an IV to administer pain relief while I recover”

 

Barbara asked “Aww, poor thing. Need anything?”

“I could do with a drink”

“We got that covered”

 

Barbara revealed a bottle of champagne.

“Thank you”

“You’re welcome. Now, don’t drink it all at once”

“Noted”

 

As a doctor came in, they said “Excuse me, my patient needs some rest now. Please come back later”

“It’s all good, we’re his family”

 

There was a brief pause as the doctor looked at them.

“... ahem, be that as it may; the patient needs some sleep”

“Oh, ok”

  


On the way out, Barbara asked “You wanna ride with us?”

“Yes please, and we’re taking Ivy to a toy store”

“Ooh, sounds fun. We’ll come along”

“Since the army kinda air struck our club, it’d be the purrfect time to think about renovations or improvements”

“Liking the sound of that, lil sis”

“Cool”

 

As they parked near Toys R Us, Barbara said “Tabby, leave the whip”

With a playful pout, Tabitha left the whip in the car.

 

BatCat, Ivy & Babitha entered the store then Ivy ran off to look at LEGO while the others smiled at the ginger’s playful innocence.

 

Finding a kit that she liked and giving an adorable facial expression, Ivy asked “Can we get this? Please?”

“I don’t see why not”

“Yay”

 

Upon finding some toy handcuffs and dangling them in front of BatCat, Barbara teased “Does Kitten need some of these to wear in the bedroom?” making Selina blush.

“We were gonna ask the same thing for you, Babs. Or did you steal a pair from Jim?”

Barbara lightly blushed.

 

After looking around some more, they went to the checkout and paid for some LEGO.

  
  


In the early evening.

Upon arriving at a loft, they invited Babitha in.

While his guests, wife & ward settled in, Bruce asked “Can I get you lovely ladies anything to drink?”

“Champagne for Tabby, and me, thanks”

“I want some too”

“I’ll have Appletiser, B”

“Coming right up”

 

After bringing drinks over, he set out some snacks.

While sipping her drink, Barbara out of nowhere asked “So… are you planning on having a kid, anytime soon?”

Blushing, Selina replied “No, we hadn’t even thought about it”

 

“Have you slept together? As in having you know what?”

“Yes, we have”

“Ooh, details?”

“Babs, that’s not something you ask for”

“Aww, but Tabby”

 

“Babs, behave or else; Demon’s Head or not, I’ll spank your sassy sexy ass right here in front of our little Kitten, Ivy & Bruce”

 

Barbara smiled cheekily.

“Do it, Tabby. I’ve been naughty”

Proving she wasn’t bluffing, Tabitha nonchalantly spanked Barbara.

 

BatCat & Ivy chuckled then they ordered some pizza which arrived before they turned on the TV to see a news report.

  


“This is Lois Lane reporting from the Daily Planet. Today the world was rocked by a new dawn… a dawn of Justice. Gotham and its refugees are safe from Eduardo “Bane” Dorrance and his rogue militia, thanks to the intervention of the “ **Justice League** ”. “.

  


“Ooh, that’s got a nice ring to it”

“Yes, it does. Now the city’s going to need funding & resources to rebuild pretty much the whole city. I better make a few calls”

“Calling the billionaire squad?”

“Ha-ha, more like team philanthropy”

“Nice”

 

“We’ll also need to hold fundraisers for Gotham’s benefit, and talk to people who want to reopen their businesses in the city”

“And you’ll need to make sure they know you’re legit about helping with no agenda”

“Pretty sure everyone who knows my name knows that I care about the people of Gotham, not money”

“True Story”

  


A while later

Babitha left.

Ivy hugged BatCat.

“Since Gotham’s a construction site for the next few months, what’re we gonna do with the extracurricular activities, B?”

“Still keep an eye on it. And how about we take the night shift here from time to time?”

“I’m sure Supes will be thrilled, and time to go back to non-lethal”

 

“Agreed. Wanna suit up and go on a patrol? It’ll be good to get familiar with the layout of the city”

“Ivy, will you be alright here if we both go out?”

“I wanna hang out with you”

“Well, I wouldn’t wanna neglect my lovely daughter”

“I love you too, mum”

“C’mere, Ivy”

Selina & Ivy hugged.

 

“Ok, I’ll see you lovely ladies a bit later”

“Tomorrow, we’re spending the whole day together with Ivy. We’ll go do something as a family”

“Looking forward to it”

  


Bruce suited up as Batman, discreetly left the building and started zip lining across rooftops.

 

Finding himself on a rooftop overlooking the harbor, he saw a shipment of tech was being stolen then heard footsteps behind him and turned to see GA, Impulse, BC & Superman.

 

GA asked “Care to help us stop some pirates?”

“It’d be my pleasure”

“Good. We got a tip from an old friend about these guys”

 

After the harbor's lights went out, a handful of pirates stopped loading tech into a submarine then took a tight formation.

1 of the pirates asked “Did someone screw around with the lights?”

“No, the boss won’t like this”

3rd pirate nodded in agreement.

 

As the team revealed themselves, GA said “You have failed this city” and drew back his bow.

Impulse asked “How about you guys come quietly?”

 

As he appeared, a man in a black armored suit and a helmet with big red eyes said “You’re not standing in my way, Kid Flash”

“Seriously? It’s Impulse”

“You and the boy-scout should hurry if you want to stop the bomb”

While scanning vitals, Superman said “He’s not bluffing, we need to find the bomb” then he and Impulse raced away.

 

While GA & BC fought the other pirates, Batman fought the lead pirate.

“Who are you?”

“Forth from the depths comes **Black Manta** ”

 

While using a bat-dagger to block a knife Manta had drawn, Batman punched him in the gut then dodged & countered a slash before quickly knocking away Manta’s arm just as a blade emerged from the gauntlet.

“Wrist blade? Nice”

 

While using a bat-dagger to fend off the wrist blade and disarming him of the knife with another, Batman kicked Manta back before barrel rolling out of the way as a beam of energy shot out from the lenses of Manta’s helmet.

 

While their blades clashed, Manta said “I have no quarrel with you, Dark Knight. Stay out of my way”

“Find a new hobby”

 

Batman swipe-kicked him off his feet before grabbing him by the collar and unclasped the helmet then knocked him into a nearby wall.

Seeing the face behind Manta’s helmet and running facial recognition with his cowl, he thought “Oh, joy”

 

As Manta picked up his helmet and put it on, he glared at Batman, GA, BC, Superman & Impulse, then threw a flash-bang and escaped in his submarine.

 

“I take it you’ve met him before?”

“Once or twice. A.C’s usually the one to deal with him”

“You really need to introduce me to A.C, one of these days"

“Ok, also we should get going”

“Agreed”

  


Later

After arriving back at the loft, Bruce said “Honey, I’m home” before Selina hugged him tightly, kissed him passionately then nuzzled him while purring affectionately.

“How’d it go?”

“I saw some of our friends and helped them stop some pirates”

“Any with eye patches?”

“Maybe next time”

“Ok, now you’re coming to bed”

“Yes, ma’am”

 

BatCat went to the bedroom, changed into some pj's, and paused to watch Ivy sleeping peacefully.

“Aww, our little girl’s so cute when she’s asleep”

 

“You know that sounds a bit random, since she’s technically older than us?”

“On the outside, B. but she’ll always be that little girl to me”

“Agreed”

After gently kissing Ivy’s forehead, BatCat whispered “Goodnight Ivy, love you”

  


In the morning

BatCat & Ivy had breakfast, fed Holly and turned on the TV to check the weather report.

Ivy asked “Sleep well?”

“Yep, you?”

“Slept great, what’s the plan today?”

“Where would you like to go, and what would you like to do, Ivy?”

“I heard there’s a floriade, today. You know? A flower show”

“Sounds nice & peaceful”

“Can we go, dad? Please?”

“Of course, dear”

“Yay, you’re the best”

 

With a smile and a light chuckle, Selina said “I love how you’re just casually acting like a father & daughter right now”

“It’ll be a funny story, one day”

“Yeah. Now, we can’t go out in our pjs, can you please get dressed and ready to go?”

 

Ivy quickly ran to her room, got a change of clothes, went to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

 

Selina dragged Bruce to their room to get dressed.

 

After making sure his hair was brushed to her liking, Selina kissed her husband.

(Bruce: black jeans, black buttoned shirt, black shoes, navy blue blazer with a black floral pattern, ring. Selina: ring, dark purple t-shirt, black jeans, black boots, cat pendant, black leather jacket with purple highlights. Ivy: red shoes, green jeans, short sleeved white v neck crop top with a flower pattern and a light green jacket that was unzipped)

 

“Ready to go?”

“Let’s roll”

BatCat & Ivy got in a car, put their seat belts on then drove to a garden where the floriade was being held and parked the car.

  


After he helped the lovely ladies out of the car, he handed Ivy some money.

“I’ll buy tickets & lunches, this is for you to spend however you like while we’re here”

“Do I give you the change afterwards?"

“You can keep the change. And I’ve charged a camera”

“Cool”

 

After buying 3 tickets, they went through a gate and started looking around.

While admiring some exotic plants, BatCat & Ivy happily took photos.

 

Later

While trying some honey at a stall, Ivy checked the price then bought a jar and a few honey lollipops before they sat down to eat lunch.

“What’s on the menu, B?”

“Well, it’s not quite classed as lunch by Alfred, but we could get some cotton candy”

“Seems kinda odd having fairy floss at a flower show”

“True, but we’re from Gotham, home of the strange & crazy”

“Good point”

 

They each bought a large bucket of fairy floss/cotton candy, some sandwiches & cupcakes then started eating.

“Hey, are the containers recyclable?”

“Well, they have a sticker on them. And I’m sure they can be re-used after being washed”

 

“Cool, it’d be awkward if it wasn’t”

“Agreed”

“I think I see some plants from Japan”

Ivy happily ran over to some beautiful plants and started taking photos.

 

“Let’s go see what mischief our dear Ivy’s up to”

“Yes, ma’am”

  


Later

After BatCat & Ivy finished, they dropped their stuff off at the loft then changed into formal wear and went to an Italian restaurant.

 

While having a slice of pizza, Selina asked “Enjoying yourself, Ivy?”

“I totally am, thanks. Love you both”

“We love you too”

 

After BatCat hugged Ivy, they had something to drink, then a bald man in a tux walked past them causing Selina & Ivy to internally groan before signalling to Bruce that it was time to go.

 

“Is there anywhere you’d like me to take you lovely ladies?”

“There’s a renaissance fair, it sounds fun”

“Sounds good, let’s get changed at the loft first”

“Great idea”

  


After arriving at the loft, they quickly showered then got changed.

(Bruce: black armor, leather gloves, combat boots, cape & ring. Selina: leather pants, leather cuirass, combat boots, black gloves, hood. Ivy: green crop top, green pants, red gloves, red shoes, red belt, green hooded cloak)

 

“Looking good, you 2”

“Ditto”

“Let’s go”

  


As they arrived and walked in, Selina asked “Where first?”

While reading a map, Ivy replied “Let’s check out some of the jewelry”

“Ok”

 

They walked into a store and looked at some rings & necklaces.

Noting dozens of different designs & insignia, Bruce was drawn to a ring which he faintly recognised as having his own family crest.

 

“How came to you this ring?”

“Why do you ask, young Master?”

“It has my family crest on it, the house of Wayne”

 

The shopkeeper held it under a magnifying glass.

“Ah, yes, I see”

“May I please have it back?”

“Yes, of course. Master Wayne”

 

Bruce put the ring on and it fit perfectly.

“I hope this hasn’t reflected poorly”

“The way I see it; you’ve returned a stolen treasure, and I’m grateful for it”

“Is there anything else I can help you with?”

Ivy quickly paid for and put a pendant on.

 

Selina said “I see friends of ours outside. C’mon” grabbed Bruce & Ivy by the arm and walked over to Fish & Babitha.

 

(Barbara: black leather pants, black shoes, dark purple corset. Tabitha: black boots, pants, gloves, leather pauldrons, black low cut crop top. Fish: sandals, sleeveless crop top, red skin tight pants, dark red cloak)

 

“Hello, you 3”

“Hey, Maria, how you doin’?”

“I’m good, I see our favorite Kitten’s walking again”

“Yep, now c’mere”

Selina purred affectionately while nuzzling Fish.

 

“Liking the armor, Bruce”

“Thank you, Babs. You all look breathtaking as always”

“Aww, thanks”

“Did you come as a group?”

“Yes. What brings my favorite youths here?”

 

“We promised Ivy that we’d spend the day with her. We’ve been a bit neglectful of her since Selina got shot”

“Hey, B, know what’d be fun?”

“Besides spending time with you lovely ladies?”

 

Present company smiled appreciatively.

“Putting Fish, Babs or Tabby in the stocks, or on that rack thing”

“I’m sure it would be, you’ll have to ask if any of them are willing to though”

 

Ivy looked innocently at present company then they walked over to the contraptions and took a few photos while taking turns being in them, before going to watch some jousting.

  


Later

The 6 of them drove to the Wayne loft.

“Did you have a nice time, ladies?”

“Yeah, today’s been great, dad”

“It was fun, B”

The others agreed.

 

Fish asked “So, when did Bruce become your dad?”

“It’s a playful & endearing thing, he’s protective & loving like a parent should be”

“Awww, that’s sweet of him”

“Yeah”

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask, how are you alive? I heard Jim killed you, around the time of the Tetch virus bomb”

“Props to that actor that Strange turned into a shapeshifter. I think his name was Basil Carlo”

“Cool”

 

“Speaking of things we’ve been meaning to ask, how’d you get involved with Nyssa Al Ghul?”

“Oliver’s married to her, we met her on the same day that you did”

“How’d dear Oliver meet her?”

“Not sure”

 

“Since our clubs back in Gotham are in need of construction, what shall we do for money in the meantime?”

“Could always open a club or 2 here in Metropolis”

“Sounds like a plan”

“What’re we gonna call it?”

“Stick to the classics, open a Sirens, make it a franchise”

“Sounds purrfect”

 

“And we’ll open it in the part of town with the highest crime rate, because it’s us”

“Cool”

While they watched a movie, Bruce got a text.

 

(start texts)

“Bruce, it’s Lex”

“Who the hell gave you my number?”

“I’m having a gala tonight, you’re invited”

(end texts)

 

After pressing pause, Selina asked “Who was that, B?”

With a groan, he replied “Lex Luthor inviting me to a party”

“No way, he’s a creepy jerk. I’m not going anywhere near him”

“We’ll find something else to do”

“It’s a nice night, how about we stay in? Have a bunch of pizzas, drinks and a sleepover”

“Sounds great”

 

Present company agreed before Babitha & Fish quickly went to get some changes of clothes as they were staying just down the hall.

 

“It’s funny how we’re all staying on the same floor”

“Indeed it is, Ivy. And I should’ve said ages ago; I’m sorry about the thing with Marv”

“Thanks, now bring it in”

Ivy & Fish hugged tightly.

 

Later

While having a slice of pizza, they turned on the TV to watch TMNT 2.

 

“Hey, is that Ollie?”

“That’s Stephen Amell, but they do look alike”

 

“Yep, hey, B?”

“Yes, Kitten?”

“Someday, we should have another”

“Another what?”

“Another kid, we could either have an amazing time creating one, or adopt”

 

Babitha choked on their drinks, Ivy smiled, and Fish’s eyes widened.

 

“That’s a great idea, any preference on age group if we adopt?”

“Teens or pre-teens, no-one really wanted kids like Ivy and me without an ulterior motive or it being revealed they’re a psycho”

 

“We really do live in a messed up city”

“Yeah, good thing more people that wanna help it be better and safer to raise a family are stepping up”

“Agreed”

 

After a slight yawn, Ivy asked “I’m getting a bit sleepy, we doubling up for beds?”

Present company agreed to that idea.

 

“Goodnight, everyone. Love you all”

“Goodnight. love you too”

  


In the morning

While having breakfast, Bruce said “I have a few calls to make”

“Who you gonna call?”

“Ollie, Ted, Malcolm, Ray, Lena & Moira. I’m going to get them to help me rebuild Gotham”

“Pretty sure everyone except the board will instantly be all for it”

“As the company CEO and owner, I don’t need them to agree to it, but that’d by my preference”

“Cool”

  


A little while later.

After Bruce made his calls, BatCat, Ivy, Fish & Babitha went to visit Alfred.

 

As his visitors walked in, Alfred said “Bloody hell, I might say I’m flattered by all of you coming to visit at the same time”

“What are family for?”

“Indeed, and I haven’t been able to open the drink yet since the doctors prohibit alcohol consumption in the hospital”

 

“Rules are rules when it comes to that stuff”

“Indeed, and it’s lovely that you’ve become so mature, Selina. Once upon a time, you’d have said that rules were made to be broken”

“I do depending on the rules”

“Right”

  


As a doctor walked in, they said “Mr Pennyworth, your recovery is going smoothly and you can be discharged. However, you’re to take it easy, don’t perform tasks like heavy lifting. And you’ll need a cane for a while”

“Very well”

 

“You’re also advised not to get into fights with meta-humans”

“Duly noted, but I can’t make any promises. It’s a surprisingly hazardous job being a Butler, a super villain's not the strangest thing I’ve seen”

“... okay… just take it easy, maybe get some bodyguards or have your son take self-defense classes”

“Way ahead of you”

  


BatCat & Ivy got Alfred discharged and brought him to the loft while Babitha & Fish went elsewhere.

 

As he sat down with a sigh of relief, Alfred said “It’s good to be out of that hospital bed” before present company hugged him.

 

“What kind of mischief have you 3 been up to?”

“Well, we took Ivy to the floriade & renaissance fair. Went to a toy store with Babitha, bought Ivy some Lego, made some jokes, got a goodnight sleep”

“Splendid”

 

While holding the box of Lego, Ivy asked “Can I have some help putting it together, B?”

“Of course”

 

Ivy & Bruce spent the next couple of hours carefully building a Lego kit similar to part of a castle which had several plant props and carefully put them on a base plate, following the instructions step by step and double checked the pictures just in case.

When they were done, Ivy smiled and got some photos with her finished kit.

It came with a King, a Knight, a humanoid cat that was a Queen, and a Princess in green with long red hair.

“Are you happy with it, Ivy?”

“Totally, B”

 

“Hey, does this look familiar? Kinda reminds me of Wayne Manor, or a castle version”

“Indeed, it does, Selina”

 

“That’s why I chose it, it looks like us”

“Cool”

 

After having some sandwiches, there was a knock on the door which Bruce opened to Barry.

 

Alfred asked “To what do we owe the visit, Mr Allen?”

Barry replied “I need to talk to Bruce & Selina, in private”

“Of course”

 

As they stepped into a bedroom and closed the door, Selina asked “What’s up, Speedy Gonzales?”

“I did something big, it changed things, made things happen sooner and differently”

“What did you do?”

“I saved my mum, creating a new timeline but realised it was a mistake and stopped myself from doing it”

“Hold up, you can time travel?”

“Not something I wanna do again”

“Being able to see your parents again and hold them in your arms even for a moment was a gift, Barry”

“Yes, it was a gift. And I have one for you too”

 

The CSI slowly handed a letter to Bruce.

“This handwriting is my father’s!”

BatCat read the letter then a tear ran down Bruce’s cheek.

 

Selina asked “I don’t get time travel stuff, but what exactly was the timeline like before this happened when it came to us? And what were we like in the other timeline?”

Barry filled them in and they hugged him tightly.

“Thanks, Barry”

“You’re welcome”

 

“So, your attempt at changing things back improved some people’s lives?”

“Yeah”

 

After getting a message, Barry left for CCPD.

  


BatCat went to the kitchen.

While having a drink of water, Selina asked “So, how do you feel now you got that letter?”

After having a sip of water, Bruce replied “It’s a relief, it’s also brought me closure & peace on questions I didn’t know I was curious about”

“Yeah, c’mere husband”

 

She hugged him ever so lovingly and nuzzled him.

 

A while later

Checking his watch, Bruce said “The benefit’s soon, let’s get ready to go. And this is hosted by us, no pick-pocketing the guests”

“I know, best behavior. That goes for our little girl too”

“Okay, mum”

 

BatCat & Ivy had a bath then changed into their formalwear.

  


7:15PM

As they arrived at the party, BatCat & Ivy got out of the car, entered the building and began mingling with the guests.

As he noticed a guy he wasn’t really pleased to see given their past, Bruce said “Good evening”

Sonny replied “Wayne, nice party”

“Thanks. I have a proposition for you. We’ve gotten off on the wrong foot repeatedly, I propose a clean slate and we start over”

“Yeah? Ok, let’s do that”

 

Bruce shook his hand.

“Hi, Bruce Wayne, philanthropist, Detective, and meddling kid”

“Sonny Gilzean, Gangster”

“Nice suit”

“Likewise”

Sonny walked away.

 

Selina commented “I’m proud of you, Bruce. You two have been at each other’s throats for a few years now, it’s very mature that you started over”

“Thank you, beautiful”

BatCat kissed passionately before dancing together.


End file.
